My Name Just Sasuke !
by SuzyOnix
Summary: Dia hanya dianggap sampah oleh keluarga. Kehidupannya yang tiada kasih sayang sedari kecil membuatnya Haus akan kasih sayang dan cinta. Namanya Sasuke, hanya Sasuke./Inilah Sasuke, seorang yang tengah mencari cinta dan kasih sayang! Akankah ia berhasil mendapatkan cinta dan kasih sayang? Atau berakhir menjadi sampah? /NaruSasu! RnR Pleasee/
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : Uzumaki Naruto X Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rating : T –untuk saat ini-**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC! Typo(s), Supranatural, AU! **

**Don't like Don't read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Prolog

Hujan masih setia mengguyur semenjak kemarin siang. Cuaca musim dingin saat ini membuat daya tahan tubuhku menurun_menjadi lemah.

Aku masih berbaring meringkuk dibalik selimut tipis berwarna biru tua, di atas ranjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Tidak ada kesan nyaman selama aku berbaring disini. Justru sebaliknya, ranjang yang terasa sekeras batu ini selalu berhasil membuat tulang punggungku terasa remuk ketika aku bangun.

Ruangan 3x4 yang didominasi oleh warna coklat ialah kamarku semenjak kecil. Hampir semua barang-barang disini terbuat dari kayu, kecuali tembok yang bercatkan coklat kayu yang mengkilat ketika terkena cahaya. Hanya ada mini ranjang dengan sebuah bantal dan seembar selimut tipis, lemari kecil, dan juga sebuah meja belajar kecil di dekat mini ranjang.

Mirip kamar pembantu_atau mungkin benar.

Mungkin kalian akan heran mengapa aku menempati kamar kecil ini, karena memang pada dasarnya keluargaku bukanlah orang miskin. Justru sebaliknya, ayahku_Uchiha Fugaku_ialah seorang Direktur di perusahaan keluarga, Uchiha Corp's . Ibuku_Uchiha Mikoto_adalah seorang dokter bedah yang handal.

Rumah yang kami tempati juga tidak kecil, melainkan besar_mungkin juga sangat besar.

Uchiha Itachi, putra sulung ayahku tengah jauh dari rumah, menyelesaikan study semester akhirnya di salah satu Universitas terbaik di Amerika. Sedangkan aku, tengah menempuh pendidikan tahun terakhir di SMA di kota ini_Shibuya High school, sekolah biasa tanpa banyak fasilitas penunjang. Bisa dibilang, sekolah ini murah. Hanya tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan tiga minggu lagi, kemudia perayaan kelulusan di minggu berikutnya. Kurang dari satu bulan, maka berakhirlah masa SMA-ku di

Oke-kembali ke masalah awal.

Bukan.

Bukan karena aku tak menginginkan sebuah kamar mewah ala pangeran. Sejujurnya, aku sangat ingin.

Tapi,

Merekalah yang membuatku berada disini. Di kamar kecil dan minim, yang mungkin bekas kamar pembantu di rumah ini. Mereka_ayah dan ibuku_melarang keras dengan masalah kamar, maupun hal lain yang berhubungan dengan kemewahan.

Mereka membuatku seperti ini bukan karena ingin melatihku tentang kesederhanaan. Salah besar jika kalian menganggap seperti itu. Alasannya hanya satu.

Aku tak diinginkan oleh mereka.

Wujudku tak seperti yang mereka bayangkan ketika aku berada di dalam kandungan. Bukan karena aku jelek atau apa, tapi masalah gender. Sewaktu pemeriksaan dalam kandungan, dokter menyatakan bahwa aku akan menjadi anak peremuan. Seperti yang selalu mereka harapkan, mereka bahagia_tentu saja. Seorang putri cantik dengan darah Uchiha yang mereka impikan, bahkan sebelum mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Ahh~ siapa yang tidak bahagia jika impian dan harapannya terkabul? Bahkan seorang keturunan Uchiha yang selalu berwajah datarpun akan bahagia. Tentu saja, mereka juga manusia.

Namun, kebahagiaan mereka lenyap ketika aku dilahirkan. Janin yang telah diperiksa oleh dokter dengan berbagai alat medis, yang dipastikan perempuan, berwujud laki-laki. Tidak. Bukan hanya wujudnya. Tapi memang janin itu menjadi bayi laki-laki. Bukan perempuan yang mereka impikan. Karena pada kenyatannya aku memang laki-laki. Semenjak bayi hingga sekarang.

Keluarga Uchiha hanya punya satu putra.

Satu pangeran.

Dan semua bertambah buruk ketika aku dilahirkan, ibuku mengalami kerusakan pada rahimnya, dan dengan sangat terpaksa harus diangkat.

Mereka membenciku.

Karena-

-diriku bukan perempuan-

-diriku penyebab rahim ibuku diangkat-

-diriku penyebab ibuku tidak bisa memiliki anak perempuan-

-dan …

…Karena aku laki-laki!

Aku hanyalah bocah yang tak pernah dianggap oleh mereka. Tak ada kasih sayang untukku. Mereka memperlakukanku layaknya pembantu. Tak ada marga Uchiha pada namaku.

Sasuke, hanya Sasuke.

Aku bahkan tak masuk dalam silsilah keluarga ini. Aku anak asing, anak tiri. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, mereka takkan pernah menganggapku. Tak ada orang umum yang mengetahui bahwa sepasang suami-istri itu memilik anak bungsu. Yang ada hanya putra tunggal, Uchiha Itachi.

Ia benar-benar pangeran dalam keluarga ini. Ia dimanjakan oleh mereka. Limpahan kasih sayang tertuju untuknya seorang, uang bahkan kekayaan akan menjadi miliknya.

Yah~ Setidaknya aku bersyukur, karena mereka masih mau menampungku di sebuah kamar kecil ini. Tidak membuangku ke panti asuhan, bahkan lebih parahnya lagi dibawah kolong jembatan.

Tapi tak apa, hanya kurang satu bulan lagi. Aku akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Meninggalkan kenangan buruk tentang semua yang pernah terjadi.

Bayangan-banyangan masa lalu tentang kehidupanku selalu terngiang di fikiranku. Tentang mereka yang menceburkanku ke kolam renang hanya karena salah mengambikan minuman, mereka yang menamparku karena ketahuan mengambil makanan didalam lemari pendingin. But_Hey ! Tidakkah itu berlebihan ? aku hanya lapar dan ingin makan.

Apakah aku harus menunggu mereka makan dan memakanan sisa dari mereka ?! Itu … sangat merendahkanku. Itu binatang, yang makan setelah tuannya sudah makan.

Hell yeah !

Mengingat itu semua membuat kedua mataku memanas.

.

.

.

Tobecontinueee~

.

.

.

Hallo minna-san~

Disini memang masih prolog. Naruto juga belum keluar, karena prolog ini meninjau kehidupan ato masa lalu si Sasuke-chan~

jadi pair NaruSasu-nya belom keluar ..

Di Chapter 1 pasti Naruto bakalan muncul.

.

.

Mau dilanjut?

Review pleaseeee …

*SuzyOnix


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Adventure**

**Pair : Uzumaki Naruto X Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rating : T –untuk saat ini–**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC! Typo(s), AU! **

( ada someone POV di bagian akhir )

**Don't like Don't read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dua minggu kemudian_

Kedua tangan putih itu dengan terampil meracik berbagai bahan makanan yang ada di atas meja dapur. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi keringat karena uap panas dari sup yang tengah ia masak menyiratkan lelah. Namun, ia tak mengeluh. Ia berusaha untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, yaitu memasak untuk tuan dan nyonya Uchiha.

Hari ini, juru masak keluarga Uchiha tengah cuti karena ibunya yang ada di kampung halamannya sedang sakit.

Sebenarnya, pembantu lain di bagian bersih-bersih bisa saja mengantikannya untuk memasak. Akan tetapi, sepertinya pasangan Uchiha yang satu ini memang benar-benar ingin menyiksa 'anak' mereka.

Pagi tadi, sang nyonya Uchiha dengan menggebu mengetuk pintu kamarnya, disertai teriakan sumpah serapah yang memekakkan telinga. Sasuke dengan wajah sembabnya terpaksa membukakan pintu. Berikut yang terjadi ialah, nyonya Uchiha itu dengan sadisnya, tak memepedulikan kondisi tubuh Sasuke yang kurang sehat, memerintah Sasuke untuk memasak sarapan bagi dirinya dan suaminya.

Bukan hanya itu, ia juga mewanti-wanti para pembantu bagian bersih-bersih agar tidak membantu Sasuke dalam membuat sarapan pagi. Siapa saja yang melanggar perintahnya, akan dipastikan mendapat konsekuensi darinya !

Sosok Uchiha Mikoto yang lemah lembut telah menjelma menjadi monster semenjak kelahiran Sasuke !

Dan –sedikitpun Sasuke tak pernah berbangga diri karena telah berhasil mengubah sosok Uchiha Mikoto, walaupun pada dasarnya perubahan pada Mikoto bukan sepenuhnya salah dirinya.

Memang benarkan ? Ia sama sekali tak bersalah. Ia hanya seorang manusia yang tak tahu apa-apa semenjak dilahirkan. Ia bahkan tak meminta untuk ada. Namun, Kami-sama memang telah men-takdirkan dirinya ada. Ia dilahirkan dari pasangan Uchiha, lewat rahim nyonya Mikoto. Ia suci dan tak berdosa. Ia hanyalah bayi kecil yang bisa menggeliat lucu karena kurang nyaman dan menangis kencang ketika perut kecilnya sedang lapar. Ia butuh susu.

Namun sungguh malang nasipnya. Ia sekalipun tak pernah merasakan manisnya asi. Tak pernah merasakan bagaimana hangat dan nyamannya ketika dalam gendongan sang ibu.

Mereka dengan seenaknya mereka men-judge dirinya bahwa ia adalah pembawa sial, penyebab kehancuran mimpi indah keluarga Uchiha.

"Ouch!" ia meringis sakit disaat jari tangan kanannya secara tidak sengaja menyenggol panci alumunium yang panas karena melamun. Dengan segera ia berjalan menuju wastafel yang ada didapur dan membasuh jari tangan kanannya dengan air keran yang mengalir. Sedikitnya, telah membuat rasa sakit itu hilang.

.

.

Dengan nampan berisi semangkuk besar sup yang mengepulkan uap panas, kaki jenjangnya melangkah pelan menuju ruang makan. Disana telah duduk tuan dan nyonya Uchiha dengan gaya angkuh. Ia dengan hati-hati menata sup itu sedemikian rupa agar terlihat rapi.

Fugaku dan istrinya menatap Sasuke jengah. dengan gerakan cepat, Fugaku meraih gelas tangkai disampinya yang berisi jus alpukat, lalu menyeruputnya. Sedetik setelahnya, ia –

Pffftttt –menyemburkannya.

"Apa-apaan ini! Kau sebut ini jus, hah?!" Fugaku berteriak kalap. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berada di samping meja. "Ini itu sampah! Sama sepertimu, sialan!" ia menuangkan jus itu tepat di atas kepalanya. Bibir yang biasanya menghisap nikotin itu menyunggingkan sebuah serigai bengis, sedangkan sang istri, menatapnya dengan senyum iblisnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Ia memejamkan mata, disaat rasa dingin dari jus mengguyurnya. Ia yakin jus alpukat itu enak. Ia tak pernah salah dalam menakar gula. Tapi ia hanya diam. Ia takut jika membantah, dirinya akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini. Yah … ia harus bertahan. 'Kurang dua minggu lagi, Sasuke' . Batinnya menguatkan diri.

"Kau itu tak pantas hidup, bajingan! Seharusnya kau itu mati! Enyahlah dari sini, bitch!" Fugaku kembali menyumpah serapah. Ia memaki-maki Sasuke dengan penuh kebencian. Bahkan, ia menyebut 'anak'-nya pelacur!

Sasuke membeku di tempat.

Kata terakhir yang ia dengar dari Fugaku menggoncang jiwanya! Tidakkah mereka sangat kejam? Menyebut dirinya pelacur padahal ia manusia baik-baik?! Dirinya bukanlah manusia pemuas nafsu bejad laki-laki dan wanita hidung belang. Lagian dirinya itu laki-laki, dan ia Straight. Ia menjadi trauma terhadap wanita akibat 'ibu'-nya. So, it's not possible.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Fugaku ataupun Mikoto menyebutnya 'Bitch'. Tapi, tetap saja! Kata nista itu selalu berhasil membuat jiwanya terguncang!

Oh, Kami-sama .. Apa salahku ? –Sasuke miris dalam hati.

.

.

Rintik hujan masih setia mengguyur kota Shibuya, atau bahkan sekitarnya. Bukan hujan lebat, namun hanya gerimis yang berkepanjangan.

Hari sudah petang. Namun, bulan nampaknya masih enggan menampakkan sinarnya. Ia bersembunyi dibalik gumpalan awan hitam, menemani pekatnya langit malam.

Sasuke melangkah pelan melewati jalan trotoar yang licin karena air hujan, membuatnya berhati-hati agar tidak terpeleset. Tangan kanannya menyangga payung berwarna biru muda, sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa bingkisan plastik yang lumayan besar dengan uap panas yang sesekali mengepul dari dalam, tak jauh beda dengan deru nafasnya.

Dingin!

Tubuhnya yang dibalut jaket tipis berwarna coklat tua tak sedikitpun memberi kehangatan. Apalagi sepatu dan ujung celana jeans-nya yang telah basah semenjak beberapa waktu lalu akibat air hujan, membuatnya makin menggigil. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan dingin, sedangkan bibir merah delimanya mulai membiru.

Sosok ringkih itu tetap melangkah menembus gerimis malam di jalanan sepi.

Salahkan saja nyonya Mikoto yang seenak wajah keriputnya, memerintahkan dirinya membeli dua kantung dango(*) panas di ujung jalan distrik Shibuya_kompleks perumahan tempat tinggalnya. Berbekal uang yang diberikan Mikoto dan sebuah payungnya, ia dengan pasrah melaksanakan perintahnya. Ia tak mau mendapat omelan panjang dengan sumpah serapah andalan Uchiha, atau lebih parahnya lagi, dikunci di dalam gudang yang penuh tikus-tikus menjijikkan_ hal yang telah ia rasakan seminggu yang lalu.

Kesalahannya pada waktu itu hanya sepele. Ia pada saat itu tak sengaja memecahkan sebuah vas porselen yang diimport dari luar negeri_ karena berjalan terburu-buru hingga tanpa sadar menyenggolnya. Well –atau mungkin masalah besar. Tapi, salah siapa yang membuatnya berjalan terburu-buru?! Siapa suruh meneriaki namanya dengan suara menggelegar ?!

Uchiha Itachi.

Sang pangeran Uchiha itu entah mengapa tiba-tiba pulang dari Amerika, tepat sepuluh hari yang lalu. Padahal setahunya, bukankah Uchiha Itachi akan melakukan 'seminar dan sidang skripsi' untuk kelulusannya bulan depan ?

Entahlah. Sasuke tak tahu. Yang ia ketahui adalah –putra tunggal pasangan Uchiha itu benar-benar seorang iblis berwujud malaikat!

Nampak dari luar, sang pangeran Uchiha itu begitu ramah terhadap siapa saja. Ia tak akan segan untuk memberikan senyum menawannya kepada orang lain. Ia mempunyai kharisma yang berwibawa, persis seperti ayahnya –Uchiha Fugaku. Namun, siapa sangka jika kelakuannya berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dihadapan Sasuke. Usia mereka yang terpaut tujuh tahun tak membuat Itachi merasa kasihan dengan 'adik'-nya. Ia dengan tega melakukan kesalahan, dan meng-kambing-hitam-kan Sasuke dihadapan ayah-ibu. Dan, berakhirlah ia dengan hukuman-hukuman yang tiada henti.

.

.

Jarak toko yang menjadi tempat tujuannya memang lumayan jauh. Kurang lebih, dua setengah kilometer dari rumah Uchiha, itupun jika ia mengambil jalan pintas.

Maka dengan keputusan awalnya, yaitu jalan pintas, langkah kakinya berbelok menuju gang sempit. Suara cicit tikus di dekat tong sampah seolah menjadi suara pengantar perjalanannya menuju rumah. Walaupun ragu karena sedikit takut dengan mahluk hitam dekil ber-bau yang menjijikkan_menurut Sasuke, ia mempercepat langkahnya, berharap cepat sampai rumah.

'Ggrrhhh-' Suara geraman seseorang sukses menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia membeku_ tepat di persimpangan gang sempit. Ia yakin, suara geraman seseorang itu bersal dari gang sempit di sebelah kanannya.

Dengan segenap keberaniannya, ia menoleh menuju gang sempit di sebelah kanannya. Gang itu sangat gelap karena berada di bawah gedung bertingkat yang tinggi, hanya terdapat sedikit sorotan cahaya yang remang dari lampu di atas gedung. Namun, penglihatan bola mata hitam-nya yang tajam mampu melihat dua siluet orang yang berada di balik kegelapan. Tubuh salah satu dari dua siluet, yang jikalau penglihatannya tidak salah mempunyai rambut berwarna merah_ itu menempel di dinding bangunan. Sedangkan satu yang lainnya, yang jikalau penglihatannya tidak salah lagi, mempunyi rambut berwarna pirang_ mencengkeram kerah sosok berambut merah dan mendorong tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya dengan kuat.

'Ggrrrhhhhh-' entah siapa dari mereka yang menggeram marah, Sasuke tak yakin. Mungkin keduanya lebih bisa Sasuke terima.

Sosok berambut pirang yang mencengkeram kerah sosok berambut merah , mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubah panjangnya.

'Siiing-!' sebuah pedang panjang keluar dengan cepat, membuat bola mata Sasuke membola. Tapi, tidak. Itu bukan apa-apa, jika dibandingkan dengan –

– gerakan cepat dari si pirang yang menjauhkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah dari si merah, dan menebaskan pedang panjang dan tajam itu ke tubuh si rambut merah_tepat pada bagian perutnya.

'Craashhht-!'

'Aaaaarghhhh!' bersamaan dengan lolongan pilu, darah segar memuncrat_hingga mengenai si pirang_ dan tubuh si merah telah putus. Benar-benar putus hingga menjadi dua yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya di atas jalanan. Bagaikan air mancur, darah segar dari tubuh tak bernyawa itu tetap mengucur deras, mengalir tak tentu arah.

Seakan belum puas, sosok si pirang yang berada di balik kegelapan dengan cahaya remang –membuat Sasuke tak bisa melihat wajahnya– mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedangnya, dan menebaskannya pada kepala si rambut merah. Dengan sadisnya, kepala dengan rambut merah yang telah terpisah dari tubuhnya itu ditendang oleh sang pelaku_si pirang_hingga membentur tembok dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Sasuke menatap horror. Mata sucinya kini telah ternodai oleh pemandangan yang sangat … Uhhh–menjijikkan!

Melihat tubuh tak bernyawa yang telah menjadi tiga bagian, dengan darah yang masih tetap mengalir, membuat perutnya terasa mual dan kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit.

'Brukk!' secara bersamaan, payung dan kantong plastic dari kedua tangannya terjatuh, membuat si pirang yang berada belasan meter darinya menolehkan wajah ke arahnya.

Deg!

Jantung Sasuke seolah ingin melompat keluar, disaat kedua mata ber-manik merah menyala itu menatap lurus pada bola mata hitamnya yang membulat sempurna. Ya, hanya kedua mata itu yang bisa ia lihat, tidak dengan rupa wajah si pirang karena berada di balik kegelapan.

Tubuhnya terasa lemas, dan fikirannya terasa blank seketika. Ia bahkan tak peduli telah menjatuhkan pesanan sang 'ibu' dan membiarkannya terguyur oleh gerimis hujan, sama halnya dengan dirinya yang mulai basah.

Terakhir yang ia lihat adalah sosok itu, yang menghilang entah kemana bagaikan sapuan angin –meninggalkan sosok berambut merah yang telah menjadi tiga bagian, sebelum kegelapan memenuhi pandangan dan fikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah goncangan pelan pada bahunya membuat ia mengerang pelan. Kelopak mata seputih porselen itu mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum terbuka dengan sempurna.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah ruangan yang luas dengan warna biru muda yang mendominasinya.

Ia mengerjabkan kelopak matanya –bingung. Ia lalu menoleh ke samping, mendapati Uchiha Mikoto tengah memandangnya penuh … khawatir ?!

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja ?" wanita paruh baya itu bertanya dengan suara lembut penuh khawatir. Sedangkan Sasuke, dengan alis bertaut ia memandang wanita itu penuh tanya.

Bukankah selama ini Mikoto sangat membencinya? Lalu kenapa disaat ini ia begitu sangat perhatian padanya?

"Sasuke?" suara lembut itu mengalun lagi dengan memanggil namanya, disaat tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Aku –dimana?" suaranya parau, seperti ada sesuatu yang menganjal ditenggorokannya. Seolah mengerti dengan keadaan Sasuke, wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang kingsize –ranjang yang tengah ia tempati, meraih gelas yang berada di atas meja nakas di samping ranjang dan menyodorkan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan ragu menerima gelas itu. Ia tahu maksud wanita itu, yaitu agar ia meminumnya. Namun, ia hanya memandang gelas berisi air putih bening itu dengan takut. Hey –bagaimana jika minuman ini telah di beri bubuk racun ?

"Minumlah, Sasuke. Ibu tahu kamu pasti sangat haus, " lantunan merdu itu seakan menghipnotis Sasuke. Dengan patuh, ia meminumnya dengan pelan hingga menyisakan setengah. Kemudian, ia kembali menyerahkan gelas itu pada Mikoto.

Sebelumnya, ia sungguh tak pernah menyangka bahwa Mikoto akan berlaku baik padanya. Pandangan penuh kasih sayang dan kekhawatiran dari Mikoto membuatnya ingin menangis dan memeluknya. Bahkan, bola mata hitamnya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Inikah rasanya kasih sayang seorang ibu? Begitu perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang ? Hatinya menghangat saat memikirkannya.

Akhirnya!

Penantiannya selam eman belas tahun terbayar juga. Setelah sekian lama ia bertahan untuk menantikan kasih sayang seorang ibu, terbayar sudah. Bahkan, wanita bernama Uchiha Mikoto kini telah memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan ibu dihadapannya. Berarti secara tidak langsung, Uchiha Mikoto telah menganggap dirinya seorang anak.

Ara~ ia merasa di atas awang!

"Kau tidak ingat, 'Suke ? Kau berada di rumah, tepatnya dikamarmu,"

Tapi, tunggu! Bukankah kamarnya sempit dan didominasi oleh warna coklat ?! Bukan kamar yang luas dan didominasi oleh warna biru muda, right?!

Ditambah nada bicara yang biasanya keluar dari celah bibir wanita itu adalah makian dan sumpah-serapahan, kenapa kini berubah lembut khas seorang ibu penyayang ?

Oke. Ada yang tak beres disini!

"Kau semalam demam, Sasuke .."

Kening Sasuke mengkerut. Ia sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. U-uhh … kepalaku pening sekali. Ia memegangi kepalanya sambil menunduk. Benar-benar deh! Tak ada satu hal pun yang ia ingat tentang semalam.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke ?" suara lembut Mikoto yang beberapa menit lalu sangat lembut khas seorang ibu penyayang, entah kenapa berubah datar. Nothing expression at that sound!

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mengangkat wajahnya. Detik kemudian, kedua bola mata hitamnya membulat sempurna disaat melihat sosok 'ibu'-nya saat ini. Wajah putih yang mulai mengalami penuaan itu penuh akan goresan kecil yang memanjang. Dilihat dari banyaknya darah yang keluar melalui goresan tersebut, pasti goresan itu cukup dalam. Di posisinya saat ini yang tengah duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang hanya sekitar satu meter dari wajah 'ibu'-nya, ia bisa melihat jika pipi sang Mikoto telah berlubang walau tak seberapa. Namun, mata jelinya bisa melihat gigi putih dengan bercak darah wanita itu dari luar. Hidung wanita itu patah, sehingga sedikit miring ke samping. Kedua mata wanita itu menatapnya tajam dan penuh kebencian di kala darah segar yang mengalir tiada henti dari bola matanya.

"Ny-nyonya –?!" reflek, Sasuke berseru dengan suara bergetar. Kedua tangan putihnya menutup mulutnya secara spontan, guna menahan teriakannya.

Uh…perutnya terasa mual –!

Mendengar panggilan dari celah bibir merah delima milik Sasuke, wanita itu tersenyum miring.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" wajah yang telah rusak mengerikan akibat penuh goresan dan darah segar itu menatap Sasuke penuh rasa sedih bualannya. "Aku ini ibumu. Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'nyonya' ?" wajah itu menunduk memandang pahanya sendiri, membuat Sasuke tak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang dikeluarkan wanita itu.

Sasuke menurunkan kedua tangannya secara perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit, tubuh yang terbilang kecil untuk remaja seukuran laki-laki pada umumnya itu mundur perlahan. Ia berharap Mikoto tidak mengetahui tindakannya untuk menjauhkan diri –kabur.

Sungguh dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya. Wanita itu dengan mudah bisa mengetahui niatnya untuk kabur. Dengan secepat kilat, tangan wanita itu menyambar kaki Sasuke dan menariknya.

Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk kali ini!

"Lepas!" Sasuke memberikan perlawanan dengan menarik kembali kakinya. Tapi sepertinya tarikan wanita itu sangat kuat, membuatnya tak bisa meloloskan diri. Wajahnya mulai pucat, dan bola mata hitamnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Seakan tak kehabisan akal, ia yang melihat sebuah vas keramik yang dipenuhi bunga plastik di meja nakas, segera mengulurkan tangan putihnya agar bisa meraihnya. Ia sedikit kesulitan ketika si wanita terus-terusan menarik kakinya kuat, membuatnya sedikit kesulitan.

'Ggrrrhhh –' wanita itu menggeram marah.

Celana kain panjang berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan menjadi sobek di bagian ujung karena tarikan kuat, membuat Sasuke sedikit bernafas lega karena hal tersebut, Sasuke dengan leluasa bisa meraih vas incarannya.

Tak bertahan lama, cengkeraman di kakinya kembali, namun kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Kepala Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Dengan sekuat tenanga, ia melemparkan vas keramik yang masih penuh dengan bunga plastic tepat pada wajah wanita tersebut.

PRAAANK!

Merasa jika kakinya bebas, ia melompat turun dari ranjang dan berlari mencari jalan keluar. Ia tak lagi menoleh pada wanita tersebut, tak mempedulikan teriakan pilu kesakitan darinya.

Kaki kecilnya berlari cepat menuruni tangga dengan dua anak tangga sekaligus. Tubuh kecinya mulai basah oleh keringat, sedangkan wajahnya bertambah pucat.

"Mau kemana, Sasu-chan~ " lantunan nada bak dewa kematian sampai di indra pendengarannya. "Kau tak akan bisa kabur dariku!" suara itu berubah menjadi teriakan marah yang menggema di setiap sudut rumah, membuat jantungnya berpacu bekali lipat. "Kau akan mati!"

Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Ia tetap berlari mencari jalan keluar dari rumah terkutuk ini. Disaat mendengar tapak kaki dibelakangnya, Sasuke menoleh cepat. Ia dapati kekosongan. Entah kemana perginya wanita itu, Sasuke tak melihat keberadaanya.

Sasuke kembali menoleh kedepan, dan semakin memacu langkah kaki jenjangnya.

Deg!

Reflek, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Jantung milik Sasuke seolah berhenti berdetak disaat sosok wanita yang dihindarinya muncul begitu saja didepannya, tepat tiga langkah didepannya. Wajah yang telah rusak dan penuh darah itu menatap bengis padanya. Ada sedikit pecahan beling yang menancap di wajah dan kepala wanita itu, akibat ulahnya. Di tangan kanan wanita tersebut terdapat sebuah pedang panjang yang menjuntai kebawah hingga menyentuh lantai marmer yang berwarna putih bersih. Baju yang dipakai si wanita juga kumal, penuh darah kering disana-sini.

Sasuke berjalan mundur dengan perlahan. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah jauh, wanita itu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedang yang ia bawa, lalu mengarahkan padanya.

Crrashhhht-

Tubuh Sasuke ambruk di lantai marmer yang dingin. Air mata kini mulai membanjiri wajah pucatnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat hingga berdarah, berharap dengan seperti itu rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada kedua kakinya bisa lenyap.

Namun usahanya sia-sia.

Ia bisa merasakannya –

–dan ia melihatnya dengan jelas!

Celah bibir munginya yang sudah membiru menjerit sunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memandang wajah seputih porselen yang tengah gelisah dalam ketidaksadarnnya. Sesekali keningnya mengkerut kemudian kepalanya menggeleng kesana-kemari. Keringat telah membanjiri wajah eloknya.

Bulu mata lentik nan panjang melebihi milik orang lain yang pernah kutemui, hidung bangir yang mungil, dan juga bibir sewarna merah delima yang merekah.

So beautifull!

Oh- dan jangan lupakan kedua pipi chubby miliknya, membuatku ingin menggigitnya karena gemas.

Fikiranku terhenti dikala mendengar nafas berat darinya, membuatku bingung. Nafas itu semakin berat di pendengaran tajamku. Aku menundukkan wajahku dan menempelkan telingaku tepat pada dadanya. Benar saja, detak jantungnya semakin melemah. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan memeriksa denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Cih, sial! Denyut nadinya sangat lemah!

Aku dengan segera mengarahkan kedua tanganku pada dadanya, lalu menekan-nekan dengan agak kuat. Aku menggantikan tanganku dengan kepalaku, dan aku hampir berteriak histeris dikala tak ada detak jantung di dadanya!

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Kuarahkan tanganku untuk memeriksa denyut nadinya, tapi nihil!

Sial! Sial! Sial! Ayolah cantik, bernafaslah! Berdetaklah!

Aku terus menekan dadanya berkali-kali seperti orang gila. Wajahku memucat entah sejak kapan. Tak ada cara lain!

Aku menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan menunduk menggapai bibir merah delimanya dengan bibirku setelah aku mencengkeram rahangnya agar terbuka dengan sedikit kasar. Cih! Disaat genting seperti ini, tak ada kata lembut dalam diriku. Namun, aku juga tak mau jika sampai melukainya. Aku mulai menyalurkan oksigen yang telah aku hirup kepadanya melalui celah bibirnya.

Mataku tak berkedip dikala melihat wajah cantiknya dari jarak sedekat ini!

Ayolah manis, bernafaslah!

Aku bernafas benar-benar lega ketika kudapati sedikit gerakan dari tubuh mungilnya yang setengah aku tindih. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah.

Kelopak mata dengan bulu mata lentik dan panjang miliknya mengerjab lucu sebelum terbuka sempurna. Menampakkan bola mata hitam yang bulat dan berkaca-kaca, membuatku terpana akan keindahannya.

Mata biruku bertemu pandang dengan mata hitamnya.

.

.

Tobecontine~

.

.

(*) Dango : adalah kue jepang dari adonan tepung beras yang berbentuk bulat seperti bola kecil, dan dimatangkan dengan cara dikukus atau direbus di dalam air ::sumber –Wikipedia bahasa Indonesia::

.

.

Aish! Gimana readers-san? Apakah membingungkan?

Hehehe –Suzy harap tidak deh,

Baik kritik maupun saran, sangat dibutuhkan dalam melanjutkan fic ini…

Penilaian para pembaca juga sangat penting, jadi Suzy bisa mengetahui dimana letak kekurangan-nya….

.

Oh, iya..

Mungkin kedepannya rating saat ini(T) bisa berubah jadi M. Setuju ato ngak?

Tapi, saat ini masih belom ada. Soalnya, mereka belum saling kenal jauh …

Jadi, di waktu dekat rating:M buat adegan berdarah gitu .. tapi tenang aja kok. Karena Suzy masih belum terlalu mahir dalam penulisan tema –berdarah, pasti cuman dikit kok…

.

.

Dan buat: ** .75470 **yang bertanya apakah ini ada **M-preg**,

saya mau ganti tanya kepada para readers sekalian…

… **setuju ato nggak ?**

Special thanks to :

**Black2Dstya,**

**Tomoyo to Kudo, PichaChan, Oranyellow-chan, Ahn Ryuuki, pingki954, Shawokey, .12, Kagaari, d34thr1v3r, FujoDeviLZ10, Naminamifrid, sekikaoru, cosmojewel, KitsuneHaru, kuroshiro Ringo, .75470, ichi-ro, Guest(1), Rune of Darkness, Guest(2), posya, shin, uchiha satsuki, gembel, InspiritWoohyunI, Guest(3), sora asagi, Guest(4), CorvusOnyx, Lhanddvhianyynarvers, Kise-nyan, kim eun hoon, Siti583, ini nama****, ****AprilianyArdeta****, Caesar 704, Monster Danau Toba, Oranye- Tomato v2, Mikuvi hime, uchihaenji935, gdtop, aoi ao, Kiria- Akai 11, Ficchan, Ns gues**

.

Mau dilanjuuut?

RnR, pleaseeeeeeeeee


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author : SuzyOnix**

**Title : My Name Just Sasuke!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Uzumaki Naruto X Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rating : M –No Lemon for now– Untuk kata-kata kotor**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC! Typo(s), AU! BadLanguage!**

**Don't like Don't read !**

**.**

**.**

* * *

:: ini adalah sebuah fic tentang Naruto X Sasuke, dan perlu diketahui, ini Yaoi! Jika anda tidak suka, saya mohon jangan baca, tapi kalau nekat, tanggung sendiri akibatnya ::

* * *

.

.

Aku memandang dalam diam, sosok dirinya yang tengah menyantap makanan. Satu cup ramen yang masih mengepul panas tak menjadi penghalang bagi dirinya untuk menyeruput helaian mie ramen.

Rambut pirangnya terlihat bercahaya ketika sinar mentari yang masuk melalui celah gorden mengenainya. Kulitnya berwarna kecoklatan, namun lebih terlihat layaknya warna karamel coklat. Tubuhnya berisi dan atletis, tidak seperti diriku yang kurus dan lembek. Sejenak aku berfikiran ingin memiliki tubuh seperti dirinya. Namun ketika mengingat rata-rata bagian makanku 'dirumah', segera kuhilangkan jauh-jauh keinginanku.

Ada satu hal pada dirinya yang membuatku sedikit terkejut. Yaitu ada tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya, persis seperti kumis kucing. Aku jadi heran, bagaimana ia bisa mendapat tiga goresan itu? Dicakar kucing? No! seingatku, ketika dulu aku melihat 'temanku' yang dicakar kucing, luka yang temanku dapat tidak tiga goresan. Melainkan dua goresan di pipi kiri dan satu goresan di pipi kanan. Itupun bentuknya asimetris, bukan simetris seperti milik pemuda di ruangan ini.

"Hey makanlah. Hanya itu yang aku punya," suara yang berasal darinya membuatku sedikit tersentak dari fikiranku.

Aku tak menjawab, melainkan menatap satu cup ramen yang mulai dingin tepat berada didepanku. Jujur, saat ini aku sedang lapar. Dari kemarin siang aku memang belum makan apapun. Seperti biasa: hukuman dari nyonya Uchiha yang terhormat.

Tapi, aku juga tak mau memakan makanan berlemak dan tidak sehat seperti ramen yang ada didepanku. Melihatnya saja membuat perutku tergelak mual, ingin muntah.

Sungguh, aku tak berani bertatap muka dengannya. Aku merasa malu luar biasa.

Bagaimana tidak, jika disaat aku membuka mata aku melihat dirinya yang tengah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Aku terkejut –tentu saja. Aku mendorong nya dengan keras hingga dirinya jatuh terjungkal dari ranjang yang tengah kutiduri dan yang ia duduki. Ia mengumpat kesakitan, sedangkan aku merapatkan diri pada tembok –ranjangnya memang berada di pojokan ruangan.

Seharusnya aku yang panik karena mendapat ciuman sepihak darinya, namun aku salah. Dirinya bahkan jauh lebih panik disaat melihatku merapat pada tembok dan menatapnya dengan takut. Lalu iapun menjelaskan tentang sebab dirinya melakukan hal itu. Dengan masih memandangnya takut, aku memberi dirinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Semua orang berhak mendapat kesempatan kan?

Setelah mendapat penjelasan darinya, aku mengetahui bahwa diriku hampir mati karena tidak bernafas secara tiba-tiba ketika aku tengah tak sadarkan diri. Ia memberiku nafas buatan –jalan satu-satunya. Katanya. Awalnya aku tak percaya dengan penjelasannya yang termasuk kurang masuk akal. Tidak bernafas secara tiba-tiba ketika tidur? Yang benar saja! Tapi ketika aku melihat kejujuran di mata birunya, hal itulah yang membuatku percaya. Tatapan penuh kesungguhan di mata biru jernihnya disaat menatapku membuat diriku tak dapat berkata, hingga saat ini. Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan kata maaf padanya.

Banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Seperti, mengapa aku bisa ada disini?

"Aku tak sengaja menemukanmu yang tengah tak sadarkan diri di sebuah gang sempit," ujarnya pelan, membuatku mendongak menatapnya. Ia mengelap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan dan menandaskan segelas air putih dalam satu kali minum. Ucapannya seakan menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa ia bisa membaca pikiran orang?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lirih. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, aku mendongakkan wajahku dan menatap dirinya.

"Kenapa apanya?" ia balik bertanya. Mata biru jernih itu kembali menatapku lurus.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Dirinya lah yang memutuskan kontak mata diantara kita. Pandangannya jauh menerawang, mungkin sedang mengingat sesuatu. "Entahlah," ia menghela nafas, membuatku berasumsi bahwa dirinya menolongku karena terpaksa.

Suasana menjadi hening. Dirinya yang sibuk menerawang jauh, sedangkan aku mengingat-ingat kejadian yang telah menimpaku tadi malam hingga aku jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Hujan –Kue dango –gang sempit –dua pemuda –merah dan pirang –darah.

Kata yang terakhir membuat kepalaku sedikit pening. Mengingat banyaknya darah yang menggenang dan potonga tubuh seorang pemuda yang menjadi tiga bagian, dengan kepala yang ditandang layaknya bola membuatku jijik. Aku benci darah dan warna merah.

Eh, tunggu. Apakah berarti dirinya juga melihat mayat mutilasi itu?

Aku berdehem sebentar guna menarik perhatiannya. Dan sesuai dugaanku, kini ia kembali menatapku."Apakah …um-" aku sedikit bingung ingin memanggilnya apa, secara aku belum tahu namanya.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Akupun mengangguk singkat mendengar pemuda itu menyebutkan namanya.

"Apakah uzumaki-san melihat seorang jasad yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku tak sadarkan diri?" putusku dengan memanggil dirinya dengan nama keluarganya. Akan jadi suatu hal yang tak sopan jika aku memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

Mata birunya memandang tak fokus. Ia seakan menghindari kontak mata denganku. Aku menunggunya dengan sabar. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia lantas memandangku lurus. Aku tahu, dirinya sedikit ragu ketika akan membuka mulut. Kumohon, jawablah iya. Buat aku percaya bahwa yang kulihat malam tadi adalah nya. Bukan imajinasi belaka. "Tidak," jawaban darinya membuatku membelalakkan mata, kaget. Apakah malam itu aku memang sedang berhalusinasi? Imajinasi belaka? Tapi aku seratus persen yakin bahwa yang kulihat bukanlah halusinasi atau imajinasi. Kejadian itu nyata, sama sekali bukan rekayasa!

"Uzumaki-san yakin?" tanyaku menyelidik.

"Kau kira aku berbohong?" ia memutar bola mata birunya, mungki kesal karena aku mengira dirinya berbohong –lagi. Hey, siapa yang akan percaya jika pada saat ia menjawab terlihat ragu?

Aku menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban. Aku sungguh tak mau mengungkit-ungkit hal ini. Biarlah. Toh, yang penting aku baik-baik saja. Biarlah kejadian malam itu, hanya aku yang tahu.

"Hey, aku belum tahu namamu." Ujarnya.

"Eh," aku bersuara, refleks. "Aku Sasuke,"

"Hanya Sasuke?" kedua alis pirangnya bertaut, bingung. "Nama keluargamu?"

Aku menggeleng. "My name just Sasuke," jawabku pelan sembari menunduk.

"Kau tinggal bersama siapa?" tanyanya lagi. Rasanya aku sedang diinterograsi olehnya.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Antara ingin jujur atau berbohong, aku bingung. Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku tinggal bersama keluargaku, mereka bahkan tak pernah menganggapku demikian. Tapi jika aku berbohong…

Diam. Aku memutuskan untuk tak menjawab pertanyaanya. Aku pikir ini lebih baik daripada berbohong. Aku sungguh tak ingin berbohong. Lagipula kami tidak saling mengenal, jadi untuk apa ia menanyakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu padaku?

"Baiklah jika kau merasa tak perlu menjawab." Jawaban darinya membuatku bernafas lega. Sungguh pemuda yang mengerti keadaan.

Aku mendongakkan wajahku, dan aku mendapati dirinya tengah tersenyum hangat kearahku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menawan ketika tengah tersenyum. Hal itu sukses membuat dadaku menghangat. Benarkah ia tersenyum hangat padaku? Aku sungguh tak percaya. Biasanya hanya ada senyum cemooh yang selalu tertuju padaku.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya -yang sebelumnya duduk di lantai dengan alas sebuah karpet- menuju kearah sebuah tas ransel berukuran lumayan besar yang sebagian isinya tersebar begitu saja di atas lantai.

Melihat dari ruangan ini yang tak begitu luas dan hanya ada satu pintu untuk kamar mandi, dan pintu lainnya yang kuyakini pintu keluar, bahwa tempat ini bukanlah rumah, melainkan sebuah penginapan. Akan jadi hal lucu jika seseorang menempati rumahnya yang bahkan tanpa lemari. Terlebih adanya ransel yang lumayan besar sedang ia rapikan membuatku yakin seratus persen bahwa kamar ini adalah sebuah penginapan. Ransel berukuran sedang sebagai pengganti lemari? No.

"Kau tinggal disini?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Tidak," tanpa menoleh kearahku, ia melanjutkan merapikan barang-barangnya. "Aku hanya menginap disini. Ini sebuah penginapan, jika kau ingin tahu." jawabnya dengan santai. Dugaanku benar bahwa ini sebuah penginapan.

"Sampai kapan?" aku tak tahu. Kenapa pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Seolah bibir ini bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Gerakan tangannya memunguti barang terhenti seketika di udara. Oh, tak seharusnya aku menanyakan hal tak penting seperti itu. Aku bahkan akan mempersiapkan diri jika dia akan menjawab 'Bukan urusanmu,' dengan suara ketus. Beberapa detik ia diam. Dan diamnya membuatku bimbang. Marahkah dirinya? Didetik berikutnya, kata yang ia ucapkan bukanlah hal-hal yang beberapa detik lalu aku fikirkan. "Mungkin selama dua minggu lagi," jawabnya seraya kembali memunguti barang. Ya. Dia menjawab pertanyaanku, walaupun dengan kalimat singkat.

"Oh," sahutku sambil menghela nafas. Ia tak marah. Dan aku bersyukur karena hal itu.

Aku mengamati dirinya yang tengah menutup resleting ransel, pertanda bahwa dirinya telah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia berdiri dari jongkoknya lalu menghadapku.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau mandi dahulu," ia menunjuk pintu bercatkan coklat tua yang sedikit using dengan dagunya. Awalnya aku ingin protes ketika ia memanggil nama depanku, tanpa embel-embel '-san' pula. Namun ketika mengingat diriku tak punya nama belakang, jadilah aku memilih bungkam dengan anggukan kepala, menyetujui ucapannya.

Menuruti ucapannya, akupun melangkah menuju pintu yang ia tunjuk. Setelah masuk dan menutup pintu, aku tak lupa untuk menguncinya. Akupun bersiap untuk membuka baju, ketika aku baru menyadari bahwa pakaian yang tengah kukenakan bukan milikku. Kemeja biru muda berlengan panjang yang sangat longgar dan celana kain hitam selutut yang juga kedodoran.

Eh?! Kemana bajuku sebelumnya?!

Ya-ya Tuhan? Aku ditelanjangi olehnya?! I-ini memalukan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu membuatku menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dengan segera aku menghampiri pintu dan membukanya.

"Ada apa, Uzumaki-san?" tanyaku dengan sedikit menunduk. Ah, aku merasa bersalah padanya karena sempat berpikiran yang buruk padanya. Pasti ia telah melihat aku telanjang ketika dia mengganti pakaian basahku. Aku baru mengingat bahwa malam tadi hujan cukup deras. Ya, aku berfikir rasional. Mana mungkin ia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku. Dia dan aku sama –laki-laki. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa malu. Ditelanjangi oleh orang lain di usia yang bukan anak-anak lagi. Saat ini aku berusia lima belas tahun, jika ingin tahu.

"Ini pakaian milikmu yang telah kering dan handuk untuk mengeringkan badanmu nanti," ia tersenyum dan menyerahkan pakaian dan handuk yang dilipat sangat rapi padaku.

Akupun mencoba membalas senyumnya dan menerima apa yang ia berikan. Entah bagaimana pendapatnya tentang ekspresiku saat ini. Harus kuakui, aku jarang bahkan tak pernah tersenyum selama ini.

Iapun mengangguk dan memutar tubuhnya. Bersamaan dengan dirinya yang mulai berjalan menjauhi pintu kamar mandi, akupun segera kembali masuk kamar mandi dan melanjutkan acara mandiku yang tertunda.

.

.

.

Dirinya berjalan setengah berlari menyusuri trotoar jalan raya yang nampak ramai oleh lalu lalang pejalan kaki. Jarak tujuannya memang masih kurang tiga kilometer lagi, namun ia tak ingin mengambil jalan pintas. Ingatannya tentang malam itu membuatnya takut. Jadilah ia memilih jalan yang ramai, walaupun jaraknya lebih jauh.

Sepatunya masih sedikit basah, dan memakai sepatu yang sedikit basah bukanlah hal yang menyenagkan untuk dilakukan. Langkahmu pasti tak nyaman dan terasa lebih berat.

Sebenarnya pemuda Uzumaki tadi memberinya sepasang sandal, namun ia menolaknya dengan halus. Dirinya merasa telah sangat merepotkan pemuda Uzumaki, dan itu membuatnya tak ingin merepotkannya lebih lagi. Setelah selesai mandi tadi, dia pun meminta untuk pamit pulang. Awalnya dia mengatakan bahwa akan mengantar, namun lagi-lagi Sasuke menolaknya. Sasuke hanya membungkuk pada pemuda pirang tadi dan melesat untuk pulang.

Bicara mengenai kata rumah, Sasuke jadi teringat akan para Uchiha yang ada disana. Apa yang akan Sasuke terima dari Uchiha itu ketika dirinya telah kembali kerumah itu setelah menghilang semalaman?

Dirinya melangkah memasuki gerbang mansion Uchiha ketika matahari tepat di atas kepala yang saat ini ditutupi gumpalan awan hitam. Cuaca masih sama. Namun walaupun begitu, bukan berarti ia merasa kedinginan. Justru sebaliknya, dirinya merasa gerah karena berlari dengan jarak tempuh yang jauh.

Sasuke melihat para keluarga Uchiha yang saat ini tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga ketika ia akan pergi menuju kamarnya. Ia tak heran lagi melihat mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga di hari ini. Hari minggu. Sasuke sangat hafal kebiasaan mereka, yaitu berkumpul disaat hari minggu. Sungguh keluarga yang penuh kebersamaan, membuatnya iri karena tak pernah merasakannya. Ingin sekali dirinya bergabung bersama mereka. Berbincang tentang hal ringan mengenai keseharian disekolah atau mungkin prestasinya yang sangat membanggakan disekolah.

Ah, aku terlalu berharap yang mustahil. Fikirnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh, sudah kembali rupanya," suara Itachi yang sengaja dibuat keras, sukses membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke yang mendengarnya yakin bahwa kalimat itu ditujukan untuknya.

"Sudah berapa banyak uang yang kau dapat dari memuaskan laki-laki hidung belang diluar sana, jalang?" suara Mikoto terdengar menyahuti perkataan Itachi, membuat hati Sasuke tertohok.

Sasuke tak menyahut.

"Tak perlu dijawabnya, pasti kita sudah tahu." Suara tegas Fugaku menambahkan. "Pasti sangat sedikit, mengingat jika dirinya hanya pelacur murahan." Fugaku tertawa mencemooh, diikuti Itchi dan Mikoto yang terkekeh senang. "Bukan begitu, jalang?"

Kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal erat. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak meneteskan liquid bening dari matanya ketika mendengar ucapan mereka bertiga. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah dimata mereka.

"Tidak usah terlalu berharap dia akan menjawab, Fuga-kun," wanita paruh baya itu menggeleng. "Mulutnya hanya akan terbuka ketika ada penis di depannya. Oh, mulutnya akan terbuka lebih lebar lagi dengan desahan erotis ketika penis mereka mengoyak analnya, " lanjut Mikoto tak tahu malu karena telah bicara kotor. Perkataannya sukses membuat para Uchiha lainnya tertawa senang.

Tidak mencerminkan Uchiha sama sekali!

Tak menghiraukan tawa senang keluarga Uchiha, dirinya segera berlari menjauhi tempat dimana para Uchiha selalu berkumpul tiap minggu. Liquid bening yang sedari ia tahan mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya, membentuk aliran sungai kecil dipipinya. Hatinya seperti tersayat pisau tajam mendengar tiap perkataan itu terlontar untuknya. Tak mempedulikan umpatan dan sumpah serapah para pelayan yang tak sengaja ia tabrak, ia memacu larinya menuju kamarnya yang berada di dekat gudang belakang.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 08.25 pagi, dan dirinya masih belum ingin beranjak dari ranjang kayunya. Ia kembali bangun dengan wajah sembabnya karena menangis semalaman hingga jatuh tertidur. Tapi, ia sedikit bersyukur karena mereka tidak memberikan hukuman padanya kemarin siang.

Hari ini minggu ke tiga dari rencana yang telah ia buat jauh hari sebelumnya. Itu berarti hari ini adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan di Shibuya High School, sekolahnya. Ia tak mau jika harus jalan kaki dari mansion Uchiha menuju sekolah yang kira-kira lima kilometer jaraknya hanya untuk melihat pengumuman kelulusan. Dia masih lelah karena kemarin. Tapi, dirinya tak perlu cemas dengan hasil ujian kelulusan. Ia yakin bahwa dirinya pasti mendapat nilai yang memuaskan. Otak jeniusnya dengan mudah bisa mengerjakan ujian yang telah berlalu. Dan lagi seharian kemarin ia sama sekali tak makan sesendokpun. Kemarin siang hingga kini dirinya hanya mengurung dikamar. Toh, tak ada yang peduli padanya.

Seharusnya, dirinya memakan cup ramen instant yang diberikan pemuda pirang kemarin. Walaupun berlemak, yang penting perutnya terisi walaupun itu makanan tak sehat.

Ya, itu hanya 'seharusnya'. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya, jadi dirinya kini harus menahan rasa perih pada perutnya yang kosong.

Ia mengerang lelah.

.

Sasuke berjalan cepat melewati beberapa pelayan yang nampak lalu lalang di mansion bagian belakang. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah bungkusan plastik berwarna hitam yang cukup besar.

Mansion Uchiha memiliki dua taman, yaitu taman depan dan belakang. Bagian taman depan ialah taman yang cukup indah. Banyak tanaman dengan bunga warna-warni yang mengagumkan. Tak salah mengapa tanaman disana bisa tumbuh dengan baik, karena tanah di bagian depan adalah tanah yang subur. Dan lagi, perawatan taman itu bahkan mendatangkan ahli dari kota sebelah. Berbeda dengan taman depan, taman belakang adalah taman dengan tanah yang tandus. Hanya ada hamparan rumput kering yang bisa dilihat.

Tujuannya ialah taman belakang mansion. Inginnya dia tidur seharian setelah menghabiskan sepiring nasi goreng yang ia buat sendiri dari sisa makan para Uchiha tadi pagi. Namun, ia teringat dengan tanamannya di taman belakang yang belum ia beri pupuk semenjak dua hari kemarin. Ditambah tanah yang tandus membuat dirinya ketar-ketir. Ia tak mau satu-satunya tanaman yang ia miliki mati begitu saja karena tak diberi pupuk.

Setelah sampai ditaman yang menjadi tujuannya, ia menuju taman belakang di sisi kanan. Ia menyibak semak yang sedikit mengering untuk melihat tanamannya.

Ah, itu dia!

Dibalik semak itu, terdapat sebuah tanaman dengan tinggi selutut orang dewasa yang sangat hijau dan terlihat lebih segar daripada rumput yang ada sekitarnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke bernafas lega karena tanamannya tidak kering atau layu. Tanah dibawahnya memang masih basah bekas air hujan, tapi tidak adanya humus yang terkandung didalam tanah bisa membuat tanamannya mati perlahan-lahan karena kekurangan makanan.

Tanaman itu hanya warna hijau yang sama dari batang hingga daunnya, membuatnya terlihat unik. Sasuke sangat penasaran dengan warna bunga yang akan mekar dari tanaman itu. Pasalnya, tanaman itu belum berbunga, bahkan kuncup bunga saja belum tampak.

Tanaman ini ia temukan secara tak sengaja dijalan raya sewaktu pulang sekolah setahun yang lalu. Hampir saja tanaman itu terlindas mobil yang hendak lewat. Entah hal apa yang membuatnya melakukan tindakan gila. Semua terjadi tanpa ia sadari. Yaitu ia berlari cepat mengambil tanaman yang berada di sebuah polibag dengan tanah tercecer di tengah jalan raya. Secepat ia berlari menuju tengah jalan raya, secepat pula ia kembali berlari menuju pinggir jalan sebelum sebuah mobil melesat cepat menerjangnya. Orang disekitar yang melihat kejadian itu menunjukaan reaksi yang berbeda. Ada yang mengumpat dan menyumpah serapah, meneriakinya 'Kau ingin mati ya?!' atau 'Kau ingin bunuh diri, bocah sinting!'. Namun ada juga yang memandang takjub padanya. Ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya bocah hebat, karena hampir saja nyawa melayang hanya untuk tanaman kerdil dengan tinggi kurang dari tiga puluh centimeter.

Sesampai di mansion, iapun menanamnya di taman belakang. Ia takut tanamannya akan dicabut jika ia menanamnya ditaman depan.

"Tuan muda," sebuah suara asing membuat Sasuke membalikan badannya, kaget. ia berdiri kaku didepan seorang pria bermasker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"A-aku bukan tuanmu. Aku hanya pembantu disini." Jawab Sasuke setelah tersadar dari rasa kagetnya, ia merilekskan tubuh kakunya. Bola mata hitam Sasuke memicing tajam, merasa tak suka dengan kehadiran pria bermasker dan berambut siver dihadapannya. "Siapa kau?"

Pria berambut silver tersenyum maklum dibalik maskernya. "Perkenalkan, saya Hatake Kakashi. Pelayan baru si mansion ini, tuan muda." ia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan membungkuk rendah dihadapan Sasuke.

"Hey, sudah kubilang aku bukan tuan muda. Yang ada hanya tuan muda Itachi." Ujar Sasuke ketus. Ia tak suka dipanggil seperti itu.

"Tanaman anda unik, tuan muda." Komentar Kakashi –nama pria itu– pada Sasuke, menghiraukan ucapannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah. 'Seharusnya aku bersyukur ada yang mengajakku bicara, itu pertanda bahwa aku masih dianggap ada olehnya.' Fikir Sasuke bijak.

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah bangku yang tak jauh darinya. Iapun mendudukan dirinya, diikuti oleh Kakashi.

"Sesuatu yang dirawat baik akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik pula," ujar Kakashi memulai pembicaraan. Ekor mata Sasuke meliriknya dengan kening bertaut, sama sekali tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Seburuk apapun, kelak akan menjadi istimewa jika adanya tekad dan usaha yang sungguh-sungguh," mata Kakashi yang tidak ditutup oleh masker memandang ke atas, dimana langit masih berwarna kelabu yang suram. "Akan jadi sebuah penyesalan jika mereka menyianyiakannya." Tambah Kakashi.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Kakashi ucapkan, namun ia sama sekali tak mengerti kalimat itu ditujukan untuk apa dan siapa. Ia sungguh tidak tahu dengan 'mereka' dan 'nya' yang disebutkan Kakashi.

"Dimana tuan dan nyonya Uchiha?" tanya Sasuke, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia mendengar suara helaan nafas berat dari sampingnya.

"Mereka pergi ke luar kota untuk bisnis dengan relasi cabang. Mungkin akan pulang minggu depan." Jawabnya.

"Oh," Sasuke sebenarnya tak mau tahu tentang dimana Uchiha berada. Namun jawaban dari Kakashi hampir membuat Sasuke tersenyum sumringah. Tak ada Uchiha adalah keberuntungan baginya. Ia bisa dengan mudah makan sepuasnya tanpa merasa akan kena hukuman.

Rintikan hujan akhirnya membuat mereka berdua kembali masuk ke dalam mansion, mengakhiri percakapan singkat mereka.

.

Waktu seminggu ini ia habiskan dengan bermalas-malasan di kamar kecilnya. Makan tiga kali sehari dengan tenang tanpa merasa ketakutan, bisa menonton televise di ruang tengah dan yang lebih membuatnya senang adalah, ia bisa membuat kue di dapur. Hal yang sedari dulu ingin ia lakukan. Ia tak perlu membeli bahan untuk membuat kue, karena di dapur telah tersedia lengkap. Walaupun buatan pertamanya sedikit gosong, namun rasanya tetaplah enak. Ia bahkan menawari Kakashi, dan memakan kue hasil buatannya di taman belakang. Seminggu ini hubungannya dengan Kakashi memang lebih membaik. Ia jadi mengetahui bahwa pribadi Kakashi adalah orang baik. Dia tak seperti pelayan lainnya yang enggan berbicara maupun mendekat.

Sasuke sengaja terlambat bangun ketika di pagi hari, dan dirinya bisa tidur lebih awal. Iapun memimpikan hal yang menyenangkan tiap malam, bukan lagi mimpi buruk seperti malam sebelumnya. Ia tak tahu harus merasa senang ataupun sebal karena semua mimpi menyenangkannya selalu dihadiri oleh pemuda pirang yang telah menolongnya tempo hari. Hal yang paling membuat pipinya memanas adalah ketika tadi malam, dirinya bermimpi berciuman panas dengan pemuda Uzumaki di sebuah taman penuh bunga yang mekar!

Astaga! Dirinya jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah ia telah menjadi…ga-gay?

Tidak! Tidak! Ia selalu menyangkal dalam hati. Namun, bayangan tentang mimpi itu sukses membuat wajahnya memanas.

Ha-ah. Aku mulai gila. Fikirnya.

Sasuke telah mengepak barang-barangnya semenjak dua hari yang lalu. Ia bersiap untuk meninggalkan mansion Uchiha ini. Ia hanya membawa pakaian secukupnya dan beberapa data penting yang mungkin akan ia butuhkan nantinya. Tak lupa uang hasil tabungannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Hanya tinggal mengisi ranselnya dengan ijazah SMA-nya, maka ia aka dengan senang hati meninggalkan mansion Uchiha ini.

Memang inilah yang membuatnya bertahan, menunggu lulus dan mendapatkan Ijazah. Ia membutuhkan Ijazah untuk mencari pekerjaan kelak untuk kehidupannya. Dan besok ialah wisuda kelulusan dan penyerahan Ijazah. Ia sungguh tak sabar menunggu matahari terbit di esok hari.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

Hai minna~

Maaf Suzy lama. Akhir-akhir ini mood Suzy buruk banget, gegara dihina secara terang-terangan oleh 'teman'. Kalian tahu'kan rasanya dihina? Secara terang-terangan pula! Sakitnya tuh disini! *Nepuk-nepuk dada*

Suzy memang manusia yang ngak sempurna, aku akui itu. Tapi apakah harus secara terang-terangan? #Hiks-hiks!

.

Ah, lupakan yang di atas.

Adakah yang merasa ganjil dengan chapter ini? Ada yang tahu apa keganjilan itu?

Ok, segala kritik dan saran Suzy terima dengan lapang.

* * *

#Sekilas chap depan

.

"Hay Sasu sayang, kaa-san rindu padamu."

.

"Cepatlah pergi, biarkan aku yang menghadapi mereka."

.

"Ah` kurasa tubuhmu ini jauh lebih nikmat dari para jalang diluar sana,"

.

"Ti-tidak! Jangan sentuh a-aku! Pergi kau!"

.

"Cih, brengsek!"

.

"GWAAARHHHH-!"

.

* * *

Mau dilanjuuuut?

Review pleaseeeeeee …

*SuzyOnix


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**.**

**Sebelumnya, Suzy mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada reader yang mereviw :***

**Happy reading ^_^**

* * *

**Author : SuzyOnix**

**Title : My Name Just Sasuke!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Uzumaki Naruto X Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rating : M **

**Warning : YAOI! BL! OOC! MpregFuture! Typo(s), AU! BadLanguage!**

**Don't like Don't read ! **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : DESTINY**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dengan tergesa aku melangkahkan kakiku melalui trotoar jalan yang cukup ramai oleh pejalan kaki yang lain. Menyeruak lewat diantara gerombolah ibu-ibu paruh baya yang tengah mengobrol dengan santai, tak mempedulikan bahwa banyak pejalan kaki yang hendak lewat, sama halnya dengan diriku.

Kulirik sebuah jam dinding yang terpasang apik di dinding depan sebuah toko bunga. Pukul 08.45.

Kupercepat langkah dengan sebisaku. Ini gawat! Acara wisuda kelulusan dimulai tepat pukul Sembilan. Dan kini, aku bahkan baru berjalan dari pekarangan mansion sejauh satu kilometer. Masih kurang empat kilometer!

Ha-ah…

Ini semua memang bukan keinginanku untuk datang terlambat menuju sekolah. Salahkan saja ketidaksabaranku untuk melihat terbitnya mentari hingga aku tak bisa tidur semalamam. Pemikiran-pemikiran tentang dimana aku akan menetap setelah keluar dari -ah. Semoga rencanaku ini berjalan lancar. Gara-gara hal tersebut, aku baru bisa memejamkan mata ketika pukul tiga dinihari, dan pada akhirnya, aku bangun kesiangan. Pukul 07.58.

Tiiin!

Suara klakson bus yang tengah berhenti berada di halte tak jauh di depan menyita perhatianku. Orang-orang yang sedari tadi menunggu dengan dalam halte mulai saling mendahului untuk masuk. Dari pandanganku, nampak sekali bahwa mereka tengah terburu-buru –sama sepertiku. Bus dengan jalur 31, ialah bus dengan jalur menuju ke sekolahku. Bus itu sering kulihat berhenti di halte yang berada tepat di depan sekolahku.

Haruskah?

Karena tak ingin terlambat dan membuat kesan buruk disaat wisuda, dengan memantapkan diri, terlebih mentalku, aku melangkah menuju bus dan menaiki tangga untuk memasuki bus ini.

Baru satu langkah aku memijakan kaki di dalam bus, aku merasakan tremor pada kedua kakiku. Tak ingin jatuh terduduk, dengan segera aku berpegangan pada pegangan pipa besi yang berada di atas kepalaku. Tinggi badanku yang hanya seratus enam puluh dua centimeter membuat kakiku yang mengalami tremor mendadak, sedikit menjijit untuk meraih pegangan besi tersebut.

Belum sempat aku bernafas luas karena posisiku yang sedikit berjinjit dengan tubuh kaku, aku dikejutkan oleh bus yang bergerak tiba-tiba.

_What a danger take a ride bus!_

Inilah penyebab kenapa aku sangat ragu untuk menaiki bus. Jujur, aku memang belum pernah menaiki bus sebelumnya. Jangankan bus, naik motor ataupun mobil aku sama sekali tak pernah.

Peganganku pada pipa besi di atas sana semakin mengerat, takut jika tidak melakukannya maka aku akan terjungkal dari tempatku berdiri. Tidak hanya itu, tremor pada kakiku semakin hebat disaat aku merasakan laju bus yang semakin cepat.

Kami-sama…aku takut.

Aku memejamkan kedua kelopak mataku dengan erat, berusaha untuk menetralisir rasa takut yang semakin besar menggerogotiku.

Tubuhku menegang, tapi kedua kakiku lemas. Aku sungguh tak yakin bisa tetap berdiri tanpa terjatuh dalam waktu empat kilometer perjalanan.

Kami-sama… kuatkan diriku,

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku bukanlah orang yang percaya dengan sebuah kebetulan.

_Bullshit for that!_

Aku sudah berkali-kali menghadapi yang namanya takdir. Dan_aku percaya bahwa yang kualami saat ini juga merupakan takdir.

Aku melihatnya. Seorang remaja yang telah memergokiku membunuh seorang pengganggu seminggu yang lalu.

Awalnya, setelah aku menghilang selama beberapa menit, aku berniat untuk membunuhnya supaya tidak ada saksi mata yang mungkin akan merepotkan di waktu kedepan. Maka dengan pemikiran itu aku kembali ke tempat semula, menghampiri remaja tersebut. Aku melihat tubuh ringkihnya yang tergolek lemah di atas jalan dengan pakaian yang telah basah seluruhnya.

Aku sudah mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi pedangku di udara, bersiap menghujam jangtungnya. Namun–

"_Kaa-san…"_

–gumamannya di waktu itu menghentikan gerakanku. Aku terdiam, tak memperdulikan pakaianku yang telah basah seluruhnya. Suaranya begitu lirih dan…memilukan. Secara tak sadar aku menjatuhkan pedang panjangku di atas jalan. Aku menunduk, memperhatikan wajahnya yang terlihat ketakutan. Dahinya mengerut, dengan bibir pucatnya yang tetap mengeluarkan gumaman, memanggil-manggil kaa-sannya. Tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya mengelus wajahnya, mengusap titik-titik air hujan yang menggenang di wajahnya. Sungguh, saat itu aku bersumpah merasakan air hangat saat aku mengusap wajahnya.

'Kau menangis, bahkan disaat tak sadarkan diri?' batinku waktu itu. 'Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padamu?'

Niat awalku untuk membunuhnya lenyap begitu saja. Akupun lekas membawanya menuju tempatku menginap beberapa hari ini dalam sekejab, tentu saja tak lupa membawa serta pedangku.

Sepanjang malam itu, kugunakan untuk merawatnya. Ia demam. Bibir mungilnya tak berhenti meracau. Tentang tou-san, kaa-san, dan aniki. Raut wajahnya kesakitan, namun selanjutnya digantikan dengan ketakutan. Aku sangat panik ketika tiba-tiba dia tidak bernafas, tepat ketika di waktu pagi_matahari terbit.

Aku masih ingat betapa pendiamnya ia waktu itu ketika sadar. Menolak memakan ramen instan, dan wajah malunya ketika aku menyerahkan pakaian disaat ia akan mandi. Ia sangat –manis.

Entahlah. Aku tak terlalu yakin dengan persaanku. Dia sangat –berbeda. Bukan berbeda dalam artian buruk. Namun, perbedaannya dari orang yang pernah kutemui terletak pada aura tubuhnya. Aku merasa sangat nyaman ketika aku berada dekat dengannya. Hal yang tak pernah kurasakan semenjak aku menjalani kehidupanku saat ini. Dan lagi, sikap manisnya membuatku tak henti mengulum senyum.

Ia hanya mengatakan pamit undur diri setelah mandi selesai. Ia bahkan menolak kuantar pulang dan pemberianku berupa sepasang sandal –menggantikan sepatu basahnya. Ia tak ingin merepotkanku lebih jauh.

'_**Tak mengucapkan terimakasih, eh?'**_ aku mendengus geli. _**'Menarik, dear~' **_batinku sambil menatap kepergiannya yang menghilang dari balik pintu.

Setelah kepergiannya waktu itu, aku langsung menyambar ponselku yang berada di meja nakas. Aku mengetikkan sebuah pesan lalu mengirinkannya kepada seseorang. Senyumku pun mengembang.

Saat ini, ia berada di depanku, membelakangiku.

Seperti perkataanku, ini memang takdir.

Ia berdiri setengah menjinjit, dengan kedua tangannya yang berpegangan pada pipa besi di atas kepala. Tubuhnya menengang, namun aku memperhatikan jika kedua kakinya seperti bergetar_lemas. Bangku penumpang keseluruhan telah penuh. Itulah penyebab dirinya tak duduk.

Dengan telinga tajamku, bisa kudengar tawa cekikikan dari beberapa penumpang yang melihatnya. Kuyakin mereka mengaggap dia –Sasuke– remaja autis. Tanpa kata aku mengeluarkan aura hitam milikku. Membuat bus yang kutumpangi sunyi seketika. Ketakutan_mungkin.

Hal yang tak berlaku baginya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunia dan pikirannya sendiri.

Aku masih duduk disini, melihat dirinya. Mata biruku memancarkan kekhawatiran. Kedua kakinya seperti bergetar. Aku takut ia akan terjungkal apabila bus ini berhenti secara mendadak. Oke- aku tahu aku terlalu paranoid terhadap hal yang mengenai dirinya. Akan tetapi menaiki bus dengan berdiri menjinjit terlebih dengan tubuh kaku bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dilakukan. Ini buruk.

Dari jendela depan bus yang terbuat dari kaca bening, bisa kulihat ada _traffic light _yang menunjukkan lampu merah. Jepang adalan negara taat hukum. Aku berani bertaruh jika bus ini pasti berhenti.

Grekk!

Sesuai dugaanku, bus ini memang berhenti. Dan tubuhnya limbung kedepan. Pegangannya pada pipa besi terlepas begitu saja –terkejut.

Tepat sebelum ia terjatuh, secepat laju cahaya aku menghampirinya. Meraih pinggangnya –yang ternyata sangat ramping– dengan sebelah tangan dan mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Sebelah tanganku meraih pipa besi sebagai pegangan, menjaga agar tubuhku tetap seimbang.

Aku sungguh berharap penumpang lain tak menyadari hal ini. Hey –ini darurat. Aku tak akan membiarkannya terluka sedikitpun.

Bisa kurasakan tubuhnya menegang dalam dekapanku, mungkin terlalu terkejut dengan hal yang ia alami. Semua terlalu cepat.

Beberapa detik kami terdiam, tubuh tegangnya mulai memberontak dalam pelukanku –tepat disaat bus kembali melaju.

"Le-lepas!" suaranya bergetar.

"Sssttt, tenanglah." Aku mendesis dengan suara lirih. Bisa kupastikan hanya dia yang bisa mendengar ucapanku.

"Naru-" Ia mengenaliku, walaupun hanya dengan mendengar suaraku. Senyumku mengembang. "Eh! U-uzumaki-san?" ia mengoreksi ucapannya. Aku yakin ingatannya sangat tajam. Bukti bahwa ia mengenaliku hanya dengan suara, yang didengarnya seminggu lalu. Kepalanya mendongak, menatapku lurus dengan bola mata bulatnya yang nampak berkaca-kaca.

Aku tak berkata, namun perkataannya kutanggapi dengan sebuah senyum. Dan –senyumku makin lebar ketika dia menunduk dengan semburat merah yang menjalari wajahnya. Tubuh tegangnya rilex secara perlahan.

Sungguh –manis.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gedung itu telah penuh dan ramai ketika Sasuke datang. Ia merasa beruntung karena acara wisuda masih pada tahap pembukaan. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan entah-apa-itu dari teman sekolah beserta walinya, Sasuke segera mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong –bangku paling belakang.

" –mari kita sambut, siswa dengan nilai tertinggi pada ujian tahap akhir. Sasuke!" seorang wanita muda yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah Shibuya High School, memberika sambutan penuh rasa suka cita.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah perlahan menuju panggung, dimana sang kepala sekolah yang terkenal akan kecantikan dan keramah-tamahannya tengah menunggunya dengan senyum bangga di belakang podium.

Sasuke memang jenius. Maka ia sendiri tak akan heran jika dirinya meraih posisi sebagai juara umum. Namun ia sama sekali tak merasa senang. Alasannya? Ia tidak tahu harus mempersembahkan kejeniusannya kepada siapa.

"Ia pandai dan sangat berbakat," suara bisikan dari seorang gadis terdengar oleh indreranya.

"Benar, dia hebat." Sebuah suara lain milik remaja laki-laki menyahuti. "Tapi –" belum sempat suara bisikan itu selesai diucap, sebuah suara lain menimpali.

"Sayangnya, asal-usulnya tidak jelas! Bahkan ia tak punya nama keluarga!" itu bukan suara bisikan, melainkan sengaja dilakukan dengan suara yang cukup keras. Kekehan kecil didengar olehnya, namun ia tak ambil pusing. Ia masih bersyukur karena mereka hanya menghinanya dibelakang, tidak secara terang-terangan. Atau yang lebih parah lagi dirinya dibully secara fisik, sama seperti apa yang ia lihat di sebuah film dorama beberapa hari yang lalu di tv mansion.

Hal inilah yang membuat Sasuke menyukai sekolah ini. Walaupun ia tidak memiliki teman, hanya dengan ketenangan ia cukup merasa nyaman. Sekolah ini memang berisi pelajar dari kalangan menengah kebawah. Jadi tak akan ada pelajar yang berani berbuat onar. Tak ada yang dibanggakan disini. Kecuali jika kau jenius, maka seburuk apapun dirimu, pasti akan disegani oleh yang lain. Tapi tetap saja, hal tersebut tidak menjamin jika kamu akan dibicarakan dibalik batu.

Ia tak berharap lebih dengan juara umum yang ia dapatkan. Sekolah pasti tidak akan mampu memberikan beasiswa ke jenjang pendidikan selanjutnya. Hanya beberapa dollar-lah yang mungkin akan diberikan kepadanya –sebagai rasa bangga.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke menyernyit heran ketika ia pulang dari acara wisuda kelulusan-pukul 3 siang, ia mendapati nyonya Uchiha tengah menatapnya dengan senyum manis. Senyum yang setia mengembang di bibir bergincu merah miliknya.

"Hay Sasu-sayang, kaa-san rindu padamu…" itulah perkataan yang diucapkan nyonya Uchiha beberapa menit lalu, tepat ketika dirinya melewati ruang tamu mansion.

Sasuke bergeming ditempatnya, tak percaya. Di ruang tamu ini, bola matanya menangkap seorang pria dewasa dengan wajah yang ditumbuhi jenggot lebat.

"Nyonya, ada apa?" ia mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya. Dengan tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk, ia tetap bertanya dengan nada sopan.

"Ara~ kau itu putraku. Jadi jangan memanggil aku nyonya, ne? Panggil saja 'kaa-san'." Ujarnya. Senyumnya makin mengembang. Tanpa izin, ia mengamit lengan Sasuke dan menyeretnya menuju sofa ruang tamu. Nyonya itu mendudukkan Sasuke tepat disebelah pria berjenggot tadi. Setelahnya, Mikoto mengambil tempat tepat disamping suaminya.

"Ini dia, Asuma-san. Namanya Sasuke." Suara tegas Fugaku seakan menggema ditelinga Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik pria berjenggot yang bernama Asuma. Ia bisa melihat tatapan menilai, dan sedetik kemudian berganti dengan tatapan buas dari mata pria itu, membuatnya merinding ngeri.

Ia menggeser duduknya pada sofa panjang yang ia duduki untuk menjauh dari pria tersebut.

"Hmmm," pria itu berguman kecil. "Baik, saya setuju, Fugaku-san dan Mikoto-san." Pandangan mata buasnya tak lepas dari Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia sungguh tak tahu maksut dari pembicaraan ini. Ia lebih memilih untuk mencari-cari alasan mengapa sikap nyonya satu ini begitu jauh berbeda dari terakhir kali bertemu, tepat seminggu yang lalu.

Ia bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas hinaan yang ia terima dari para Uchiha seminggu yang lalu. Semua itu berputar-putar di memory otaknya bagaikan kaset rusak. Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya? Terlebih kehadiran pria disebelahnya ini terlihat sangat mencurigakan. Sasuke yakin, pasti ada yang tidak beres. Tipu muslihat sedang berjalan. Maka, dengan senang hati Sasuke akan mengikuti alurnya.

Hal yang ia pelajari berkat menonton dorama.

"Kaa-san, ada apa?" Sasuke berkata dengan pandangan lurus menatap Mikoto.

Ditatap sedemikian lurus membuat Mikoto sedikit gugup. Sungguh, sebelumnya Mikoto tak pernah mengalaminya. Tatapan itu begitu tajam dan menusuk. Mikoto tertawa canggung untuk menutupi kegugupannya. 'Jika bukan demi uang, aku bersumpah akan mencongkel matamu saat ini juga, Sasgay!' Mikoto mengumpat dalam hati.

"A-ah, tidak. Kembalilah kekamar, Sasu-chan. Berdandanlah yang rapi. Pukul tujuh malam nanti, kami akan mengajakmu berlibur atas hadiah kelulusanmu. Jangan lupa membawa beberapa baju ganti sekalian. Kita akan menginap." Ujarnya Mikoto.

Sasuke memilih bungkam. Ia tak ingin repot hanya untuk menanggapi suara Mikoto. Kentara sekali jika suara itu dibuat semanis mungkin. Ia beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun menuju kamarnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke berjalan modar-mandir dikamarnya dengan gusar. Ia berkali-kali melirik jam mungil yang berada di meja kecil disamping ranjang kayunya. Pukul 05.00 pm.

'Bagaimana ini? Aku yakin mereka –Uchiha– pasti punya rencana buruk padaku!' fikirnya. Mengingat tatapan buas dari pria berjenggot lebat bernama Asuma siang tadi membuatnya merinding takut.

Ini buruk, sangat buruk!

Tak ada penundaan lagi. Aku harus pergi dari sini secepatnya, saat ini juga! Putusnya final.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dengan tas ransel hitam berisi uang dan surat berharga yang melekat dipunggungnya, Sasuke mengendap keluar mansion melalui celah samping untuk sampai di pintu depan. Tak ada pintu keluar dari celah belakang. Mansion ini tertutup, jadi jangan heran jika hanya ada pintu depan sebagai jalan keluar-masuk ke mansion ini. Sebuah tas berukuran sedang, yang berisi pakaian miliknya ia jinjing dengan sebelah tangan.

Ia akan keluar dari balik tembok samping dan segera berlari menuju pintu utama, ketika tiga orang bodyguard berbadan kekar hendak lewat, tepat tak jauh darinya. Ia mengelus dadanya, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

Entah perasaannya saja atau tidak, jika jumlah bodyguard yang telah siaga disegala tempat bertambah banyak. Yang pasti, bodyguard dengan badan kekar berpencar di titik-titik tertentu. Hal tersebut membuat Sasuke lebih berhati-hati dalam mengambil langkah. Satu kali kesalahan fatal, maka rencana yang telah ia buat matang-matang semenjak bertahun-tahun lalu harus gagal total. Ia tak mau itu. Ia ingin sukses dengan misinya, yaitu: keluar dari mansion Uchiha.

Catch!

Seseorang secara tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya dari belakang, membuatnya panik.

"Tuan, ini saya." Suara itu…

Sasuke mendelik kepada sang pelaku. Ia menyingkirkan tangan putih yang masih mendekap mulutnya. "Jangan berani bilang pada mereka, Kakashi." Peringat Sasuke.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya, lalu mengangguk. "Saya dipihak anda, tuan Sasuke. Sudah menjadi tugas saya untuk membantu tuan Sasuke keluar dari mansion ini dengan selamat." Ujarnya.

"Kau –apa?" ingatkan Sasuke jika indera pendengarannya sendiri sangat bagus. Perkataan Kakashi terlalu membuat dirinya terkejut.

Kakashi berada di pihak Sasuke?

_Tu –tugas?! Tugas apa? Dari siapa?_

"Saya yakin tuan Sasuke mendengarnya," Kakashi memutar bola matanya.

Sasuke membuang muka. Ia berbalik dengan gerakan keras, tak ingin memikirkannya. Ia ingin segera melihat keadaan apakah aman atau tidak. Ia tak sadar jika gerakannya membuat sebuah pot yang berada sejajar dengan siku tangannya tersenggol hingga jatuh kelantai marmer.

PRANKKKK!

"Siapa disana?!" teriak salah satu bodyguard.

Bola mata Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Jangtungnya berpacu jauh lebih cepat.

"Target ingin kabur!" sebuah suara yang berasal dari balik punggung Sasuke dan Kakashi membuat mereka berdua sontak membalikkan badan. Disana, terdapat dua bodyguard yang memasang wajah bengis.

Para bodyguard itu semakin mendekat maju, membuat tubuh keduanya mundur perlahan. Secara otomatis, keduanya kini telah diketahui bodyguard lain yang sedang mengawasi daerah halaman depan.

Dua, tiga, enam, sepuluh, tiga belas –tujuh belas. Eh? Tujuh belas?!

Sasuke nol besar dalam hal bela diri. Ia melihat wajah-wajah bengis yang semakin mendekat padanya. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar karena takut.

Sasuke merasakan pergelangan tangannya yang bebas ditarik kuat dan erat. Ia memandang Kakshi yang berwajah serius. "Kita harus segera pergi, tuan." Ujarnya. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke dan berlari cepat melewati celah yang luput dari para bodyguard.

Bodyguard yang melihat hal tersebut tak tinggal diam. Mereka dengan sigap mengikuti sang target yang tengah berusaha kabur dengan umpatan.

"Jangan kabur, sialan! What the heck! Kalian, jangan biarkan dia kabur." Teriakan seorang bodyguard menggema di halaman depan mansion.

Sasuke berusaha menyamakan langkah kaki jenjangnya mengikuti langkah lebar milik Kakashi. Ia sudah terengah, namun tak membuat lari kakinya semakin pelan. Beberapa langkah lagi maka mereka telah mencapai pintu utama, yang pada saat itu terbuka lebar.

Greb!

"Kena kau, bocah nakal!"

Sebuah tangan besar mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sasuke –yang sedang menjinjing sebuah tas. Orang itu menarik kuat tangan Sasuke, membuat tubuh Sasuke menjadi limbung kebelakang.

Kakashi yang menyadari hal tersebut, tak akan pernah mebiarkan tuannya ditangkap bodyguard sialan itu. Dengan kuat ia kembali menarik tangan Sasuke ke arah depan, kearahnya. Kelengahan pada bodyguard ketika tubuh Sasuke limbung kebelakang, membuat cengkeraman Sasuke terlepas. Tubuh Sasuke sukses menubruk dada bidang Kakashi.

"Cih!" Bodyguard itu mendecih murka. Wajah garangnya menatap Kakashi murka. "Kembalikan bocah itu, pelayan sialan!"

"Tak semudah itu. Langkahi dulu mayatku!" Suara penuh keyakinan milik Kakashi terdengar jelas oleh seluruh bodyguard di mansion.

"Tuan Sasuke, sebaiknya anda pergi dari sini. Biarkan aku yang menghadapi mereka." Kakashi berbisik tak sabaran di telinga Sasuke. Ia melirik para bodyguard yang sudah melangkah maju.

"Ta-tapi –"

"Cepatlah pergi, biarkan aku yang menghadapi mereka!" Tak sabar lagi, suara bisikan Kakashi tergantikan dengan teriakan nyaring. Ia bergerak maju menghadang para bodyguard yang berusaha menggapai tubuh Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke mematung ditempat. Ia melihat tubuh Kakashi yang bergerak lincah menghindari pukulan-pukulan ganas.

"Cepat pergi! Jika tuan tertangkap, aku pasti mati!" teriakan Kakashi menyadarkan Sasuke.

Sasuke terkesiap mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Ia menghapus setitik air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Berjanjilah kau akan selamat untukku, Kakashi!" Sasuke balas berteriak. Ia segera membalikan badannya menjauhi mansion dengan berlari cepat, tak lagi menoleh pada Kakashi.

Tepat disaat Sasuke berlari menjauh, sebuah mobil hitam yang berada tak jauh dari mansion mengikutinya dari belakang.

Jalanan besar yang dilalui Sasuke begitu sepi pengendara. Tapi walaupun begitu, Sasuke tetap memilih aman dengan melalui trotoar jalan. Sasuke terengah, dan ia lelah. Ia melirik ke belakang, dimana sebuah mobil hitam mengikutinya di jalan besar. Sasuke sangat kenal mobil hitam tersebut.

Itachi.

Ya, mobil itu mobil pribadi milik Itachi. Sebelumnya, dirinyalah yang selalu mencuci mobil tersebut hingga mengkilap.

Rasa takut menyergapnya. Ia memacu langkahnya semakin cepat, tidak akan pernah mau berhadapan dengan pangeran Uchiha itu. Percayalah, Uchiha Itachi yang bermuka dua itu sangat licik dan kejam!

Mobil hitam tersebut sudah semakin mendekat. Membuatnya harus berfikir agar bisa terlepas dan bebas.

Sebuah gang yang cukup gelap karena hari sudah semakin petang menyita perhatiannya. Sebenarnya ia masih trauma dengan yang namanya gang, apalagi dengan pencahayaan minim. Tapi mengingat jika gang itu terlalu sempit untuk dilalui mobil membuatnya mau tak mau membelokkan larinya.

Didalam mobil hitam itu Itachi berdecak kesal saat melihat Sasuke memasuki gang sempit yang tidak memungkinkan ia menaiki mobilnya. Itachi menghentikan mobilnya dimana Sasuke memasuki gang sempit.

Bibirnya mengumpat. Namun ia tak terburu. Ia masih diam melihat sosok Sasuke yang tengah berlari di gang sempit dengan pencahayaan minim dari jendela mobil. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyunggingkan serigaiannya.

"Ini pasti menarik," ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari mengejar Sasuke. Serigaian tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Haah…haah…haah," nafas Sasuke putus-putus. Ia melirik kebelakang. Kosong. Ia cukup lega karena tak mendapati Itachi dimanapun. Ia kembali menghadap lurus kedepan dengan mengatur pernafasannya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Greb!

"Mau kemana, tou-tou-chan~ "

Tubuh Sasuke menegang kala sebuah pelukan erat dan bisikan suara berat meniup inderanya. Tas berukuran sedang yang sedari tadi ia jinjing terlepas dari tangannya.

Sebuah terpaan nafas hangat mampir di ceruk lehernya, membuatnya merinding takut. Sebuah tangan besar mengelus perutnya dari luar kaos denim berwarna hijau yang ia kenakan.

"Ah, aku baru tahu jika kau sangat wangi, Sasu-chan~ " suara itu mengalun ngeri di telinga Sasuke. Ia berontak dari pelukan si pemilik suara –Itachi.

"Lepas, Itachi!" cukup. Sasuke sudah sangat jengah memanggil Uchiha Itachi dengan panggilan 'pangeran' selama ini. Terdengar konyol memang, tapi itu adalah perintah langsung dari Itachi sendiri. Sekarang dirinya tak akan menginjakkan kakinya di mansion Uchiha. Dan ia sudah bebas memanggil Uchiha Itachi dengan panggilan Itachi.

"Oh Sasu-chan. Bahkan kau tak memanggilku seperti biasanya. Kau nakal!" Itachi berkata seraya mencengkeram kuat rahang Sasuke. Posisinya masih berada di belakang Sasuke, dengan tangan sebelahnya yang melingkar erat di pinggang Sasuke. "Kau pantas mendapat hukuman!"

Sasuke tak tinggal diam. Ia menginjak kaki Itachi dengan sepenuh hati, membuat Itachi mengaduh kesakitan dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tubuh Sasuke. Itachi mundur selangkah dan mengibas-ngibaskan kakinya, agar rasa sakit di kakinya sedikit mereka.

Tak memperdulikan ringisan sakit Itachi dibelakang, Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Bergerak menjauh dan kabur dari Itachi. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan tas jinjingnya yang tertinggal dibelakang.

Itachi yang menyadari Sasuke berniat kabur, segera mengejarnya –melupakan rasa sakit di kakinya. Langkah lebarnya membuat ia bisa dengan mudah mengejar Sasuke yang notabene memiliki langkah kaki yang pendek-pendek.

Itachi mendorong Sasuke ke dinding dan mengunci tubuh Sasuke diantara tubuhnya dan tembok. "Kau tak akan bisa lari, Sasu-chan~ " suara menjijikan –bagi Sasuke– kembali terdengar di gang sempit itu.

"Kau memang brengsek, Itachi!" teriak Sasuke.

"Heh! Kau baru tahu rupanya. Brengsek adalah nama tengahku." Itachi mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Sasuke di masing-masing sisi kepala Sasuke karena, menahannya agar tidak berontak. "Dan –aku akan dengan senang hati melakukan kebrengsekanku padamu, Sasu-chan." Lanjutnya. Kedua mata Itachi berkilat penuh nafsu.

"Ah` kurasa tubuhmu ini jauh lebih nikmat dari para jalang yang pernah aku coba diluar sana," ia berkata seraya mengendus aroma tubuh Sasuke. "Kau sangat menggairahkan, Sasuke."

"Ti-tidak! Jangan sentuh a-aku! Pergi kau!" teriak Sasuke takut. "Lepaskan aku!" tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Sosok Itachi kini telah berubah menjadi iblis sepenuhnya di mata Sasuke.

"Jangan mimpi, jika aku akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah." Ia menatap Sasuke dengan nafsu yang semakin membuncak. Tapi Itachi menahan diri. Ia ingin berbicara terlebih dahulu dengan adik kecilnya sebelum memperkosanya habis-habisan sepanjang malam nanti. "Aku tak rela jika keperaw-keperjakaanmu nanti diambil oleh Asuma sialan itu! Aku akan mendahuluinya, baru setelah itu dia bisa menggagahimu sepuasnya. Menjadikanmu boneka seks miliknya."

"A-asuma?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara mencicit. Asuma. Ia mengingatnya. Pria dengan jenggot lebat yang ia lihat siang tadi.

"Ya, Sasu-sayang~ Kami menjualmu padanya." Serigaian Itachi bertambah lebar kala ia melihat wajah Sasuke memucat. "Kau kira kami membiarkanmu tinggal di mansion selama ini untuk apa? Ingatlah, kau itu hanya sampah!"

"Inilah alasannya, Sasu-chan. Kau itu begitu mahal jika dijual. Sayang'kan jika dibuang begitu saja?" Itachi tersenyum miring.

"Dan –kau akan dijadikan salah satu mainan seks olehnya, Sasu-sayang. Kau akan digagahi dan disodomi setiap hari oleh pria brengsek macam Asuma sialan itu." Tambah Itachi memprovokasi. "Tapi ssebelum itu, akulah yang akan menggagahimu pertama kali. Menyodomimu hingga kau berdarah dan pingsan!" Itachi tertawa iblis. Tawa yang menggema akibat memantul di dinding-dinding gang.

Sasuke makin pucat. "Tidaaak!" jeritnya histeris.

Dengan hasrat nafsu yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, Itachi hendak menunduk untuk meraup bibir mungil Sasuke. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi sebuah pukulan telak mengenai samping kepalanya. Itachi terhuyung ke samping, mebuat kukungannya pada tubuh Sasuke terlepas. Sasuke jatuh terduduk dengan pandangan kosong.

"Cih, brengsek!" Itachi meludah saat dirasa ada darah dimulutnya, akibat pukulan telak seseorang. Itachi memutar tubuhnya, melihat siapa gerangan yang telah berani merusak kegiatannya.

Beberapa langkah didepan Itachi, seorang pemuda berambut pirang menatapnya nyalang. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, kentara sekali jika pemuda pirang itu sangat marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, brengsek!" teriak pemuda pirang tersebut.

Teriakan pemuda tersebut menyadarkan Sasuke akan pikiran kosongnya. Ia memandang kearah seseorang yang berteriak tadi.

Deg!

"Na-naruto?" Sasuke berkata tak percaya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Naruto menyelamatkannya. Dimata Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto adalah sesosok malaikat putih dengan cahaya yang bersinar.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Hanya sejenak untuk memberikannya senyuman. Tapi sangat cukup bagi Sasuke, karena Sasuke merasa tenang.

"Siapa kau! Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sasuke?!" Itachi berteriak kalap. Ia memegangi rahangnya yang tersas sakit.

Naruto tersenyum miring, tak menjawab. Dengan cepat ia bergerak maju, lalu meninju ulu hati Itachi.

Gerakan tiba-tiba dari Naruto membuat Itachi tak menyadarinya. Semua terlalu cepat. Yang dirasakannya adalah rasa teramat sakit yang menyerang ulu hatinya, tubuhnya ambruk.

"Gah-ohok!" Itachi terbatuk. Darah segar keluar dari celah bibirnya. "Kau!" seru Itachi dengan tangan menunjuk wajah Naruto.

"Kau membuat Sasuke takut, pria brengsek! Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya seujung kukupu, termasuk dirimu!" Naruto mendesis penuh benci. Ia menginjak tangan Itachi yang teracung ke arahnya dengan kuat.

"GWAAARHHHH-!" Itachi berteriak pilu hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Ia kemudian memandang Naruto yang menuju kearahnya dengan rasa takjub. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama. Ketika ia mengingat kejadian buruk yang hampir menimpanya beberapa menit yang lalu, kepalanya tertunduk sedih. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan pandangan nanar kearah kakinya.

"Sasuke," Naruto memanggil lirih. Ia melepas jaket merah yang ia kenakan, dan memakaikannya pada Sasuke. Sosoknya sangat rapuh saat ini.

Sasuke tak menolak, walaupun warna merah pada jaket itu sangat dibencinya. Ingat, Sasuke benci warna merah. "Naruto," lirih Sasuke. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap mata biru Naruto nanar. "Jangan tinggalkan aku. Hiks…hiks-" Lanjut Sasuke. Ia terisak pelan. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, Sasuke sendiri tak tahu. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah keberadaan Naruto disisinya. Ia merasa aman jika berada didekat Naruto. Ia kembali menunduk menatap bawah dengan tangis yang semakin keras dan semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum, sebuah senyuman pahit. Sangat miris melihat keadaan Sasuke saat ini. "Ya, Sasuke. Aku ada disini." Naruto memeluk tubuh ringkih Sasuke.

Aroma harum _citrus_ yang menyeruak memenuhi indera Sasuke, membuatnya tenang dari isakannya. Kelopak matanya memberat, dan isakan tangisnya mereda. Ia sungguh lelah dengan kejadian hari ini. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Naruto. Menikmati pelukan hangat Naruto.

Tak lama sebuah nafas teratur didengar oleh indera tajam Naruto.

Ia mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dengan bridal style, lalu berdiri tegak. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, dan netra birunya melihat sebuah tas jinjing yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, dan ia meyakini bahwa itu milik Sasuke.

Secepat cahaya, Naruto menghampiri tas tersebut. Ia menunduk untuk meraihnya. Tak mengalami kesulitan sedikitpun, walau ada Sasuke di kedua tangannya.

Setelah tas itu berhasil digenggamnya, sosoknya menghilang di kegelapan. Meninggalkan Itachi yang tak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan yang mengerikan.

.

.

* * *

TBC!

* * *

.

.

Hai minna~

Suzy dah update chapter 3. Maaf Suzy updatenya lama … T_T

.

Untuk curhatan Suzy kemarin, Suzy bener-bener Terimakasih kepada para reviewer yang sudah merespon dengan mensupport Suzy. Suzy terharu banget waktu *Hiks-hiks #ngelap ingus.

Teman yang Suzy maksut itu bukan teman dunia maya(fic) lhoh, melainkan teman di Real world. Teman sekolah aku, SEKELAS pula!

.

Huft-…. teman2 aku di dunia fic semua baik kok, terutama bagi reader mau mereview, mem-foll n mem-fav. Sejauh ini respon dari dunia fic adalah positif. Terlalu baik hingga bikin Suzy trenyuh… Dan aku berharap jika kedepan dan seterusnya tanggapan kalian mengenai FanFic yang aku buat adalah positif :-) :-) :-)

.

Ehm- Arigatou minna~

Kalian benar-benar hebat dalam membaca. Sungguh. Bagi yang menulis hipoteses ttg 'mereka' dan 'nya' itu memang benar kok #Beri hug satu-persatu. Itu emang aja yang masih polos, jadi ngak tahu maksut dari perkataan Kakashi. Etto-saya memang ngak bisa menulis kata-kata yang misterius, jadi Suzy tulis apa adanya. Ngak apa-apa'kan?

.

Soal yang ganjil itu, tebakan reviewer yang menjawab ttg perginya Uchiha memang benar. Mereka emang pergi buat 'Mencari pembeli kaya yang kiranya berminat pada Sasuke dan berani bayar mahal'. Tapi maaf, Suzy ngak menjelaskannya secara detail. Nanti kalau Suzy jabarin, ini chapter bakalan panjang. #nyengir

.

Banyak yang mengira Sasuke akan diperkosa. Well- udah kejawab'kan?

.

Kakashi memanggil Sasuke tuan muda? Mungkin akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya alur cerita.

.

Maaf kalo belum ada lemon NaruSasu untuk saat ini. Saya ngak mau membuat lemon yang buru-buru. Jadi saya membuatnya menyesuaikan plot dan alur cerita. Kan ngak asik kalau di awal perjalanan mereka(NaruSasu), Sasu-chan udah berbadan dua. Kasihan Sasu-chan donk. ^_^

Saya harap kalian ngak kecewa dengan plot dan alur yang telah saya buat.

.

Chap depan akan menceritakan kelanjutan dari rencana yang Sasuke buat.

.

Etto –soal pergantian sudut pandang yang gak bilang-bilang, menurut kalian gimana?

Saya bingung. Kalo' saya mencantumkannya, seumpama:(Naruto POV)(Sasuke POV)(Normal POV). Suzy pribadi merasa kurang nyaman.

Maka dari itu, saya meminta pendapat dari para reader. Menurut kalian enaknya gimana?

.

.

Mau dilanjut?

Review pleaseeee …

.

.

.

:SuzyOnix

Rabu, 01 April 2015


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**Hay minna~**

**Suzy dah Up chap4. Chap ini Suzy persembahkan buat para reader yang sudah bersedia mereview fic Suzy ...**

**Satu review dari kalian membuat Suzy makin semangat ngelanjut fic ini ...**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**Author : SuzyOnix**

**Title : My Name Just Sasuke!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Uzumaki Naruto X Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rating : M **

**Warning : YAOI! BL! OOC! MpregFuture! Typo(s), AU! BadLanguage!**

**Don't like Don't read ! **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 **

**.**

**.**

Hari telah sepenuhnya gelap. Di atas sana, langit malam nampak begitu terang oleh sang purnama bulan.

Kehidupan malam masihlah berputar. Di pinggiran jalan-jalan kota besar, para manusia dengan kehidupan malam menjalankan aksinya.

Di salah satu benua Asia, lebih tepatnya di Daegu, Provinsi Gyeongsang Utara-Korea Selatan, seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut silver tengah berjalan di trotoar salah satu jalanan besar yang sedikit sepi. Kedua tangannya tenggelam di saku jaket tebal dengan hiasan bulu hangat di sekiar tudung jaket yang ia kenakan. Uap panas selalu terlihat di depan wajahnya setiap kali ia bernafas.

Dua wanita cantik yang juga mengenakan pakaian tak kalah tebal, berjalan menggoda dari arah berlawanan, dari arah depan si pria. Salah satu dari wanita itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada lelaki berkacamata di depannya, membuat si pria menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menyerigai.

Kedua wanita tersebut memekik senang. Mereka segera berjalan cepat menghampiri si pria.

"Annyeong haseyo~ " salamnya dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk.

Si tampam berkacamata hanya menangguk sebagai balasan.

"Jal jinae syeosseoyo?" tanya kedua wanita secara bersamaan –sok akrab.

"Jal jinaeo," balasnya singkat. Wajahnya berubah datar yang menyiratkan bosan.

"Kau kedinginan, tampan?" wanita dengan rambut pendek bertanya dengan kepala setengah mendongak, secara sengaja memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih bersih –menggoda birahi si pria.

Pria itu terdiam sejenak, lalu menyerigai. Wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih rupawan. "That's right, girls .." jawab si pria. Kedua matanya berkilat dikala ia dihadapkan leher putih yang nampak 'menggiurkan'.

Ketika melihat kilatan di mata si pria, kedua wanita tersebut segera menghambur di masing-masing lengan kekar si pria. "Kami akan menghangatkanmu. Tenang saja, tampan~ " ujar kedua wanita secara bersamaan dengan kikikan sensual. Merekapun menggandeng si pria agar kembali berjalan, dengan tujuan senang-senang tentunya. Sama sekali salah mengartikan kilatan di mata si pria.

"Sure –why not? " Si pria menyerigai setan yang tentu saja tak dilihat oleh kedua wanita tersebut.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu, bahwa tujuan mereka yang semula bersenang-senang akan berubah haluan menjadi jerit kesakitan . Salahkan saja ketidaktahuan mereka yang salah memilih mangsa. Bukannya memangsa, merekalah yang akan dimangsa. Mendatangi penahluk 'buas'. Seperti kata pepatah: jangan menilai orang dari penampilannya saja. Seperti itulah yang sangat cocok untuk pria berparas tampan dengan sejuta pesona malaikat tersebut.

Tatapan lelaki itu menerawang jauh pada bulan purnama di atas sana. 'Tunggu aku, Bastard-Black! Akan kubuat kau merasakan keputusasaan dalam kematian! Khekhekhe –!' batinnya penuh kebencian.

.

-sign-

.

Aroma sedap tercium dari sebuah dapur penginapan di tengah kota Shibuya, Jepang. Para penghuni penginapan yang berada tepat di sekitar kamar bertuliskan '39' bahkan hampir meneteskan air liur karena menghirup aroma berkelas seperti Chef terkenal dunia. Tak terkecuali dengan salah satu penghuni penginapan tersebut yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tipisnya di atas sebuah futon.

Hidung pemuda pirang yang masih setia memejamkan kelopak mata tan-nya berkedut sebentar, sebelum akhirnya kelopak mata itu terbuka sempurna. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri dengan linglung.

Saat pendangannya tepat tertuju pada sebuah ranjang kecil yang telah tertata rapi, ia membelalakkan matanya.

"SASUKE –!" ia beranjak berdiri dengan terengah-engah. Tangan kekarnya membalik selimut yang telah tertata rapi di atas ranjang penuh emosi, berharap bisa menemukan seorang yang ia panggil namanya. Ia juga menunduk untuk melihat kolong ranjang –yang sudah sangat jelas hanya sebuah kotak kayu yang ia temukan.

Seorang yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya, merasakan telinganya berdenging karena mendengarnya untuk sesaat. Ia keluar dari bilik yang hanya terhalang papan kayu tipis dengan berkacak pinggang. "Kau kenapa, Naruto?" ia bertanya dengan dengusan jengkel. Melupakan fakta bahwa pemuda pirang yang membelakanginya adalah penolongnya malam tadi.

Pemuda pirang itu membalik badannya cepat setelah mendengar suara familiar yang tak asing.

Emosinya padam seketika.

Ia berdiri kikuk dengan senyum canggung. "U-uhm, kau masih disini Sasuke?"

Bola mata hitam Sasuke melebar sedetik. "Kau –" ia berhenti sejenak. Tangan putih yang semula berkacak pinggang itu melemah, terkulai di masing sisi tubuhnya. Kepalanya tertunduk sedih. " –Ingin aku pergi, benar?"

Naruto, ia kelabakan sendiri melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat ini. ia sungguh tak berfikir seperti itu. Ia hanya bingung mau mengatakan apa disaat orang yang dicari-carinya ternyata berada tak jauh darinya. Naruto hanya terkejut, itu saja. "Sasuke, kau sa –"

"Tak apa, Na –Uzumaki-san. Jika kau mengusirku, aku akan pergi. Tenang saja." Tangan putihnya bergerak melepas apron biru yang masih ia kenakan.

"Tidak Sasuke!" Naruto segera berlari kearah Sasuke dan mencengkeram bahu mungil Sasuke dengan erat.

Butiran bening jatuh menetes pada lantai tatami penginapan itu. Isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari celah bibir mungil Sasuke. "Kenapa?" ia berkata lirih. "Mereka hanya menganggapku sampah. Mereka juga menjualku. Hiks –"

'Shit! Ini tak bagus! Sial! Sial!' –batin Naruto. Tak perlu pikir panjang, ia mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu yang mulai bergetar. "Sssst," ia mendesis menenangkan.

"Hiks –mereka –mereka, hiks..aku hanya sampah! Sudah sepantasnya kau membuangku juga. Itu hal yang wajar! Tak ada seorangpun yang menginginkanku!" Ia berteriak. Tangannya memukul-mukul dada Naruto pelan, putus asa. Ia hanya sampah, begitulah yang mereka katakan. Ia bahkan telah dijual. Pemikirannya akan hidup dengan jarak diantara dirinya dan mereka akan membuatnya bisa menjalani hidup dengan normal. Namun ia salah. Semenjak dirinya terbangun beberapa jam yang lalu, ia telah memikirkan semuanya. Hidup tanpa tujuan dan tanpa kepastian benar tidaknya membuat dirinya kosong. Ada lubang yang menganga lebar dihatinya. Ia mati-hati.

Tapi ketika dirinya melihat ada Naruto yang tengah terlelap di atas futon dengan wajah damainya, ia mengingat pertolongan pemuda itu. Ia sedikit merasa senang karena ada orang yang menolongnya. Hal itu pertanda bahwa dirinya masih dianggap oleh seseorang, bukan? Dengan pemikiran tersebut, ia berjanji bahwa ia akan membuat semua orang mengakuinya. Menganggap keberadaannya dengan kebajikan yang akan ia lakukan di kedepannya. Terutama Naruto, orang yang telah sangat berjasa dalam hidupnya.

Namun ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto, ia tertohok. Segitukah dirinya hanya sampah? Luka menganga di hatinya benar-benar telah robek. Ia sakit hati mendengar perkataan Naruto, yang baginya sebuah kalimat pengusiran. Bukankah semua orang sama saja? Mereka hanya menganggapku tak berguna, pembawa sial. Dan Naruto sama saja. Batinnya tersiksa.

"Tidak Sasuke!" ujar Naruto lembut. Ia jengah mendengar suara tangis Sasuke yang memilukan. Kedua tangan kekarnya menangkup kedua pipi tembam Sasuke yang basah oleh lelehan air mata dan menghapus jejak sungai yang lucu. "Mengapa kau berfikir seperti itu? " Naruto bertanya penuh maklum. Sedikitnya Naruto memanglah tahu jika kondisi mental Sasuke saat ini kurang baik. Mengingat tentang kenyataan yang Sasuke dengar dari mulut busuk Itachi, tentulah membuat jiwa Sasuke syok. Sasuke masihlah remaja dini. Usianya bahkan belum genap tujuh belas tahun. Dan lagi, mengetahui perlakuan kasar yang didapat Sasuke dari 'keluarganya' membuat Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke 'sakit'.

" –hiks –tak ada yang me –menginginkanku –hiks .." jawab Sasuke sesegukan.

"Kau salah. Aku menginginkanmu, Sasuke .." perkataan dari Naruto membuat isakan kecil Sasuke terhenti seketika. "Kau –adalah sebuah keajaiban bagiku, " Naruto menatap Sasuke dalam, menyampaikan keseriusan yang terpantul dari mata birunya.

Bola mata hitam Sasuke melebar tak percaya. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Atau Naruto sedang membohonginya? Tapi, mata biru itu tak berbohong. Naruto serius, dan sungguh-sungguh. "Be –benarkah?"

Ya. Benarkah Naruto menginginkannya? Menginginkan keberadaannya?

"Tentu. Jadi, tetaplah disisiku." Naruto tersenyum hangat. Senyum yang sangat jarang Naruto tunjukkan pada siapapun sebelumnya.

Wajah Sasuke memerah sempurna. Ia senang karena ada yang menginginkannya. Tapi ia juga merasa malu ditatap sedemikian dalam oleh mata biru Naruto, membuat jantungnya berdetak tak normal.

Sasuke memalingkan muka. Senyum hangat yang dilihatnya dari Naruto membuat detak jantungnya berdetak tak normal. Ia merasa sesak disaat melihatnya. Seolah ada perasaan meluap yang mendesak di dadanya untuk keluar. Apakah aku sakit jantung? Fikirnya polos.

Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah basah Sasuke. Wajah putih yang memerah akibat menangis bercampur malu. Ia suka, sungguh suka melihat wajah Sasuke yang merona. Uh –menggemaskan. Membuatnya hampir hilang kendali kapan saja.

"A –ayo makan. Aku telah membuatkan sup dan kari untuk –kita berdua." Sasuke berujar dengan suara pelan. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia telah membuat sup dan kari. Bahan makanan mentah yang berada di meja dapur membuat tangannya sangat gatal untuk memasak sesuatu. Tanpa meminta ijin pada Naruto, dirinya pun mengolah bahan-bahan mentah tersebut menjadi masakan yang sederhana, namun berkelas untuk rasa dan aromanya. Jika difikir-fikir, Sasuke sendiri merasa bahwa dirinya maniak dalam memasak. Jangan tanya kenapa. Ia sudah terbiasa memasak semenjak umurnya sembilan tahun. Jadi takkan heran jika Sasuke sangat mahir dan pandai dalam memasak. Kalaupun hanya ada bahan-bahan biasa, pasti akan dirubahnya menjadi luar biasa. Terlalu hiperbolis memang, tapi itulah kenyataan. Sekalian ia ingin membuat masakan special untuk Naruto karena telah menolongnya semalam. Sasuke merasa hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Membuat Naruto senang adalah prioritas utamanya mulai sekarang.

Suara kekehan Naruto terhenti. Ia baru sadar akan aroma sedap yang membangunkannya dari tidur nyenyak tadi. Ia sangat lapar. "Oke, tapi –" ia melirik pintu coklat di kamar itu. Ia menyerigai jahil.

" –kita mandi dulu." Lanjutnya. Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto menggendong Sasuke yang masih mengenakan apron biru ala bridal style menuju pintu coklat tersebut_kamar mandi.

Sasuke melotot horror, membuat wajahnya yang masih basah dan memerah terlihat lucu. "Gyaaa! Turunkan aku, pirang! Aku bisa mandi sendiri!" teriak Sasuke dengan kaki menendang tak tentu arah. Dalam benaknya, Sasuke merasa jadi manusia kurang ajar. Sedetik yang lalu ia menetapkan bahwa kesenangan Naruto adalah prioritas utamanya. Namun kini, ia dengan kurang ajarnya berteriak nyaring pada Naruto, pemuda yang telah menolongnya. Dirinya juga memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan pirang. Ck! Masa bodoh! Dia yang memulainya! Sasuke peran batin.

Apakah pribadi asli Sasuke mulai muncul? Ck!

"Ck! Kau berisik, Sasuke." Naruto berdecak, tapi serigai jahilnya masih mengembang di bibir merah pucatnya, bahkan serigaiannya semakin lebar kala dirinya melihat wajah Sasuke yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

Brak! Blam!

"Gyaaa! –"

.

Suara gaduhpun terdengar hingga penghuni penginapan sekitar, membuat mereka merona entah karena apa.

.

-sign-

.

Seorang pria berbadan besar dengan tubuh dipenuhi lebam dan memar berdiri takut didepan pasutri berwajah amat datar yang duduk angkuh di sebuah sofa panjang. Dibelakangnya, ada dua pria bertubuh besar dengan kondisi tak kalah lebam sedang menunduk dalam.

"Tujuh belas lawan satu, dan kalian kalah? Yang benar saja?!" pria berwajah datar itu berujar emosi.

"Ta –tapi, Fugaku-sama. Dia benar-benar kuat. Hanya dalam waktu singkat, dia telah berhasil membunuh setengah dari kami." Ia berkata takut. Pria bernam Fugaku itu tetap diam walaupun ia sungguh emosi. Ia memberikan sedikit waktu pada mereka untuk menjelaskan kejadian malam tadi secara mendetail. "Kami bahkan meragukan jika dia manusia, mengingat kecepatannya saat bergerak dan berpindah tempat, juga pukulan kuatnya yang mampu membuat tulang kami patah, bahkan remuk hingga cidera parah."

Mata wanita yang berada di samping Fugaku memicing tajam. "Jangan alasan, bodoh! Kau saja yang tak becus membunuh lalat pengganggu itu!" geramnya.

"Sungguh, Mikoto-sama. Dia tampak bukan seperti manusia.

Tepat setelah target (Sasuke) menjauh, cara ia menyerang kami seratus persen berubah. Dari ugal-ugalan menjadi lebih serius, kuat, brutal dan tak sabaran. Ia benar-benar ingin membunuh kami semua. Kami berempat bisa hidup saja karena kami pura-pura mati, Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama,"

BRAAAKK!

Seorang pria dewasa yang dari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan pembicaraan antara pasutri dan para bodyguard berbadan besar, menggebrak meja dengan kasar.

"Hatake Kakashi, kah?" ujarnya dengan nada main-main. Tangan kekarnya yang tengah menggenggam tangkai gelas berisikan wine mahal, digoyangkan pelan. Sudut bibir berwarna hitam karena mencandu rokok tersebut menyunggingkan serigai tipis.

"Kau mengenalnya, Asuma-sama?" tanya Fugaku. Ia sungguh lupa akan kehadiran pria tersebut. Kaburnya Sasuke malam tadi membuat fikirannya tak tenang. Ia pusing dan …takut.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Tapi –" ia menjeda ucapannya untuk meneguk wine mahal ditangannya. " Tapi kudengar, klan Hatake adalah klan terkutuk yang telah punah sejak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu."

"A –apa?" semua orang yang berada di ruang tamu mansion Uchiha membelalak tak percaya.

"Dalam catatan buku klanku –Sarutobi. Seminggu sebelum klan Hatake punah, salah satu dari mereka sengaja membangkitkan iblis di suatu pantai terlarang di wilayah Kantō yang berada di bagian tenggara Pulau Honshu yang berhadapan dengan Samudra Pasifik. Entah alasan apa yang membuatnya berani membangkitkan Kanzai (nama si iblis)-si iblis dengan wujud duyung mengerikan, yang pasti ia berhasil sempurna. Akan tetapi, Kanzai sangat marah karena telah diusik dan diganggu. Kanzai yang saat itu dipenuhi oleh amarah besar, mengutuk manusia tersebut menjadi iblis –sama seperti dirinya.

Disaat badai datang dan petir mulai menyambar, Kanzai baru menyadari kesalahannya. Ia seharusnya tahu, bahwa disaat itu adalah malam bulan purnama. Bulan terang yang mampu membuat transfortasi manusia menjadi iblis, membuat perubahannya sempurna, bahkan tanpa cela. Manusia tersebut berubah menjadi iblis dengan kekuatan seratus kali lebih besar dari Kanzai. Wujudnya tetap manusia, hanya pada mata sebelah kirinya yang berubah menjadi merah menyala. Tanpa fikir panjang, manusia dengan sebelah mata merah tersebut melenyapkan Kanzai." Asuma menjeda ucapannya, ekor matanya melirik pada pasutri Uchiha dan tiga bodyguard yang menahan nafas.

"Lima hari semenjak malam itu, iblis Hatake tersebut kembali ke desanya –keluarga klannya. Tujuannya bukanlah pulang, namun ia kembali hanya untuk menghabisi seluruh anggota Hatake. Laki-laki, perempuan, Anak-anak, remaja, dewasa, hingga kakek-nenekpun dibunuhnya tanpa sisa secara keji. Mereka selalu ditemukan dengan kepala terpisah dari tubuhnya dan organ dalam yang tercecer dimana-mana –"

Semuanya menyiratkan ekspresi jijik dan ngeri.

" –Setelahnya, sang pembunuh iblis Hatake tersebut menghilang tanpa jejak. Semenjak saat itu, penduduk sekitar dan para tetua klan yang lain menyebutkan bahwa klan Hatake adalah klan yang dikutuk." Asuma mengakhiri ucapannya dengan menenggak wine yang masih tersisa digelasnya hingga kandas.

Hening.

"Jadi, ada kemungkinan jika Kakashi Hatake adalah iblis Hatake tersebut?" Fugaku bertanya, mewakili fikiran Mikoto dan ketiga bodyguard.

Asuma mengendikan bahunya, malas. "Aku tak bilang begitu. Hanya saja, klan Hatake sangat sangat identik dengan rambut putih."

"A –apa?!" Mikoto berseru tak percaya. Pasalnya, rambut Kakashi juga berwarna putih.

"Tapi, mata kiri Kakashi tidak merah menyala. Kedua matanya berwarna hitam –" ujar Fugaku membela.

"Iblis Hatake itu sangat kuat. Jadi bisa saja dia menyembunyikannya dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki." Asuma menyela cepat, membuat Fugaku bungkam.

"Apakah iblis Hatake memakai masker atau topeng?" tanya Mikoto dengan wajah pucat.

"Entahlah. Tak ada keterangan bahwa iblis Hatake memakai topeng atau tidak."

"Ji –jika sudah begini, ada tujuh puluh lima persen kemungkinan benar, bahwa Kakashi adalah iblis tersebut."

"Tepat sekali, Mikoto-san." Tanggap Asuma dengan wajah serius.

"Agrrhh! Sial!" Fugaku berteriak penuh penyesalan. "Seharusnya aku menyelidiki latar belakangnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mempekerjakannya sebagai pelayan di mansion ini. Aku terlalu terburu-buru dan akhirnya bertindak gegabah!" Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kapan ia mulai bekerja disini, Fugaku-san?" tanya Asuma.

"Seminggu yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya sebelum aku berangkat untuk menemui klien calon 'pembelinya'. "

"Sebelum keberangkatan kalian seminggu lalu?" alis tebal Asuma menukik tajam. "Bukankah kau mengatakan jika seminggu yang lalu Sasuke tak pulang dalam semalam?" tanyanya heran.

"Iya. Seperti yang kukatakan, malam sebelumnya Sasuke tak pulang. Awalnya kami mengira dia kabur dari mansion, tapi setelah melihat Sasuke kembali, lebih tepatnya sekitar pukul sebelas siang. Kamipun memutuskan untuk mendiamkannya sejak saat itu. Dan kakashi datang sekitar pukul tiga sore, satu jam sebelum keberangkatanku ke bandara." Jelas Fugaku.

"Bukankah itu aneh?" Asuma berucap bingung.

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Pertama, Kakasih datang setelah Sasuke kembali. Itu berkesan seperti Sasuke sedang dibuntuti olehnya. Kedua, Kakashi datang satu jam sebelum keberangkatanmu ke bandara. Aku berfikir mungkin Kakashi telah mengetahui sebelumnya, sehingga dirinya segaja datang di waktu yang sempit agar kamu tidak menanyainya hal macam-macam. Seperti latar belakangnya, mungkin .."

Fugaku berjengit mendengar hipoteses dari Asuma. Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya?

"Kau tahu kemana perginya Sasuke malam itu?" tanya Asuma lagi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya meyuruhnya membelikanku Dango di ujung distrik Shibuya." Mikoto yang terdiam mendengarkan akhirnya ikut bersuara.

"Mungkinkah Sasuke menginap di rumah temannya?"

"Tidak, Asuma-sama. Sasuke tak punya teman .."

"Haah." Asuma menghela nafas berat. Sedikit kesal karena kegiatan 'bersenang-senang' yang seharusnya sudah ia lakukan menjadi tertunda akibat 'barang'nya menghilang entah kemana. "Aku tak mau tahu, Sasuke harus kembali di tanganku. Jika tidak, kalian harus mengembalikan uang yang telah kuberikan pada kalian sebanyak tiga kali lipat!" ucapnya mutlak.

Skak mat. Inilah yang ditakutkan pasutri Uchiha. Dalam perjanjian disebutkan, jika Sasuke gagal didapatkan Asuma, maka pasutri Uchiha tersebut harus mengembalikan uang yang telah diterima dari Asuma yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit, namun sebanyak tiga kali lipat. Tentu saja pasutri Uchiha tersebut tak akan mampu, mengingat betapa besar uang yang mereka terima. Apalagi harus dikembalikan sebanyak tiga kali lipat.

What the –?

Uchiha memang kaya, namun kekayaan mereka terbatas.

"Ba –baik, Asuma-sama." Jawab pasutri Uchiha secara serempak.

"Tapi, sebelum itu –" Asuma bergerak cepat mengeluarkan sebuah shotgun caliber hitam dari saku celananya.

DOR! –DOR! –DOR!

Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!

Ketiga bodyguard yang dari tadi berdiri tak jauh dari Asuma tumbang menghantam lantai marmer dengan keras. Pada ketiga kepala bodyguard tersebut, sebuah lubang menganga berisikan sebuah besi panas dan lelehan darah segar mengucur deras, mengotori lantai marmer putih dengan warna merah yang kental.

Asuma meniup ujung shotgun calibernya yang sedikit berasap dengan gaya angkuh. " –Dasar tak becus!" Ia pun menyimpan shotgun calibernya kembali pada saku celanya hitamnya.

"Ingatlah! Aku tak suka menunggu!" Tak butuh waktu lama, Asuma pun berlalu menuju pintu depan –hendak pergi. Meninggalkan pasutri Uchiha yang membeku di atas sofa mewah yang mereka duduki.

.

-sign-

.

Sasuke duduk bersimpuh di atas lantai tatami dengan wajah yang masih merah. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika pemikirannya saat di gendong Naruto menuju kamar mandi beberapa waktu lalu benar-benar terjadi nyata.

Naruto memandikannya.

Naruto yang melepas pakaiannya, menyisakan celana pendek berwarna hitam yang Sasuke pakai kemarin sore. Awalnya Sasuke berteriak, menolak mentah-mentah. Namun, Sasuke tak menyangka jika Naruto 'orang' yang sangat licik. Bagaimana tidak? Jika Naruto menggelitiki tubuh sensitive-nya, membuat Sasuke tertawa kegelian hingga sudut matanya berair. Parahnya lagi, Naruto mengancam akan terus - menerus menggelitikinya hingga Sasuke berjanji akan menuruti semua perkataannya.

Sasuke dengan berat hatipun menurut. Ia membiarkan Naruto melepas pakaiannya, sedangkan dirinya sibuk merengut dan menggerutu tak jelas.

Naruto?

Huh. Jangan tanya. Si pirang itu sibuk terkekeh jahil melihat renggutan Sasuke. Dirinya benar-benar menikmati ekspresi yang dikeluarkan. Bagaimana bibir merah Sasuke yang mencebik lucu seperti bebek, dan juga racauan tak jelas Sasuke yang tak pernah berhenti keluar dari celah bibir mungil itu. Uh-!

Sasuke merasa dirinya seperti bocah berusia lima tahun yang sedang dimandikan ibunya. Di bawah guyuran shower, Naruto dengan tenang menggosok punggung mungilnya yang sewarna putih salju. Naruto juga yang menuangkan shampo beraroma _citrus _pada surai ravennya, membuat Sasuke sedikit tenang tanpa gerutuan –sibuk menghirup aroma wangi _citrus _yang entah sejak kapan disukainya.

Entah Sasuke harus merasa kesal atau lega karena Naruto tak melepas pakaiannya sama sekali. Kesal karena hanya dirinya yang telanjang –minus celana pendeknya, ataupun senang karena itu pertanda bahwa Naruto tak berniat berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh pada dirinya. Dengan masih memakai t-shirt kuning dan celana jeans biru dongker, Naruto berbasah ria dengan Sasuke di bawah guyuran air shower. T-shirt Naruto yang telah basah pun membuat otot terlatih Naruto tercetak jelas. Bahu lebar, dada yang bidang, enam otot di perut yang sangat indah, serta lengan berotot Naruto tampak begitu kokoh.

Hal tersebut sukses membuat wajah putihnya merah padam hingga sekarang.

Ceklek-!

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari mangkuk-mangkuk berisi masakannya pada pintu coklat di ruangan tersebut.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap. Kemeja berwarna putih lengan panjang dan celana jeans coklat yang nampak sangat cocok dengan Naruto. Rambutnya masih basah, membuat kemeja bagian leher yang Naruto kenakan sedikit basah.

Naruto memang mandi setelah selesai memandikan Sasuke tadi.

"Kenapa tidak memakai handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutmu, Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya heran ketika pemuda pirang tersebut telah sampai di seberang Sasuke –terhalang oleh mangkuk-mangkuk berisikan makan pagi mereka. Sasuke tak perlu memanggil Naruto dengan 'Uzumaki-san', karena Naruto sendiri yang mengatakannya. Naruto berkata bahwa dirinya tak suka dipanggil seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Jadilah, Sasuke memanggilnya dengan nama kecil, walaupun Naruto terlihat 'beberapa' tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke. Naruto berkata agar mereka jadi lebih akrab disertai senyum lebarnya.

"Masih basah?" Naruto berkata ambigu. Tangan tan-nya hendak terulur untuk menyendok sup hangat buatan Sasuke.

Plak-!

"Ouch!" Naruto meringis sakit saat tangannya di pukul oleh tangan lain yang kecil dan seputih porselen. Mata birunya mendelik pada pelaku –Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto kesal.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan delikan Naruto. Walau tak memungkiri dirinya sedikit takut. "Jika makan berdoa dulu, Naruto .."

Naruto menghela nafas. Kedua matanya tertutup dan ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada –berdoa. Hanya dua detik sebelum ia berkata, "Selamat ma –!"

"Tunggu!" ujar Sasuke menghentikan perkataan Naruto.

"Apa lagi?!" seru Naruto jengkel. Sudah dua kali acara makannya tertunda. Hell yeah! Naruto sudah sangat lapar.

"Diam, dan tunggu disini!" perintah Sasuke dengan nada bossy sebelum beranjak menuju tasnya di sofa. Sebenarnya, siapa yang menyewa penginapan ini? Naruto membatin sambil mendengus. Tapi, Naruto tak lagi berkomentar. Ia hanya menurut sesuai perkataan Sasuke. Bukankah ini bagus? Sasuke tak lagi pendiam seperti pertama kali Naruto membawanya ke penginapan ini seminggu yang lalu. Sasuke sudah bisa berekspresi banyak saat ini. Tertawa senang seakan beban hidup yang selama ini ditanggung dipundak mungilnya lenyap tak berbekas.

Diam-diam Naruto mengulas senyum. Ah` Sasuke akan segera 'sembuh' –batin Naruto.

Sasuke kembali dengan membawa handuk kecil berwarna biru yang masih kering. Kaki jenjangnya yang hanya memakai celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam melangkah menuju Naruto, dan berhenti tepat di samping Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam memandang dengan tanda tanya besar.

Sasuke setengah berdiri dengan menumpu pada lututnya. Tanpa kata, Sasuke mulai mengeringkan rambut pirang Naruto dengan handuk yang dibawanya. Menggosok dengan gerakan lembut yang menenangkan bagi Naruto. Aroma shampoo yang digunakan Naruto sama dengannya. _Citrus_.

Ha-ah. Naruto seperti suami yang tengah diurus oleh istri cantiknya (Sasuke) saja. Hahaha! Tapi, bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika kata 'seperti' dan 'saja' tersebut hilang? Dan berubah menjadi_Naruto, suami yang tengah diurus oleh istri cantiknya(Sasuke). Jadi, Naruto bisa 'menyerangnya' kapan dan dimana saja!

"Naruto?" panggilan dari Sasuke membuat Naruto menghentikan fikirannya.

"Hmm .."

"Soal perkataanmu, apakah –" Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, beingung ingin mengatakannya atau tidak. " –Aku boleh selalu –ber –bersamamu?" tanyanya ragu. Sasuke tak tahu, kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu. Yang jelas, dirinya sangat nyaman berada di dekat Naruto. Ia merasa aman, dan ia berfikir bahwa Naruto adalah rumahnya. Dimana dia bisa melindungi dan menjaga.

Naruto tertegun mendengarnya. Tak lama, ia tersenyum tipis. Tangannya bergerak menarik handuk yang masih bertengger di atas kepalanya dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Ia kemudian merarik kedua pergelangan tangan Sasuke, dan mendudukkannya di sampingnya.

Cup~

Hanya tiga detik. Satu kecupan lembut mendarat mulus di bibir mungilnya. Bola mata hitam Sasuke membelalak lebar. Tak percaya bahwa Naruto mengecupnya tepat di bibir. Ci –ciuman pertamaku?!

"Tentu. Dimanapun dan kapanpun, kau akan selalu berada disisiku. Aku, adalah tempatmu untuk pulang," Naruto berkata dengan senyuman lembut, membuat wajah tampannya terlihat begitu menawan dan mempesona.

Hal itupun sukses membuat wajah putih Sasuke merah padam.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah merah padamnya. "A –ayo makan. Keburu dingin .." Sasuke berkata dengan terbata. Ia segera menyendok sup dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis pirangnya –heran. Bukankah beberapa menit yang lalu Sasuke ngotot menyuruh dirinya berdoa sebelum makan? Kenapa Sekarang malah Sasuke sendiri yang tidak berdoa? Ck! Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum geli melihat tingkah ajaib Sasuke.

.

-sign-

.

Di sebuah kamar sempit dengan cahaya temaram, dua sosok di atas ranjang tengah bermandi peluh.

Suara becek antara dua daging yang bertubrukan membuat kamar sempit tersebut menjadi semakin vulgar dan erotis.

Di bawah kukungan seorang pemuda pirang, seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang pucat dan bermata aquarime tengah mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Tepat di bagian kewanitaannya, sebuah daging besar dan berotot menembusnya telak. Organ hidup khas lelaki tersebut keluar masuk dengan tempo cepat dan dalam, membuat si wanita menjerit karena merasa di awang. Wanita itu belum pernah merasakannya. Ini adalah sex terhebat yang pernah dialaminya.

Bagaimana daging ereksi yang besar dan panjang itu memuaskannya, menggesek organ kewanitaannya dan menusuk titik kenikmatannya secara cepat dan dalam. Tubuh padat dan berisi miliknya terhentak-hentak akibat gerakan liar patnernya. Sedangkan celah bibir yang belepotan gincu merah miliknya tak berhenti mendesah nikmat.

"Ah~ Mhah.. Sshtt –ehrrrhh~ lebih dha –lam, lhebhihhh …chepathhh~ " wanita itu memohon pada patnernya, seseorang yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan master.

Lelaki berambut pirang diatasnya menggeram. Ia memang menuruti permintaan wanita itu, yaitu memepercepat dan memperdalam sodokan pinggulnya. Tapi, tangan tan-nya merambat menuju leher wanita itu. ia mencengkeram leher putih yang penuh kissmark itu dengan kuat, membuat wanita itu susah bernafas.

"Shhakit ..mhasther~ shesshaak .." kedua tangan wanita itu berusaha melepas cengkraman kuat di lehernya. Ia kualahan. Ini memang menyakitkan, namun membuat gairahnya semakin meluap akibat perlakuan kasar dari masternya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, bitch?" sang master bertanya dengan nada rendah. Bibir merah pucatnya menyerigai bengis.

"Shhhodhohhk…lehbihh khuatth –dhhah…hhlamhnnn~" wanita itu mendesah dengan raut wajah memohon. Sejenak ia melupakan rasa sesak akibat cengkeraman kuat dilehernya.

Serigai bengis pemuda pirang itu makin lebar. Ia mempercepat genjotannya dengan brutal, seakan ingin merobek vagina wanita tersebut dengan penis besarnya.

"Ah!AH!AH!" desahan dari wanita itu mengalun tanpa henti.

Mata biru pemuda pirang tersebut berkilat merah. Ia dengan sengaja memperpanjang kuku tajamnya di cenkeraman leher wanita itu, hingga menembus kulitnya. Darah segar meleleh keluar dari luka lebar tersebut.

"ARRGGGHHHHHH! AhAh!" wanita itu menjerit kesakitan. Hanya sedetik, sebelum berganti menjadi desahan nikmat akibat genjotan penis besar di lubang vaginanya semakin cepat sepeti mesin jahit. Secara telak menampar titik nikmatnya.

"AKH! Aku sam –samphai! Ah! Kelhuarhh!–" teriakan wanita tersebut menandakan bahwa ia telah klimaks, bersamaan dengan suara –Kraak!– yang mengerikan.

Gerakan pemuda pirang ersebit berhenti. Mata yang semula biru dan telah berubah menjadi merah itu melirik ke bawah, dimana wanita bertubuh polos tersebut telah terbaring kaku dengan tulang leher yang patah. Wajah putih yang semula cantik, kini berubah menjadi rupa yang sangat mengeringkan. Wajah merah dengan mata melotot putih yang seram. Ada setitik darah di masing-masing ekor mata wanita itu. Dan jangan lupakan lehernya yang seperti binatang disembelih.

Pemuda pirang tersebut mendengus jijik. Ia beranjak dari tubuh wanita itu dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang masih berada di lubang vagina wanita itu. Ia mengibaskan tangannya yang terdapat banyak darah segar milik wanita itu.

Ia masih berpakaian lengkap, hanya resleting celanya yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan penis besarnya yang masih ereksi penuh. Ia mengocok penisnya cepat dan memaju mundurkannya dengan nafas terengah –melakukan self handjob. Beberapa menit kemudian–

"Argh! SASUKE–! .. Hh-hh .." cairan putih dan kental mengucur deras dari ujung urinalnya.

–ia berseru keras dengan nafas terengah. Ia membenahi pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan dan menyeka keringat di dahi tan-nya. Ia berjalan mendekati mayat kaku wanita yang telanjang tersebut. Dua gigi taringnya pun memanjang. Ia sedikit meringis jijik, namun ia tetap mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menancapkan gigi taringnya pada leher yang telah berlumuran darah. Ia menghisap darahnya hingga tak tersisa.

Setelah memastikan mayat tersebut telah kering tanpa setetes darahpun, pemuda pirang tersebut kembali berdri tegak.

Mata merahnya telah kembali menjadi biru yang jernih dan mempesona. "Aku harap aku bisa mengendalikan diriku–" ia bergumam pelan, lalu menghilang dalam bayangan hitam. Meniggalkan mayat kaku dan kering wanita itu.

.

-sign-

.

Sasuke sedang duduk di sofa penginapan tersebut dengan sebuah buku novel di tangannya. Bola mata hitamnya menelusuri huruf demi huruf dari lembaran novel tersebut untuk difahami maksutnya.

Hari sudah semakin petang, namun Naruto belum juga kembali dari sore tadi.

"Kau tunggulah disini. Aku keluar sebentar,"

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan sebentar,"

"Oh, baiklah .."

Begitulah percakapan singkat Naruto pergi semenjak pukul empat sore tadi. dan sekarang sudah hampir pukul delapan malam. Kemana Naruto pergi? Kenapa lama? Bukankah ia bilang hanya sebentar? Batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

Sasuke sudah makan dengan satu cup ramen instan di meja dapur. Hanya itu yang tersisa, setelah Sasuke memasak semua bahan mentah untuk makan pagi dan siang tadi. Apakah Naruto sudah makan?

Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan novel yang dibacanya. Di kepalanya penuh dengan Naruto dan Naruto.

"Arghhh!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi. Novel yang berada ditangannya ia lempar hingga mengenai pintu masuk dan memantul kembali sejauh setengah meter dari pintu. Ia merasa sangat bosan. Naruto ….kapan pulang? Batinnya khawatir.

Ceklek-!

Naruto pun masuk setelah mengunci kembali pintu itu. ia menyernyit bingung ketika mendapati novel yang ia yakini milik Sasuke tergeletak begitu saja di depannya. Iapun memungutnya dan melangkah menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk kalut di satu-satunya sofa di penginapan iu.

"Apakah novel ini sangat jelek hingga kau melemparnya?" tanya Naruto dengan kerutan dikeningnya.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya khawatir. Pasalnya, saat Naruto pergi tadi, keadaan Sasuke baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang, raut wajah Sasuke menjadi kalut. Kenapa dengannya?

Sasuke hanya menggeleng lemah sembari berucap, "Tidak apa-apa,"

Bola mata hitamnya yang selalu nampak berkaca-kaca menatap Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Naruto baik-baik saja. Ia masih memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang dan jeans coklat yang dipakai Naruto pagi tadi. Hanya saja, ada bagian yang kusut dan basah oleh keringat. Namun, walaupun seperti itu, Naruto tetap terlihat tampan dan tubuhnya masih beraroma sama. _Citrus_.

Naruto memang mencium gerak-gerik Sasuke yang menurutnya aneh. Dengan terang-terangan Sasuke memandangnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, membuatnya merasa terintimidasi.

"Kau baik-baik saja," itu bukan pertanyaan. Namun itu adalah pernyataan yang keluar dari celah bibir mungil Sasuke. Raut wajahnya lebih tenang dari pada pertama Naruto lihat setelah membuka pintu.

Naruto mengulum senyum.

"Ayo kita segera tidur," ajak Naruto.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Kita harus istirahat, karena besok kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan."

"Perjalanan? Kemana?"

"Sudahlah. Besok kau juga akan tahu."

Malam ini, Naruto tidak tidur di atas futon yang digelar. Melainkan tidur dengan Sasuke di atas ranjang yang sama. Toh, Sasuke juga tidak merasa keberatan.

"Oyasumi, Naruto .." ujar Sasuke setelah keduanya berbaring di ranjang.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke .."

Cup~

Satu kecupan yang lama dan hangat di dahi Sasuke dari Naruto membuat wajah Sasuke merona. Ia pun tak banyak protes. Hanya berbalik dan memunggungi Naruto, mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat akibat perbuatan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum senang, karena ciumannya tidak ditolak oleh Sasuke. Ia pun melingkarkan lengan kekarnya dipinggang Sasuke dan mulai terlelap menyusul Sasuke.

'Tetaplah disisiku, Sasuke ..'

TBC!

Errr –

Suzy sebenarnya agak minder mau Up chap ini apa ngak. Soalnya review fic ini dari chapter ke chapter semakin turun drastis T_T

Ah, iya! Pasti ini cerita membosankan ya?

.

.

.

Suzy enggak maksa review kok ^_^ #senyum sambil ngelap ingus

.

.

.

SuzyOnix

Minggu, 11 April 2015

16\. 15 PM


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**Author : SuzyOnix**

**Title : My Name Just Sasuke!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Uzumaki Naruto X Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rating : M –Chapter depan(?)–**

**Warning : YAOI! BL! OOC! MpregFuture! Typo(s), AU! BadLanguage!**

**Don't ike Don't read ! **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Will you be my lover?**

**.**

**.**

Naruto telah berada di atap penginapan ketika tengah malam terlewati. Ia duduk santai di kursi kayu dengan punggung yang bersandar nyaman. Kedua kelopak mata tan-nya menutup erat.

Dirinya fikir hal itu memang mudah. Namun kenyataannya tak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Ia hanya perlu berbaring di dekat Sasuke, memeluknya dan menutup mata untuk tidur. Masalah selesai.

Tapi, masalahnya tidak sesimple fikirannya. Siapa yang tidak 'tegang' jika dihadapkan dengan mahluk mungil yang polos dan menggemaskan? Apalagi dia adalah orang yang sangat kau sukai?! Uh–!

Ditambah dengan bayangan tadi pagi yang tak kunjung lenyap, membuat dirinya tanpa berfikir dua kali segera beranjak dan keluar mencari udara segar untuk menjernihkan fikiran mesumnya.

Pagi tadi, saat ia memandikan Sasuke, dirinya sungguh-sungguh hanya ingin menjahili Sasuke. Tak apa'kan jika membuat Sasuke tertawa riang walaupun karena kejahilannya? Tapi, 'arghhh, shit!'. Dirinya malah kena batunya. Melihat tubuh Sasuke yang tanpa pertahanan sungguh membuatnya 'tegang'. Ia harus mati-matian menahan hasratnya saat melihat tubuh putih Sasuke yang berkilau karena air dan cahaya_air yang terkena bias cahaya mentari yang menembus melalui jendela. Juga disaat melihat bibir mungil Sasuke yang mencebik seperti bebek, membuatnya ingin melumatnya hingga bengkak.

Tapi, ia menahan diri. Perasaan lebih utama dibandingkan nafsu, bukan? Ia tak ingin Sasuke pergi karena sifat brengseknya. Dirinya sudah tahu jika Sasuke juga menyukainya. Hanya saja, tinggal menunggu Sasuke jujur pada dirinya sendiri, maka Sasuke akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Ha-ah, menyukai orang polos memang tak mudah. Batinnya seraya mendengus geli.

Mau tak mau, Naruto terpaksa 'bermain' dengan seorang jalang di luar sana untuk meredakan hasratnya. Memang dasar Naruto, ia memang bermain dengannya, tapi ia tak kunjung klimaks bahkan setelah bermain berjam-jam dengan berbagai gaya. Lawan patnernya bahkan telah mencapai klimaks sebanyak belasan kali, sedangkan dirinya mendekati saja belum.

Karena merasa bosan, dirinya membunuh wanita itu, tepat ketika wanita itu mendapatkan klimaksnya yang entah keberapa. Naruto tak tahu, dan tak mau tahu. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia merasa jijik pada wanita itu.

Mencoba-coba, ia pun melakukan onani self-handjob dengan Sasuke sebagai objek fantasinya. Ia membayangkan jika tangan putih Sasuke yang mengelus kejantanan ereksinya dengan penuh perasaan. Menusukkan jari telunjuknya pada lubang urinalnya hingga dalam, dan mengocok bola testikelnya secara cepat. Bayangan tentang tubuh telanjang Sasuke dan tatapan bola mata hitam sayu-nya yang mengundang untuk segera digagahi, sangat efektif meredakan ereksinya.

Naruto membuka kelopak mata tan-nya, memperlihatkan bola mata biru yang sangat jernih dan mempesona, "Haaah .." helaan nafas berat terdengar dari celah bibir merah pucatnya.

"Kau seperti kakek-kakek yang takut mati jika menghela nafas berat seperti itu, Naruto.." sebuah suara dengan nada datar menyahuti. Tak jauh dari kursi kayu yang Naruto duduki, sesosok berbaju hitam yang mengenakan masker sedang bersandar nyaman di tembok pembatas.

"Sialan kau, Kakashi!" umpat Naruto sepenuh hati.

Suara kekehan terdengar dari celah bibir yang tersembunyi di balik masker bernama Kakashi. Ia beranjak dan melangkah pelan menuju Naruto. Setelahnya ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke saat ini? Aku khawatir Sasuke mengalami gangguan mental," tanya Kakashi.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dan—jaga mulutmu Kakashi! Sasuke tidak gila!" ujar Naruto tidak terima. The hell! Mate-ku tidak gila! Batinnya.

"Aku tidak berkata jika Sasuke gila, Naruto. Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapi perkataanku," ujar Kakashi seraya tersenyum miring.

"Cih!" decih Naruto kesal. Sial! Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh kawannya satu ini.

Hening. Baik Naruto maupun Kakashi sibuk dalam fikiran masing-masing. Hanya ada suara hembusan angin malam dan suara hewan malam yang mewarnai pertemuan mereka berdua.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih untuk seminggu ini." ujar Naruto memecah keheningan. Ekor matanya melirik Kakashi yang tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"No problem. Tapi, ini pertama kalinya kau berterimakasih padaku_jika kau mau tahu .." kata Kakashi dengan nada humor. "Dia'kah yang akan menjadi mate-mu, Naruto?"

"Hmmm," Naruto berguman pelan menanggapinya. "Aku suka, dan dia juga suka. Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk membuatnya menyadari perasaannya sendiri, maka dia akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya." Katanya seraya tersenyum tipis saat membayangkan wajah polos Sasuke yang tengah tertidur damai.

Kakashi terbelalak lebar. Ia pun menggeram rendah, "Tapi Naruto, dia manusia!" Kakashi hanya tak menyangka jika pemikirannya tentang alasan Naruto meminta(menyuruh)nya untuk mencari tahu segala sesuatu dari Sasuke adalah benar adanya. Menjadikannya mate?! God! Apa Naruto sudah gila?!

Naruto langsung emosi seketika. "Memangnya kenapa jika Sasuke manusia?"

"Manusia itu sangat picik dan licik. Dia bisa menghianatimu kapan saja!" Kedua mata hitam Kakashi berkilat penuh kebencian.

Sret! Buk!

Secepat kilat, posisi keduanya telah berpindah. Mereka berdua berada di tembok pembatas dengan Kakashi berada di bawah Naruto yang mencengkeram erat kerah leher kemeja hitamnya. Kepala kakashi melongok kebawah, dimana mereka berada di puncak gedung penginapan berlantai empat.

"Sasuke bukan manusia picik! Jangan samakan Sasuke dengan mantan jalangmu yang berakhir menjadi santapanmu itu!" geram Naruto penuh amarah. "Dan—satu hal lagi, jangan berkata seolah-olah kau tidak pernah menjadi manusia, bodoh!" Ia sungguh tak terima jika Sasuke dihina sebagai manusia picik! Lagipula, sebelum menjadi iblis seperti sekarang ini, dulunya Kakashi merupakan manusia.

"Ya, dulu aku memang manusia. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi," Kakashi berujar dengan nafas terengah. "Dulu dan sekarang berbeda! Dasar pirang!" teriaknya tepat di wajah Naruto. "Sudah ku katakan berkali-kali, jangan bawa-bawa masalah tentang Rin!"

"Memangnya kau mau apa? Apa aku salah? Memang benar bukan, jika manusia jalang yang kau tiduri selama dua tahun berturut-turut itu berkhianat, dan berakhir menjadi santapan makan malammu tiga tahun lalu?" Naruto berucap sarkastik. Emosinya meluap hingga bola mata birunya berkilat merah.

"Right! Kau benar. Rin memang manusia, dan ia berkhianat—puas?" katanya setengah berteriak. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan hmm?", tanya Kakashi dengan nada main-main. "Aku akan menghubungi orang tuamu dan mengatakan jika kau membuat masalah besar. Dan akan kupastikan mereka akan menyeretmu pulang saat itu juga." Kakashi berujar dengan serigai kemenangan disaat melihat alis pirang Naruto yang menukik tajam pertanda protes.

"Kau—!"

Seruan Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah suara malas terdengar di belakang punggung lebarnya. "Haah ..Merepotkan!"

'Si bodoh itu.. selalu mengancamku atas nama _Dad and Mom_' batin Naruto geram.

Naruto mendegus, dan sedetik setelahnya ia kembali duduk di kursi kayu seperti semula. Bola matanya yang telah kembali biru jernih memicing tajam pada pemuda berambut nanas yang saat ini menjulurkan tangannya pada Kakashi.

Kakashi menerima uluran tangan dari pemuda berambut nanas tersebut dan berdiri tegak. Ia merapikan kerah kemeja hitamnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat cengkeraman kuat Naruto beberapa detik lalu.

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan dengan ancaman konyolmu itu, Kakashi." ujar pemuda nanas tersebut dengan nada malas, membuat Kakashi memutar bola matanya bosan. "Dan kau, Naruto. Kendalikan emosimu,"

Naruto mendelik marah pada Kakashi. "Dia mengatai jika Sasuke picik dan licik, Shika—"

"—mangnya siapa Sasu—"

"Hey—! Aku hanya—"

"Cukup!" kata Shikamaru setengah berteriak, sukses membuat keduanya terdiam. "Jelaskan padaku satu persatu," pintanya.

"Pertama—siapa Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru. Kedua mata kuacinya menyapu dua pasang mata didepannya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Calon mate-ku," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Mate? Naruto punya—calon mate?" ujar Shikamaru tak percaya. Sedetik kemudian, kedua bahunya berguncang dengan bibir pucatnya yang bergetar. "Ha—ha—ha—Buahahahahaha!" dan, tawa Shikamaru pun sukses menggema pada dini hari tersebut, hingga membuat sudut matanya tergenang oleh butiran bening.

Naruto mendengus dongkol mendengar reaksi Shikamaru yang err—sedikit membuatnya seperti orang bodoh. "Jangan tertawa, Shika—!", Kenapa baik Kakashi maupun Shikamaru tak mempercayai perkataannya? Ia hanya ingin satu hal. Menjadikan Sasuke mate-nya. Dan respon mereka berdua jauh dari yang ia harapkan. Ia berfikir mungkin akan diberi ucapan selamat dan mendapat pelukan haru. Uh, lupakan kalimat yang terakhir.

Setelah beratus-ratus tahun hidup tanpa mate, tak tahukah mereka betapa bahagianya Naruto ketika dirinya akhirnya jatuh hati dan akan mendapat mate? Dan lagi, perasaan sukanya terbalaskan. Siapa yang tidak bahagia? Yah, walaupun belum secara resmi.

Kakashi mendengus geli melihat tawa lepas Shikamaru yang tak kunjung berenti. "Lihat Naruto, Shikamaru bahkan sama sekali tidak percaya jika kau akan mendapatkan mate," ujarnya seraya geleng-geleng kepala.

Naruto mendelik ganas dengan netra birunya yang berkilat merah selama sedetik. "Mati saja, kalian berdua!"

"Hahaha ..maaf—maaf," Shikamaru mencoba berbicara dengan tawanya yang hampir mereda. "Aku hanya tak menyangka jika kau akhirnya mendapatkan mate. Bukankah kau lebih suka '_one night stand, kill, and then drink she's blood'_ ?"

"Untuk yang ini, aku setuju dengan perkataan Kakashi beberapa menit lalu. Dulu dan sekarang berbeda," ekor matanya melirik Kakashi yang berdiri tak jauh darinya yang tengah menyerigai remeh. "Lagipula, walaupun aku melakukan sex, aku tak pernah menyemprotkan spermaku ke tubuh mereka. Hanya tubuh orang yang aku cintai yang berhak menampung sperma berhargaku." Ia menyerigai bangga dengan komitmen yang telah ia tetapkan sejak dulu.

"Benarkah?" ujar Kakashi tak percaya. Jika selama ini Naruto melakukan sex bukan untuk menanam benihnya, lalu untuk apa sex yang bahkan dilakukannya hampir setiap hari selama beratus-ratus tahun ini? Kakashi sungguh penasaran dengan kehidupan sex si pirang.

"Kau sungguh mesum, Naruto. Tak perlu'lah kau mengatakan secara detail seperti itu." Shikamaru mendengus sinis.

"Itu komitmen lelaki sejati, dasar bodoh!" umpat Naruto membela diri. "Asal kalian tahu saja, aku melakukan sex dengan mereka karena bagiku melihat wajah calon mangsaku yang mendesah antara kenikmatan dan kesakitan sungguh menarik." Serigai bengis terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Ck! Kau sungguh brengsek, Naruto!" Shikamaru sweatdrop. Inikah alasan Naruto? Dasar _sadistic!_

"Hebat!" Kakashi berujar dengan nada bangga, membuat Shikamaru mepelototinya dengan pandangan apa—kau—sudah—gila—?!

Seakan tak mempedulikan pelototan Shikamaru, Kakashi yang awalnya berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto, kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju Naruto dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Naruto.

"Lalu, apakah kau akan mepraktekkannya pada Sasuke?" Kakashi bertanya penasaran.

Plakk—!

"Ouch!"

Sebuah geplakan dari Naruto mendarat dengan sukses di kepala putih Kakashi—membuatnya mengaduh sakit dan mengusap bekas geplakan Naruto penuh sayang.

"Tentu tidak, bodoh." Dalam benaknya, bayangan tentang tangisan Sasuke pada malam itu membuat hatinya berdesir nyeri. Ia sungguh tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Sasuke-nya. Bahkan jika itu adalah keluarganya(Uchiha) sendiri. "Aku tahu kau itu bodoh, tapi aku tak menyangka jika kau sungguh idiot, Kakashi." Lanjutnya dengan sinis.

"Aku ini tidak bodoh maupun idiot. Aku ini jenius, pirang!" marah Kakashi tak terima.

Naruto mendengus remeh. "Idiot!"

"Haah.. merepotkan." gumam Shikamaru seraya menguap lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, gadis seperti apa yang membuatmu jatuh hati, eh?"

"Dia bukan gadis, Shika. Dia laki-laki." sahut Naruto.

"Kau—apa?" Shikamaru mengorek telinganya dengan kelingking jarinya, memastikan bahwa pendengarannya masih baik-baik saja tanpa mengalami gangguan sedikitpun.

"Aku yakin pendengaran serigala-mu itu sangat tajam Shika," Kakashi menyahuti datar. Dalam benaknya, sosok cantik Sasuke yang tengah memasak kue bersamanya pada beberapa hari yang lalu terbayang elok. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas tangan ramping nan terampil milik Sasuke yang tengah mengaduk adonan roti dengan cekatan. Dan juga senyum kemenangan yang begitu manis bertengger di bibir mungilnya saat kue yang mereka buat berhasil dengan sempurna. Memang benar perkataan Naruto. Sasuke bukanlah manusia picik seperti manusi lainnya. Ia hanyalah pemuda polos yang terjebak di kandang macan. 'Kau memang istimewa, Sasuke. Pantas saja Naruto jatuh hati padamu' batinnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kenapa dengan seleramu, Naruto? Bosan dengan lubang wanita dan dada besar?"

"Ini bukan soal lubang atau apalah itu, Shika. Ini tentang perasaan. Dan –hey! Bicaramu terlalu vulgar, Shika-jerk!"

"Kau yang memulai, Naruto. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku mengikuti gaya bicaramu yang vulgar beberapa menit lalu."

"Pelankan suara kalian, ini masih tengah malam." Kakashi mengingatkan.

Keduanya menoleh pada Kakashi dan menunjuk kurang ajar. "Diam!" bentak mereka bersamaan, membuat Kakashi angat tangan dan bungkam.

Nafas keduanya terengah-engah.

"Haah," Shikamaru menghela nafas berat. "Seharusnya aku tahu jika berdebat dengan mahluk bodoh sepertimu tak aka nada habisnya.." katanya malas. "Merepotkan," gumamnya.

"Sialan kau, Shika!" umpat Naruto kesal. Ia bukanlah mahluk bodoh. Mana ada mahluk bodoh yang mampu menyelesaikan _study Universitas S1-nya_ selama dua tahun? The hell! Rata-rata yang lain menyelesaikannya selam empat tahun. Dan lagi, ia lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Bukankah itu jenius?! "Jika kau menyukai laki-laki, aku bersumpah pasti yang kau sukai laki-laki berbulu!" sumpahnya sepenuh hati, cukup efektif untuk membuat bulu kuduk Shikamaru berdiri.

Hell yeah! Shikamaru masih menyukai dada besar, _man_! "Terserah kau saja," sahut Shikamaru menutupi 'sedikit' ketakutannya.

Naruto tak lagi menyahut. Ada sesuatu yang menganjal fikirannya.

"Ne, Kakashi.."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tak membunuh semua _bodyguard _itu? Bukankah aku memintamu menghabisi mereka semua? Kenapa kau menyisakan tiga?"

"Aku tak sempat membunuh mereka bertiga. Ada sebuah kekuatan asing yang membuatku harus segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu." ia bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan kekuatan asing yang tiba-tiba mernyegapnya kemarin malam.

"Kekuatan asing? Apa maksudmu Kakashi?" Shikamaru yang diam menyimak membuka suara.

"Kekuatan asing seperti milik iblis. Aku juga mencium bau aneh dari pria bernama Asuma—"

"Tunggu—!" Shikamaru berseru cepat. "Kau bilang Asuma? Apakah nama lengkapnya Asuma Sarutobi?"

"Aku tak begitu yakin. Tapi ciri khas yang menonjol padanya adalah jenggot lebat dan bibir tebal khas perokok." Ujar Kakashi sembari mengingat-ingat. "Kau kenal dengannya, Shikamaru?"

"Dibilang kenal, aku rasa tidak. Tapi aku pernah melihatnya berada di klub malam yang berada di wilayah Dōhoku-Hokkaido Utara, kurang lebih sekitar lima hari yang lalu.."

"Oh.. jadi selama seminggu ini kau berada di pulau Hokkaido untuk bersenang-senang? Dasar serigala pemalas. Kau enak-enakkan bersenang-senang, sedangkan aku harus menjadi stalker dan menyamar menjadi pelayan selama seminggu ini." gerutu Kakashi tak terima, membuat Shikamaru mendengus.

"Sebenarnya kau ini berniat membantuku tidak?" suara dingin Naruto terdengar, membuat Kakashi yang mendengarnya menjadi ciut seketika. Sungguh, Naruto jika sudah mengeluarkan suara dingin seperti ini, pasti sedang menahan amarah besar.

"Ten—tentu, _Earl_" jawab Kakshi sedikit terbata.

Naruto mendengus puas. Kemudian ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada Shikamaru yang telah bersandar santai pada tembok pembatas atap. "Apa yang ia lakukan disana?"

"Ia sedang menemui dua orang di ruang VVIP. Satu pria dan wanita."

Naruto manggu-manggut faham. "Apakah ciri kedua orang itu memiliki mata hitam dan rambut raven?"

"Ya, mereka juga—tunggu! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu. Kedua orang itu adalah 'orang tua' Sasuke," ujar Naruto santai. "Asal kalian tahu, Asuma bukanlah orang biasa. Dengan jarak jauh saja, aku bisa mencium bau iblis yang sangat pekat darinya. Aku seratus persen yakin jika dirinya telah membuat kontrak dengan salah satu iblis." Katanya yakin.

Dalam sekejab, wajah ketiga mahluk di atas atap tersebut menjadi serius.

"Apakah kau bisa memprediksi kekuatan iblis-nya Kakashi, mengingat jika dirimu juga sama sama iblis?"

"Pada dasarnya kekuatannya kurang lebih sama denganku. Hanya saja karena dia memakan jiwa manusia hampir setiap harinya,sangat berpengaruh pada kekuatannya. Hal itu membuat kekuatannya bertambah dan menjadi setingkat lebih tinggi di atasku, sangat berbeda denganku yang hanya makan jiwa manusia dalam kurun waktu satu bulan sekali," jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Bukannya kau baru saja memakan banyak jiwa para _bodyguard_ yang kau bunuh kemarin malam?" tanya Shikamaru.

"No! Jiwa mereka kotor. Jadi, aku sama sekali tidak menyentuh jiwa mereka secuil pun."

"Jika kau menyebut jiwa mereka kotor, lalu jiwa seperti apa yang kau makan selama ini?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Aku hanya memakan jiwa manusia dengan 'kadar hitam' sebanyak dua puluh hingga tiga puluh persen. Hitam pada jiwa mereka sudah melebihi kadar lima puluh persen, jadi yah .." Kakashi mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Ck—!Ck—!Ck—!Aku tak menyangka jika kau memiliki kriteria dalam santapanmu, Kakashi—!"

"S—stop. Just shut up, Shika—!"

"Grrr.." suara geraman rendah yang dikeluarkan Naruto sukses membuat Shikamaru dan Kakashi bungkam.

"Nah," kedua mata biru Naruto memandang awas pada mereka berdua. "Bisakah kalian berdua menghadapi iblis Asuma?"

"Kenapa harus menhadapinya, Naruto. Bukankah kita tidak ada urusan dengannya?" tanya Shikamaru heran. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya fokus mendengarnya.

"Asuma adalah orang yang membeli Sasuke, dan aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Walaupun saat ini Sasuke ada padaku, aku yakin kedua pihak baik dari Uchiha maupun Asuma saat ini tengah mencarinya.

Maka dari itu, sebelum Asuma mendapatkan Sasuke, akan lebih baik jika kita menghabisinya saat ini juga. Setidaknya, iblisnya'lah yang utama."

"Baiklah. Besok kita akan mendatanginya dan menghabisinya." Putus Kakashi final, menuai senyum tampan dari bibir merah pucat Naruto.

.

* * *

.

Dalam kegelapan di sebuah ruangan yang sangat mewah, sesosok wanita berkulit amat pucat tengah berbaring nyaman dengan kelopak mata terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata merah yang menyala.

Ceklek—!

Seorang pria dengan jenggot lebat tengah memasuki kamar gelap tersebut yang pintunya tidak dikunci. Tubuh bagian atasnya bertelanjang dada, memperlihatkan ke-enam otot perut yang tercetak sempurna hasil latihan kerasnya. Di bagian bawah, ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut yang nampak basah di area selangkaannya.

Langkah kakinya mengayun tak sabaran menuju wanita yang tengah terbaring nyaman di atas ranjang.

Bruk!

Tanpa fikir panjang pria itu segera menindih wanita itu, menghasilkan erangan kesakitan dari sang empunya yang langsung dibungkam oleh bibir khas perokok berat. Bukannya menolak, wanita itu justru menutup kelopak matanya erat. Sangat terlihat jika wanita itu menyukai panggutan kasar penuh nafsu dari pria yang tengah menindihnya itu.

Panggutan kasar itu dilepas oleh pria itu secara tiba-tiba. "Aku punya tugas baru untukmu,", kata pria itu dengan kedua mata yang berkilat penuh gairah. "Aku ingin kau mencari dan membawa seorang mainan mahal kepadaku. Aku akan menyerahkan data-data tentangnya nanti," tangan besarnya bergerak meremas gundukan besar di dada wanita itu.

"Ngh~ Mnh.. Hah—hah.. tak masalah. Tapi, aku juga punya permintaan padamu," balas wanita itu.

Alis tebal pria itu menukik tajam. "Apa itu, my princess. Katakan saja, maka aku dengan senang hati akan menurutinya, apapun itu," jawabnya tanpa ragu.

Bibir tipis yang telah belepotan dengan gincu semerah darah milik wanita itu mengulum senyum nafsu. "Puaskan aku semalaman penuh, Asuma-sama. Penuhi tubuhku dengan benih hangatmu hingga aku tidak bisa menampungnya lagi," bisik wanita itu disertai desahan nakal.

Pria itu menyerigai lebar. _"With pleasure, my Kurenai-princess~"_

Dan malam panjang dengan sejuta kenikmatan pada dua mahluk berbeda itu dimulai. Desahan dan erangan kepuasan menenggelamkan mereka dalam europhia yang memabukkan.

.

* * *

.

"Hey Naruto, bagaimana dengan pangeran busuk itu?" tanya Kakashi memecah keheningan di antara mereka bertiga. "Apa kau benar-benar membunuhnya?"

Tatapan mata birunya menerawang jauh menembus bulan di atas sana yang nampak sangat terang. "Tidak", jawabnya dengan gelengan. "Aku hanya memukulnya dua kali dan menginjak tangannya hingga patah. Mungkin sekarang ia masih tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit"

"Kenapa? Bukankah telah kukatakan jika dia adalah orang yang menyiksa Sasuke paling kejam di mansion terkutuk itu?"

"Entahlah Kakashi. Aku sangat bingung menentukan sifat aslinya. Apakah ia benar-benar serius menyiksa Sasuke atau tidak."

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang jika kau tak tega membunuh kakak Sasuke. Kau takut jika Sasuke membencimu karena kau membunuh keluarganya, begitu?"

"Tidak. Kau salah besar jika berfikir seperti itu.

Awalnya, setelah mengetahui sifat kejamnya pada Sasuke darimu, aku ingin sekali membunuhnya. Tapi, di malam itu aku melihatnya Kakashi. Dan aku bisa merasakannnya dengan sangat baik. Kata-kata yang Itachi ucapkan di malam itu memang sepenuhnya benar, namun aku merasakan ketakutan pada hatinya saat ia mengucapkannya. Dan—ketakutan itu bertambah besar ketika ia berkata bahwa ia akan menyetubuhi Sasuke sebagai yang pertama kali.

Di satu sisi perkataan itu memang benar-benar serius akan ia lakukan, namun hati kecilnya berkata lain. Di satu sisi lain, aku juga merasakan kehancuran besar menimpa dirinya, yaitu—jiwanya. Aku merasakan kepedihan besar menghantui tubuh dan jiwanya.

Ia menyimpan suatu rahasia besar yang tidak diketahui oleh Sasuke. Aku bahkan mulai berfikir jika Itachi adalah manusia pertama yang mampu memanipulasi emosi serta tubuhnya sendiri.

Maka dari itu, aku membiarkan ia hidup agar kelak disuatu waktu yang tepat Itachi akan dengan senang hati membagi rahasia besarnya pada Sasuke. Walaupun aku tak berharap banyak padanya. Kau tahu, sifatnya—"

"—kejam", ujar Kakashi menyahuti penjelasan panjang lebar Naruto.

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi mendengarkan, hanya angkat bahu acuh. Ia lebih memilih berbaring terlentang di lantai atap yang terbuat dari bahan beton kuat.

Shikamaru melirik mereka berdua dari ekor mata kuacinya, "Kalian—hentikan pembicaraan ini. Aku sudah sangat lelah, hoamm…" ia berkata seraya menguap lebar.

"Hn," sahut Naruto datar dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku akan menemani Sasuke. Kalian berjagalah disini jika sewaktu-waktu ada tikus pengganggu," setelahnya, hanya sekelebat bayangan hitam yang menyertai kepergian Naruto.

"Ha-ah", Kakashi menghela nafas pasrah. "Dia itu—selalu seenaknya sendiri," ujarnya maklum. "Benarkan Shika?" ia melirik kawannya yang terlentang di lantai.

"Zzzz.."

"Mereka berdua sama saja", gerutunya dengan kekehan humor.

.

* * *

.

Seorang pemuda dengan sebelah tangan yang dibalut perban tengah mengerjab-ngerjabkan kelopak mata pucatnya dengan berat.

Putih. Semuanya putih.

Apakah aku sudah mati?

Ia memandang sekeliling dengan linglung lalu ia beranjak bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya dari tempatnya berbaring dan ia langsung meringis sakit pada sebelah tangannya yang dibalut perban.

Kosong. Hanya ada warna putih dan bau khas yang menyengat hidungnya.

Ah` ternyata aku masih hidup.

Ia merasakan hawa dingin menyerangnya tiba-tiba, dan ia menoleh kesamping. Dirinya mendapati sebuah jendela yang berukuran lumayan besar tengah terbuka lebar. Hal itulah yang membuat celah lebar untuk angin malam nan dingin untuk menerobos masuk, mengakibatkan gorden besar di jendela itu berkibar pelan.

Kedua mata hitamnya memandang lukisan alam malam yang sangat indah melalui jendela itu dengan pandangan kosong. Seakan bulan sabit yang menyinari malam itu hingga menjadi terang bukanlah apa-apa.

Fikirannya jauh di waktu lalu. Membayangkan perbuatan-perbuatan busuk yang sengaja ia lakukan terhadap seseorang yang amat disayanginya sepenuh hati.

Tes.

Satu tetes cairan hangat menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Membentuk sungai kecil yang tersemat di pipi pucatnya.

Tes. Tes.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Dan itu terus berlanjut dengan sangat deras. Hingga perlahan sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari celah bibir pucatnya.

Sebelah tangannya yang bebas dan terhubung dengan selang infuse memukul-mukul sisi tempat duduknya dengan lemah. Isakan kecilnya pun berubah menjadi raungan keputusasaan. Ia berteriak dengan kencang, melampiaskan rasa pedih dihatinya dengan sebuah nyanyian malam yang memilukan.

"Maafkan aku", itulah kata yang ia ucapkan tiap detik. Ia menangis pilu dengan rasa bersalah yang amat besar bercokol di hati kecilnya.

"Maafkan aniki, otou-tou …" ujarnya dengan lirih, tepat disaat angin malam berhembus kencang melalui celah pada jendela—mengibarkan gorden jendela itu dengan amat kencang.

Ia tak peduli pada tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil akibat angin itu. Lagipula, dirinya sangat berharap jika terpaan angin kencang ini bisa membawa suara lirih-nya ini agar bisa didengar oleh otou-tounya—walaupun itu hal mustahil.

Setelahnya, iapun kembali berbaring di tempatnya. Ia meringkuk bagaikan anak kecil yang tengah kesepian. Kembali menangis dalam diam hingga mimpi fana yang semu menjemputnya.

.

* * *

.

Pagi ini, ketika Sasuke membuka mata dari tidur lelapnya, dirinya dikejutkan oleh dua orang pemuda yang berada di kamar penginapan sewaan Naruto. Mereka berdua tengah duduk di satu-satunya sofa di penginapan itu dengan santai.

Sejujurnya, bukan mereka berdua yang mengejutkannya, tetapi—

Bola mata hitamnya yang terlihat menawan walaupun baru bangun tidur membelalak lebar. "Kakashi?!", ujarnya tak percaya. Dirinya bahkan lupa jika masih berada di atas ranjang, dengan posisi terduduk yang lucu.

—pemuda berambut putihlah yang mengejutkannya, yaitu Hatake Kakashi. Pemuda itu masih sama seperti yang Sasuke lihat untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia masih tetap tampan walaupun masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ditambah dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan celana jeans yang sama berwarna hitam membuat penampilannya lebih terkesan misterius dibandingkan dengan pakaian ala pelayan di mansion yang terkesan ramah dan bersahabat.

_Tapi, Naruto jauh lebih tampan dan menawan_, batin Sasuke dengan pipi putihnya yang merona cantik.

Melihat tingkah Sasuke, Kakashi tersenyum bersahabat. "Ohayo, tuan muda", sapanya dengan sopan.

"O—ohayo mo, Kakashi. Ke—kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Ak—"

Belum sempat Kakashi melanjutkan ucapannya, sebuah seruan takjub meluncur di udara dari pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Kakashi.

"Mou! Sasuke, kah?" tanya pemuda berambut nanas aka Shikamaru dengan mata kuacinya yang berbinar takjub. Apakah Shikamaru bermimpi? Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa menemukan mahluk manis dan menggemaskan seperti ini? Ck! Jika seperti ini, aku juga mau~ batin Shikamaru.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari Kakashi untuk menanggapi pemuda berambut nanas itu. Dibandingkan dengan Kakashi, pemuda berambut nanas ini jauh lebih terbuka. Ia mengenakan kaos longgar berwarna hijau lumut dengan celana jeans berwarna abu-abu. Jauh terlihat lebih santai. "Eh?" ia berseru pelan—refleks. "Ya. Namaku Sasuke. Senang berkenalan dengan—"

"—Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru."

Sasuke menangguk menengerti. "Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Nara-san." Salam Sasuke sopan. Tak lupa, ia tersenyum polos yang sangat menggemaskan, membuat pipi sang Nara yang melihatnya merona tipis.

Shikamaru balas tersenyum hangat. 'Kawai! Pantas saja Naruto langsung jatuh cinta'

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu, Sasu-chan. Panggil saja Shikamaru." ujar Shikamaru memberi tahu.

Kepala Sasuke tertunduk dalam. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Bukan karena tersipu, namun kali ini ia marah. Ya, Sasuke marah. Siapa yang terima jika dirinya laki-laki dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'chan' yang sangat kewanita-kewanitaan? Hey, aku ini laki-laki! Tapi, daripada ia marah-marah dan member kesan buruk pada orang yang baru dikenalnya, ia memilih memendamnya dan meneymbunyikannya. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lirih.

Kedua pemuda di depan Sasuke itu begitu gemas melihat pipi putih Sasuke yang merona merah dengan sangat cantik. Ingin sekali mereka mencubit pipi gembilnya.

"Tentu, Sasu-chan" jawab Shikamaru, membuat kemarahan Sasuke semakin tersulut—membuat pipi putihnya menjadi merah padam.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan beranjak dari ranjang tanpa merapikannya terlebih dahulu dan tanpa berucap lagi. Ia hanya menunduk dan melangkah pelan menuju pintu coklat—kamar mandi.

Ceklek—! Brakk—!

Sasuke membuka pintu itu dan kembali menutupnya dengan 'sedikit' membanting pintu itu, membuat Kakashi dan Shikamaru yang sangat tidak peka terhadap perilaku Sasuke terkekeh geli—masih mengira jika Sasuke sangat pemalu.

"Sa—sasuke—kau?" sebuah baritone merdu yang sangat Sasuke hafal terdengar dari balik punggung mungil Sasuke. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Naruto tengah menyabuni tubuhnya.

Kedua bola mata hitamnya membelalak kaget. "Na—Naruto?!" didepannya, ia melihat tubuh Naruto yang dibalut kulit tan sewarna caramel dengan sangat jelas. Rambut pirang yang biasanya acak-acakan melawan gravitasi itu melemas karena air, wajahnya tetap tampan dan menawan seperti biasanya. Bahu lebar yang sangat kokoh itu pernah menggendongnya beberapa kali, dan dada bidang yang pernah mendekapnya tampak sangat indah dengan butiran air yang berkilau terkena bias cahaya mentari. Lebih kebawah, ia menemukan enam otot yang tercetak indah dan terlatih—sesuatu yang tidak ada pada perut ratanya. Dan—dan—

Blush!

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam sebelum ia melihat lebih ke bawah lagi. Seketika itu, rasa marahnya kepada Shikamaru meluap entah kemana, digantikan oleh rasa malu luar biasa karena telah melihat tubuh telanjang Naruto.

Naruto juga cukup terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba masuk kekamar mandi tanpa permisi. Naruto baru ingat bahwa dirinya tadi tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Pantas saja Sasuke bisa masuk dengan mudah.

Naruto tak perlu repot-repot menutupi tubuhnya. Ia masih belum selesai mandi. Ia bahkan baru saja menyabuni sebagian tubuhnya. "Sasuke, ayo sini. Kita mandi bersama.." ajak Naruto.

Mata Sasuke melotot horror. "Tidak, terimakasih." Jawabnya. Ia pun berbalik, hendak memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya, ketika suara tawa Kakashi dan Shikamaru terdengar renyah di inderanya—gerakannya langsung terhenti. Tiba-tiba, rasa marahnya pada Shikamaru kembali datang. Ia tak ingin keluar dan sendiri dan dipanggil 'Sasu-chan' lagi oleh pemuda perambut nanas itu. Untuk sementara waktu, Sasuke belum ingin menemuinya. Ia masih marah padanya.

Jadi, pilihannya ia akan menunggu Naruto selesai mandi dan keluar bersama Naruto. Tapi, berarti dia tidak mandi dong? Ia'kan hanya menunggu, dan tidak mandi? Arghh! Terpaksa—

Sasuke berbalik lagi. Dan menatap Naruto yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Baiklah. Kita mandi bersama saja," kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih merona merah.

Naruto menanggapinya dengan senyum lebar, namun—ia menelan ludah gugup saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke selanjutnya.

Tanpa diperintah ataupun karena ancaman dari Naruto, Sasuke melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga tak tersisa dan menggantungkannya pada tempat yang telah tersedia. Dengan tubuh polosnya, Sasuke melangkah dengan malu menuju ke bawah shower, yaitu tempat dimana Naruto yang membatu melihat tubuh Sasuke yang benar-benar telanjang bulat!

"Err—mau kugosok punggungmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan rona merah di pipinya. Ia fikir ia perlu membalas budi baik Naruto yang memandikannya kemarin.

Tubuh Naruto tersentak kecil mendengar tawaran Sasuke. Ia hanya mengangguk tanpa suara dan membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Sasuke agar Sasuke bisa menggosok punggungnya lebih leluasa.

Sasuke menuangkan sabun cair beraroma _citrus_ ke telapak tangannya dan menggosokkannya pada punggung lebar Naruto dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

Sebuah usapan lembut dari tangan halus Sasuke membuat fikiran Naruto berfantasi liar. Naruto menggeram rendah. Sial! Tubuh bagian selatannya mulai menengang dengan hanya membayangkannya saja. Apa lagi jika kenyataan?!

Ia memutar keran didepannya, membuat air dingin mengalir dari shower di atas mereka berdua. Ha-ah, Naruto ingin mendinginkan kepalanya dari fantasi liarnya. Jika tetap seperti ini, kejantanannya pasti akan segera ereksi penuh.

"Sasuke, terimakasih.." ujar Naruto mengalihkan fantasi liarnya yang mulai berkembang lebih jauh.

"Tidak Naruto. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu." Sasuke menjawab dengan kedua tangan yang masih menggosok punggung lebar Naruto. "Terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkanku berkali-kali, terimakasih karena kau mau mengajakku untuk pergi bersamamu, dan terimakasih untuk semuanya.." kedua matanya berkaca-kaca saat ia mengucapkannya. Entah mengapa, tekanan _positive emotion_ dalam dirinya membuat ia ingin menangis—hingga isakan kecil terdengar oleh indera tajam Naruto.

Naruto secara refleks membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia menangkup wajah Sasuke yang basah oleh air shower dan air mata—membuat Sasuke sedikit mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi mereka. Ia mengulum senyum tulus yang sangat menawan. "Kenapa kau menagis, hmm?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang iris biru jernih didepannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau ingin berterimakasih padaku?" Naruto bertanya ketika Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sasuke mengusap lelehan air mata dipipinya dengan gaya kekanakan. "Hmm,"Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" Kedua bola mata hitamnya nampak berbinar dengan antusias.

"Satu hal saja, Sasuke. Yaitu—tetaplah disisiku," pinta Naruto.

Tangan putih Sasuke bergerak menggenggam sebelah tangan Naruto yang masih menanggup wajahnya. "Aku mau, sangat mau. Tapi—kenapa?" ia ingin tahu, alasan Naruto menginginkannya.

Cup~

Hanya satu kecupan singkat penuh perasaan, namun sanggup membuat tubuh Sasuke membeku karena terkejut.

Naruto memejamkan mata setelahnya. _Sudah kuputuskan, inilah saat yang tepat. Jadilah lelaki jantan, Naruto!_

Kelopak mata tan itu membuka, dan ia meluruskan pandangannya pada bola mata hitam didepannya yang berbinar ingin tahu. "Karena, semenjak menemukanmu malam itu, aku sangat tertarik padamu. Maka dari itu, aku berusaha mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentang dirimu. Masa lalumu, keluargamu, sekolahmu serta keseharianmu berada di mansion Uchiha. Lalu, rasa tertarikku berubah menjadi rasa suka ketika aku bertemu denganmu—lagi.

Sifatmu, tingkah lakumu.. semua yang ada pada dirimu—aku menyukainya." Ucapannya berhenti sejenak. Ia memberi waktu pada Sasuke_yang saat ini tengah terkejut luar biasa_untuk memahami semua kata-katanya.

"Singkatnya, aku jatuh hati padamu Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Naruto menghela nafas lega ketika ia telah berhasil mengatakannya. _Semoga kata-kataku tidak ada yang salah._ "Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Sasuke masih dengan rasa keterkejutannya, sedangkan Naruto memandangnya penuh harap. Hanya ada suara gemericik air shower yang jatuh ke lantai marmer putih kamar mandi.

Sasuke tak menyangka jika Naruto sudah berbuat sejauh itu. Mencari tahu tentang segala sesuatu tentang dirinya, termasuk …keluarganya? Naruto sangat peduli padanya. Dan.. beginikah rasanya disayangi? Ini pertama kalinya dirinya merasa sangat bahagia sekali. Sasuke ingin menangis rasanya.

Tapi disisi lain, Sasuke bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia memang menyukai Naruto_pemuda yang telah menyelamatkannya. Ia merasa berdebar bila melihat senyum tulus yang Naruto tujukan padanya, membuat wajahnya terasa memanas. Tapi, apakah benar ini cinta? "Aku..aku—"

"—Aku juga menyukaimu. Dan..aku mau jadi kekasihmu." Ya. Inilah kata hatinya. Ia juga mencintai pemuda pirang itu. Walaupun usianya masih terlalu dini untuk sebuah perasaan cinta, namun hati tidaklah berbohong. Jika.._aku juga menginginkan Naruto. Menginginkannya untuk selalu berada di sisiku._

Iris biru jernihnya menatap Sasuke dalam. Ia sudah tahu jika Sasuke mencintainya. Tapi ia ingin membuktikannya secara _real. _Dan ia menemukannya dalam bola mata hitam Sasuke. Sebuah kejujuran dan ketulusan, sama sekali tidak ternoda oleh kebohongan. "Terimakasih Sasuke." Ucapnya dengan lembut. Ia membawa tubuh polos Sasuke kedalam dekapan penuh cinta miliknya. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

Sekali lagi, sebuah tetesan cairan bening mengalir dari pelupuk mata indahnya. Sebuah tetes mata kebahagiaan yang membaur dengan tetesan air shower. "Aku juga," angguknya dalam dekapan Naruto.

Ups!

"E—eh?!" Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Naruto langsung merutuk dalam hati. Ia lupa jika bagian selangkaannya masih sedikit menenang. Dan kini, setelah tubuhnya menempel pada tubuh Sasuke yang sama polosnya, perlahan kejantanannya kembali menegang. _Oh shit!_

.

* * *

.

Di sebuah rumah makan yang berada di ujung distrik Shibuya, terdapat seorang wanita bersurai indigo yang berada di meja pojok ruangan. Ia memakai pakaian sangat tebal yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, hingga menyisakan bagian kepala dan wajahnya saja. Kedua mata amethyst-nya menyapu kepada para pelanggan satu persatu dengan jeli.

"Apa dia belum datang?" ujarnya entah pada siapa.

Kriing!

Sebuah bunyi lonceng yang menandakan adanya pelanggan masuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menatap seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap yang memiliki tattoo segitiga di masig-masing pipi putihnya. Tubuh kurusnya dibalut dengan jaket tebal berwarna abu-abu dan jeans coklat gelap. Dipunggungnya, terdapat sebuah ransel kecil berwarna coklat muda yang nampak ringan.

Pemuda tersebut berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu masuk dan menyapukan pandangannya kepada seluruh pengunjung rumah makan. Ketika mata coklatnya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata amethyst, ia tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya selama sedetik. Ayunan langkah kakinya bergerak menuju si pemilik mata.

"Akhirnya. Si bodoh itu datang juga!" kata wanita itu. Bibir bergincu tebal miliknya menggerutu tidak jelas.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang berada di seberang meja si wanita berambut indigo_duduk berhadapan. "Maaf menunggu lama," katanya disertai sebuah senyuman.

"Dasar lamban! Aku sudah menyuruhmu datang semenjak pukul tujuh, bodoh! Dan lihatlah… sekarang sudah hampir jam setengah Sembilan.." gerutu wanita itu dengan kesal.

"Gomen ne, aku tadi telat bangun, jadi yah…aku tidak mengetahui jika ada pesan masuk di ponselku." Jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum, tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang, aku punya tugas penting untukmu, Kiba"

Pemuda yang dipanggil kiba itu mengangguk mengerti. "Tugas apa, Hinata-san?"

Tangan wanita bernama Hinata itu mengaduk isi tas selempangnya dengan tak sabaran. "Ah ini dia!" serunya ketika barang yang dicari-cari olehnya ketemu. "Ini," ia menyerahkan sebuah kertas foto pada Kiba.

"Siapa ini?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Namanya Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Saat ini, ia masih berada di kawasan distrik Shibuya. Tugasmu adalah mengikuti dia dan mengamati gerak-geriknya sepanjang hari. Laporkan padaku setiap malamnya lewat e-mai ataupun pesan langsung. Paham?"

Kiba mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Tapi, siapa dia? Apakah dia adalah musuh Hinata-san?"

Hinata mendengus sinis. "Jangan banyak tanya. Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu, dan—" ia merogoh tas selempangnya dan mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna coklat lalu menyerahkannya pada Kiba, "—ini bayaran awalnya. Aku akan menambahkannya jika pekerjaanmu telah selesai sepenuhnya."

Pemuda bernama Kiba itu sedikit kecewa karena pertanyaannya tidak ditanggapi, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju. "Baik."

.

* * *

.

"Bukankah ia manis?" Kakashi bersuara setelah tawa geli mereka mulai mereda.

Sudut bibir Shikamaru tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyum simpul. "Sangat," gumannya. "Sasuke juga menggemaskan dan lucu. Tak heran jika Naruto sangat tertarik padanya," ia mendengus geli.

Kakashi menyamankan duduknya dengan menyandarkan punggung lebarnya nya pada sandaran sofa. "Kau tahu, aku sangat terkejut ketika Naruto mengirimi aku pesan singkat seminggu yang lalu. Bahkan, reaksiku lebih parah dari reaksimu tadi malam ketika Naruto mengatakan jika calon mate-nya laki-laki. Tapi.."

"Oh, lalu?" Shikamaru memakluminya

"Pada akhirnya aku juga tertarik padanya." Ujar Kakashi enteng.

"Hey, kau ingin merebut Sasuke dari Naruto?" Shikamaru terperanjat mendengarnya

Kakashi melolot pada Shikamaru. Ia menggeplak kepala nanas di sebelahnya. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Aku pasti mati jika berani melakukannya," ia bergidik ngeri membayangkan sosok Naruto yang tengah dikuasai amarah. Dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya, dan juga sepasang mata merah yang err—sangat menakutkan. Ia pernah melihatnya beberapa tahun lalu saat mereka berada di Bangkok-Thailand. "Maksudku, bukan tertarik yang seperti itu! Kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya adalah pada sore itu di mansion Uchiha. Ia sangat manis, hingga aku menyangka jika dirinya perempuan. Selama seminggu tinggal di mansion itu, aku jadi lebih mengenal pribadi Sasuke. Ia sangat baik, walaupun cenderung sedikit pendiam. Tapi, sangat disayangkan jika keluarga Uchiha itu membuangnya."

Shikamaru terperanjat mendengar penjelasan Kakashi. "Ia—dibuang? Bocah semanis itu dibuang?! Apa mereka buta, heh?" Dan selanjutnya, Kakashi menceritakan semua informasi yang ia dapat selama menjadi _stalker_ dadakan akibat permintaan _perintah_ Naruto. Shikamaru berhak tahu. Mereka adalah tiga sekawan, walaupun Shikamaru mulai bergabung baru lima tahun yang lalu.

"—Kebaikannya dan ketegarannya dalam menjalani kehidupan di tengah-tengah neraka Uchiha itu yang membuatku tertarik padanya. Dia sungguh membuatku takjub." Kakashi mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Jika aku jadi Sasuke, aku pasti sudah bunuh diri sejak dulu," Shikamaru menimpali dengan wajah prihatin.

"Yah, dia sangat tegar,"

Shikamaru manggut-manggut paham. "Dari mana kau mendapat sumbernya? Bukankah selama seminggu di tempat itu, para Uchiha tidak ada, secara otomatis kau tidak bisa melihat penyiksaan yang mereka berikan kepada Sasuke."

"Ah, soal itu.. dengan pesona ketampananku, semua bisa kuatasi," jawabnya dengan serigai bangga, yang membuat Shikamaru mendengus remeh. Ah ya! Ia teringat sesuatu. Ia menyapukan pandangannya pada seisi ruangan. "Kau tahu dimana Naruto?"

"Naruto? Bukankah dia tadi sedang mandi?"

"Mandi?" ekor mata Shikamaru melirik pintu coklat yang Sasuke masuki beberapa menit lalu. "Bukankah Sasuke juga memasuki pintu itu?" tunjuknya pada pintu coklat itu dengan dagunya.

Krik krik krik!

"E—eehhh?!" mereka berdua berseru refleks.

.

* * *

.

Seorang pria berambut silver yang berada di sebuah kamar hotel mewah tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di samping ranjang berukuran king size. "Belum ada kabar sama sekali," ujarnya pelan.

Hari sudah semakin siang, tapi pria itu terlihat sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Terbukti dari gorden gelap jendela yang tak kunjung ia sibak. Hanya lampu-lampu dengan banyak watt yang menerangi kamar hotel kelas atas itu.

Suara dering ponsel di meja nakas samping kanan ranjang membuat ia berhenti mondar-mandir. Ia meraihnya dan melihat sekilas pada ponsel pintar itu.

Pria itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu, _"Moshi-moshi,"_ suara feminim di seberang sana terdengar sangar merdu di telinga nya.

"Moshi-moshi, Hinata-chan," balas pria itu. "Bagaimana, apa kau sudah mengetahui keberadaannya?"

"_Tentu. Sekarang ia berada di distrik Shibuya_Jepang,"_

Pria itu menyerigai senang. "Bagus. Awasi gerak-geriknya selama dua puluh empat jam."

"_Anda tenang saja. Aku telah memerintah seseorang untuk mengawasinya sepanjang hari, dua puluh empat jam. Saya akan mengabarkan situasi setiap harinya di malam hari melewati e-mail,"_

"Hn. Selanjutnya, pastikan bahwa tujuan-nya yang selanjutnya menuju Korea selatan."

"_Perintah dimengerti. Ada lagi tambahan?"_

"Satu lagi, jangan sampai kalian bertemu satu sama lain. Itu buruk buatmu," peringat pria itu mewanti-wanti suara feminism di seberang sana_Hinata.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum suara feminism itu kembali terdengar. _"Terimakasih atas peringatannya, Kabuto-sama. Sampai jumpa~"_

"Ya, sampai jumpa.."

_Klik!_

Sambungan pun terputus.

"Sedikit lagi, aku akan membalaskan dendam kematianmu, Kakak.."

.

.

* * *

TBC!

* * *

.

.

Hai minna! New chapter update!

Balasan review di chapter sebelumnya:

**Iccy :** Thanks buat pujiannya, iccy-san. Tuh'kan? NaruSasu udah jadian :) Thanks for review ..

**Khionezys : **Iblis Kakashi itu bukan Naruto. Naruto itu sejenis vampire, tapi lebih lengkapnya—mungkin di chap depan. Naruto melakukan 'itu' dengan bicth? Sudah terjawab di chap ini'kan? Thanks for review …

**Oranyellow-chan : **iya, Sasu-chan udah mulai_ralat_ memang sudah suka ama Naru. See? NaruSasu resmi jadian #teriak-pake-toa. Naruto bawa Sasuke kemana? Rencananya di chap ini mereka udah akan pergi. Tapi Suzy ngak nyangka kalau udah sepanjang ini, jadi Suzy masukin di chap depan. Thanks for review ..

**neko. chan. 75470 :** iya, Kakashi itu iblis, dan Naruto sejenis vampire. Hubungan mereka itu teman, nanti akan di jelasin seiring dengan berjalannya alur cerita. Thanks for review ..

**angelkyute56 :** iya, soalnya Sasuke imut banget #smirk. Ini sudah lanjuut ;) Thanks for review ..

**gembel :** Ini sudah lanjuut ;) Thanks for review ..

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki :** Iya, makasih atas semangatnya :) . Thanks buat review-nya ..

**Evil Red Thorn :** Salam kenal juga, Evil-san. Hehehe—iya kok, Evil-san. Sasuke itu emang super Kawaiii :* #Dichidori-Sasuke. Ini sudah lanjuut :) Thanks for review ..

**Raven Namikaze :** Thanks buat pujiannya #hiks-hiks #nangis—haru. Ini dah lanjut Raven-san ..

**Kaagari :** iya, Naruto itu vampire. Tapi akan dijelaskan lagi di chap depan—mungkin(?) #kaburr… Thanks for review ..

**YoungChanBiased :** Naru serang Sasu? Mungkin di chap depan. Mau? #smirk .. Thanks for review ..

**InspiritWoohyunI :** Sasuke didapatkan Asuma? Oke, Suzy kabulin. Tapi bukan di chap ini, hehehe … Thanks for review ..

**anymous ** :Mereka udah jadian tuh! #tunjuk. NaruSasu. Di. kamar mandi…**. **Thanks for review ..

**Siti589 :** Kakashi = Iblis. Naruto = sejenis vampire. Thanks for review ..

**NodamaDaian :** hehehe—ini udah lanjuut .. Thanks for review ..

**Yuu-chan Namikaze :** Iya, Naruto itu sejenis vampire. Ini udah lanjuut .. Thanks for review ..

**Midory Spring :** Wah—Suzy ngak nyangka tertanya fic abal ini dibaca oleh Midory-senpai :D .. Oh iya, tentang genre supernatural itu, dari chap awal udah Suzy tulis. Tapi bukan di cover, melainkan di dalam(pembukaan). Awalnya Suzy buat fic ini ingin menonjolkan tentang Romance &amp; Adventure NaruSasu, makanya genre Supernatural-nya Suzy taruh di dalam. Tapi nyatanya, lebih menonjol yang Supernatural ya? Hehehe—Terimakasih atas motivasinya, Midory-senpai ^_^

Thanks for review ..

**Namie : **Naruto itu sejenis Vampire. Dan hubungan Kakashi dan Naruto itu cuman sebatas teman. Tapi akan dijelaskan secara rinci di chapter-chapter selanjutnya .. ini udah lanjuut .. Thanks for review ..

**vipbigbang74** : Oke, terimakasih ^_^ Thanks for review ..

**AprilianyArdeta : **ini uudah lanjuut .. Thanks for review ..

**lolipopkwon88 : **ini udah lanjut, Loli-san. Dari chapter ini, udah tau kabar Itachi belum? XD Thanks for review ..

**Guest : **hehehe, thanks udah di bilang ini fic bagus ;) . Lemonan NaruSasu? Di chapter depan mau? #smirk Thanks for review ..

** Dahlia Lyana Palevi : ** Ini udah lanjuut. Thanks buat review..

.

.

* * *

.

Buat semua Reviewer, Suzy ucapkan banyak Terimakasih #Hug-satu-satu. Satu review dari kalian merupakan dukungan, untuk memotivasi Suzy serta merupakan pembangkit _'good mood'_ Suzy dalam ngelanjutin fic ini ^_^

Buat semua Reader, thanks udah baca fic Suzy :D

For all: Keep RnR, ya?

.

* * *

.

Aduuuh… maaf kalo bagian NaruSasu-nya dikit banget. Tapi mereka udah jadian'kan?

.

Err—ada yang mau lemon NaruSasu?

.

J u s t. S e n t. M e. Review ^_^

.

SuzyOnix

Selasa, 21 April 2015


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**Author : SuzyOnix**

**Title : My Name Just Sasuke!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Uzumaki Naruto X Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rating : M **

**Warning : YAOI! BL! OOC!**** LEMON!**** MpregFuture! Typo(s), AU! BadLanguage!**

**Don't ike Don't read ! **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 : It's not just lust!**

**.**

**.**

Suara bising para pengunjung rumah makan disini, sedikitpun tak menganggu ketenangan kami berempat menyantap makanan. Sebenarnya dari kami berempat, hanya aku yang belum menyentuh makanan ini sama sekali.

Tepat di seberang meja ini, Shikamaru memakan daging sapi barbeque porsi besar dengan lahap. Ia tetap memanggilku dengan panggilan yang sama seperti pagi tadi setelah aku bangun tidur. Sasu-chan. Aku memang marah, tapi kemarahanku tak sampai padanya. Ia kurang peka dengan sikapku. Ia mungkin tidak bermaksud mengejekku, jadi aku mencoba untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan panggilan yang ia berikan padaku.

Disebelahnya, ada Kakashi dengan Takoyaki dan beberapa botol sake kosong dihadapannya. Ia tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mabuk, padahal setelah memakan satu porsi Takoyaki-nya ia telah menenggak habis tiga botol sake. Perlu diketahui, Kakashi memakan dan meminum ini semua tanpa masker hitamnya—tentu saja. Ia menurunkan maskernya sebatas leher, hingga wajah tampan yang putih bersih itu nampak. Ia tak cacat sedikitpun. Sungguh, ia sangat tampan. Kulitnya putih, hidungnya bangir, dan bibir tipisnya itu nampak mengkilat ketika sake yang ia minum memolesnya. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia memakai masker walaupun wajahnya sangat tampan? Takut jika kulitnya yang putih bersih akan menghitam? Hahaha—_Non sense!_

_Kekasihku—_Naruto duduk disebelahku. Seperti biasa, ia tengah memakan helaian mie ramen yang sangat berlemak. Kentara sekali jika lemak yang terkandung didalam kuah kentalnya sangat berlebih. Aku jadi heran kenapa tubuh Naruto tidak kunjung gemuk, ketika satu kali makan ia menghabiskan tiga porsi ramen? Tidak—tidak boleh. Naruto tidak boleh gemuk. Orang yang memiliki berat badan berlebih akan mudah terserang penyakit. Aku tidak mau Naruto sakit!

'_Aku tak akan membiarkan ia makan ramen lagi!'_, tekadku.

Aku? Aku lebih memilih mengaduk makanan yang ada di piring ini. Sedikitpun tak ada nafsu makan yang menghampiriku saat ini. Difikiranku, masih terbayang tentang kejadian pagi tadi di kamar mandi.

Setelah ia—uh! Memelukku, hanya dalam satu kedipan mata ia telah menghilang dari pandanganku. Yang terahir kuingat adalah suara pintu yang ditutup di belakang punggungku, dengan teriakan 'Ku tunggu di luar,' dari celah bibir merah pucatnya.

Aku tahu, itu mustahil. Ia melakukan semua hal mustahil itu dengan mudah seolah-olah dirinya bukan manusia. Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan besar di kepalaku. Tapi, itu bukan poin terpenting yang bercokol di otakku. Ada hal lain lagi.

Sebelumnya, aku memang merasakan suatu hal yang aneh di bagian bawahku ketika ia memelukku, dan aku tahu itu apa. Di bangku sekolah menengah atas, hal itu dipelajari dalam pelajaran biologi_Reproduksi. Oke—memang tidak secara mendetail. Tapi perkataan-perkataan nista yang dijejalkan para Uchiha pada otak jeniusku, membuatku tahu. Terutama hubungan intim sesama laki-laki.

Satu kesimpulanku, ia 'tegang'.

Tapi, aku menjadi sangat rendah mengetahui hal yang satu ini. Lagi-lagi masalah gender, aku ini laki-laki. Aku tak mungkin bisa hamil dan melahirkan anak layaknya perempuan.

Setiap orang pasti mengharapkan buah hati sebagai pelengkap hidup, penerus keturunan mereka. Dan aku yakin pasti Naruto juga seperti itu. Ia pasti menginginkan anak, sebagai penerus keturunannya. Walaupun aku belum pernah berhubungan intim dengannya, aku yakin aku tak akan bisa menghasilkan anak. Aku tak mempunyai sel telur dan rahim. Aku hanya memiliki sel sperma sama seperti laki-laki pada umumnya. Dan dua sel sperma yang digabungkan tak akan membentuk embrio yang kelak akan menjadi bayi.

Seharusnya Naruto tahu akan hal itu.

Tapi, tunggu dulu—apa yang kupikirkan?! Aku berfikir seolah-olah aku dan Naruto akan melakukan hubungan intim saja. Lagipula, saat ini aku hanya kekasihnya. Dan hal itu tak berarti jika aku dan Naruto akan berhubungan seks lalu menikah bukan? Bodohnya aku!

Hubungan sepasang kekasih bisa putus kapan saja, _right?_

Jujur, aku masih belum yakin terhadap perasaan cinta Naruto padaku.

Aku mungkin mempunyai pemikiran jika sesungguhnya Naruto tidak mencintaiku. Ia tidak menginginkanku. Mungkin saja ia hanya menginginkan tubuhku. Seperti yang pernah aku dengar tentang masalah remaja masa kini. Seorang laki-laki yang mengatasnamakan cinta dalam hubungan seks. Setelah laki-laki itu mendapat semua yang ia mau, ia akan bersikapa tidak peduli pada kekasihnya. Dan pada akhirnya, si laki-laki akan memutuskan kekasihnya jika telah merasa bosan. Apakah benar Naruto juga seperti itu? Apakah ia akan membuangku jika sudah merasa bosan terhadapku? Membuangku seperti apa yang dilakukan para Uchiha? Karena aku laki-laki?!

_Aku tak ingin Naruto membuangku, karena aku sangat mencintainya!_

.

-sign-

.

Sepasang mata merah milik wanita itu memandang seorang remaja yang berada di salah satu meja di rumah makan dari balik kegelapan. Kedua matanya berkilat penuh amarah.

"Jadi dia yang dimaksud Asuma-sama," ia bergumam dengan lirih. "Aku punya saingan baru."

"Sasuke.." Bibir merahnya menyunggingkan senyum dingin. "Huh? Siapa tiga laki-laki bersamanya itu?" ia bertanya pada udara kosong.

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali berguman. "Hmm.. mereka bertiga bukan orang biasa. Aku harus berhati-hati.."

"Aku harus melapor.." dan sosoknya hilang dalam kegelapan.

.

-sign-

.

Satu meja di rumah makan itu menjadi pusat perhatian oleh para pengunjung lain. Sebuah meja yang diisi oleh tiga pemuda tampan dan satu remaja berwajah manis. Mereka tak memperhatikan secara terang-terangan keempat orang itu, namun mereka sesekali melirik keempat orang itu.

Naruto melirik Sasuke malaui ekor matanya. Ia heran kenapa Sasuke tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Yang Sasuke lakukan hanya mengaduk makanan di atas piring itu hingga tak berbentuk, dengan pandangan yang kosong. Raut wajahnya juga muram. Ia jadi khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Apa benar yang dikatakan Kakashi malam tadi, bahwa keadaan mental Sasuke saat ini terganggu.

"Sasuke," Naruto memanggil dengan baritone khasnya. Sasuke tak kunjung menoleh padanya, sehingga Naruto melanjutkan. "Jangan hanya dilihat, makanlah.."

Sasuke masih bergeming dengan pandangan kosong.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Kakashi dan Shikamaru yang larut dalam makanannya berhenti melahap makannya. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan raut wajah heran.

'_Damn! Aku terlalu fokus pada makananku, sehingga tidak sempat melihat Sasuke,' _batin mereka berdua merasa bersalah.

Kedua pasang mata itu menoleh pada Naruto secara serempak. Mereka memandang Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya, yang direspon Naruto dengan gelengan kecil.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berseru kaget ketika ia memandang Sasuke lagi. "Kau menangis?" ujarnya tak percaya.

"Eh?" Tubuh Sasuke tersentak kaget. Ia meraba pipinya, dan merasakan cairan hangat di telapak tangannya. "Ti—tidak," ia menyangkal dengan suara serak. Ia menghapus jejak dipipinya dengan kasar. _'Sejak kapan?'_ batinnya. Kedua mata hitamnya memandang kesana-kemari, asalkan bukan mata biru Naruto yang mengintimidasinya. Serta banyak pasang mata memandangnya ingin tahu, termasuk Kakashi dan Shikamaru.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Ia menggeser duduknya pada kursi panjang yang mereka duduki dengan posisi sedikit miring menghadap Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya menarik pinggang Sasuke hingga kepala Sasuke bersandar pada dadanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, heum?" katanya.

"Tidak ada," ia menggeleng dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Jangan,"

Sasuke bingung. "Huh?" ia mendongak menatap mata biru Naruto.

Sebelah tangan Naruto yang bebas mencubit hidung mungil namun bangir milik Sasuke dengan gemas, membuatnya sedikit berwarna merah. "Jangan berbohong pada kekasihmu ini," katanya disertai senyum tipis.

Cup~

Pekikan kaget terdengar hingga ke inderanya. Kelopak mata Sasuke berkedip dengan lucu. Sedetik setelah mengetahui bahwa Naruto telah mencuri ciumannya, tepat dibibir, ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas hingga telinga. "Na—Naru?"

Kedua pemuda yang berada pada satu meja bersamanya selain Naruto berseru. "Ka—kalian?!" pekik mereka tak percaya.

Ketika menoleh, Sasuke mendapati wajah kedua pemuda itu kaget dengan rona tipis di pipinya. Dan lagi, ia juga melihat para pengunjung lain yang tengah memalingkan wajah merahnya. Oh~ Naruto sungguh keterlaluan. Mencium seseorang di depan publik bukanlah tindakan yang terpuji. Dan lagi, mereka berdua laki-laki. Apakah Naruto melakukan itu dengan sangat sadar.

Melihat keterkejutan kedua kawannya, Naruto menyerigai puas. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sasuke dengan possessive. "Dia kekasihku," katanya dengan nada bangga.

"Hah?" kedua pemuda itu menganga dengan bodohnya. Yang mereka tahu, semalam Naruto mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan Sasuke masih abu_belum resmi. Dan sekarang Naruto mengatakan bahwa Sasuke telah menjadi kekasihnya. "Sejak.. kapan?"

"Pagi tadi," jawab Naruto enteng. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke yang beraroma _citrus_.

"Huh? Jangan bilang jika kau menyatakan cintamu di kamar mandi?" Shikamaru yang terlebih dahulu sadar dari keterkejutannya menebak cepat.

"_Yeah right_," Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kakashi yang mendengarnya tersedak salivanya sendiri. Ia mendelik tajam pada sahabat pirangnya itu.

PLAKK!

"Ouch!" Naruto mengaduh disaat sebuah geplakan ringan dari Kakashi mampir dikepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, _bastard!_" sejujurnya, geplakan ringan dari Kakashi sama sekali tak sakit. Hanya saja, ia melakukannya di tempat yang banyak orang. Lihatlah para pengunjung lain yang memandang ke meja mereka dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Mereka jadi pusat perhatian, _man_!

"Kau tak pernah melihat pasangan kekasih ya?" Kakashi berujar dengan nada menyelidik, membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menyatakan cinta di kamar mandi? The Hell! Kau sangat tidak romantis, Naruto!" disebelah Kakashi, Shikamaru yang mendengar dengan seksama hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya miris. Ia tak menyangka jika pengetahuan Naruto akan percintaan nol besar. Selama lima tahun terakhir hidupnya dalam mendampingi perjalanan Naruto, ia berfikir jika Naruto telah berpengalaman dalam segala hal, termasuk cinta. Namun nyatanya?

_Naruto memang penuh kejutan_. Batin pemuda Nara dengan serigai tipis.

Mengerti apa maksud Kakashi, Naruto tersenyum kecut. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi memandang percakapannya dengan Kakashi tanpa berkedip. "Sasuke.. maafkan aku, ne?"

"Kau tahu, aku orang yang kaku dalam hal percintaan. Jujur saja, ini adalah pernyataan cintaku yang pertama dan… terakhir," Naruto berucap salah tingkah. Namun di mata birunya memancarkan kejujuran yang membuat Sasuke paham bahwa Naruto benar-benar mencintainya setulus hati.

_Cintaku yang pertama dan terakhir .._

… _yang pertama …_

… _dan …_

… _terakhir?_

Wajah putih Sasuke memerah hingga telinga, membuatnya nampak lebih menggemaskan. "Be—benarkah?" tanya Sasuke menutupi rasa senangnya. Semua keraguannya akan cinta Naruto padanya menguap sudah.

Naruto tersenyum dengan tulus. "Tentu saja," ia merendahkan wajahnya dan mengecup dahi Sasuke yang masih nampak merah dengan penuh perasaan. Ya, Naruto tidaklah bohong dengan perkatannya. Ia mencintai Sasuke apa adanya. Bocah dengan tingkah laku manis yang membuatnya jatuh hati. Dan juga wajahnya yang menggemaskan membuat Naruto tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Ia bahkan tak lagi menyentuh orang lain semenjak terakhir kali ia lakukan pada wanita penghibur berambut pirang pucat dua hari yang lalu. Naruto ingin jika, Sasuke lah yang akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan disentuhnya mulai saat ini hingga selamanya. Sasuke akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya, selamanya.

.

-sign-

.

Hari telah beranjak sore ketika sebuah mobil hitam yang mengkilat apik melintasi gerbang utama mansion Uchiha. Setelah mobil itu diparkir rapi di dekat garasi, seorang pria bertubuh kurus dan mengenakan pakaian ala pelayan, keluar dari pintu kemudi mobil itu. Ia memutari mobil dari depan dan bergegas menuju pintu penumpang di belakang sisi kiri. Tangannya yang mulai berkerut karena bertambahnya usia membuka pintu itu dengan kepala menunduk.

Seperti seorang pangeran bangsawan, seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga tahun yang berada di dalam mobil itu keluar dengan gaya yang sangat anggun. Ia memakai pakaian kasual berukuran pas pada tubuhnya. Dengan kaos merah polos berlengan pendek dan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam, membuat sosoknya terlihat sangat tampan. Walaupun sebuah perban tebal membalut sebelah lengannya, yang dikalungkan pada lehernya.

Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, ia melihat bangunan mewah dihadapnnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Itachi!" sebuah panggilan familiar membuatnya menoleh. Di ambang pintu masuk, seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak cantik melambaikan tangan padanya.

Tatapan pemuda itu berubah dingin. Namun, hanya beberapa detik sebelum sebuah senyuman manis ia tunjukkan. "Kaa-san.." langkah kaki jenjangnya bergerak mendekati wanita itu.

"Tadaima.." bibir tipisnya berucap dengan nada lembut.

"O—okaeri," suara bergetar dari wanita itu menjawab dengan sebuah terjangan pelukan. Ia peluk tubuh putranya itu dengan tangis yang membanjiri wajah putihnya yang mulai mengalami kerutan tipis tak kentara. "Kau baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Tekanan yang mengenai sebelah tangannya yang dibalut perban membuatnya meringis kecil. "_I'm fine, _kaa-san. Ugh—ini sedikit sakit.."

"Eh, ma—maafkan kaa-san, Itachi." wanita itu melepas pelukannya secara spontan.

"_It's ok._" Jawab Itachi maklum. Wanita yang melahirkannya dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu ini memanglah sangat menyanyanginya melebihi segalanya. Tak peduli soal apapun itu, dirinyalah yang paling diutamakan oleh kaa-sannya. Semua yang dibutuhkannya selalu terpenuhi.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa balik menyayangi kaa-sannya. Yaitu.. tabiat buruk kaa-sannya selama ini. Karena keegoisannya, orang yang sangat jelas tidak bersalah harus menjadi korban.

Diatas itu semua, ia juga tidak membenci kaa-sannya. Entah kenapa, ia tak bisa membenci kaa-sannya. Dirinya pernah mencobanya tapi semua itu sia-sia, dan iapun menyerah untuk membenci kaa-sannya. Ia hanya perlu tidak menyayanginya.

"Maafkan kaa-san karena tidak bisa menunggumu di rumah sakit. Saat kau dirawat, kaa-san ada urusan penting yang tak bisa ditinggal. Tou-sanmu juga," wajah basah itu memandangnya lekat penuh rasa bersalah, membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita lemah.

Itachi meringis kecil melihatnya. Di sudut hati kecilnya, ia merasa sedikit nyeri. "Ayo kita masuk kedalam, di luar dingin," Itachi berkata dengan anggukan. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas menggandeng pundak kaa-sannya. Setelahnya, ia masuk ke dalam mansion dengan senyum kecut yang tidak diketahui kaa-sannya.

Mungkin, inilah yang membuatnya tidak bisa membenci kaa-sannya. Kaa-sannya memang egois, tapi ia tak ubahnya seperti kaca porselen mahal. Sangat cantik, namun juga sangat rapuh.

'_Kapan kau akan menyadari keegoisanmu, kaa-san?'_

.

-sign-

.

_To:Hyuga Hinata_

_From :__Inuzuka __Kiba_

_Hinata-san, pemuda bernama Naruto itu pergi dari distrik Shibuya dan pergi menuju Ota menaiki kereta api. Ada tiga orang bersamanya. _

_Pertama, ia bernama Hatake Kakashi. Tubuhnya tegap, warna rambutnya putih, dan ia selalu mengenakan masker hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dari aroma tubuhnya, aku yakin jika dirinya bukanlah manusia. Ia semacam iblis, namun bukan iblis rendahan. Kakashi iblis berkelas, baik mengenai rupa dan kekuatannya. _

_Kedua, ia bernama Nara Shikamaru. Tubuhnya kurus namun tinggi, rambutnya berwarna hitam dengan kuncir tinggi menyerupai nanas. Kebiasaannya selalu menguap bosan dan bergumam 'Mendokusai' tiap waktu. Sama halnya dengan Kakashi, ia juga bukan manusia biasa. Ia sama sepertiku—Werewolf. Akan tetapi, ia bukanlah werewolf tipe ganas melainkan tipe jinak. Ia tak memakan daging manusia. Makanannya hanya daging hewan dan juga makanan manusia pada umumnya._

_Ketiga, namanya Sasuke. Untuk yang satu ini, aku tidak mengetahui nama keluarganya. Tubuhnya pendek dan berisi, membuatnya nampak mungil namun mengagumkan. Wajahnya cantik dan manis, walupun pada dasarnya dia adalah laki-laki. Kali ini, remaja ini benar-benar manusia biasa. Hanya saja, tingkah lakunya tidak seperti remaja kebanyakan. Sikapnya sangat.. unik. Satu hal lagi, Sasuke adalah kekasih dari Naruto._

_Saya akan mengikuti mereka menuju Ota, jadi sekian yang bisa saya sampaikan untuk saat ini._

_Send._

.

After Fifeteen minutes.

.

_To:__Inuzuka __Kiba_

_From: Hyuga Hinata_

_Ada iblis dan werewolf bersama Naruto-kun? Dan juga, siapa Sasuke itu?! Kekasih kau bilang?! Naruto-kun sudah memiliki kekasih?! _

_At all, siapa bilang kau boleh memuji orang lain dihadapanku, heh! Lancang sekali kau!_

_Oh my~ aku tak menyangka jika Naruto-kun telah berubah menjadi Gay!_

_The Hell! Aku pasti lebih seksi dari pada bocah homo bernama Sasuke itu! Kenapa juga Naruto lebih memilihnya dari pada aku?!_

_Kau, Kiba! Terus awasi mereka, terutama Naruto dan Sasuke brengsek itu!_

_Singkirkan Sasuke dari Naruto, jika perlu bunuh sekalian! Aku tak ingin ada penganggu yang akan merusak rencanaku!_

_Send._

.

Kiba, pemuda bertubuh kurus dan berambut coklat itu sedikit merinding membaca e-mail dari Hinata. Pesan yang sangat kentara sekali jika terdapat amarah besar dalam setiap kalimatnya, terutama yang menyangkut kekasih dari Naruto.

Ia diminta untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke?

Fuck you! Batin Kiba menjerit frustasi. Apakah wanita bernama Hinata itu sudah gila?! Meminta dirinya untuk membunuh seorang manusia yang dikelilingi tiga monster?

Damn! Sudah pasti jika dirinya menolak. Ia tak mau mati sia-sia. Biarlah uang banyak ia tinggalkan, asalkan ia tak mengambil resiko untuk mati.

.

_To: Hyuga Hinata_

_From: __Inuzuka __Kiba_

_I'm so sorry, Hinata-san. I think you're going to crazy!_

_Pekerjaanku hanyalah menjadi stalker, bukan untuk membunuh. Harus kuakui, membunuh manusia memanglah mudah, semudah mematahkan batang kayu lidi. Tapi jika batang kayu lidi itu dikelilingi tiga buah batu besar, Impossible! Aku tidak akan mampu, Hinata-san._

_Aku menolah untuk membubuh atau lain sebaginya._

_Send._

.

Wanita di seberang sana menggeram murka.

.

_To: __Inuzuka __Kiba_

_From: Hyuga Hinata_

_Dasar pengecut! Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak memakai jasa buruk-mu itu. Kembalikan uangku!_

_Send._

.

Membaca pesan tersebut, Kiba menyerigai.

.

_To: Hyuga Hinata_

_From: __Inuzuka __Kiba_

_No way! Sesuatu yang telah diberikan tidak bisa ditarik kembali. _

_Aku bukan pengecut, bitch! Jaga bicaramu! Aku hanya belum ingin mati, itu saja._

_Send._

.

Gezz! Dia sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan! Wanita bernama Hinata itu menggerutu di kamar hotel yang ia tempati.

Aku harus mencari tahu sendiri jika telah seperti ini!

.

_To: __Inuzuka __Kiba_

_From: Hyuga HInata_

_It's over, allright!_

_Aku tak butuh kau lagi, dasar anjing! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi, sama halnya dengan Sasuke yang akan kumusnahkan dari muka bumi ini._

_Hope you die right now._

_Send._

.

Seperti aku takut padamu saja, sialan! Kau itu hanya kutu dimataku! Batin Kiba tak peduli. Kedua mata coklatnya melirik kedepan, dimana Naruto beserta yang lainnya berada beberapa meter didepannya.

.

_To: Hyuga Hinata_

_From: __Inuzuka __Kiba_

_Yeah, allright!_

_Fuck you, bitch!_

_Send._

.

Danpada akhirnya, kerjasama di antara merekapun gagal total.

Wanita berambut indigo itu mengumpat sial. Uang yang diberikannya kemarin tidaklah sedikit, dan itu harus terbuang sia-sia tanpa guna. Pesan berguna yang ia terima hanya: Naruto menuju ke Ota.

_Ota… Ota… Ota…_

Ah! Seperti menang lotre besar, bibir sewarna darah itu menyerigai licik.

_Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, Naruto-kun~_

.

-sign-

.

Sasuke meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena duduk di dalam kereta selama semalamam. Setelah makan pagi kemarin, ternyata Naruto membawanya ke stasiun kereta. Naruto berkata padanya bahwa mereka akan berangkat menuju Ota_salah satu dari dua puluh tiga distrik khusus di Tokyo.

Petang ini setelah mereka sampai di Ota, mereka akan mencari penginapan untuk bermalam selama sehari.

"Naruto, sebenarnya kita akan kemana?" Sasuke tak tahan lagi. Ia sungguh penasaran kemana Naruto akan membawanya. Sebelumnya, tempat paling jauh dari mansion yang ia kunjungi adalah sekolah, yang berjarak tujuh kilometer dari mansion. Sungguh, ia tak pernah pergi jauh dari mansion selama enam belas tahun hidupnya. Dirinya baru menyadari bahwa selama ini ia hanyalah seekor burung dalam sangkar. Tapi kali ini, ia merasa bebas. Tak ada lagi Uchiha yang mengikat hidupnya. Hanya ada seorang terkasih yang akan menuntunnya menuju kehidupan masa depan.

"Kita akan ke Paris, Suke-chan.." jawab Naruto seraya membenarkan letak ransel berukuran sedikit besar di bahunya. Di tangan kanannya, ia menjinjing sebuah kotak kayu berbentuk persegi panjang. Ukurannya kecil dan ramping, membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa isinya.

Di belakang mereka berdua, Kakashi dengan masker hitamnya dan Shikamaru yang selalu menguap bosan, tengah berjalan santai. Sama halnya seperti Naruto, dibelakang punggung mereka berdua terdapat ransel, namun dengan ukuran cukup besar.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya membawa ransel kecil berisi uang dan makanan ringan yang tersisa selama perjalan menuju Ota. Semua barang-barangnya yaitu pakaian termasuk dokumen pentingnya berada di ransel Naruto. Awalnya Sasuke juga ingin membawa ransel berisi banyak seperti halnya mereka, tapi Naruto menolak tegas. Naruto khawatir jika dirinya akan kecapaian. Ia juga mengingatkan jika yang mereka lakukan adalah perjalan jauh, entah kemana, Sasuke belum tahu.

Untuk saat ini, Sasuke tidak terlalu memperdulikan panggilan dengan suffix 'chan' yang diberikan Shikamaru, ataupun kekasihnya sendiri. Suke-chan. Itu panggilan konyol menurut Sasuke sendiri. Terlalu berlebihan bagi dirinya yang seorang laki-laki. Marahpun bukanlah pilihan tepat. Sangat tidak berguna. Sebaliknya, Kakashi dan Shikamaru selalu mentertawainya saat dirinya marah. Lebih menggemaskan, itulah yang mereka katakan padanya. Kakashi yang semula memanggilnya tuan muda, kini juga memanggilnya sama seperti Shikamaru. Sasuke tahu, mereka berdua pasti sekongkol. Naruto juga sama.

"Kau—apa? Pa—paris?" Sasuke yakin pendengarannya tidaklah terganggu sedikitpun. Naruto berkata padanya bahwa mereka akan pergi ke Paris, negara maju yang berada jauh di benua barat. Apa dirinya sedang mimpi?

"Ya, kita akan melakukan kunjungan ke Paris sebelum kita pulang," Naruto menjawab dengan senyum tipis. Ini memang bukanlah tujuan sebenarnya selama dirinya melakukan perjalan lintas Negara. Tujuan awal ia melakukan perjalanan adalah bersenang-senang, hanya itu. Dilain itu, iapun juga punya tujuan lain. Akan tetapi luasnya dunia ini membuatnya tak bisa berharap banyak akan menemukan orang yang amat dibencinya sedari dulu.

Dibalik itu semua, Naruto tak menyangka jika dirinya akan menemukan pedamping hidup, calon istrinya. Ia dulu berfikir jika seorang istri tidaklah penting. Seorang pedamping, baginya akan sangat merepotkan. Usianya tidaklah singkat. Entah hingga tahun keberapa dirinya akan mati, ia tak tahu. Yang dirinya tahu ialah, ia akan hidup panjang. Dan itulah yang membuat ia berfikir jika hingar bingar dunia ini haruslah dinikmati. Tidak hanya untuk dilihat, tapi juga dirasakan.

Tapi kini, pemikirannya berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke, malaikat hatinya. Entah keistimewaan apa yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke hingga dirinya begitu menginginkannya, memutar balik kewaransannya hanya dengan sikap polos bocah manis itu.

Ia tak lagi peduli pada pencariannya terhadap orang itu. Cukup sudah. Jika dirinya bukanlah orang yang akan menghukum perbuatan keji-nya, biarkan orang lain yang menghukumnya.

Naruto rasa, perjalannya harus segera diakhiri. Ia akan pulang. Mengenalkan calon istrinya pada _Dad and Mom-nya._ Dan ia akan menikahinya disana. Ia akan fokus pada masa depan dirinya dan Sasuke. Menetap di Negara tempat tinggalnya dan mengurus istri cantiknya.

Ke paris. Ini akan jadi perjalan terakhir mereka sebelum benar-benar pulang. Melihat betapa polosnya Sasuke akan dunia, membuatnya berfikir bahwa Sasuke memerlukan hiburan berupa lingkungan baru selain di Shibuya, Jepang. Ia akan mengajak Sasuke menaiki salah satu dari tujuh keajaiban dunia disana. Mungkin menetap selama beberapa minggu disana bukanlah pilihan yang buruk, sebelum kepulangannya.

Bukankah ini rencana yang sempurna?

"Naruto? K—kau bercan—da?!"

Naruto menyerigai tipis mendengar nada tak percaya dari Sasukenya. "Kita bicarakan ini setelah sampai di hotel, Suke-chan.." ujarnya tenang. Ia bisa melihat rona merah yang cantik menjalar di pipi putih kekasihnya. Bukan, itu bukan karena marah, Naruto yakin itu. Rona cantiknya muncul karena ia sedang tersipu. Jika Kakashi ataupun Shikamaru yang memanggilnya, rona itu karena marah. Ia bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas, tidak seperti kedua kawannya yang sama sekali tidak peka.

Stasiun kereta itu sangat ramai. Lalu-lalang orang sibuk dengan segala urusan tertentu, mirip seperti lautan manusia. Pantas saja, stasiun kereta itu adalah stasiun Tokyo yang termasuk dalam jaringan JR East yang memegang jaringan terbesar di Tokyo, Jepang.

Sebelah tangan Naruto yang bebas mengandeng tangan Sasuke, berjaga agar Sasuke selalu disisinya dan tak terbawa arus manusia di satsiun itu. Ia tak lagi mengindahkan Kakashi dan Shikamaru yang tertinggal di belakang. Mereka bukan bocah, pastinya mereka tak akan tersesat. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang awan selain sekolah dan rumah.

Sasuke tak lagi bertanya lebih. Ia percaya sepenuhnya kepada kekasihnya. Ia tahu pasti bahwa nanti dirinya akan mendapatkan penjelasan secara rinci, kemana dan kapan mereka akan pergi ke Paris, dan juga.. pulang.

Sasuke memang tak pernah mendatangi segala tempat di Tokyo, tapi disekolah menengah atas, ia mempelajari bagian-bagian negaranya beserta segala hal tentang Jepang. Sasuke juga tahu jika di distrik Ota, terdapat Bandar Udara Internasional Tokyo, yaitu Haneda. Sasuke tak tahu pasti letaknya dimana, entah dibagian utara atau tengah. Tapi yang pasti bandara itu ada.

Mengenai kata Naruto tentang 'pulang', Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah memikirkannya. Selama perjalan mereka di kereta tadi, obrolan ringannya dengan Naruto beserta Kakashi dan Shikamaru membahas mengenai kehidupan mereka sebelumnya. Mereka tinggal secara nomadem, berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Saat Sasuke bertanaya alasan mereka melakukannya, Kakashi dengan santai menjawab sekedar untuk bekal hidup kedepannya. Sasuke tak tahu Kakashi berbohong atau tidak. Pancaran mata Kakashi selalu tenang, membuat dirinya tidak bisa menebaknya dengan benar. Saat bertanya pada Naruto ataupun Shikamaru, hanya sebatas senyum tipis yang mereka berikan. Sasuke mulai berfikir bahwa dibalik wajah tampan dan ramah mereka, menyimpan banyak rahasia.

Sebuah hotel berkelas di seberang jalan sana ialah tujuan Naruto akan menginap selama beberapa hari. Sebelum berangkat, Naruto harus mengurus paspor dan visa Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Ah, tidak. Ada baiknya jika, biarkan Kakashi atau Shikamaru yang mengurusnya. Menemani Sasuke _on time_, ialah ide bagus untuk berduaan dengan calonnya.

.

-sign-

.

Seorang wanita berambut indigo ala pony tail itu menyeret koper besarnya dengan buru-buru menuju pintu lift. Wajahnya dirias dengan make-up tipis, selain pada bibirnya yang dipoles gincu tebal sewarna darah. Pakaiannya terbuka, memperlihatkan tubuhnya. Di bagian atas, ia memakai kaos singlet ketat berwarna hitam yang hanya menutupi bagian dada besarnya, membuat perut ratanya terpapar oleh pandangan orang lain . Sebuah jaket dengan resleting yang tak ditutup membalut kaos singletnya. Ada bulu-bulu putih di bagian kerah jaket ungu yang dipakainya. Di bagian bawah, jeans ketat sebatas setengah paha melekat apik di tubuh pucatnya. Berkesan _sexy and naughty_.

Ia menunggu dengan tidak sabar di depan pintu lift yang masih digunakan.

Thing!

Sebuah suara pintu lift yang berdenting membuatnya bersiap. Ia telah menggenggam koper besar itu sebelum akan menaiki lift dan turun menuju pintu keluar hotel mewah ini.

Tapi, langkah kakinya yang akan menaiki lift terhenti seketika saat mata amethys-nya mendapati suari pirang familiar milik seseorang di dalam lift itu. Orang berparas tampan dan mempesona itu tersenyum manis pada remaja yang berada di sampingnya. Tubuhnya membeku.

Di detik setelahnya, pemuda pirang itu menoleh, membuat mata mereka bertemu.

Biru dan Amethys.

Seketika, senyum yang tadi bertengger di bibir merah pucat pemuda itu lenyap. Wajahnya berubah datar, dengan pancaran aura dingin yang dapat dirasakan wanita itu dengan jelas.

Tubuh wanita itu menggigil untuk sesaat. "Na—naruto-kun?" suara wanita itu berubah menjadi serak. Dadanya meluap tak tentu.

Naruto_pemuda pirang itu menuntun seseorang yang berada di sampingnya untuk keluar dari kotak lift. Berikut dengan dua pemuda lain dibelakangnya yang mengikut tanpa kata.

"Hyuga.." suara datar itu mengalun dengan ketengangan tinggi, juga tatapan pemuda itu yang sangat dingin dan menusuk. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mengandeng tangan remaja disampingnya dilepas, dan menjulur untuk meraih pinggang ramping milik kekasihnyanya dengan _possessive_.

Melihat perlakuan pemuda pirang itu pada remaja bermata dan berambut hitam, tubuhnya bergetar nyeri. Inikah yang dimaksud si bastard itu?

"_I'm glad to see you again, _Naruto-kun." Suara yang dibuat semanis itu terdengar panas di telinga keempat orang didepannya. Nada yang berkesan sok akrab itu membuat Naruto muak. "Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu. Berapa ratus tahun'kah?" wanita itu tersenyum miring melihat keterkejutan kekasih Naruto. Kalimat terakhirnya mungkin membuat Sasuke syok. Hinata menduga jika kekasih pemuda pirang itu tidak tahu sama sekali, tentang siapa sebenarnya Naruto.

"_Bad for me, Hyuga… and of course__. This meet bad for you, too.__"_ Serigai tipis bertengger apik di bibir merah pucatnya. Ekor matanya melirik Sasuke yang mwnampakkan raut wajah tak percaya. Ah, Naruto hampir melupakan hal penting.

"Seperti dulu, kau sangat tampan Naruto-kun. Membuatku bertambah menginginkamu," wanita itu membusungkan dada besarnya dengan bangga. Ia mengerling nakal pada pemuda pirang itu. Menjadi wanita penggoda ialah ahlinya selama ini. Trik-trik yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk menahlukkan mangsanya selalu berhasil. Itu menambah kemungkinan jika Naruto akan tergoda dengan tubuh seksinya.

"Sangat tak mempan terhadapku, _bitch!_" Naruto menggeleng tak tertarik. Ia melihat tubuh seksi dihadapannya dengan jijik. Ia yakin jika tubuh itu sudah dijamah oleh orang ratusan orang yang berbeda, atau mungin ribuan orang? _Fuck that!_ "Simpan saja sikap busukmu itu untuk jalang di luar sana. Kau menjijikkan! Dasar sampah!" suara itu sangat datar, namun sangat tajam. Perasaan Hinata bagai tertusuk duri mendengarnya. Ia buru-buru mengerjabkan matanya disaat cairan bening berlomba jatuh mengalir ke pipi pucatnya.

"Apa yang kurang dariku, Naruto-kun?!" Hinata berteriak murka. Batinnya mendidih mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Aku cantik, tubuhku juga seksi. Aku bahkan bisa membuatmu klimaks hanya dengan himpitan dada besarku." Tangannya bergerak menepuk dan meremas dada besarnya dengan percaya diri. "Tapi.. kenapa kau memilih dia Naruto-kun?! Dia laki-laki! Tubuhnya sedatar papan, ia tak akan bisa memuaskan nafsu besarmu, Naruto-kun! Dia hanya bocah homo murahan pemuas nafsu lelaki hidung belang diluar sana! Dia tak pantas untukmu! Hanya aku yang pantas mendampingimu, Naruto!" lelehan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya mengalir keluar dengan deras. Ia tak peduli jika dirinya terlihat seperti wanita murahan di hadapan mereka, terutama Naruto. Perasaan rindu yang meluap didadanya tak bisa ia kendalikan. Setelah beratas-ratus tahun tak bertemu, ia akhirnya mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Tapi, ia murka setelah mengetahui jika Naruto telah memiliki kekasih, apalagi seorang laki-laki. Tapi dalam batinnya, ia sedikit iri terhadap bocah itu. Kekasih Naruto memang manis, tapi ia menyangkal dan tak akan pernah mengakui itu semua.

PLAAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras menghampiri pipi pucat yang basah itu hingga merah. Pelakunya Naruto_tentu saja. "Beraninya kau menghina calon istriku, _bitch!_" Naruto menggeram murka, dengan mata birunya yang berkilat merah. Ia marah, sangat marah. Tak ada yang boleh menghina calon istrinya. Wanita satu ini memang sungguh keterlaluan sedari dulu! Ia tak salah jika membenci wanita itu seumur hidupnya. Lihatlah perbuatannya, ia bisa merasakan tubuh dalam pelukannya itu menegang dan bergetar. Dan lagi, perkataan vulgar Hinata membuat kemarahannya semakin tersulut. Dengan rasa percaya diri yang setinggi langit, ia mengatakan seolah-olah ia mampu membuatnya klimaks. Jangankan klimaks, ia tak akan 'bangun' walaupun wanita itu bertelanjang bulat dihadapannya sekalipun!

PLAKK!

Lagi, sebuah tamparan itu mendatangi Hinata lagi. Kedua pipinya telah basah dan merah sepenuhnya. Wajahnya yang cantik jelita nampak terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya. _'Naruto-kun, menamparku? Du—dua…kali?!'_

Sedikitpun, tak ada lagi rasa iba dalam diri Naruto. Cukup sudah. Ia lelah berhadapan dengan wanita berhati batu didepannya ini. Baik dulu maupun sekarang, Hinata tetaplah Hinata. Wanita keji yang menghantui masa lalunya. Biarkan orang lain yang menghukumnya. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko jika wanita itu akan menghina Sasuke lebih jauh. Kondisi Sasuke saat ini masihlah belum baik benar.

Naruto kembali menuntun tubuh bergetar itu, diikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya yang sedikitpun tak bersuara sepatah katapun, melangkahkan kakinya melewati wanita yang masih syok dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar.

"Segera enyahlah, _bitch!_" bisik Naruto pada wanita itu sebelum melangkah menjauhinya, menenggelamkan wanita itu dalam kesunyian mencekam.

Wanita berparas cantik dan seksi itu terisak pelan. Kedua pipinya sakit, tapi hatinya lebih sakit, ah tidak, hatinya hancur menjadi serpihan debu. Naruto yang dikenalnya sebagai pemuda baik hati itu telah menaparnya hanya karena Sasuke! Bahkan, ia menamparnya dua kali tanpa pikir panjang, sedikitpun tidak ada keraguan dalam tindakannya.

Hinata baru menyadari, jika ia benar-benar telah melupakan hal paling penting semasa hidupnya. Kesalahannya di masa lalu yang selama ini ia kubur dalam-dalam kembali muncul ke permukaan. Kesalahan yang mungkin tak akan pernah dimaafkan oleh Naruto.

Ia.. ia telah …

'_Aku telah—maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Maafkan aku. Maaf, maaf, maaf …'_

Setelahnya, ia memasuki lift dengan batin yang meninta maaf tiada henti.

.

-sign-

.

Naruto mengecup penuh sayang dahi Sasuke yang berkeringat, setelah menyelimutinya dengan selimut hangat sebatas dada. Seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya, mental Sasuke belum kuat. Cukup lama Sasuke menangis sesegukan di kamar hotel mereka akibat dari hinaan wanita itu padanya, hingga jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

Kedua kawannya berada tepat di samping kamar hotelnya. Mereka tak lagi bertanya setelah mengucapkan selamat malam. Mereka tak tahu apa-apa dengan masa lalunya, dan itulah yang membuat mereka tak berkomentar.

.

-sign-

.

Naruto masuk kedalam kamar hotel gelap itu tanpa suara. Ia takut akan membangunkan Sasuke yang tertidur lelap di atas ranjang.

Ia baru saja keluar untuk mencari makan. Ia sudah dua hari tak makan, membuat perutnya berkoar lapar dan tenggorokannya terasa kering. Seperti perkataannya beberapa waktu lalu, ia tak lagi bercinta lalu makan. Dirinya sungguh-sungguh hanya makan. Meminum darah mangsanya hingga kering lalu kembali menuju hotel.

Ia bergerak menyalakan saklar lampu di dekat pintu masuk.

Beep!

Dalam sekejab iris birunya yang memandang ranjang besar di ruangan itu terbelalak lebar.

Tak ada Sasuke yang terlelap beberapa jam lalu disana. Ranjang itu telah ditata rapi. Ketika melihat meja nakas yang seharusnya terdapat ransel hitam Sasuke, ia tak mendapatinya. Pun ketika ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Kosong. Tak ada Sasuke didalamnya.

Kemudian, selembar kertas terlipat dua bagian yang sedikit menyembul di bawah bantal menarik perhatiannya.

Ia meraih kertas yang terasa basah di telapak tangannya dan membukanya.

.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Naruto.. _

_Aku berharap kau membaca surat ini ketika aku telah pergi jauh,_

_Naruto.._

_Aku ini laki-laki, bukan gadis seksi dengan sejuta kecantikan seperti dirinya. Aku tak memiliki apa yang wanita itu miliki. Mungkin perkataan wanita itu ada benarnya jika, aku tak pantas untukmu. Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari pada aku._

_Naruto.._

_Aku benar-benar merealisasaikan bahwa aku… sungguh tak mengenal dirimu—sedikitpun._

_Kejadian di kamar mandi tentang kecepatanmu berpindah tempat, dan juga—_

_-Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu. Berapa ratus tahun'kah?-_

—_Perkataan wanita itu sungguh membuatku pusing. Yang kutahu, kau adalah seorang pemuda yang berusia kurang lebih dua puluh satu tahun. Dan kata 'berapa ratus tahun'kah' itu membuatku menyerah._

_Hahaha—bukankah ini menggelikan? Aku kekasihmu, akan tetapi sekedar berapa usiamu aku tak tahu. _

_Uzumaki Naruto. Hanya itulah yang kutahu darimu. Pemuda tampan berambut pirang dengan senyum sehangat mentari. Kedua mata birumu yang jernih sangat mengagumkan, dan aku sangat menyukainya. Tatapan lembut yang kau berikan, juga kepedulianmu padaku membuat rasa cinta ini tumbuh tanpa kuminta._

_Naruto.._

_Kau akan mengajakku ke Paris, dan ..pulang, benar?_

_Kau tahu? Itu semua terlalu berlebihan bagiku. Terbang melintas Negara tidak pernah terfikirkan olehku, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun. Sedari lahir, aku hanyalah sebuah boneka. Hidupku ditentukan dan penuh aturan, termasuk hukuman. Setiap melihat seekor burung yang melintas di angkasa, aku selalu berfikir jika ada baiknya aku menjadi seekor burung. Terbang bebas melintasi alam raya dengan kepakan sepasang sayap indah. Aku iri pada burung._

_Jika kau mengajakku kesana, aku akan menjadi beban bagimu dan yang lain. Aku hanya manusia yang lemah. Dan aku sungguh tak ingin menjadi beban._

_Naruto.._

_Kau mengatakan jika aku ini calon istrimu, benar? Andai kau tahu, betapa aku sangat bahagia ketika kau mengatakannya dengan lantang didepan wanita itu. Aku sangat berharap jika semua itu menjadi kenyataan. Menjadi istri dari orang yang sangat ku cintai, mana mungkin aku bisa menolak?_

_Menjalani hidup damai dengan orang terkasih, bukankah itu menyenangkan? Jujur, aku sangat menginginkannya. _

_Tapi, kukatakan sekali lagi. Aku ini hanyalah seorang laki-laki._

_Semua orang yang menikah pasti akan mengharapkan keturunan, aku yakin kau juga seperti itu. Tapi, maaf. Aku tak punya rahim yang akan melahirkan keturunanmu. Itu hal yang mustahil. Itulah yang kuketahui di bangku sekolah. Hanya laki-laki dan perempuan yang bisa menghasilkan anak._

_Maka dari itu, kau seharusnya mencari yang orang lain. Seorang gadis manis yang akan melahirkan keturunanmu di masa depan. _

_Naruto.._

_Aku berharap kau tidak lagi memakan ramen. Makanan itu sungguh tak sehat. Kau bisa sakit jika terus menerus memakannya._

_Aku titip salam pada Kakashi dan Shikamaru, ya? Mereka orang baik, walaupun panggilan mereka padaku membuatku sedikit marah. Well—itu tak penting. Aku tahu jika mereka tak bermaksud seperti itu._

_Uzumaki Naruto, aku sangat semuanya, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Rasa aman dan juga rasa cinta yang kau berikan padaku sungguh membuatku bahagia. Kau adalah orang pertama yang benar-benar menganggap keberadaanku._

_Kumohon… jangan benci aku setelah ini. Aku hanyalah seorang pengecut yang tak bisa mengatakan semua ini secara terang-terangan._

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

_With Love,_

_Sasuke_

.

Tangan Naruto bergetar ketika dia telah selesai membaca semuanya. Sasuke—di—dia—

"SASUKE—!"

Sebuah teriakan itu seolah menggema dalam ruang hotel yang ia tempati.

.

-sign-

.

Jalan besar yang dilalui Sasuke masih sangat ramai meskipun tengah malam hampir tiba. Ia berjalan melalui trotoar dengan pandangan kosong, tak peduli jika dirinya menabrak atau ditabrak oleh bahu pejalan kaki yang lain.

Ia tak tahu kemana tujuannya. Hatinya terasa kosong dan hampa. Suara bising lalu lalang kendaraan juga tak ia dengar. Hanya sepi yang bisa ia dengar.

Wajah dan hidungnya telah memerah karena menangis terlalu lama. Orang-orang yang melihat atau berpapasan dengannya memandangnya penuh iba.

Tidak. Sasuke tidak menginginkan tatapan iba seperti itu. Tatapan iba mereka seolah berkata jika dirinya adalah manusia paling menyedihkan di antara semuanya.

Langkah kakinya semakin cepat dan cepat, disaat bisik-bisik tentang dirinya mulai terdengar jelas di inderanya. Tak peduli apapun, ia terus berlari, melewati bangunan bangunan tinggi dan juga banyak toko yang berjajar rapi disisi kanan-kiri jalan besar. Hingga tanpa sadar, ia berlari menuju jalanan yang sepi.

Ia berhenti untuk memandang sekeliling. Sebuah jalan sepi tanpa siapapun. Hanya ada suara cicitan tikus yang ia linglung, dan kepalanya pusing.

Dan saat itulah, sebuah kain tiba-tiba menutup jalur pernafan dan mulutnya. Aroma asing memasuki indera penciumannya, membuat kepalanya bertambah pusing.

Ia meronta tak terima. Tangannya mencengkeram tangan lain yang menahan kain di depan jalur pernafasan dan mulutnya, mencoba mengeyahkan tangan itu. Ia berteriak tertahan oleh kain tebal itu.

"Mmmph—mph!"

"_Get a sleep, boy…"_ suara fenimim dengan nada tajam masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Tangan yang membekapnya menekan semakin kuat.

"Khmn—hhM!—nnhs!"

Ini menyakitkan. Aroma asing yang dihirupnya membuat ia tak bisa bernafas. Dadanya bagai terhimpit bongkahan batu besar, sangat sesak. Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata mengalir di ujung mata hitamnya.

Tiga detik setelahnya, hanya gelap yang ia lihat.

"Dengan ini, m_y job is complete~"_ seorang wanita bermata merah itu menyerigai licik.

"Aku harap kau akan mati setelah malam panjang yang akan kau lalui sebentar lagi. Khukhukhu~" sosoknya dan remaja bekapan-nya itu menghilang dalam sekelebat bayangan hitam.

.

-sign-

.

Di depan bangunan mewah seperti istana tersebut, berdiri tiga pemuda dengan kemarahan yang besar. Ketiga pasang mata itu menatap bangunan itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kau yakin Sasuke ada disini, Shika?" pemuda berambut putih itu bertanya tak percaya.

"Aku yakin itu," bukan Shikamaru, pemuda berambut piranglah yang menjawab pertanyaan si rambut putih. "Apa kau tak bisa merasakan keberadaan iblis di sini? Aku sangat yakin jika iblis Asuma itu telah membawa Sasuke kesini."

"Sial! Aku tak berfikir jika iblis busuk itu akan bergerak secepat ini," suara Shikamaru menyahut dengan marah.

"Hey! Siapa disana?!" sebuah instruksi dari samping mereka membuatnya menoleh. Tak jauh disana, ada empat orang dengan tubuh besar menunjuk ke arahnya dengan intimidasi.

"_Then, safe my wife is begin ,"_ pemuda pirang itu berkata pada kedua kawannya.

Mereka bertiga berlari cepat menuju keempat orang itu. Naruto dengan ayunan pedang panjangnya dan tebasan mematikannya. Kakashi dengan dua shotgun caliber di kedua tangannya, serta pukulan dasyatnya. Dan yang terakhir, Shikamaru dengan tubuhnya yang seketika menjadi seekor _wolf_ dengan setinggi orang dewasa, mencabik tubuh mereka hingga terkoyak.

.

-sign-

.

Sasuke telah sepenuhnya sadar disaat suatu cairan yang dingin mengguyur perutnya. Ia yakin telah membuka kelopak matanya, tapi semua tetap gelap.

Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan penghalang pandangannya. Namun, tangannya yang berada di atas kepalanya tak bisa ia gerakkan secara bebas.

Ia mendesis ketika lagi-lagi guyuran cairan dingin itu membasahi perutnya yang terpapar tanpa penghalang. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan ada kain yang seharusnya menempel di kulitnya ketika basah. Itulah yang membuatnya tahu.

"Lepas. Lepaskan a—" ia menggerakkan tangan-tangannya yang terikat di atas kepala, berharap ikatan tali bisa terlepas. "—Mnh—!" sebuah telapak tangan yang kasar itu mencengkeram kedua pipinya, memaksanya untuk membuka mulut. Sesuatu berbentuk bulat, entah berapa banyaknya, dimasukkan secara paksa dalam mulutnya. Ketika ia akan mengeluarkannya, mulutnya segera ditutup paksa. Mau tak mau, dirinya harus menelan bulatan-bulatan kering itu tanpa setetes air yang mengalir di tenggorokannya. Yang ditelannya tak berasa sama sekali.. Tidak pahit dan tidak manis, terasa seperti tawar di lidahnya.

"Tidak semudah itu, _my pretty doll._" Suara berat itu sepertinya ia kenal. Tapi siapa pemiliknya, ia lupa.

"Lepaskan aku..ssh.." ia kembali mendesis disaat benda yang kasar dan basah menjilat perutnya yang basah oleh cairan entah-apa-itu. Benda itu meliuk di atas perutnya, menjilati cairan di atas perutnya.

"Mmh—kau sangat nikmat, _my pretty doll. _Manis sekali …"

"Lepash—khan—aku breng—seekh!" Sasuke menjerit dengan cairan bening mulai mengalir dari kelopak matanya. Sekarang ia ingat siapa orang itu. Pria yang membelinya dari Uchiha. "Kumohon.. lepaskan aku—hiks," tangisnyapun pecah disaat benda lunak yang kasar dan basah itu tetap meliuk di atas perutnya.

Seakan tuli, pria berjenggot lebat itu tak menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia dengan kurang ajar malah mencubit puttingnya dengan kasar, membuat lelehan air matanya semakin bertambah deras.

"Arghhh! Ti—tidak! _Let me go_!" tangannya yang diikat meronta melepaskan diri. Kakinya yang bebas menendang-nendang tak tentu arah.

_Tidak! Hanya Naruto yang boleh menyentuhku! _

"Lepaskan aku!" tiap bagian tubuhnya meronta keras kepala, membuat Asuma_nama pria itu berdecak kesal. "Na—naruto! Naruto—Hiks—To—TOLONG AKU—Hiks! Hiks—NARUTO!"

"Hahaha—" pria itu menghentikan aksi menjilat perut Sasuke dan cubitan pada putting Sasuke sejenak. Matanya memandang wajah putih yang basah itu penuh minat. Raut katakutan dapat ia lihat dengan jelas di wajah cantik itu. "—HAHAHAHAHA! Berteriaklah sepuasmu. Tak aka nada yang menolongmu, termasuk orang yang bernama Na—ARGH!" perkataan Asuma terhenti ketika sebuah tendangan kuat dari arah sampingnya membuat tubuhnya terpental dan terjatuh dari atas ranjang. "Khh!" Asuma meringis sakit pada tubuhnya yang membentur lantai marmer dibawahnya dengan keras.

"Apa kau yang bernama Naruto, huh?" Asuma yang masih berada di lantai itu bersuara santai.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuh calon istriku, hn?" Pandangannya tertuju pada remaja yang diikat di atas ranjang. seketika, iris birunya berubah merah. "Jangan sebut namaku dengan mulut busukmu itu, brengsek." Suara dingin itu mengalun bagaikan suara Shinigami pencabut nyawa. Kedua matanya yang berwarna merah menatap Asuma penuh amarah.

"Na—naruto?" suara tercekat dari Sasuke Naruto dengar dengan jelas.

"Aku datang, Sasuke." Ia berkata penuh penyesalan. Salahnya Karena meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa pengawasan hingga Sasuke berada disini. Ini semua salahnya. Seharusnya ia menjaga Sasuke baik-baik. Bukan malah seperti ini, dimana ia melihat tubuh Sasukenya yang disentuh tangan busuk pria hidung belang seperti Asuma. Bukan seperti melihat perut telanjang calonnya yang dijilati dengan nikmat oleh lidah kasar pria gila itu.

Asuma kembali berdiri dengan tubuh yang terasa remuk. Kedua matanya balas menatap pemuda bersuarai pirang didepannya penuh benci. "Tch! Mengganggu saja!"

"Mengganggu katamu, hn?" Naruto berkata dengan nada penuh permainan. Ekor matanya melirik Sasuke yang berada di atas ranjang_memperhatikannya lebih jauh. Kedua tangan Sasukenya diikat di masing-masing tiang kepala ranjang, dan kedua matanya ditutup menggunakan kain yang telah sepenuhnya basah. Pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke juga telah berantakan. Kancing kemejanya telah terbuka, memperlihatkan perut Sasuke yang di atasnya terdapat cairan bening berwarna merah. Ia yakin itu wine.

Kemarahannya tersulut hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Ya. kau itu tak lebih dari seorang pengganggu. Tak tahukah kau, jika aku sedang bermain dengan boneka-ku?!" kedua tangannya bergerak meraih sebuah shotgun dari saku celana hitam panjangnya.

"Boneka katamu?"

"Ya, ia adalah boneka manis yang kebeli dengan harga milyaran dollar." Ia mengarahkannya pada Naruto. "Kau ingin mati, heum?" senyum miring bertengger di bibir yang tak lagi berwarna apik.

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar nada menantang dari pria didepannya. Ia mengangkat tinggi pedang panjangnya. "Seperti kau bisa, Jerk!"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Dan sebuah pertarungan duel mati itu dimulai.

Asuma menembakkan kedua shotgun di tangannya secara bersamaan. Ia akan mengincar titik vital pemuda itu sehingga dia bisa langsung mati. Dirinya adalah penembak jitu, jadi dia sangat percaya diri jika dialah yang akan menang dalam duel maut ini dan membunuh Naruto. Ia dengan senang hati akan memotong tubuh Naruto menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, dan akan memberikannya pada anjing besar peliharannya di belakang rumah. Setelahnya, ia akan bermain dengan bonekanya yang manis. Menggagahinya secara kasar mungkin akan lebih menantang, mengingat jika bonekanya adalah mahluk polos.

Tapi, Naruto tak akan semudah itu dikalahkan. Ia menampik timah-timah panas yang meluncur ke arahnya dengan pedangnya. Hal yang sedikit membuat Asuma terkejut karena sebagian besar tembakannya berhasil ditampik dengan mudah.

Timah-timah panas itu meluncur menuju sekitar, melubangi tembok dan almari. Ada juga beberapa yang mengenai benda mudah pecah seperti kaca. Suara gaduh itu menggema dalam kamar luas bernuansa mewah itu, membuat suasana pertarungan duel maut mereka nampak semakin ramai dan menegangkan.

Kembali, sebuah hujan peluru terarah padanya. Ia berkelit kesamping dengan lincah. Naruto tetap menampik seraya berjalan mendekat.

DOR! DOR!

Sia-sia. Semua tembakannya berhasil ditampik dan dihindarinya dengan mudah. Gerakan cepat dari Naruto yang berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain membuatnya hampir menjerit frustasi.

Ceklek!—Ceklek!

Amunisi yang telah habis itu membuat Asuma memutar otak untuk mendapatkan senjata. Matanya melirik kesamping, dan ia mendapati sebuah pedang miliknya bertengger di dinding. Secepat yang ia bisa, ia berlari menuju dinding itu seraya membuang kedua shotgun tanpa amunisi itu.

Dengan reflek yang terlatih, Asuma menahan pedang Naruto dengan pedangnya sendiri tepat sebelum pedang milik Naruto membelah tubuhnya. Kedua pedang berbeda ukuran itu bersilangan.

Pedang milik Asuma besar dan berat, namun pendek. Sedangkan milik Naruto memang tak sebesar milik Asuma, tapi pedangnya lebih panjang dengan ujung yang melengkung runcing.

Keduanya mundur akibat ayunan yang sama kuatnya. Kedua mata mereka bertubrukan, dan mereka menerjang lagi.

Asuma mengarahkan ayunan lengannya dari samping, tapi Naruto dengan cepat mengkisnya, lalu mengarahkan mata pedangnya pada perut Asuma. Untuk menghindar, Asuma menunduk seraya berputar seperti rotasi jarum jam. Ia mengarahkan pada kaki Naruto setelah perputaran itu kembali pada titik awal.

Naruto melompat ke atas, dan sebelah kakinya menapak di atas kepala Asuma.

"Kurang ajar, kau!" Asuma tak terima. Kepala ialah sebagai tanda kehormatan setiap orang. Jika kepalanya diinjak, itu sama halnya dengan kehormatannya yang diinjak-injak!

Naruto melompat lagi ketika sebuah hunusan pedang pendek itu hampir menebas kakinya. Ia berhenti sejenak beberapa meter didepan Asuma. Ekor matanya kembali melirik Sasuke yang terengah tak berdaya berada di atas ranjang.

Cukup sudah main-mainnya. Sasuke nampak tersiksa dimatanya. Ia akan mengakhiri ini semua dengan cepat. Ia berlari maju menerjang Asuma dengan pedang yang siap mengayun. Di depan sana, Asumapun tak mau kalah. Iapun berlari kea rah Naruto dengan pedang besarnya yang ia angkat tinggi-tinggi.

ZRASHHT!

Suara tebasan itu sangat mengerikan. Tubuh mereka berdua saling membelakangi dan keduanya berdiri kaku.

"Khh-hgk!" cairan kental merah itu memuncrat dari celah bibir pria berjenggot itu.

Bruk!

Pada akhirnya, tubuh Asuma ambruk ke lantai dengan perut yang memuncratkan cairan merah kental. "Ghok—ohok!" ia berbatuk dengan cairan merah kental yang mengalir dari celah bibirnya semakin banyak. Kedua matanya terbelalak tak percaya. 'Aku.. kalah?!'

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Asuma yang terkapar di lantai bersimbah darah. Bibirnya menyerigai keji. "Bukankah tangan busuk ini yang telah menyentuh tubuh calon istriku?"

Zratchtt! Zratchtt!

"GWARRRHHG!"

Ia mengayunkan pedangnya sebanyak dua kali, seketika kedua tangan Asuma telah terpisah dari bahunya. Bersamaan dengan itu, darah segar kembali memuncrat dari bekas potongan pedang panjang Naruto, hingga mengenai wajah tan-nya, serta bajunya.

Ia pun berjongkok, menyaksikan wajah ngeri Asuma dari dekat. Tangannya yang tidak memegang pedang itu bergerak menuju rahang Asuma, dan membukanya secara paksa. Jari-jari pianis milik Naruto itu masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya kasar, dan meraih lidah Asuma. Lalu ia menariknya keluar.

"Mn—lehmn—sspt—kh!" suara Asuma sangat tidak jelas, tidak ada makna sedikitpun. Ia menggeleng panik.

"Lidah ini yang menjilat perut calon istriku, bukan?" Naruto tersenyum ala _phsyco_.

Tangan lain yang memegang pedang itu bergerak menuju wajah Asuma. Tanpa kata lagi, pedang tajam itu mengiris lidah kasar itu pelan-pelan, sangat menikmati ekspresi pria itu yang kesakitan tanpa suara. Tak lama setelahnya, pedang itu mengiris lidah kasar Asuma hingga putus, dan jari-jari itu membuang potongan lidah Asuma secara sembarang.

"!" Teriakan tertahan dikeluarkan oleh Asuma.

Setelahnya, yang dilihat Naruto adalah mata yang melolot horror dan wajah mengerikan dengan mulut menganga tanpa lidah. Mayat tanpa kedua tangan itu sangat menjijikkan, dengan kemeja putih yang telah berubah sempurna menjadi merah kental.

Naruto mengibaskan tangan dan pedangnya yang masih terdapat darah. Ia meletakkan pedangnya di lantai dekat ranjang dan menaiki ranjang tersebut. "Sasuke.." panggil Naruto lirih. Tangannya bergerak melepas simpul ikatan tali yang menginkat kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Na—naruto? Ken—khh—kenapa kau ada—hh—disini? Bagaimana bisa?!" Sasuke menjawab dengan suaranya yang masih serak. Hidungnya berkedut pelan mencium aroma garam dan besi. Ikatan di keduanya tangannya mengendur dan terlepas. Iapun membuka kain penghalang yang menutupi matanya. Begitu ia melihat cahaya dan sosok Naruto didepannya, ia terbelalak lebar. "Naru… da—darah..?" Sasuke berekspresi ngeri.

"Tenang saja. Ini bukan darahku," jawabnya seraya kembali membenarkan letak kemeja Sasuke untuk menutupi perutnya.

"Sungguh? La—lu.. ini darah..siapa?"

"Darah siapa, itu tak penting,"

Sasuke melirik sekitar dan ia mendapati selimut tak jauh darinya. Tangan rampingnya menyulur dan meraih selimut itu. Tanpa berkata, ia mengusapkan kain itu ke wajah Naruto yang berdarah dengan pelan.

Tubuh Naruto membeku merasakan perlakuan Sasuke. Bahkan dengan keadaannya seperti ini, Sasuke tetap berlaku baik padanya. Ia bisa merasakan setiap usapan kain yang membersihkan wajahnya dari darah itu begitu penuh perasaan. "Kenapa kau pergi dariku, hm?" Naruto bertanya _to the point._ Ia menghentikan gerakan tangan Sasuke dan kedua iris birunya memandang bola mata hitam dibawahnya yang berkaca-kaca dengan lembut.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Ia tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Nafasnya terengah tak beraturan. Setetes demi setetes cairan bening mengalir di pelupuk mata indahnya.

Naruto melihatnya jadi khawatir. Ia ikut bebaring di sebelah Sasuke dan memeluk tubuh mungil yang menggigil itu dalam pelukannya. "Kau baik-baik saja, bukan? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Naruto penuh sayang dengan baritone khasnya yang sangat merdu.

"Hiks—tida—hh—dhhhkk—hiks," isakan lirih itu terdengar dengan nafas yang tersenggal.

"Sssshhh—tenanglah, aku disini." Tangannya mengelus surai raven calon istrinya untuk menenangkan.

Bukankah cobaan hidup itu sangat kejam? Bocah polos tak tahu apa-apa itu harus menaggung beban yang sama sekali tidak sepantasnya dia terima. Dijadikan kambing hitam atas keegoisan orang tuanya. Hingga membuatnya terjerumus dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suara isakan kecil tak lagi didengar oleh Naruto. Ia hanya merasakan jika tubuh Sasuke mulai terasa panas, dan nafasnya tersenggal tak beraturan.

"_Suke, are you ok?"_ tanya Naruto ia melirik ke bawah, dan mendapati wajah Sasuke merona cantik hingga telinga. "Astaga! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" ia mengusap dahi Sasuke yang telah basah oleh peluh.

"Na ..khh—naru, Pah..hh—nas!" Sasuke berkata susah payah. Ia mengibaskan tangannya pada tubuhnya sendiri, berharap rasa panas itu segera lenyap.

"Katakan, Suke.. apa yang telah diberikan Asuma padamu?" Naruto seperti tahu gejala seperti ini. Mungkinkah jika—

"Pil..buh..hh—lhatth.. Pil Na—naru.."

Obat perangsang..

..perangsang..

…perang—sang…

"Obat perangsang?!" Naruto berkata tak percaya. _Jadi, Asuma benar-benar akan memperkosa Sasuke tadi? Dengan obat perangsang? Cih! Picik sekali dia. Untung saja aku segera datang._

Sasuke menggeleng tak tahu. Ia hanya bocah, tak tahu obat-obatan yang digunakan oleh para orang dewasa. "Kh..hh.. pan—panash!" ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sayu penuh siksa.

"Naruh—panas..tolong...ini—hh, menyiksaku.."

Iris biru Naruto menatap mata hitam itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia tak ingin hal ini terjadi. Walau dirinya sangat menginginkan Sasuke lebih jauh, tapi bukan seperti ini yang di inginkan Naruto. Ia ingin kesadaran disetiap hubungan mereka, tidak seperti ini, dimana Sasuke dalam pengaruh lain. Lagipula, Sasuke masih terlalu dini untuk penyembuhan rasa sakit yang dialami Sasuke detik ini. Bocah polos yang Naruto yakini tidak pernah ber-onani seperti remaja berhasrat tinggi lainnya. Tapi disisi lain, ia tak ingin melihat Sasuke tersiksa. Wajah putih penuh peluh itu memandangnya dengan memohon.

_Jangan Sasuke.._

_Aku sungguh tak ingin menyakitimu.._

"Na—naru…please.. i—ini menyiksaku. Hen..hentikan rasa panas—hh—ini.. kumohon.."

Naruto masih bergeming.

"Naru—mhnphh!"

Tidak. Naruto menyerah untuk yang satu ini. Wajah tersiksa yang Sasuke tunjukkan membuatnya sakit.

Dan Narutopun merendahkan wajahnya dan memanggut bibir plum Sasuke dalam. Ia menjilat dan melumat bibir kenyal itu, lalu menggigit kecil agak celah bibir itu terbuka. Lidahnya merangsek masuk ke dalam rongga hangat dan basah itu. Daging lunak tanpa tulang itu mengeksploitasi seluruh bagian mulutnya. lidahnya mengabsen deretan gigi rapi Sasuke, berlanjut ke langit-langit dan mencari titik sensitive yang membuat Sasuke mendesah nikmat.

Sasuke terbelalak lebar. Ciuman Naruto kali ini sangat berbeda. Lidah bertekstur lunak dan basah itu menjelajah rongga mulutnya dalam dan kasar. "Mhnnh..Ah—berhen—hhtihh—h!"

Sasuke tahu, jika tangan yang mulai menyentuh perutnya itu tangan Naruto. Tangan besar yang mengandengnya di stasiun beberapa jam yang lalu. Tangan yang sering kali menangkup wajahnya, serta tangan yang selalu menarik pinggangnya dalam dekapan hangat menyenangkan.

Tapi yang ini berbeda. Tangan itu mengusap tiap bagian tubuhnya, dari perut merambat ke bawah menuju pinggulnya, kemudian bergerak lambat menuju belakang di punggungnya. Tubuhnya yang sedikit miring membuat tangan itu bisa bergerak mengelus punggungnya dengan intens.

Hati serta otaknya mengatakan jika ini salah. Tapi tubuhnya mengatkan hal lain. Tubuhnya menerima ciuman kasar dan sentuhan intens itu sukarela, terbukti dengan getaran nikmat yang ia salurkan dalam desahan dan erangannya.

"Naru—to..hh..jangan… Ini buk—hh—khan yang kuinginkan. Tid—ak ..hh—sekarang, Naru—"

Perlakuan Naruto ini menjurus pada suatu hal yang Sasuke hindari. Ia takut, sangat takut.

"Tidak Sasuke. Ini harus kulakukan.." ia menghentikan ciumannya. Bibirnya merambat turun menuju leher jenjang Sasuke dan mengecup serta menghisapnya. "Aku akan menghilangkan panas pada tubuhmu hanya dengan ini." ia berkata lagi di sela cumbuannya pada leher Sasuke.

"Ahh~" satu desahan lolos dari celah bibir plumnya yang berwarna merah akibat ciuman kasar Naruto. Benarkah? Apakah hanya dengan cara ini rasa panas ditubuhnya bisa hilang? Tidak adakah cara lain selain hubungan seks? "Ak—aku takut Naru...hh,"

Suara lirih Sasuke menghentikan gerakan bibir Naruto seketika. "Apa yang kau takutkan, Suke? Aku hanya ingin menyembuhkanmu," ia menatap bola mata berkaca-kaca milik calonnya.

"Aku—Ah~ takut jika—Ah~~" bibir Naruto memang berhenti, tapi tidak dengan elusan tangan Naruto pada punggungnya yang semakin intens. "Setelah—hh—ini..kau akan..mening—galkanku.."

Ya, inilah yang Sasuke takutkan.

"Setelah—Naru ..merasakan tubuhku, ak—aku berfikir jika Naruto tak lagi akan..hh—menginginkanku. Aku..hh ..takut jika pada akhirnya Naru bosan padaku dan Naru akan meninggalkanku—hh.."

Perkataan Sasuke itupun sukses menghentikan gerakan tangan Naruto.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu berfikir seperti itu, Sasuke?!" Naruto berteriak marah. Jadi Sasuke berfikir jika perlakuannya dibarengi oleh keinginan seks belaka?!

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu Sasuke, bukan mencintai tubuhmu. Aku menginginkanmu seutuhnya, Sasuke. Aku menginginkamu, hatimu, cintamu, tubuhmu, semuanya Sasuke. Semuanya." Ujar Naruto dengan serius.

Sasuke tertegun mendengarnya. _Sejauh inikah cintamu padaku?_

Tak bisa ia sembunyikan senyum tipis yang menghiasi bibir plum merah Sasuke. Semua yang ditakutkannya tak akan menjadi nyata. "Aku juga mencintaimu, kau pasti tahu itu."

Mendengarnya, senyum manis merekah dibibir pucat Naruto. "Aku tak akan menyakitimu, aku janji. Percayalah padaku," ia mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas.

"_Secure me, pleasee…"_

Perkataan Sasuke pun menjadi sebuah tanda bagi Naruto untuk berbuat apapun pada tubuhnya.

.

-sign-

.

"Aku tak menyangka mereka melakukannya dalam situasi seperti ini," suara Kakashi yang sedikit terengah membuat Shikamaru menoleh. Kakashi mendengar dengan jelas suara desahan serta erangan Sasuke yang menggema di dalam kamar tak jauh dari sofa mewah yang mereka duduki.

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula, pengganggu hubungan mereka sudah mati." Respon Shikamaru dengan nada malas. Sepasang mata kuacinya memandang banyak tubuh bersimbah darah yang tak bernyawa di sekitar sofa mewah yang mereka duduki.

"Kau benar. Kurenai pun sudah mati." Ia menyandarkan punggungnya lelah. "Tapi aku masih belum tahu ada hubungan apa antara Naruto dan wanita bernama Hinata itu,"

"Entahlah," respon Shikamaru dengan gedikan bahu.

Setelah itu, hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Kakashi lebih memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan mendengarkan nyanyian malam pasangan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sedangkan Shikamaru lebih memilih menguap lebar dan hendak tidur di sofa itu.

.

-sign-

.

Tubuh mereka yang bergumul di atas ranjang king size itu telah polos sepenuhnya.

Sasuke tak tahu, entah sudah berapa kali Naruto menandainya hingga banyak tanda merah dengan hisapan-hisapan kuat di kulit putihnya. Dari belakang telinga hingga dada serta perut ratanya. Semua tak luput dari hisapan mulut ganas Naruto. Putingnya juga telah memerah karena cubitan gemas dari tangan-tangan nakal Naruto. Ia hanya merasakan kenikmatan yang membuatnya melayang.

"Nghmn…nh—!" Desahan erotis Sasukenya yang menggema di kamar mewah itu semakin membuat nafsu Naruto membuncah. Dengan bibir yang masih belum puas menandai leher putih Sasuke, ketiga jarinya telah tertanam sempurna di lubang ketat dan hangat yang akan memanja kejantanan ereksinya beberapa saat lagi. Jari pianis miliknya yang menusuk lubang Sasukenya dengan dalam hingga mengenai titik buntu di lubang analnya, menghasilkan desahan kenikmatan dari celah bibir Sasuke yang merah plum alami semakin memerah.

"Nmnhh—Ahh~ Naruh—" Kedua mata hitam Sasuke menatap Naruto yang bekerja menghisap putingnya dengan sayu. Tusukan jari-jari Naruto di lubangnya membuat dirinya sulit berkonsentrasi untuk memanja kejantanan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Berkali-kali kocokannya pada bola testikel Naruto meleset dan gerakan hand jobnya melambat pada batang ereksi sempurna yang sekeras batu milik Naruto.

Kejantanan telanjang yang pernah ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu tidak sebesar ini. Waktu itu, yang ia lihat hanyalah kejantanan lemas milik Naruto yang menggantung di selangkaannya. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Kejantanan itu membesar dan berereksi penuh, hingga ia bisa melihat ujung kejantanan Naruto yang memerah indah.

Semua gerakannya diatas ranjang king size ini, adalah arahan dari Naruto. Bahkan jika Naruto tidak mengatakan: dirinya harus mengocok bola tertikel Naruto, ia tetap akan diam berbaring di ranjang dan menunggu Naruto 'menyembuhkan' tubuhnya yang terasa semakin panas. Tapi ia mempunyai keinginan lain diluar arahan Naruto. Yaitu: mengemut kejantanan besar Naruto yang ujungnya memerah. Sangat indah dimatanya, dan hal itu membuatnya tertarik untuk mencicipinya. Maniskah rasanya? Tapi, nanti. Ia akan memintanya pada Naruto setelah rasa panas ditubuhnya menghilang.

Naruto mendongak, setengah tak rela meninggalkan putting kemerahan yang terasa sangat manis di mulutnya. Ia mendapati wajah merona Sasuke dan tatapan sayu-nya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali melumat bibir merah Sasuke. Sangat manis dan kenyal, hingga membuat dirinya ketagihan. Ia melepaskan ketiga jarinya pada lubang anal Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit mengerang kecewa karena rasa kenikmatan yang menyerang titik prostatnya pergi.

"Lingkarkan—kah—hh—kakimu dipinggangku, Sasu—" lagi, Naruto memberikan arahannya pada Sasuke. Perkataan Naruto dengan suara terenggah membuat Sasuke mengira jika Naruto pasti sudah sangat lelah. Ia sedari tadi menggarap tubuhnya, memanja titik-titik sensitive di tubuhnya dan membuat ia mendesah dan mengerang. Sasuke menurut tanpa banyak protes. Rasa panas pada tubuhnya tak kunjung hilang, sebaliknya rasa panas itu semakin menjadi.

Sasuke hanya tidak tahu, jika suara terengah Naruto disebabkan oleh nafsu yang membuncah menguasai diri Naruto.

Naruto mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang Sasuke. Ia menggesekkannya pada pintu masuk untuk sebagai salam dan merangsek masuk secara perlahan. Ia menggeram rendah. _Sangat ketat,uh—! _Lubang Sasuke menjepit kejantanannya erat, lebih erat dari semua lubang yang pernah ia coba, walaupun lubang itu telah ia longgarkan dengan tiga jari sebelumnya.

"Arghhhhh—Ish—ittai.. sakit. Nar—uhh," Sasuke meringis sakit. Kejantanan Naruto lebih besar dibandingkan tiga jari yang memasukinya tadi, membuat setetes liquid bening mengalir dari ekor matanya. _Ini sakit sekali!_

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya yang masih setengah jalan. Ia menunduk untuk menjilat air mata Sasuke. "Tenanglah, sakitnya akan hilang sebentar lagi..." katanya lembut. Ia pun kembali mencumbu Sasuke dengan dalam, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit pada lubangnya.

Setelah Sasuke menjadi lebih rilex, dengan sekali hentakan ia menusuk lubang Sasuke hingga kejantannnya tertanam sempurna.

_Trusht!_

"Mnh—!" desahan sakit Sasuke teredam oleh cumbuan Naruto. Tubuhnya seperti terbelah menjadi dua, membuat tetesan air matanya semakin deras.

Ia bisa merasakannya. Kejantanan panjang dan besar itu mulai bergerak keluar-masuk dalam lubangnya. Awalnya pelan, namun semakin bertambah cepat dan cepat.

"Mhnhh!—sakitthh—!" ini sungguh menyakitkan. Kejantanan besar milik Naruto seperti mengoyak lubangnya. Gerakan Naruto yang menusuk lubangnya bertambah cepat dan dalam, mengaduk lubang analnya dengan gerakan yang terkesan kasar, namun lembut disaat bersamaan.

Celah bibirnya yang merah merekah merintih dalam cumbuan dalam sang dominan. Tangan-tangan Naruto yang bekerja memanja tiap jengkal tubuhnya ia respon baik dengan erangan panas.

"AHH!" _apa itu? Ke—kenapa rasanya nikmat sekali?_

Lagi, satu titik dalam lubang analnya ditumbuk oleh ujung kejantanan sang dominan, membuat pandangannya mengabur dan penuh bintang.

Setiap mikrodetik penyatuannya, hanya desahan dan erangan yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke. Rasa sakit pada awal penyatuan mereka kini tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat yang sungguh luar biasa.

Tubuh mereka menyatu bagaikan puzzle—sangat pas. Mereka melengkapi satu sama lain, bersama saling mengisi kekosongan yang tak kunjung terisi.

Dua tubuh itu bergerak dalam ritme cinta yang penuh gairah, meskipun sang submissive dipengaruhi oleh suatu hal lain. Hentakan demi hentakan yang diberikan sang dominan pada sang submissive dipenuhi dengan sejuta rasa cinta, bukan hanya nafsu semata.

Sang submissive yang terbaring di bawah dengan tubuh terhentak merasa tubuhnya semakin panas. Cairan bening itu tak hentinya keluar dari mata hitamnya. Sakit, nikmat, panas. Rasa itu membaur menjadi suatu kesatuan yang menyenangkan. Tubuhnya bergetar menerima hujaman dalam sang dominan, dan bibirnya merintih. Melumer menjadi desahan dan erangan yang erotis.

Kepalanya mendongak disaat kepala pirang itu mendesak mencumbu leher jenjangnya yang penuh tanda cinta. Tangan besar yang memanja kejantanannya itu semakin intens, dan ia bisa merasakan sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya bersiap keluar.

"Na—naru, ak—khu mau—.." ia berkata disela desahannya yang tak henti mengalun merdu. Jari-jarinya yang ramping mencengkeram erat helaian pirang sang dominan.

Sang dominan tersenyum tipis, ia mendongak dan menatap bola mata hitam didepannya dengan senyum tulus. "Keluarkanlah..hh—Suke—khh.." kejantanannya menghujam lagi tubuh sang submissive lebih dalam dan kuat.

Sebuah titik dalam tubuhnya yang di tusuk kejantanan besar sang dominan membuat pandangannya memutih. Kepalanya kembali terdongak, sebelum suara teriakan klimaks membaur dengan geraman tertahan sang dominan. "Ah—NARUTOO!—h—mnhh.." dalam enam belas tahun hidupnya, ini adalah kali pertama ia mengeluarkan cairannya. Semua terasa sangat.. menakjubkan.

Daging hidup yang menyelimuti kejantanannya semakin ketat bersamann dengan teriakan sang submissive. Ia bergerak semakin dalam, menghentak tubuh itu dengan hujaman-hujaman semakin kuat dan kasar.

Sasuke yang masih belum sempat bernafas setelah klimaksnya, harus terbelalak merasakan daging hidup di dalam tubuhnya semakin membesar. Ia merasa lubangnya penuh. Didetik berikutnya, suara geraman sang dominan dan kejantanan sang dominan ditenggelamkan jauh dalam tubuhnya. "SASUKE—!"

"Mhnnn~" dan benih hangat itupun mengucur deras dari ujung kejantanan sang dominan yang tenggelam dalam tubuh submissive-nya, tertanam jauh di tubuh calonnya.

.

-sign-

.

Kedua tubuh polos itu masih berada di atas ranjang king size itu, berbaring dengan kepala Sasuke yang berada di dada bidang Naruto.

"Suke-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" suara serak Naruto yang penuh khawatir terdengar sangat manis di telinga Sasuke.

Rasa panas yang menyiksanya itu telah mereda pasca klimaks-nya. Seperti kata Naruto, kegiatan seperti ini memang sangat efektif untuk meredakan panas ditubuhnya.

"Ya, aku sangat baik-baik saja." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyumnya.

"Maafkan aku telah melakukan hal ini, Suke-chan. Kau tahu, obat perangsang yang kau minum hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan berhubungan seks,"

"Aku tidak meminumnya, Naruto. Aku dipaksa meminumnya," ralat Sasuke dengan nada ngambek. "Eh, obat perangsang katamu? Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Obat yang digunakan untuk membangkitkan nafsu seseorang, ditandai dengan rasa panas disekujur tubuh yang menyakitkan. Sama seperti yang kau rasakan tadi," jawab Naruto dengan suara yang kembali normal.

Diatas dadanya, Sasuke mengangguk paham.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke diam sejenak sebelum berkata. "Penuh." Tidak. Itu bukanlah 'perasaan' dirinya saat ini. Ia tahu jika sebenarnya Naruto tahu perasaannya saat ini. Senang_tentu saja. Mendengar perkataan Naruto sebelum mereka melakukannya, membuat semua keraguannya pada Naruto menghilang tak berbekas.

Yang ia katakan adalah apa yang ia 'rasakan' pada perutnya. Naruto keluar di 'dalam' baru satu kali, tapi ia merasa perutnya sangat penuh. Cairan hangat yang keluar dari ujung kejantanan dominan-nya masih terasa hangat hingga saat ini.

Di bangku sekolah, dipelajari jika seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang berhubungan seks, lalu sang laki-laki menyemburkan benihnya di 'dalam' tubuh sang perempuan, ada kemungkinan jika si perempuan bisa hamil. Lain lagi jika laki-laki mengeluarkan benihnya di 'luar' si wanita, maka bisa dipasikan jika si wanita tidak akan hamil.

Tapi untuk hubugan seks sesama laki-laki, tidak dipelajari di bangku sekolah sama sekali.

Jika benih sang dominan di keluarkan di 'dalam' tubuhnya, apakah dirinya bisa hamil?

_Hahahaha—aku mulai gila!_ Batin Sasuke dongkol.

"Penuh? Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mengelus helaian raven Sasuke terhenti sejenak.

Sasuke mendengus pelan mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang terdengar konyol ditelinganya. Tangannya yang masih melingkar di perut Naruto ia lepaskan. Jari-jari rampingnya bergerak mengelus otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna di tubuh dominannya dengan menggoda. "Perutku," ujar Sasuke singkat.

Tubuh Naruto tersentak kecil merasakan gerakan menggoda jari-jari Sasuke di atas perutnya. "Maaf mengeluarkannya didalam,"

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Ini terasa sangat hangat diperutku, dan aku suka."

"Jika kau suka, aku akan selalu mengeluarkan benihku di dalam tubuhmu ketika kita melakukannya.." ujar Naruto dengan serigai tipis.

Mendengarnya, telinga Sasuke terasa berdenging sesaat. "Kau berfikir kita akan melakukannya lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Kita akan menikah bukan?"

"Kau sedang melamarku?"

"Ha—ah." Naruto menghela nafas. Ia salah kata. Seharusnya, ia melamar Sasuke di puncak menara Eifel dengan kata-kata yang romantis, persis seperti apa yang telah ia rencanakan sebelumnya. Bukan pertanyaan langsung dengan empat kata 'Kita akan menikah bukan?'

God! Itu tidak ada romantisnya sama sekali!

Narutopun mengangkat kepala Sasuke yang berada didadanya. Ia bergerak turun dari ranjang dan mendudukan Sasuke di pinggir ranjang.

Ia berlutut di bawah Sasuke dan meraih tangan kanannya. "Sasuke, kau adalah sebuah pelita dalam hidupku. Menerangi jalan gelapku dan membuatku sadar akan jalan terang yang harus kulalui kembali. Dengan perginya dirimu beberapa jam yang lalu, membuatku sadar bahwa ketiadaanmu disisiku membuatku tidak mampu menjalani hidupku. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu apa adanya. Semua yang ada padamu aku mencintainya. Kelebihan serta kekuranganmu bukanlah suatu alasan untuk mengurangi rasa cintaku padamu. Jadi—

—maukan kau menikah denganku?" Naruto berkata puitis dengan ekspresi memohon.

Sasuke tertegun sejenak sebelum mendengus keras. "Dobe." guman Sasuke tak kalah keras.

"E—ehhh?" Naruto bersuara tak percaya. Sasuke mengatainya 'Dobe'?!

"Kenapa kau mengataiku Dobe? Dasar!" ujar Naruto dengan wajah pura-pura marah. "Kau merusak kata-kata romantis yang kubuat, Teme. Seharusnya kau itu menangis terharu sambil berkata 'Aku mau, Naru-kun. Sangat mau, karena aku juga sangat mencintaimu' lalu memelukku. Bukan mengataiku 'Dobe'." Alisnya Naruto tekuk tajam untuk membuat Sasuke percaya bahwa dirinya marah.

Suara tawa kecil Sasuke membuat semua usahanya sia-sia. "Hahaha—kau itu lucu sekali, Dobe."

Hah, apa katanya? Lucu?

"Hey, berhenti mentertawaiku. Aku ini tidak lucu. Dan juga, aku bukan 'Dobe'." Elak Naruto.

"Tentu saja kau itu 'Dobe'. Tanpa kujawabpun, kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Aku hanya ingin seperti pasangan lain. Melamar pasangannya dengan sangat romantis, mungkin?"

"Romantis kau bilang?" kening Sasuke mengkerut lucu. "Mana ada orang yang melamar pasangannya dengan tubuh telanjang?" dagu Sasuke menunjuk Naruto dengan senyum geli.

"Eh—ah, ini.." Naruto berkata canggung. Ia menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah. "A—"

"Jangan dijawab." Potong Sasuke. Ia mengajak Naruto berdiri dan berbaring lagi di atas ranjang.

Mereka kembali berbaring dengan posisi yang sama.

"Aku punya satu permohonan untukmu," Ujar Sasuke. Tangannya kembali bermain dengan perut calon suaminya.

"Apa itu?"

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya berat. Permohonannya adalah hal terpenting dalam sebuah hubungan._"Buat aku mengenal dirimu seutuhnya. Maka dari itu, ceritakan semuanya tentang dirimu. Sejujur-jujurnya…"_

.

-sign-

.

"Rencanaku gagal total, Kabuto-sama," suara feminism itu tersambung dengan handphone di seberang sana.

"_Gagal? Bagaimana bisa?!"_ Suara beasar di seberang handphone menyahut.

Tak ada jawaban dari suara feminism itu.

Diseberang sana, suara helaan nafas nafas terdengar. _"Baiklah. Gunakan rencana cadangan, Hina-chan.."_

"Baik, saya mengerti."

"_Ya, berhati-hatilah disana. Kabari aku secepatnya."_

"Ya. Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu, Kabuto-sama."

"_Bagus,"_

"Ka—"

Klik. Sambunganpun terputus secara sepihak.

TBC!

Hai minna~

Maaf update-nya terlalu lama. Karena seminggu kemaren full banget sama ujian harian. Maklumlah, tanggal 29 Mei aku udahUjian Kenaikan Kelas..

Jadi, aku kebut deh selama seminggu ini.

Chapter ini terlalu panjang ya?

Balas Reviever chap kemarin:

**Gembel:** Thanks atas pujiannya ^_^ ini udah lanjuut..

**Prim Rose Blue: **Reaksi Mom and Dan-nya Naru? Nanti ya, mereka masih belum pulang. Hehehe…ini udah lanjut..

**Guest(21 April):** Sasuke adorable? Hohoho.. that's right!

**Ns gues: **Lemonnya udah kok. Tapi chapter ini jadinya malah kepanjangan. ^_^

**Rea: **Aduh Rea-san, makasih udah ngingetin. Penginnya tuh Suzy buat langsung tuh dikamar mandi. Tapi berkat baca review dari Rea-san, aku pun menundanya. Thanks so much..

**Ifu Uchiha: **Jawaban dari Ifu-san ada di chap depan(mungkin). #Plaak. Thanks for review..

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki: **Iya, Hinata n Kiba itu bukan manusia. Hinata itu juga Vampire, kalo Kiba itu werewolf seperti Shikamaru. Hubungan NaruKakaShika itu sahabat kok ^_^

**aicHanimout: **Mungkin iya. Itachi seperti di anime aslinya, tapi belum ketahuan sepenuhnya. ItaKyuu? Mungkin ada. Tapi dilihat alurnya, apakah bisa dimasukin di perjalanan Naruto menuju rumah. Neji meninggal kagak ya? Suzy masih bingung.

**Siti583:** Ini udah lanjut Siti-san ^_^

**xsasuke: **Ini udah lanjut. Moment NaruSasu-nya udah banyak belom? *smirk

**Kaagari:** Maaf kalo tempat mereka melakukan 'itu' tidak dikamar mandi. Kata Rae-san Sasuke masih trauma, jadi.. yah seperti alur yang diatas. ^_^

**YoungChanBiased:** Ini dah lanjut..

**angelkyute56:** Itachi jadi uke? Emangnya ada yang mau? aicHanimout penginnya ItaKyuu. Jadi gimana doong?

**neko. chan. 75470 :** Iya, mereka bakal ketemu lagi kok. Tapi belum untuk saat ini. ^_^

**Qren:** Ok, thanks ^_^

**vipbigbang:** Ok ^_^ sorry lama..

**Namie:** panggil aku Suzy aja ya? soalnya tuh namaku ^_^

**Kuro Rozu LA**: Ini udah lanjut ^_^

**Oranyellow-chan:** Alasan Itachi ikut nyiksa Sasuke belum muncul. Nanti akan ada flashback ttg rumah tangga keluarga Uchiha, kok. awalnya HinaKiba itu musuh, tapi sekarang Kiba enggak tahu, pro atau kontra. Pair ShikaKiba? Mungkin ada. ^_^

**Dark de. ay:** Ini udah ada lemon ^_^. Tentang fic yang lain, Suzy masih macet #hiks—hiks

**AprilianyArdeta:** enggak ketahuan kok,

**Red Ocean:** udah ada lemon'kan? *smirk

**Cherry Blosoom:** aduh… mereka baru sekali seks, udah nanyain kapan Suke hamil? Nanti pasti kok ^_^

**Auntumn panda**: udah kok. ^_^

**Mischa:** Gomen, ne? disini ngak diceritakan lebih detail mengenai hub AsumaKurenai. Ntar kalo dimasukin terlalu panjang. ^_^

**Blue Ocean:** Sasuke hamil anak Naruto? Nanti dulu ya. Mereka aja baru seks sekali, kok. ^_^

**Dmarcha:** FugaMiko itu ngak tahu Asuma punya Iblis. NaruSasu pasti punya anak kok ^_^

**Nari:** Gini ya.. Naruto itu memang melakukan seks dengan orang lain dan spermanya pun keluar. Hanya saja, Naruto memang sengaja tidak mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam tubuh parner seks-nya. Jadi sebelum benihnya keluar, Naruto melepas penyatuan tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan benihnya di luar tubuh patner —faham ngak? Suzy bingung mau jelasin kaya gimana. *huwe #Lariii

**Guest(22 April):** Ok, lemonnya dah ada kok. ^_^

**Lolipop**: Sasuke dijadiin vampire? Setelah mereka menikah ya.. ^_^

**LKCTJ49:** Ok, aku juga setuju ^_^

**Raven Namikaze:** Ini udah lanjut ..

**EdyBrrr:** Flashback Kabuto mengincar Naruto? Nanti ada kok.

Sasuke bakal dirubah Naruto jadi vampire kalo mereka udah menikah ^_^

Pastinya dong, Sasuke bakal dikenalkan Naru ama Mom n Dadnya.

.

.

Untuk Reviewer semuanya, Suzy mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya atas review kalian ;*

Keep RnR, ya?

.

.

SuzyOnix

Minggu, 03 Mei 2015

13\. 17 pm


	8. Chapter 7

**Bagian 7**

Haloo minna-san..

Pertama-tama, Suzy mohon maaf kepada para readers sekalian. Tentang kesalahan Suzy dalam mengetik di chapter sebelumnya, terutama pada bagian dengan penggunaan bahasa Inggris.

Ah—kebanyakan baca manga yang berbahasa inggris, jadi Suzy ingin sedikit mererapkan bahasa inggris di fanfic Suzy. Jadinya malah..yah—ancur deh. Maaf…

Bagi 'Guest' yang mengingatkan Suzy tentang hal ini, siapapun dan dimanapun anda, Suzy sangat berterimakasih mohon maaf sekalian jika kesalahan ini sangat mengganggu.

Gomen minna~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Author : SuzyOnix**

**Title : My Name Just Sasuke!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Uzumaki Naruto X Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rating : M **

**Warning : YAOI! BL! OOC!MpregFuture! Typo(s), AU! BadLanguage!**

**Don't ike Don't read !**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Senja di sore itu mengembang amat indah. Perpaduan warna merah, kuning serta biru di ufuk barat sana menyegarkan mata siapapun yang tengah memandangnya. Induk burung telah bersiap berlayar kembali menuju sarang, menemui anak-anaknya dan memberi mereka makan atas apa yang didapatkannya hari ufuk timur, setitik warna biru pekat telah eksistensinya bahwa malam hampir tiba.

Di sebuah taman tak jauh dari kepadatan penduduk, seorang gadis dewasa berambut indigo menatap lama lukisan Tuhan dari kursi rodanya. Kedua mata tanpa pupil miliknya menatap langit dengan pandangan iri. Mengapa Tuhan menciptakan langit begitu indah dan sempurna? Sedangkan dirinya hanya mampu duduk lemah di atas kursi roda, dengan pertanyaan yang selalu sama setiap saat. Kapan aku mati?

Penyakit mematikan itu menggerogoti tubuhnya secara perlahan semenjak ia membuka mata di dunia. Ia dicekoki obat setiap harinya, berharap penyakit itu segera sirna. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Penyakit yang dideritanya sudah mendarah daging ditubuhnya, nol persen kemungkinan akan sembuh total.

Tubuhnya kurus kering, dengan garis-garis usia yang telah tampak disekitar bibir dan kelopak mata, dimana tak lagi terlihat muda. Kulit yang seharusnya putih mulus itu menjadi mengkerut dan keriput, membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih tua daripada usia bahkan tak lagi sanggup berjalan semenjak usia lima tahun, menandakan jika dirinya telah tujuh belas tahun hidup di atas kursi roda.

Hidupnya bergantung pada orang tuanya. Kemewahan yang dimiliki orang tuanya tak bisa ia nikmati, begitu pula dengan masa-masa remajanya yang seharusnya dipenuhi dengan gejolak cinta dan percikan gairah tinggi.

Pujian akan kecantikannya dari banyak orang tak ia terima. Iapun tahu, jika dibalik punggungnya mereka menghinanya, terlalu takut untuk berterus terang karena kekuasaan yang dimiliki orang tuanya.

Penyakit itu merenggut , masa depannya, dan …cintanya.

"Hinata-sama," panggilan datar itu terdengar dibalik punggungnya. Tanpa menolehpun, ia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara itu. Rentan waktu selama sembilan belas tahun hidupnya mengenal pemuda itu, sekalipun tak kunjung membuatnya mengenal pemuda itu. Pemuda yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu ialah pribadi yang tertutup terhadap orang lain, terkecuali keluarganya.

Selalu berwajah datar dan dingin.

Walau bagaimanapun juga, pemuda itulah yang menjadi cinta yang dimiliki pemuda itu membuatnya jatuh dan menurut pandangannya.

Dirinya tahu jika rasa cintanya diketahui oleh pemuda , seakan menutup mata, pemuda itu tak pernah berbicara padanya mengenai cinta. Yang ia tahu, orang yang dicintainya setulus hati itu tak peduli terhadap rasa itu menolak rasa cintanya, walaupun tak diungkapkan secara gamblang.

Apakah karena aku terlihat sangat tua?Berpenyakit?Menjijikkan?Seputar pertanyaan tentang alasan penolakan pemuda itu tak kunjung ia dapatkan.

"Ya, Naruto-kun?" sahutnya kemudian.

Sejenak, hening diantara mereka dua. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata mendengar Naruto—nama pemuda yang dicintainya—mendengus pelan. Selalu seperti ini. Hinata tahu jika pemuda itu tidak suka dengan panggilan yang ia berikan. Tidak pas. Itulah kata Naruto ketika ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Tentu saja, Hinata hanyalah anak dari salah satu pelayan dirumahnya, Uzumaki Kushina.

Tapi, ia tetap kerasa kepala. Ia berharap dengan panggilan itu, dirinya dan Naruto bisa menjalin hubungan yang akrab. Tidak hanya sebatas anak pelayan dan tuan putri.

Salah besar, karena usahanya ada sedikitpun tetap memanggilnya dengan panggilan formal, dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Hyuga-sama mencari anda, ingin anda segara pulang." ujar Naruto dengan intonasi datar.

Mendengarnya, Hinata kembali memalingkan wajah kedepan."Sebentar saja, ingin melihat matahari tenggelam dari taman ini."

Selama beberapa saat, hening melanda keduanya."Hn, baiklah."Jawab Naruto pada melangkahkan kaki menuju bangku taman tak jauh dari kursi roda yang ditempati Hinata.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah setelah mendudukkan diri di bangku taman tersebut. 'Shit!' batinnya dalam hati. Ini adalah sebuah pekerjaannya, hal yang harus ia lakukan—menemani Hinata sepanjang waktu.

Tapi, tidakkah itu sangat sembilan belas tahun hidupnya, selalu dikelilingi oleh gadis itu—majikan yang selalu duduk di kursi roda sepanjang waktu, menggantungkan hidupnya pada besi beroda penyakit yang diderita gadis itu yang membuatnya tak menyukai gadis , sikap dan perkataan gadis itu selama yang bahkan telah menyerah terhadap penyakit yang , kata bersyarat perintah serta paksaan yang sering dilontarkan gadis itu kepada para pelayan dirumah.

Ia tahu jika ayah gadis itu seorang penguasa di daerah tempat tinggalnya. Seorang penguasa yang terhormat dan sangat , itu bukanlah suatu alasan untuk bertindak sesuka hati terhadap orang lain, terlebih mencampuri kehidupan orang lain.

Semenjak dirinya bayi, gadis itu sudah berada dalam lingkup hidupnya hingga kini diusianya yang hampir menginjak dua puluh tahun.

Dirinya ingin seperti seorang boneka dengan jerat tali yang melingkar di lehernya, dengan gadis itu sebagai bukan milik siapa-siapa, bahkan orang tuanya sekalipun. Ia ingin menikmati indahnya masa muda, merasakan cinta yang belum pernah ia rasakan hingga sekarang. Hidupnya terkekang, penuh dengan kepalsuan, yang tersimpan apik dibalik wajah datar dan sikap dinginnya.

"Apakah kau percaya dengan masa depan indah, Naruto-kun?" suara Hinata membangunkannya dari lamunan.

.

_Huh? Apa dia bilang, masa depan?_

_Hell yeah!_

_Tidak akan ada masa depan untukku jika kau selalu memonopoli hidupku!_

_._

"Entahlah."Tanggap Naruto seraya mengendikkan bahu. "Bagiku, masa depan itu hal yang tidak perlu difikirkan. Cukup dijalani masa sekarang dan bersiap dengan apapun yang akan terjadi di masa depan." Setidak-sukanya ia pada Hinata, ia tetap harus bersikap sopan. Minimal menyahut ketika diajak bicara.

"Begitukah?"Tanya Hinata dengan kedua mata terpejam. "Tapi, bagiku masa depan itu tidak ada, apalagi masa depan indah. Semuanya hanya omong kosong."Kelopak mata putih itu terbuka, dan mata tanpa pupil itu memandang kosong ke langit barat. "Dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini; cacat dan berpenyakit, aku hanya akan jadi sampah masyarakat. Dikucilkan, dicemooh, dan dihina."Setetes cairan hangat itu mengalir dari pelupuk matanya yang terdapat garis penuaan.

"Membangun sebuah keluarga kecil, dengan seorang suami yang mencintai anak-anak penuh dengan kasih sayang dan itu suatu hal yang mustahil bagiku?

Mereka pasti jijik dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini: dimana, untuk berjalanpun aku tak sanggup.

Tidak akan ada satupun cinta untuk mahluk rendah sepertiku. Pada akhirnya, aku akan mati dalam kesendirian_tanpa cinta."Tangis itupun semakin deras, mengalir turun membasahi syal tebal yang melilit lehernya."Kau tahu, Naruto-kun. Aku sangat men—"

"Cukup!" sentak Naruto dengan wajah spontan berdiri dari bangku taman itu. Ia benci jika hal ini terjadi. Ia sepenuhnya tahu jika Hinata menyukainya, dalam artian kekasih. Itulah alasan utama gadis itu memonopoli hidupnya. Tapi ia sungguh tak bisa membalas rasa suka itu. Bahkan suka dalam artian kakak-adik, ia tidak mampu. Iasudah terlanjur membenci gadis itu. "Kita harus segera pulang." Putusnya seraya berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Ia meraih pegangan kursi roda itu dan mendorongnya menuju rumah. Tidak sedikitpun peduli pada Hinata yang menangis tergugu di tempatnya.

Ia mendorong besi beroda itu dengan langkah terburu-buru. Hari sudah sepenuhnya petang, dan itu akan jadi masalah buatnya jika belum membawa Hinata pulang. Pemimpin klan Hyuga, yang tak lain adalah ayah Hinata, ialah seorang yang sangat menyayangiputrinya, tidak peduli bagaimanapun keadaannya.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, ketika ia membawa pulang Hinata satu jam setelah matahari tenggelam, ia mendapat hukuman dari ayah Hinata. Perlu diketahui, itu bukan itu adalah salah Hinata. Jika saja Hinata tidak merengek padanya untuk melihat festival lampion, hukuman itu tak akan ia terima.

Haa—ah! Bekerja sebagai penjaga Hinata pun bukanlah keinginannya, melainkan sebuah paksaan.

Srakk!

Suara daun yang bergesek secara tiba-tiba itu sontak menghentikan langkah melirik kekanan dan kekiri dengan waspada. Tempatnya berdiri sekarang di sebuah jalan sepi, dengan banyak pohon besar disisi kanan dan kiri jalan.

Entah berasal dari mana, angin besar berhembus menerpa menutupi pandangannya dengan lengan tangan, penghalau debu yang bertebangan agar tidak masuk ke matanya.

Naruto mendengar sesuatu yang menggeram amat rendah, seketika membuat tengkuknya meremang. Dan ketika ia membuka mata, barulah ia tahu siapa yang menggeram.

Beberapa langkah didepannya, seorang pria berambut merahyang memakai jubah hitam berdiri angkuh dengan dagu terangkat mata berkilat hijau milik sosok misterius itu terarah pada Hinata yang bergetar takut di kursi rodanya."Menarik," desisnya.

"Na—naruto.." cicit Hinata ketakutan.

"Siapa kau?" ujar Naruto tidak takut dengan siapapun, karena memang tidak ada rasa takut yang ada pada dirinya sedikitpun.

"Well, aku dapat santapan menarik.." suara rendah itu seakan menggema di gendang telinga Hinata. Tubuhnya bahkan sudah menggigil ketakutan. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat takut.

"Jangan takut, gadis cantik."Katanya dengan baritone rendah."Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Aku hanya ingin mengubah kehidupanmu,"

Mendengar kata 'kehidupan', Hinata merasa sedikit tertarik. "Ap—apa maksudmu?"

"Well, aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Kau ingin hidupmu berubah bukan?" sudut bibir pria itu tertarik membentuk serigaian."Selalu duduk di kursi roda, bukankah itu sangat lagi, dengan penyakit yang membuat tubuhmu jadi lemah dan tua. Err—itu sangat menjij—"

"Cukup, brengsek! Sebenarnya apa maumu?!" geram Naruto.

Ekor mata pria itu melirik Naruto sinis."Tutup mulutmu jika kau ingin tetap hidup, pirang!"

"Cih!" decih Naruto tak bukanlah manusia lemah. Latihan yang ia jalani sejak kecil tidaklah ringan. Dirinya yakin akan menang jika bertarung satu lawan satu dengan pria itu.

Narutopun bergerak maju, melangkah cepat menuju pria itu dengan tangan kanan terkepal yang masih menyunggingkan serigaian remeh itulah sasarannya.

"Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata terkejut.

Namun belum sempat kepalan tangannya mengenai sasaran, sosok pria itu telah hilang dari pandangannya, membuat kepalan tangannya mengenai udara pun memutar tubuhnya, dengan pandangan yang tetap tenang ia mencari-cari dimana sosok itu berada.

"Dibelakang, Naruto-kun!"

Dengan gerak refleks yang terlatih, Naruto membungkuk dan langsung memutar tubuhnya didepannya, dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit melengkung dan kepalan tangan yang mengenai udara kosong, sosok itu merupakan sebuah sasaran empuk untuk melampiaskan pukulannya yang mengangkat kepalan tangannya cepat dengan dagu milik sosok itu sebagai sasarannya, hingga suara —krak— kecil terdengar, dan secara spontan Naruto mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

Begitu pula sosok itu, ia juga mundur satu langkah akibat pukulan kuat yang mengenai dagunya. "Kuat juga kau, bocah!"

Tanpa disangka, sosok berambut merah itu menerjang maju dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Naruto bahkan tidak sempat melihat darimana pukulan itu berasal, entah tendangan kaki atau pukulan tangan, yang ia tahu hanya: tubuhnya terpental jauh kebelakang hingga punggungnya berciuman dengan batang pohon. Setelahnya, pandangannya tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

BRAKK!

"Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata histeris. Dengan tangan kurus kering miliknya, ia menggerakkan besi beroda miliknya untuk menghampiri Naruto yang terbaring tak berdaya. Namun, belum satu inchi kursi berodanya berpindah, ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

"Mau kemana, hn?"

Deg!

Mendengar suara rendah tepat disamping telinganya, kedua amethyst Hinata membelalak menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, dan wajah tampan pucatlah yang memenuhi pandangannya. Bibir pucat milik pria itu membentuk serigaian, membuat Hinata bisa mengintip deretan gigi runcing miliknya. Nafas segar yang terasa dingin di kulit wajahnya, lantas membuat tengkuknya semakin meremang.

"A—apa maumu?" cicit Hinata.

Serigaian itu makin lebar, membuat tubuh Hinata semakin bergetar ketakutan." aku akan memberikan kesempurnaan dan keabadian untukmu."

—Cup!—

Dan..sebuah kecupan ringan itu mendarat di bibir Hinata.

"!"

.

.

Ketika Naruto membuka mata, hari telah berganti langsung menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak lagi berada di jalanan seperti malam tadi. Ia yakin jika dirinya berada di kamarnya, ruangan pribadi miliknya.

Ketika hendak beranjak, ia mengeluh pelan. Rasa sakit yang berpusat di punggugnya membuat celah bibirnya mengeluarkan umpatan kesal.

Sialan!

Ingatannya tentang perkelahiannya malam tadi membuat dirinya menyimpulkan satu —

—Pria itu bukan manusia.

Hell yeah!

.

-sign-

.

"Jadi, hal itu yang membuatmu membenci wanita itu? Karena dia memonopoli hidupmu?" suara remaja manusia yang berbaring di atas ranjang king size itu mengudara dengan lembut. Dirinya yang sangat ingin tahu pada masa lalu si pirang, senantiasa menyimak tiap kata yang keluar dari celah bibir merah pucat milik si pirang dengan , ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Naruto. Hidupnya yang terkekang selama enam belas tahun bukanlah hal yang hidup dikekang selama sembilan belas tahun layaknya kehidupan Naruto pasti sangat sulit.

"Sedikitnya iya."Jawab Naruto telah memutuskan untuk berbagi masa lalu dengan calon pendamping hidupnya. Ia telah sepenuhnya tahu masa lalu Sasuke. Akan tidak pantas apabila calonnya itu tidak tahu masa lalunya, serta asal-usulnya. Lagipulamereka akansaling memiliki satu sama lain. Jika dirinya tetap mempertahankan keegoisannya, bukan tidak mungkin jika Sasuke akan meninggalkannya.

"Eh, apa maksudnya itu. Memangnya ada hal lain lagi? Dan lagi, kalau pria itu bukan manusia, lalu apa?"

Melihat raut bingung di wajah Sasuke, tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum kecil." masih panjang, sayang."Ujar Naruto seraya mengusap lembut bahu polos Sasuke.

Saat ini, memang hanya selembar selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos tak lagi bersih, mengingat jika selimut itulah yang digunakan Sasuke untuk membersihkan darah di wajah Naruto beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo lanjutkan.." kata Sasuke tak sabaran.

"Hmm…" Naruto bergumam kecil sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya."Seharian itu, aku tak pergi kerumah Hyuga seperti dari ibuku jika gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Keesokannya, gadis itu tidak lagi berada yang mengatakan jika gadis itu diculik. Namun bagiku, tanpa mencari tahupun aku sudah tahu ia ada dimana. Pria yakin jika Hyuga itu pergi mencari pria yang kukatakan, pria itu bukan itu pasti datang pada pria itu untuk tujuan tertentu.

Aku tahu benar selalu membicarakan tentang hal-hal tidak penting denganku. Misalnya, kesempurnaan, atau mungkin yang telah aku katakan tadi, aku tidak terlalu menanggapi omong benci padanya.

Seminggu setelah kepergiannya, orang-orang wilayah kami mulai berhenti mencari tahu keberadaannya, begitu pula dengan -orang menyimpulkan jika Hyuga itu sudah mati dibunuh oleh para penculiknya.

Di sebuah malam, melihat dihari itu, sesosok asing tiba-tiba menyelinap di rumahku, rumah keluargaku. Semuanya bersiaga dengan sosok asing itu, menghalau jika hal buruk akan menimpa keluarga kami. Kamipun mencari sosoknya keseluruh penjuru rumah cukup besar untuk ukuran rumah milik seorang pelayan, dan juga pekerja.

Saat mendengar suara jeritan dari kamar adikku—Konohamaru, tanpa menunggu apapun aku bergegas kesana.

Pintu akupun mendobraknya.

Setelah mencoba beberapa kali, akhirnya pintu saat itu, dan aku sangat syok setelah melihat apa yang telah terjadi di dalam."

"Kau punya adik?"Tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Ya, namanya itu, ia masih berusia tujuh tahun."

Seakan mengerti, kepala Sasuke yang tengah berbantalkan dada bidang Naruto itu mengangguk-angguk itupun sukses membuat Naruto sedikit meringis geli merasakan halusnya rambut Sasuke yang mengenai lehernya."Lalu, apa yang terjadi di kamar Konohamaru?"

Naruto sedikit mendengus kecil melihat Sasuke yang tak sabaran."Dia—wajah sosok itu, tengah tertunduk dalam bahu kecil membelakangiku, jadi aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Adikku, Sasuke.

Ia sekarat.

Wajahnya merah penuh dengan menggapaiku, ingin meminta tolong padaku.

Ketika sosok itu menoleh, aku mengenal wajah itu.

Wajah pucat yang dipenuhi dengan darah segar—darah adikku. Bahu kecil adikku itu telah terkoyak, dengan beberapa helaian dagingnya yang mencuat keluar.

Dia adalah—"

"Wanita itu?" tebak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sejenak, tangan besar yang sedari tadi mengelus lembut bahu polos itu berhenti. "Err—yeah! Bagaimana kau tahu?"Tanya Naruto heran.

"Entahlah." Kepala itu menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban. "Aku rasa itu mudah ditebak, mungkin?"

"Hmm," guman Naruto seraya berfikir.

Hening.

"Naruto,"panggil Sasuke. "Bukankah ceritanya belum selesai. Masih panjang bukan?"

Sekejap, Naruto langsung tersentak dari lamunannya. "Eh—maaf. Aku hanya sedang berfikir."

"Tentang?"

"Bukan suatu hal yang penting, kok, _sweety" _respon Naruto dengansenyumtipis.

Mendengarnya, bibir merah Sasuke mencebik kesal. "Mou—jangan panggil aku _sweety_! Aku itu _manly_ tahu!" sentaknya.

Senyum tipis di bibir merah pucat itu semakin mengembang, hingga suara tawa kecil akhirnya terdengar menggema di kamar mewah itu. "Hey, mana ada seorang _manly_ semanis dirimu, _sweety_." Ujar Naruto seraya mencubit hidung mungil milik Sasuke.

Dengan wajah masam, Sasuke menampik tangan Naruto dari hidungnya yang memerah dan berkedut pelan. "Aku tampan, bukan manis Naruuuu—"

"—iya-iya. Sasuke-ku itu tampan. Sangaaat tampan hingga terlihat cantiiiik sekaliiii~" godanya.

"Naru!" protes Sasuke. Bibirnya mencebik kesal.

"Hahaha—baiklah, baiklah. Nah! Sekarang, bisakah aku melanjutkan ceritanya?" menggoda Sasuke memang menyenangkan. Sejuta ekspresi dari wajah putih itu sangat menggemaskan untuk dilihat. Terlihat sangat natural. Berbeda dari ekspresi marah atau kesal yang kerap kali ia lihat dari orang lain. Seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika dirinya berada di sebuah klub ingat betul jika saat itu adalah malam setelah Sasuke menginap di tempatnya(kamar sewaannya). Dirinya diajak bercinta dengan tiga wanita penghibur disana. Akan tetapi, dirinya menolak. Naruto mengacuhkan mereka. Dan ekspresi kesal maupun marah dari mereka, sangat kentara jika itu hanya dibuat-buat. Itu palsu.

Dan sejujurnya, Naruto merasa dirinya sangat beruntung memiliki Sasuke.

"Uhm," gumam Sasuke disertai aggukan kecil.

"Singkatnya, Sasuke, wanita—Hyuga—itu membunuh adikku."

.

-sign-

.

"AAAAAAA—!"

Sebuah jeritan nyaring di belakang punggungku membuatku tersadar dari rasa syok-ku. Ketika aku menoleh, disana ada ayah, ibu,dan kakakku. Kondisi mereka tak jauh beda denganku beberapa detik lalu, atau mungkin lebih parah.

Ketiga pasang iris mata mereka mengecil, menunjukkan sebuah kegerian yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun.

"Ko—konoha—mar—u," cicit ibuku. Tangannya bergetar ketika ia angkat dan menunjuk ke depan. "Ka—kau!"

Sekejap, wajah ngeri dari mereka bertiga berubah menjadi raut murka.

"Ap—apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan adikku, sialan!"

"Apa-apaan ini!"

Kembali, aku memusatkan pandanganku pada wajah pucat penuh darah milik wanita itu. "Kau bukan lagi manu—!"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, kakakku berlari menghampirinya dengan tangan yang terkepal erat.

BUGH!

"Argh!" Sebuah pukulan itu mendarat tepat di pipi pucat itu, membuat wanita itu terhuyung jatuh.

Tak begitu jauh dengan adikku yang juga terhuyung jatuh, dengan tubuh yang menghantam lantai dengan keras. "Konohamaru!" Sontak, ibudan ayahsegera berlari menghampiri.

Melihat tubuh adikku yang jatuh tak berdaya, kakakkusemakin mendidih. Seolah tak cukup hanya dengan satu pukulan, kakakku kembali mengarahkan pukulannya pada wanita itu. Lagi dan lagi.

.

-sign-

.

"Dan kau juga punya seorang kakak," Sasuke berkata tak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk kecil, "Ya, namanya Kyubi. Dia satu tahun lebih tua dariku."

"Begitu ya.." paham Sasuke. "Tapi Naru, apakah wanita itu tidak melawan kakakmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto bergumam kecil dan mengangguk. "Ya. Tidak sama sekali. Berkali-kali kakakkumemukulnya, tapi dia tidak melawan. Ia hanya merintih dan menangis, kemudian, sosoknya menghilang seperti bayangan.

'_Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Naruto-kun. Walaupun kau mati, aku akan menunggu hingga Naruto yang lain lahir kedunia. Tapi, aku akan sangat bersyukur apabila, kau tak lagi menjadi manusia. Tak peduli hingga seribu tahun lagi, aku akan selalu menunggu disaat kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku mencintaimu, sebuah cinta abadi yang akan menyatukan kita suatu saat nanti.'_

Itulah yang ia katakan ketika dia menghilang."

"Dia—benar-benar mencintaimu, ya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Hinata, telah mencintai Naruto, jauh sebelum dirinya. Hinata juga telah bertahun-tahun mempertahankan cintanya untuk Naruto hingga saat ini. Sedangkan dirinya? _Bahkan aku baru mencintaimu, belum genap satu bulan aku masih pantas bersanding denganmu, Naruto? _Sasake meringis dalam hati.

"Persetan dengan cintaiblis keji itu!" Naruto mengumpat dengan tangan terkepal erat. "Yang kubutuhkan hanya cintamu, Sasuke."

Manik hitam yang berkaca-kaca milik Sasuke mengerjab pelan. "Tapi, jika dibandingkan wanita itu, aku hanya laki-laki Naruto. Tak akan ada anak jika kita menikah," suara cicit pelan Sasuke, terdengar sakit ditelinga Naruto.

Surat yang Sasuke tulis beberapa waktu lalu, dirinya sepenuhnya yakin jika Naruto telah membacanya keseluruhannya, termasuk juga dengan hal ini. Tapi, sedari tadi, Naruto memang belum membicarakan tentang ini.

_Love. Marriage. Baby._

Bukankah hal itu point terpenting dalam kehidupan sebuah pasangan?

Sebersit perasaan menyesal, merasuk dalam batin Sasuke. Apakah ini yang dirasakan tou-san dan kaa-sannya, ketika mengetahui bahwa dirinya bukan bayi perempuan? Entah kenapa, saat ini Sasuke sangat menginginkan, bahwa keinginan orang tuanya menjadi kenyataan, yaitu; Sasuke adalah anak perempuan dari keluarga Uchiha. Dengan begitu, bukankah dirinya dan Naruto bisa memiliki anak?

"Itu—bukanlah masalah, Sasuke. Keinginanku untuk memiliki anak, tidak sebanding dengan keinginanku untuk bersamamu. Berbagi cinta, dan selalu berada disisimu."

Deg!

'_Keinginannya untuk memiliki anak, tidak sebanding dengan keinginannya untuk—bersamaku?'_ dalam batinnya, Sasuke mengulang perkatan itu berkali-kali.

Bukankah… jawaban itu sama saja! Secara tak langsung, Naruto mengatakan pada dirinya, bahwa dia juga ingin memiliki anak.

"Seandainya—bukan, seharusnya, dari awal aku adalah seorang perempuan, bukan laki-laki," suara yang tak melebihi dengungan serangga itu, meluncur begitu saja dari celah bibir merah Sasuke yang mulai bergetar. Namun, lirihnya suara itu, dapat Naruto dengar dengan jelas.

Perlahan, tubuh kecil yang bersandar pada dada bidang kecoklatan itu bergetar. Isak tangis yang nampak ditahan itu terdengar. Semakin berlalunya detik, isak tangis itu makin kencang.

"Tidak Sasuke. Kau salah besar jika menganggap hal itu terjadi, adalah sebuah jalan tepat bagi hidupmu. Di dunia ini, tak ada satupun hal yang kebetulan. Bertahun-tahun aku hidup, membuatku yakin, bahwa semua yang telah terjadi di dunia ini adalah sebuah takdir.

Apakah kau pernah berfikir, jika seandainya dirimu seorang anak perempuan?

Kau akan sangat disayang oleh keluargamu. Ayahmu, ibumu, kakakmu, dan juga sahabat-sahabatmu di sekolah. Intinya, kau akan menjadi anak emas dalam keluarga Uchiha.

Tidak ada ranjang kayu, tidak ada hukuman setiap kau melakukan kesalahan, dan kau tidak akan pernah membeli dango di malam itu—ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu.

Hal penting yang harus kau tahu, bahwa, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu, jika dirimu adalah seorang anak perempuan." Kata-kata bijak itu meluncur begitu saja, tanpa Naruto berfikir terlebih dahulu. Tapi, bukankah itu benar? Jika Sasuke anak perempuan, maka mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu.

Deg! Deg!

Sasuke baru menyadarinya. Seketika, kumpulan-kumpulan memori tentang kehidupan masa lalunya, berputar cepat dalam pandangan Sasuke.

Naruto benar. Ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan, tapi ini adalah sebuah takdir.

Sasuke beranjak dari bantalan dada bidang Naruto. Dengan kaki yang masih terlentang, kedua tangan Sasuke menyangga pada dada bidang itu, dalam posisi setengah berbaring. Bola mata hitam yang sedikit memerah karena tangis itu menatap netra biru Naruto penuh keyakinan. "Kau benar. Jika aku perempuan, maka akan ada banyak kasih sayang yang kudapatkan, terutama keluargaku."

_Semua ini, tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Ini memanglah sebuah takdir yang telah digariskan untukku._

"Ta—tapi, aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu, tidak akan pernah mencintaimu, dan aku tidak akan pernah menjadi ke—kekasihmu." Ungkap Sasuke dengan wajah malu.

"Calon istriku, lebih tepatnya." Naruto meralat, dengan serigai tipis berkembang di sudut bibir merah pucatnya.

Sasuke cepat-cepat kembali pada posisi semula, tidur dengan dada bidang Naruto sebagai tempat bersandarnya. Ia menyembunyikan wajah putihnya yang merona merah, cantik sekali.

Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Sasuke, dan senyum itu berubah menjadi kekehan pelan saat netra birunya melihat ujung telinga Sasuke memerah. Tapi, itu tak bertahan lama, saat ia merasakan titik-titik hangat mengenai dadanya. "Sasuke? Ada apa, hmm?"_Sasuke menangis—lagi?_

"T—tak apa." Sasuke menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban, dan ia meredam tangis harunya dalam batin. "Ak—aku hanya senang, itu saja kok." Jawab Sasuke, jujur.

"La—lalu, kenapa dengan wanita itu? Apa dia tidak bisa bela diri?" remaja berwajah manis itu mengalihkan topik, tak ingin lagi membahas masalah perempuan dan anak. Biarlah semuanya berjalan sesuai semestinya. Jika memang tidak ada kesempatan untuk memiliki anak, apa boleh buat? Yang terpentin, Naruto selalu berada disisinya, tak hanya bisa berharap, suatu saat nanti, kesempatan itu akan nyata adanya.

Sasuke sungguh lelah, baik jiwa maupun raganya. Satu hal yang ingin Sasuke lakukan adalah, mendengar masa lalu Naruto, lalu tidur.

Naruto memutuskan untuk menjawab dan melanjutkan cerintanya. "Tidak, tidak. Bukannya tidak bisa, tapi aku tahu dia sangat bisa. Seperti yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya, dia sudah bukan manusia lagi, Sasuke. Dia sudah menjadi mahluk lain. Secara normal, manusia tidak mungkin meminum darah manusia." Papar Naruto. "Dia adalah—

—vampire."

DEG!

Sasuke yakin dirinya tak salah dengar. Seketika, rasa lelah yang menyelimutinya menghilang entah kemana. Nada tegas yang disuarakan Naruto, bukanlah sekedar omong kosong. Dan kali ini, bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bercanda. "V—vam—pire?" Sasuke berkata, sama sekali tak ada keyakinan untuk mengakui bahwa mahluk mitos itu benar-benar nyata keberadaannya.

"Yah. Kau benar. Kesimpulanku, pria yang kutemui di malam itu, adalah tujuan Hinata pergi. Dan aku takkan salah jika pria itu, yang mengubah Hinata menjadi sosok yang lain.

Di malam ketika Hinata menyusup masuk, dia telah berhasil membunuh adikku—karena kekurangan memiliki gen yang berfungsi untuk mematikan penuaan pada tubuh. Sebab itulah, ketika aku melihatnya kala itu,dia tak lagi terlihat tua—seperti sebelumnya. Ia menjadi muda kembali, tanpa keriput, tak lagi lumpuh. Poin terpenting yang kutahu adalah, Hyuga itu sembuh." Masa lalunya telah Naruto bagi dengan Sasukenya, membuat Naruto menghela nafas lega. Dengan ini, tidak ada lagi yang perlu Naruto tutupi. Semua telah jelas, hanya tinggal beberapa poin yang perlu Naruto katakan pada Sasuke.

Hyuga Hinata—lagi, dan lagi.

Daun telinga putih dengan ujung yang memerah itu berkedut pelan mendengar nama itu. Entah kenapa, ketika Sasuke mendengar nama wanita itu disebut oleh Naruto, ia merasa sedikit kesal. Tapi mengingat seberapa besar cinta wanita itu pada Naruto, membuat kelopak matanya meredup. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa sesuatu yang besar, sangat besar, memukul kepalanya amat keras. Begitu pula dengan dadanya, ia merasakan ada bongkahan batu besar yang menghimpitnya, membuat dirinya sesak dan kesulitan mengambil nafas. Tidak ada kata nanti untuk tak sadar. Sasuke ingin kegelapan menelannya, saat ini juga.

_Aku harus siap dengan reaksi Sasuke dengan kenyataan ini. _"Dan hal penting yang harus kau tahu, bahwa sebenarnya, aku juga—vampire, bukan lagi manusia seperti dulu." Naruto telah mengatakan semuanya. Dan itu tidak membuatnya lebih baik. Perasaan takut akan penolakan yang mungkin saja akan Sasuke berikan, membuatnya tak tenang. Sasuke hanya bocah polos, tak tahu menahu tentang dunia, kehidupan lain sebagaimana dirinya, dan lain sebagainya. Ruang lingkup bocah itu, bahkan tak lebih dari sepuluh kilometer persegi.

Hening.

Hanya desah nafas teratur yang bisa Naruto dengar dalam kamar bernuansa mewah itu.

"Bo—bocah ini?" Alis pirang Naruto menukik tak percaya. "Dia ketiduran, bahkan disaat seperti ini," Naruto tak bisa menahan senyum yang terukir dibibirnya. Terkadang, kelakuan bocah polos ini memang menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi dirinya. Sebaiknya, mungkin memang lain kali Naruto mengatakan kebenaran itu.

Naruto beranjak sepelan yang ia bisa, setelah menempatkan Sasuke pada sebuah bantal di ranjang itu. Memunguti pakaiannya yang tersebar tak jauh dari ranjang, Naruto kembali memakainya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Saat pandangannya tertuju pada ransel hitam milik Sasuke yang berada di meja nakas samping ranjang, Naruto bergegas meraihnya, lalu memakainya pada samping kanan bahunya.

Sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, Naruto berbisik pelan pada Sasuke yang tertidur lelap. "Kau melewatkan hal yang paling penting, sayang." Sebuah kecupan lama itu Naruto berikan pada dahi putih yang sedikit basah oleh keringat milik Sasukenya.

Naruto pun mengangkat _bridal_ tubuh kecil Sasukedengan kedua lengan kekarnya, masih dengan sehelai selimut tebal yang membalut tubuh mungil itu. Membawa tubuh lelap itu melewati potongan-potongan tubuh yang bersimbah darah, Naruto melewati pintu kayu yang besar dengan ukiran mewah, tanpa mengalami kesulitan sedikitpun.

"Kakashi! Shikamaru!" nada tegas itu mengudara, mengalahkan intensitas ketegasan aroma amis dan besi yang memenuhi ruangan besar di luar pintu kamar itu.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kakashi serta Shikamaru beranjak dari sofa mewah yang mereka gunakan untuk tempat bersantai sebelumnya. Sekejab, keduanya telah berada beberapa langkah didepan Naruto.

"Kakashi, bakar seluruh mansion ini hingga menjadi abu. Jangan tinggalkan satu jejakpun, mengerti?" Naruto memandang Kakashi dengan tegas. Tubuh Naruto sedikit tersentak disaat tubuh mungil dalam gendongannya menggeliat resah. Nampaknya, bocah manis yang tengah terlelap itu merasa terganggu dengan suara tegas Naruto.

Dibalik maskernya, senyum simpul itu terlukis. "Tentu," respon Kakashi.

Kemudian, netra biru itu beralih pada mata kuaci Shikamaru. "Dan kau, Shikamaru, besok kita akan terbang ke Paris. Jadi, siapkan segala keperluan kita berempat." Kini, suara itu sedikit lunak. Naruto takut jika ia bersuara keras lagi, Sasuke akan terbangun.

Shikamaru menguap singkat, lalu menjawab, "Baiklah. Ck!—_mendokusai._" Gerutunya pelan.

"Baiklah, aku mengandalkan kalian." Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan tidak manusiawi. Hanya tampak sekelebat bayangan hitam yang menyertai tiap langkah kaki jenjangnya.

Sejenak, mereka berdua tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Kedua pasang mata itu menatap kepergian sang pirang penuh takjub. "Akhirnya! Dia menemukan _mate-nya_." Kakashi bersuara cukup lirih, tapi telinga sang _werewolf _Nara itu bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Aku fikir kita akan terus mengelana selamanya. Tak kusangka, si pirang itu jatuh cinta juga." Sahut Shikamaru. Jemari panjangnya dengan lincah mengambil sebatang rokok dari dalam saku celananya, dan mengapit batangan bernikotin itu dengan dua jari tangan kanannya. Merogoh saku celana lainnya dengan tangan kiri, Shikamaru menemukan apa yang ia cari. Ia menyulut ujung rokoknya dengan pemantik api. Shikamaru sangat menikmati, disaat asap dari rokok mahal beraroma mentol miliknya memenuhi rongga paru-parunya, lalu dengan perlahan ia menghembuskannya.

Kakashi terkekeh pelan. "Ya, kau benar. Dan—uhuk!" Kakashi terbatuk disaat asap rokok Shikamaru tercium oleh hidungnya yang tertutup masker. "Uhuk—kk! Berapa kali kubilang, jangan merokok didekatku, nanas! Itu mengangguku—sangat." Sembur Kakashi, masih dengan terbatuk pelan.

Melalui ekor matanya, Shikamaru melirik Kakashi malas. "Siapa suruh berada didekatku." Shikamaru berujar santai. Sekali lagi, dia menghisap rokoknya, lalu dengan sengaja menghembuskan asapnya tepat di wajah Kakashi.

Sontak Kakashi terbatuk hebat. Ia bahkan harus menurunkan maskernya hingga sebatas leher. "Uhk—kau sungguh breng—hhuhuk—sek! Dasar nanas bau! Uhuk!" Kakashi mengumpat keras.

"Cih!" Shikamaru mendecih tak suka. _Hell yeah! Aku bukan nanas bau!_ "Sebaiknya, cepat bakar mansion ini, sesuai kata Naruto."Ia melirik jam besar yang menunjukkan pukul setengah satu dini hari. "Dan, ingat!Ratakan mansion ini sebelum senatural mungkin, agar tidak ada yang curiga!" tegasnya.

"Baiklah—baiklah!"Kakashi mendelik tak suka."Pergi sana!Urusi pekerjaanmu sendiri!"Kedua tangan kekar Kakashi mendorong bahu lebar Shikamaru supaya bergerak menjauh.

Serigai jahil tercetak jelas di bibir Shikamaru "Sampai jumpa lagi, sayang~" katanya dengan suara mendayu.

"_Bastard!"_

Shikamaru pun segera melesat pergi, menghindari umpatan-umptan kesal Kakashi yang ditujukan padanya.

.

-sign-

.

"Ha-ah."Shikamaru menghela nafas setelah berlarian yang berambut putih itu terkadang sangat labil. Apalagi jika dalam keadaan seperti itu, dirinyalah yang menjadi tempat pelampiasan , pernah disuatu waktu si iblis putih itu mengajaknya bertarung tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Andaikan saja diwaktu itu, Naruto tidak datang dan menengahi, mungkin keduanya telah babak belur, dan lebih parahnya, hanya tinggal nama.

"Ck! Merepotkan sekali."Shikamaru menggerutu pelan.

Saat ini, Shikamaru tengah berjalan santai di pinggiran jalan , ia menyesap batangan nikotin di apitan jari tangan kanannya yang masih menyisakan setengah batang.

Jalanan sangat sepi, dan Shikamaru ingat ini masih dini hari.

Naruto tadi mengatakan, besok akan terbang ke Paris. Itu artinya, Shikamaru masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk menyiapkan semua keberangkatannya.

Shikamaru, untuk yang kesekian kalinya menghela mesra yang terjalin antara Naruto dan Sasuke membuatnya dalam artian, ia cemburu pada bocah berparas manis itu, namun ini murni karena Shikamaru ingin merasakan apa itu perasaan saling mencintai.

Ia hanyalah seorang _werewolf _kesepian. Kedua orangtuanya dibunuh oleh pemburu tujuh tahun lalu, membuatnya menjadi _werewolf _yatim tak punya kerabat, membuatnya berfikir bahwa dirinya adalah satu-satunya _werewolf _di dunia pun mengelana. Pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain untuk memperoleh makanan. Mengoyak daging siapa saja yang ia temui. Hal itu, secara tak sadar membuatnya menjadi seorang _werewolf _buas, tak punya hati.

Hingga suatu hari, Shikamaru bertemu dengan Naruto, si vampire pirang itu.

Waktuitu adalah tahun kedua Shikamaru itu, dirinya tengah berada di biasanya_Shikamaru dengan perut laparnya, dia sedang mencari calon sangat sepi oleh manusia yang berlalu-lalang, cukup sulit, karena waktu itu hampir tengah Shikamaru sosok yang dirinya kira manusia, tengah berjalan dengan melewati trotoar jalan hitam yang mereka kenakan menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka, tapi dari aromanya, sungguh membuat air liur seorang _werewolf _kelaparan menetes keluar.

Dengan bersemunyi di balik sebuah bangun, Shikamaru dengan wujud serigalanya menyergap mereka—menghalangi jalan melolong ganas, berfikir dengan demikian dua manusia berjubah hitam itu akan ketakutan. Tapi Shikamaru berdua hanya diam, hampir menyamai patung batu.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Shikamaru sudah akan bersiap melompat dan menerjang mereka, ketika salah satu dari mereka melemparkan sebongkah daging merah dengan tetesan darah niatnya, Shikamaru lebih tertarik untuk mengamati sebongkah daging yang berada dihadapannya. Shikamaru tak akan salah, jika daging dihadapannya adalah daging manusia—juga. Bagian perut, kalau Shikamaru tidak salah.

Dengan raut bingung, moncong sang _werewolf_ mendongak menatap kedua manusia didepannya. Salah satu dari mereka menyibak penutupbesar dikepalanya, dan warna pirang menyembul dari kain hitam itu.

"Ikutlah denganku, dan kau tak akan kesepian lagi." Suara datar itu menggema di telinga sang _werewolf_.

Semenjak saat itulah, kehidupan Shikamaru berubah—tak lagi memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka, yang dikiranya adalah manusia. Tapi mereka mengatakan berdua bukanlah manusia seperti yang Shikamaru pirang yang berkata, namanya adalah seorang vampire. Dan yang lainnya bernama Kakashi, ia adalah seorang iblis berambut putih.

Shikamaru fikir, _werewolf _adalah satu-satunya predator sang manusia. Tapi mengetahui kenyataan itu, dia bukanlah Naruto juga berkata, bahwamasih ada banyak _werewolf-werewolf _lainnya didunia ini, begitu pula dengan vampire dan iblis lainnya yang tersebar di belahan dunia ini.

Bersama dengan mereka, secara perlahan pola makannya bukan lagi _werewolf _ diajarkan hal macam-macam oleh mereka , semenjak saat itu, Shikamaru telah menjadi bagian dari mereka berdua, sebuah ini adalah tahun kelima Shikamaru bersama mereka.

Intinya, sepanjang sejarah hidupnya, Shikamaru hanya tahu cinta keluarga dan kasih sayang antara sahabat atau kawan. Shikamaru ingin merasakan apaitu cinta sejati. Belahan jiwa—begitulah anak muda jaman sekarang mengatakannya.

"Kapan ya?"Shikamaru bertanya, entah ditujukan pada siapa.

Tiba-tiba, langkah Shikamaru tajamnya tak mungkin salah rintihan terdengar jelas ditelinga, entah berasal dari mana.

"Ghrr! Ohok—hk!"

Tak salah lagi, suara itu ada ini bahkan terdengar lebih jelas.

"Brengsek!Anjing sialan!"

Ini berbeda dengan suara rintihan umpatan ini, Shikamaru merasa tak asing pernah mendengar suara ini, yang kemungkinan besar milik seorang wanita.

Shikamarupun dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali, mencari-cari dimana suara penuh kegaduhan itu jalan yang Shikamaru tuju, sebuah gang sempit, mungkin itulah tempatnya.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Kedua mata kuaci Shikamaru membelalak lebar dengan apa yang ia saksikan saat benar. Suara wanita itu memang pernah ia dengar. Hyuga Hinata. Shikamaru tahu wanita adalah wanita yang berteriak kalap sore wanita yang mengemis cinta pada Naruto. Sekaligus wanita yang telah membunuh adik Naruto di masa yang satu ini, jangan salahkan dirinya karena menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan indera pendengarannya yang tajam, sehingga bisa mendengar semua penuturan Naruto tentang masa lalunya dengan cukup yakin, bahwa Kakashi juga iblis putih itu memang suka menguping, catat itu.

Wanita itu sedang memukul seorang pemuda yang sudah tak berdaya, secara bar-bar dan dengan tato segitiga dimasing-masing pipinya itu sudah tak sanggup hanya bisa merintih menahan sakit.

Memang benar kata itu memang keji.

"Hey, berhenti!"Shikamaru berteriak lantang.

Wanita itu menoleh, dan Shikamaru bisa melihat raut wajah penuh keterkejutan darinya. "K—kau!"ia berseru.

Shikamaru menyerigai tipis. "Hallo wanita jalang!" Shikamaru berkata tanpa membuang sisa punting rokoknya lalu menginjaknya tanpa perasaan.

Wanita itu tidak tersinggung sama sekali dengan sapaan kasarnya. Melainkan, wanita itu menatap dari balik Shikamaru dengan wajah takut. "Mencari Naruto, hmm?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Mendengar nama itu, tubuh wanita itu tersentak. Ia bangun dari posisinya yang menduduki perut pemuda itu. "Dimana Naruto-kun?!"

"Sedang bercinta—lagi, mungkin?" jawab Shikamaru sekenanya.

"Dengan siapa, hah?"Wanita itu terlihat -tangannya yang dipenuhi bercak darah terkepal erat.

"Apa pedulimu, bitch!"

"Jawab saja, brengsek!"

Shikamaru menguap balik bahu wanita itu, ekor mata kuacinya melirik pemuda bertato segitiga yang terkapar tak berdaya. "Dengan calon istrinya—Sasuke, tentu saja." Jawabnya malas. Sebenarnya Shikamaru tahu betul, itu tidak akanmungkin. Saat ini Sasuke sudah tidur karena kelelahan, dan Naruto tidak akan tega untuk membangunkannya hanya untuk mengajak bocah manis itu bercinta. Shikamarupun tahu, Naruto juga tidak akan lagi bercinta dengan orang lain, kecuali dengan calon istrinya. Naruto sangat tulus mencintai Sasuke, dan Naruto bukanlah orang yang kejam untuk mengkhianati cinta abadinya.

Ia mengatakannya hanya untuk membuat wanita itu emosi. Itu saja.

"Cih!" wanita itu mendecih tak suka."Bocah jalang itu lagi!" umpatnya.

Shikamaru mendidih mendengarnya."Jaga bicaramu, bitch! Yang jalang itu kau! Memohon untuk ditunggangi laki-laki hidung belang setiap saat. Cih! Dasar murahan!"

Hinata menggeram penghinaan besar."Kau—!"

"Cukup, Hinata!" sebuah suara berat menginterupsi perkataan Hinata.

Shikamaru mencari asal suara jauh dari tempatnya, seorang pria berdiri tegak di sebuah tiang listrik tanpa takut itu memiliki warna rambut silver, dengan sebuah kaca mata bulat membingkai wajahnya.

"Ka—Kabuto-sama." Lirih Hinata.

"Ayo kita pergi. Tinggalkan saja mereka berdua." Titah pria itu.

"Ta—tapi—" Hinata hendak melayangkan protes.

Dibalik kacamata bulat pria itu, matanya menyorot tajam dengan kilatan merah mengerikan."Cukup!Kita pergi, sekarang!" pria itu berkata mutlak, tak menginginkan negosiasi sedikitpun.

"Ba—baik, Kabuto-sama."Menurut, Hinata tergagap takut.

Mereka berduapun berlalu dengan sekelebat banyangan hanya memandang kepergia mereka datar. Diapun mengalihkan perhatiannya disaat suara rintihan ia dengar.

Langkah kakinya berderap menuju pemuda berdiri tegak disamping pemuda itu.

Tubuh pemuda itu sangat kurus, membuat Shikamaru bertanya-tanya, sehatkan pemuda itu dengan lingkar perut yang bahkan tidak mencapai tiga puluh centimeter—menurut berwarna coklat gelap, nampak berkilau dengan terpaan cahaya bulan. Turun kebawah, ia melihat wajah manis yang dipenuhi lebam dan bercak-bercak darah. Sudut bibir pemuda itu berdarah, secara tak langsung memoles bibir mungilnya yang merintih sesekali, nampak seperti gincu mahal dimata sepasang mata coklat itu menyorot tepat dimatanya, sukses menenggelamkan kewarasan Shikamaru hingga titik pertama kalinya, Shikamaru mengagumi parahnya, Shikamaru tahu betul jika dia adalah seorang ! Apakah sumpahan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi kenyataan?Mencintai laki-laki yang memiliki bulu lebat?

Hah, persertan dengan itu semua! Lagipula, pemuda ini memiliki kulit yang bersih, tanpa bulu lebat!

Shikamaru berjongkok di samping pemuda itu."Kau tak apa-apa?"Tanya Shikamaru dengan pemuda itu penuh lebam, jelas sekali bahwa pemuda itu tidak baik-baik saja.

Sebuah senyum sakit tersungging di bibir yang sobek milik pemuda bertubuh kurus itu. "A—aku, ba—baik-baik, sa—saja." Ia terlihat kesulitan dalam berucap.

"Shhh. Jangan bicara akan mengobatimu." Shikamaru menunduk, menempatkan kedua tangannya dalam posisi yang tepat dan—hup! Sekali gerakan, tubuh kurus itu telah berpindah dalam gendongannya.

Dengan gaya_bridal,_ Shikamaru akan membawa tubuh kurus itu menuju suatu tempat yang aman—kecuali hotel tempatnya menginap, lalu mengobati luka-luka pemuada itu.

Pemuda itu mengendus tubuh Shikamaru selama sedetik."Te—terima, ka—kas—ih."Ia berujar, lalu perlahan kesadarannya menghilang.

Senyum simpul tersungging di bibirnya.'Mungkinkah ini jawabannya?'Shikamaru membatin.

.

-sign-

.

"Kabuto-sama, kenapa menghentikanku? Dia mengkhianatiku." wanita yang memakai pakaian kurang bahan itu bertanya—berteriak lebih tepatnya. "Dia juga tidak mau mengembalikan uang itu." Ia berujar kesal, lagi

"Tenanglah Hina-chan." Pria berambut silver dan berkacamata bulat itu berujar datar. "Dia tak perlu kau penting kau mau uang, aku akan mencarikannya untukmu."

"Eh, benarkah?" mata tanpa pupil itu berbinar antusias.

" yang kau mau, pasti kudapatkan untukmu."

"Kyaaa!Kabuto-sama memang baiiiiik sekaliiii~" wanita itu berkata manja. Ia menghampiri pria itu, dan bergelayut manja. Bongkahan besar didadanya ia gesekkan dengan lengan kekar milik pria tampan berkacamata itu.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan balas dendam Kabuto-sama kepada Naruto-kun?" tanyanya.

"Biarkan dulu mereka bersenang-senang, sayang~.Tak lama lagi, kebahagiaan mereka akan kurenggut." Pria itu menyerigai keji.

Tak beda jauh, wanita itu juga menyerigai lebar, menampakkan gigi taringnya yang tajam."Kau akan hancur, Naruto-kun!" wanita itu lalu bayangannya, Naruto yang tak berdaya tengah bersujud dibawah kakinya, mengemis padanya agar dibiarkan tetap hidup.

.

-sign-

.

Di waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Manor Namikaze—Inggris.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Suara derap langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga menggema di bangunan mewah itu.

"Mom!Dad!" si pelaku berseru dengan nada girang.

Di ruang keluarga, sepasang suami-istri berbeda rambut itu mengerutkan kening. Kenapa anaknya sangat _excited?_

"Ada apa, Kyu?" sang istri menyahut. Manik merahnya memandang netra biru sang suami penuh tanda tanya. Sementara itu, sang suami hanya mengendikkan bahu, pertanda tak tahu.

Pemuda bersurai merah yang sedari meneriaki orang tuanya muncul dari balik meminta ijin, dia mendudukkan dirinya tepat ditengah-tengah kedekatan orang tuanya, menjadi penghalang bagi pasangan suami-istri itu yang sedang memadu kasih.

"_Mom, _Naru-chan!" serunya seraya menoleh pada ibunya."_Dad, _Naru-chan!" Kemudian, ia menoleh pada ayahnya.

Keduanya yang diajak bicara semakin bingung."Ada apa dengan Naruto, Kyubi?" sahut mereka bebarengan.

"Dalam beberapa bulan kedepan, Naru-chan akan pulang!" teriak Kyubi sudah sangat rindu dengan adik manisnya.

"Hah?" wajah suami-istri itu melongo dengan bodohnya, sangat terkejut dengan berita mengenai putra keduanya yang tiba-tiba.

.

-sign-

.

Mansion Uchiha.

'—Mansion Sarutobi, pagi dini hari tadi dilalap habis si jago merah. Pemiliknya, Asuma Sarutobi, dikabarkan tewas karena terjebak dalam bangunan mewah itu. Tak hanya pemilik, para pelayan dan juga bawahan pebisnis sukses itu juga hangus , bangunan yang semula mewah itu hanya menyisakan puing-puing abu, hampir rata dengan keterangan polisi, kebakaran ini belum diketahui penyebabnya. Kerugian yang ditanggung akibat kebakaran ini diperkiraka—'

Klik!

Tangan putih sang pangeran Uchiha muda itu terulur mematikantelevise dengan remote dalam genggamannya. Ia menghela nafas teramat lega.

'_Akhirnya, bajingan itu mati juga.'_Batinnya dengan perasaan senang yang meluap, namun masih ditutupi dengan wajah , rasa gelisah tiba-tiba menyusup dalam hatinya.

Apakah Sasuke berada dalam mansion itu ketika kebakaran itu terjadi?

'_Ha-ah, aniki harap kau selamat, otou-tou. Dan ju—'_

"KYAAAAAA!" sebuah jeritan senang itu membuat fikiran Itachi suara kaa-sannya. "Tachii-kuuun!~" derap langkah layaknya perlombaan itu menuju tempat Itachi berada—ruang santai.

"Ada apa, kaa-san?"Itachi menyahut datar.

Dengan nafas terengah, nyonya Uchiha itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping putra kebanggaannya."A—asuma, Tachi-kun!Asuma!" serunya.

"Iya kaa-san, apa memangnya?"

Sepasang mata hitam nyonya Uchiha itu memandang Itachi dengan mata berbinar."Dia sudah mati."

Itachi memutar bola matanya, bosan."Aku sudah tahu, kaa-san. Barusan televise menyiarkannya."

"Kau tahu, Tachi-kun. Dengan ini, aku tak perlu mengembalikan uang-nya sebanyak tiga kali lipat." Ujar kaa-san dengan nada senang yang tak ditutup-tutupi.

"Jika sebelumnya kaa-san harus mengembalikan uang itu, secara tidak langsung berarti…" Itachi mengantung kalimatnya.

Mengerti yang dimaksud putranya, Mikoto mengangguk, membenarkan." anak buah kita maupun Asuma gagal menemukan Sasuke." nyonya Uchiha itu nampaknya belum tahu, tentang kejadian dini hari tadi, bahwa Sasuke telah ditangkap oleh anak buah , walaupun tak berlangsung lama.

Itachi menggangguk faham._'Syukurlah,'_ Itachi membatin._'Sasuke—kau selamat.'_Tanpa diketahui kaa-sannya, senyum simpul terukir di bibir merahnya.

"Nah, nanti kau harus ke Amerika?Kau harus menghadiri upacara kelulusanmu disana."

"Tidak bisakah kaa-san menghadirinya?" Tanya Itachi, penuh harap. Ia ingin berfoto dengan tou-san dan kaa-sannya sewaktu wisuda—dua hari lagi.

"Tidak bisa, malam, tou-san dan kaa-san harus terbang ke Kyushu untuk menghadiri pertemuan kolega bisnis kami, ne?"

"Ya."Sahut Itachi beranjak dari duduknya, lalu berlalu menuju kamarnya untuk bersia-siap, seperti yang dititahkan oleh kaa-sannya.

* * *

-To Be Continue!-

* * *

Maaf jika saya update nya lama. #bow

Alurnya sedikit lambat, benar?Semoga, para reader tidak bosan membaca fic saya ini. Tapi, chap depan settingnya udah ada di Paris dan Cambridge, kok.

Oh ya, di chapter depan Itachi dan Kyubi bakalan ketemu.

* * *

Sekilas tanya-jawab;

-Kenapa Asuma menyerang Naruto memakai pistol?Karena, Asuma itu iblis itu, Kurenai.

-Kenapa Hinata bersekongkol dengan Kabuto? Untuk yang ini, akan terjawab sebelum Naruto dan Kabuto bertarung.

-Dimana tempat Naruto pulang? Semua udah tahu'kan?

-Apa ada pair ShikaKiba? Memang ada yang mau?

-Apa Sasuke bakalan jadi Vampire juga? Belum, tapi iya nantinya—pastinya.

-ItaKyu atau KyuIta? Membaca review dari Oranyellow-chan, sumpah! Masuk akal banget! Kyubi itu vampire, pastinya lebih kuat dari Itachi yang notebene juga baru saya pilih yang suka?

-Kapan Sasuke hamil? Di chap depan.

-Apakah keluarga Uchiha mencari Sasuke? Saya rasa itu tidak ? Karena pasutri Uchiha itu benci sama Sasuke.

Nah, itu adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari reviewer yang saya terima di chap yang terlewatkan?Saya harap tidak.

* * *

Special thanks to reviewer di chap sebelumnya:

[Guest(1)] [IfUchiha] [Call me Mink][Jasmine DaisynoYuki] [vipbigbang74][Qren] [Oranyellow-chan] [Guest(2)] [gembel] [alchemist][rea] [Deidara] [Dahlia Lyana Palevi] [neko. chan. 75470][Ns gues] [YoungChanBiased] [aicHanimout] [angelkyute56] [Kim Tria] [Dark de. ay] [Amour-chan] [lolipopkwon88] [Prim Rose Blue] [AprilianyArdeta] [Icha. teppei] [alta0sapphire] [EdyBrrr] [Kuro Rozu LA] [Siti538] [Ivy Bluebell] [eL Donghae][Sasofi No Danna] [Fujo. Inoue] [Raven Namikaze]

Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama ^_^

* * *

SuzyOnix

21 Juni 2015

See you next chapter


	9. Chapter 8

**Bagian Delapan**

**.**

**Author : SuzyOnix**

**Title : My Name Just Sasuke!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Uzumaki Naruto X Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rating : M **

**Warning : YAOI! BL! LEMON! OOC! Mpreg! Typo(s), AU! BadLanguage!**

**Don't ike Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

Di atas ranjang ber-_cover _hijau muda, seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap tengah lelap dalam buaian mimpi abstrak. Hitam, putih, lalu violet. Dalam sebuah dimensi tak berujung, sendirian, kebingungan. Lalu sebuah cahaya berwarna merah pekat meluncur dari arah depan. Ia diam, tak sempat memberi reaksi selain pupil yang mengecil. Cahaya dengan ujung runcing itu melesat, tepat menusuk dimana jantungnya tak henti berdetak cepat. Ia mengaung pilu.

Suara nafas terengah memenuhi ruang luas bernuansa hijau. Pemuda bertubuh kurus yang baru saja tersadar dari mimpi abstraknya terduduk diranjang secara reflek. Merasa asupan oksigen disekitarnya tak cukup jika mengandalkan hidung mancungnya, pemuda itu menghirup oksigen dengan celah bibir merahnya. Rakus, tak kunjung puas. Bulir keringat dingin di wajah serta lehernya ia usap dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya. Pakaiannya tak lagi layak. Ada beberapa bagian yang sobek, noda darah yang mengering di sekitar leher, serta kotoran debu disana-sini. Kondisinya, tak jauh beda dari seorang korban pemerkosaan.

"Kau sudah bangun." Sebuah suara bernada rendah didengarnya dari arah samping.

Seketika, rasa waspada menyergapnya. Ia meremas tepi selimut tebal kelewat kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kepala dengan memar merah dan biru, terutama di bagian wajah, menoleh dengan gerakan lambat.

Seorang pemuda berkucir tinggi duduk disebuah kursi tak jauh darinya. Wajah putih tanpa cela milik pemuda itu, terpasang raut wajah super bosan, serta mata kuaci miliknya menatap balik—tak kalah bosan dari ekspresinya.

Dunia terasa berputar keluar porosnya. "Ka—kau!" pemuda yang duduk diatas ranjang terlonjak hingga berdiri. Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada pemuda berkucir tinggi dengan ekspresi horror.

Pemuda berkucir tinggi itu mendengus melihat reaksi pemuda bertato yang ditolongnya semalam. Manik kuacinya menatap pemuda tak tahu sopan santun didepannya dengan tajam. "Kau menghujat seseorang yang menolongmu tadi malam seperti itu. Sungguh sopan sekali, anak muda." ujarnya sarkatisme. "Reaksimu sungguh berbeda ketika kau mengucapkan terimakasih tadi malam. wow. Hebat sekali." lanjutnya tak tanggung-tanggung.

Merasa tersinggung, pemuda dengan tato segitiga di masing-masing pipinya menunduk dalam. Dengan gerakan sangat pelan, ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang. "Ma—maaf." Pipi bertatonya memerah hangat mengingat sikap tidak sopannya. "Kemarin malam, saya tidak bisa melihat wajah anda dengan jelas. Pukulan wanita gila itu membuat pandangan saya berkabur, jika anda mau tahu. Tapi saat ini, saya rasa semuanya baik-baik saja. Saya terkejut karena saya sungguh tak menyangka jika pemuda yang menolongku tadi malam adalah anda, Nara-san."

Alis hitam sang penolong terangkat tak mengerti. "Kau mengenalku? Aku tak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu, anak muda."

Tersentak, menyadari kebodohannya. "Eh… Itu, anoo—"

Tak sabaran, sang penolong berujar dengan nada tajam yang menusuk. "Aku tidak suka dibohongi, bocah. Dan kau belum mengatakan namamu."

Pemuda itu berujar sesopan mungkin. "Namaku Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. Se—"

"Kurasa aku tak perlu memperkenalkan diriku. Kau sudah tahu, Inuzuka." Pemuda berkucir itu lagi-lagi memotong.

Pemuda bernama Kiba itu menunduk dalam. Dalam hati, ia sedikit jengkel dengan penolongnya yang suka sekali memotong pembicaraan orang.

"Jadi?" sang penolong yang bernama Nara Shikamaru bertanya penuh tuntutan.

Bagi Kiba, tak ada alasan lain untuk tidak mengatakan semuanya kepada sang penolong.

"—Selalu, saya bekerja dengan klien, entah manusia atau apapun, hanya dengan media. E-mail misalnya. Sebagai seorang _werewolf _yang hidup membaur dengan lautan manusia, aku rasa Nara-san pasti tahu bahwa hal itu memiliki resiko besar. Yang saya tahu, ada beberapa kelompok yang hingga saat ini masih gigih dalam melakukan perburuan terhadap manusia serigala seperti kita. Saya sudah memastikan bahwa tak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui wajah asli saya. Dalam keseharian, saya pun hanya memakai nama samaran—Inuzuka Hana, jika Nara-san ingin tahu. Tapi dugaan saya salah. Kemarin malam ketika saya bertemu wanita itu. Jujur saja, saya sempat tergoda karena dia err—lumayan seksi. Saya bahkan sempat berfikir untuk memperkosanya, tapi, ketika dia berkata bahwa namanya Hyuga Hinata, fikiran saya meluap. Saya tak menyangka jika wanita gila itu mengetahui identitas asli saya. Dia menunjukkan taringnya, dan saya langsung menyadari bahwa wanita itu bukan manusia, melainkan seorang vampire. Sebelum saya menyadari keadaan, tubuh saya sudah dihantam bertubi-tubi olehnya. Saya sempat melawan, tapi sia-sia. Kekuatannya lebih besar dari saya. Saya hanya tak menyangka, jika wanita itu benar-benar mendatangiku dan meminta uangnya kembali, Nara-san. " Kiba menarik nafas panjang setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Oke, aku ulangi sekali lagi. Inuzuka Kiba, usia masih bocah, bekerja sebagai mata-mata, dan yang terpenting, kau adalah seorang _werewolf._"Shikamaru berkomentar, namun Kiba tahu bahwa komentar itu tidak memerlukan balasan darinya. "Haah—aku tak menyangka jika wanita itu cinta uang." Kiba juga tidak bertanya kenapa pemuda yang menolongnya nampak mengenal wanita bernama Hyuga Hinata.

"Kau memberitahukan pada klienmu bahwa kau seorang _werewolf_, tapi dikehiduapan nyata kau mengaku sebagai manusia—Inuzuka Hana, jika aku tak salah ingat." Komentar sang pemuda Nara—lagi.

"Itu menarik sang klien, Nara-san. Mereka bahkan berani membayar mahal saat mengetahui bahwa saya seorang _werewolf._ Dengan kemampuan alami seorang _werewolf, _saya merupakan seorang pengamat yang baik, dan seratus persen data yang saya peroleh dan saya kirimkan kepada klien merupakan data asli." Kiba membalas dengan suara pelan.

"Tapi kau memperkenalkan dirimu kepadaku sebagai Kiba, bukan sebagai Hana." Ujar Shikamaru datar.

"Nara-san sama seperti diri saya."

"Kenapa?"

Tanpa rasa ragu, Kiba menjawab dengan lantang. "Karena saya percaya bahwa Nara-san orang baik." Bola matanya menatap lurus manik kuaci milik sang Nara tunggal.

Selama satu menit penuh, kedua pemuda beda usia di ruangan itu saling bertatapan tanpa segan. Ada hasrat terpendam dalam tatapan sang Nara. Entah terlalu polos, ataukah bodoh, pemuda Inuzuka tidak menyadarinya. Bola matanya hanya menatap balik sang Nara dengan penuh kepercayaan, tanpa beban.

_Saya bahkan sempat berfikir untuk memperkosanya_

"Tidak semua orang yang kau kenal itu baik, Inuzuka." Pemuda berkucir tinggi, ialah yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak mata itu. Ingatannya pada kalimat yang diucap Inuzuka menyentak alam bawah sadarnya bahwa dari awal hatinya jatuh pada orang yang salah.

Seperti pepatah; hukum karma pasti berlaku. Ia jatuh hati pada sesama. Seperti Naruto dan Sasuke. Diawal dirinya tahu, Shikamaru mencela hubungan tak wajar kawannya. Tapi kini, Shikamaru terseret arus. Untuk pertama kalinya, hatinya jatuh. Dan sialnya, dia jatuh pada seorang laki-laki, yang bahkan baru dikenalnya kurang dari sehari.

"Saya tahu, Nara-san." Kiba, untuk yang kesekian kalinya menunduk dalam.

Shikamaru menghela nafas berat.

Suara gesekan antara kaki kursi dan lantai marmer membuat Kiba kembali mendongak. Shikamaru beranjak dari kursinya, dan bersiap untuk melangkahkan kakinya menjauh menuju pintu keluar. "Anda mau kemana, Nara-san?" Kiba menyela di langkah pertama.

Tanpa menatap lawan bicara, Shikamaru menjawab datar. "Ke tempat dimana seharusnya aku berada. Kau tak perlu tahu, Inuzuka." Shikamaru pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar.

Saat tangan besar Shikamaru menyentuh kenop pintu, sebuah suara dibelakang punggungnya kembali didengarnya. Langkahnya terhenti.

"Bi—bisakah… bisakah kita bertemu lagi, Nara-san?" lirih Kiba penuh pengharapan. Kedua matanya kembali memandang sang penolong, namun hanya punggung lebar yang dapat dilihatnya.

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya sejenak. Entah kenapa, ulu hatinya terasa nyeri. Tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab, Shikamaru memutar kenop pintu. Lalu tanpa sepatah katapun, ia melangkah keluar.

Kiba menggigit bibir bawahnya mendapati reaksi sang penolong. Bola mata bundarnya memandang lekat punggung kekar milik sang penolong hingga menghilang dibalik pintu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kiba merasakan apa yang namanya kehilangan. Seolah-olah ada suatu hal yang direnggut darinya secara paksa.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kiba tak tahu kenapa butiran hangat meluncur mulus dari ujung matanya.

Dan di pagi itu, tak ada kata terimakasih yang seharusnya diucapkan oleh Inuzuka Kiba kepada sang penolong—Nara Shikamaru. Kamar hotel dengan nuansa hijau, menjadi saksi bisu dimana seorang Inuzuka Kiba, menangis untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah untuk yang pertama kalinya; menemukan seluruh keluarga panti asuhannya tergeletak tak berdaya dengan kondisi tubuh yang tak utuh, dan menemukan sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat—darah mereka. Semua karena ulahnya. Ya—dirinya seorang pembunuh di masa lalu!

**-sign-**

Dibalik bayang kegelapan gedung pertokoan, sepasang manik ruby mengamati seorang pemuda bermantel hitam yang berjalan menuju supermarket di ujung jalan. Pemilik manik ruby itu sangat heran, bagaimana mungkin pemuda bersurai panjang incarannya semenjak beberapa minggu terakhir —yang sialnya tidak bisa ia terkam begitu saja. Pasalnya, beberapa hari terakhir ini, pemuda incarannya tidak nampak di kawasan ini, pun dengan fakultas tempat pemuda itu mengenyam ilmu. Dia bersumpah, ketika sang incaran telah jatuh dalam perangkap, sang pemangsa tidak akan segan untuk mengoyak korbannya hingga menjadi serpihan debu— bisa menjejakkan langkah tanpa suara. Begitu tenang, seolah dia sedang berjalan mengambang diudara.

_Balet, huh?_

Sedetik kemudian, pemilik manik ruby itu mendengus konyol, diperuntukkan oleh pemikirannya yang mulai kelewat tak wajar. Dia pemuda, mana mungkin menguasai balet yang notabene tarian perempuan?

Manik ruby itu tetap mengikuti setiap langkah pemuda itu hingga menghilang dibalik pintu kaca supermarket di ujung jalan. Mengetahui pasti jika pemuda itu akan berbalik arah, serigaian licik terpatri jelas dibibir merah pucatnya.

_Khukhukhu… Tunggu aku, Ita-cchin~_

-sign-

Melirik arloji dipergelangan tangannya, pemuda bersurai panjang itu menghela nafas. Pukul Sembilan tepat—malam hari. Langkah kaki jenjangnya semakin dipercepat menyusuri trotoar jalan utama kota penting di salah satu Negara di Eropa itu. Sebuah tas plastik berukuran besar di tangan kanannya dicengkram erat ketika semilir dingin berhembus kearahnya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain berusaha mencari kehangatan dengan menenggelamkannya semakin dalam di saku mantel tebalnya.

Jalanan sangat sepi. Bahkan hanya satu dua kendaraan lewat dijalan besar itu. Sebelum keluar rumah, pemuda itu memang sempat melirik ramalan cuaca hari ini. Katanya, akan ada badai hujan yang akan menerjang pukul sepuluh malam, dan itu adalah satu jam dari sekarang. Mungkin ramalan cuaca ini, yang bisa dipastikan sembilan puluh persen kebenarannya, membuat hampir seluruh orang memilih untuk menetap dirumah sebelum pukul sepuluh malam.

Saat memandang ke arah langit, pemuda itu mendapati gumpalan awan hitam dibawah langit malam yang berarak cepat mendekat. Ah, sepetinya ramalan cuaca memang selalu benar.

Semenjak kedatangannya siang tadi untuk menuntaskan pendidikannya disini, pemuda tinggi serta berbadan tegap itu belum memakan apapun. Perjalanan dari jepang menuju Amerika serikat, lebih tepatnya di Cambridge—Massachusetts, membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit. Perlu dicatat, itu sangat melelahkan. Menyerah pada kondisi tubuhnya, pemuda bermanik hitam itu menyerahkan kesadarannya pada alam mimpi, hingga tanpa sadar lupa waktu. Ketika terbangun, jarum pendek pada jam weker di meja nakas apartemennya menunjuk angka delapan. Sebelumnya ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bangun dan hendak kembali melanjutkan mimpi, namun urung ketika cacing yang bersemanyam dalam perutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Dua puluh menit mempersiapkan diri, dia pun telah keluar dari pintu apartemen yang telah dia tempati lima tahun belakangan ini. Tanpa keluarpun, sebenarnya dia bisa mendapatkan makanan dengan mudah. Pesan-antar di Negara maju itu berlaku hingga pukul sebelas malam. Bisa saja memesan _pizza _maupun _spaghetti _dari ponsel pintarnya. Tapi si jenius itu memiliki pedoman hidup yang patut ditiru. Dia pemuda mandiri. Lebih lagi dia menumpang di tanah milik orang, bukan nenek moyang.

Berjalan kaki selama lima belas menit menuju supermarket, serta memilah belanjaan selama dua puluh lima menit. Jangan heran jika pemuda itu belanja lebih lama dibandingkan ibu rumah tangga, karena dia pemuda selektif. Padahal, tak lebih dari sepuluh bahan yang dibelinya, sudah termasuk sayuran. Benar, pemuda selektif itu akan memasak untuk dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya, diam-diam pemuda itu selalu menghabiskan malamnya dengan mengikuti kurus memasak semasa senior high school. Suatu ketika, dia ketahuan pulang larut malam oleh ayahnya. Saat ayahnya bertanya dari mana, tanpa fikir panjang dia mengatakan dari klub malam. Berbekal dengan seteguk alkhohol yang ditenggaknya—sejujurnya itu dipaksa oleh Senju Tobirama-sensei(guru kursus memasaknya), pemuda itu terpaksa berbohong pada ayahnya.

Tidak mungkin bukan, jika pemuda itu mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Pemuda itu tahu jika ayahnya adalah orang yang memiliki cara berfikir yang kolot. Seperti; memasak adalah tugas seorang wanita. Harga diri seorang pria akan jatuh drastis jika seorang pria mengiris bawang ataupun menggenggam teflon ditangannya. Pemuda itu bahkan bertanya-tanya, tidak tahukah ayahnya jika sebagian besar chef terkenal di pelosok dunia adalah laki-laki? Huh, yang benar saja.

Dia sempat mengira bahwa ayahnya akan langsung menamparnya mendengar jawabannya. Seorang siswa tahun pertama senior high school, berumur enam belas tahun, datang ke klub malam? Jika orang tua normal, pasti bisa dibayangkan apa reaksinya. Memaki, memukul, atau bahkan menampar. Itu sudah biasa.

Tapi disini, pemuda itu tidak memiliki orang tua yang kurang normal. Orang tuanya yang rela mengabaikan sang putra kedua dengan alasan silsilah keluarga, justru merespon sebaliknya. Ayahnya tersenyum seraya berkata, disertai nada bangga. 'Bagus. Kau memang mirip dengan ayah sewaktu muda dulu. Nikmatilah dunia selagi masih muda. Aku bangga padamu, Itachi.' Tanpa fikir panjang, sang remaja kala itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Sebelum naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya, sang ayah berpesan satu hal. 'Tapi ingat satu hal, Itachi. Pakai kondom saat melakukan hubungan. Aku tidak mau suatu hari nanti akan ada wanita yang meminta pertanggung jawaban atas perbuatanmu.' Dan ayahnya pun berlalu.

Wajah oriental remaja itu membentuk raut kejut yang berlebihan, dan bibir merahnya mengganga dengan sukses. Dia masih bergeming memandang punggung lebar ayahnya yang semakin menjauh, dan menghilang dibalik dinding penyekat. Sembari mengelus dada, helaan nafas meluncur mulus dari celah bibir penuhnya waktu itu.

Astaga! Hingga sekarang, Itachi masih bingung dengan sikap kedua orang tuanya. Adakah orang tua didunia yang memberikan kebebasan kepada anaknya untuk melakukan seks bebas?

Dasar Uchiha! Maki Itachi.

Itachi bahkan sempat melupapakan fakta bahwa dirinya juga seorang Uchiha.

Jika boleh jujur, dorongan yang membuat Itachi ntuk belajar memasak adalah, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adiknya sendiri. Nenek Chiyo, orang yang selama ini telah menjadi ayah dan ibu untuk Sasuke semenjak bayi, dengan gigih mengajari Sasuke memasak diusia dini. Ya, satu-satunya orang yang tahu betul dengan penderitaan yang selama ini Sasuke alami.

Ketekunan adik kecilnya dalam menguasai berbagai resep masakan, menciptakan berbagai hidangan dengan cita rasa tinggi di usianya yang masih delapan tahun. Hanya saja, Itachi sangat menyayangkan satu hal. Diusia adiknya yang ke delapan tahun, tinggi badan Sasuke tak lebih dari seratus sepuluh centimeter. Padahal di usia delapan tahun pada umumnya, anak-anak akan memiliki rata-rata seratus tiga puluh centimeter. Masalah tinggi badan itulah yang terkadang menyulitkan Sasuke dalam memasak. Tak jarang, jari-jari mungil nan rapuh milik adiknya akan memerah hingga melepuh karena tidak sengaja berciuman dengan alumunium panas.

Nenek Chiyo, seorang wanita berumur yang ditinggal mati oleh anak dan suaminya. Menjadi pelayan dikeluarga Uchiha dengan tugas utama; mengurus Sasuke. Namun, nenek baik hati itu tiba-tiba jatuh sakit, dan tak lama kemudia meninggal. Hal itu terjadi beberapa bulan setelah ulang tahun Sasuke yang genap sepuluh tahun.

Ah, nenek yang malang. Itachi yakin, jika kematian nenek itu ada campur tangan dengan ayah ibunya, pasutri Uchiha.

Dan semenjak saat itulah, kesepian yang dialami adiknya benar-benar menjadi nyata. Kekejianya terhadap adiknya pun semakin memberatkan rasa.

'_Aku memang kakak yang bodoh, Sasuke. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Akupun melakukannya dengan ter—'_

Prannkk! Bukk!

Sebuah suara gaduh dari balik bangunan di perempatan depan menghentikan fikiran Itachi. Langkahnya semakin pelan, penuh keraguan. Detak jantungnya memompa cepat, seakan ingin mematahkan tulang rusuk dan melompat keluar. _Gangster_ kah?

"Kh—!" sebuah erangan putus asa terdengar jelas. Itachi tidak pernah mengenal rasa takut. Tanpa fikir panjang, langkah kaki itu dipercepat. Kelokan trotoar pun tampak. Itachi berdiri tanpa suara, manik hitamnya memandang ke depan dengan wajah datar.

Masih melangkah lambat, Itachi menajamkan netra hitamnya. Didepan sana, tiga langkah kakinya, Itachi melihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah menyala tengah terkapar tak berdaya di atas trotoar jalan. Didekatnya, sebuah tong sampah menggelinding dengan isi yang berhamburan mengeluarkan aroma tak sedap.

Selangkah dari pemuda sekarat itu, Itachi menghentikan langkahnya. Manik hitamnya memperhatikan lebih detail. Wajah tampan pemuda itu lebam dengan warna merah keunguan. Dikedua sudut bibir pemuda itu, sungai kecil yang terbuat dari darah segar membuat rupa pemuda itu tampak mengerikan. Tapi ada hal yang janggal dari pemuda itu.

Walaupun wajahnya babak belur, leher pemuda itu masih utuh. Tidak ada luka lebam sedikitpun. Melihat ke atas, surai merah menyala itu terlihat masih bersih. Seharusnya, jika berkelahi dengan seseorang, bukankah saling bergulingan adu kepalan tangan di atas tanah? Lantas mengapa surai itu tampak sangat rapi?

Pandangan turun kebawah, Itachi melihat jika kaos polos berwarna biru tua juga nampak bersih. Hanya ada sampah plastik dan kertas—tanpa mengurangi kebersihan, yang berhamburan di atas tubuh pemuda yang nampak sangat sekarat itu. Kaos polos itu tersingkap sedikit di bagian pinggang, dan Itachi tidak salah lihat jika jeans hitam yang dikenakan pemuda itu sangat beremerk. Sepasang sepatu kets berwarna putih yang masih sangat bersih, menguatkan dugaan satu hal. Pemuda ini sama sekali tidak bertarung dengan siapaun.

"Hnggh!" pemuda itu bernafas kesakitan.

Itachi hanya memandang datar pemuda sekarat itu. Hanya setengah menit. Setelahnya, Itachi melanjutkan langkah kakinya dengan melangkahi pemuda sekarat itu, ingin cepat sampai di apartemennya dan memasak bahan yang telah dibelinya.

-sign-

Pemuda bermata ruby yang mengerang kesakitan diatas jalanan trotoar itu melotot tak percaya pada sepasang kaki jenjang yang melangkahinya tanpa tahu sopan santun, tepat diatasnya.

Mencari cara lain, pemuda itu memohon. "To—tolong… Kh—Sa-sakit,"

Pemuda semampai bermantel abu-abu itu terlihat tak peduli. Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah semakin lebar.

Tak menyerah untuk mendapatkan mangsanya, pemuda bermata ruby yang terkapar diatas trotoar tetap mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan demi menarik perhatian si surai hitam panjang.

Tiga meter, si pemuda tak merespon.

Lima meter, tetap tak merespon.

Pemuda itu semakin melangkah menjauh.

"Cih! Sial." Pemuda bermata ruby mengumpat pelan, merasa usahanya tak berguna. "Aku tak menyangka, jika Ita-cchin benar-benar tak punya hati. Sungguh menarik, tapi—" Keluhnya, masih setia berbaring ditrotoar.

"—tetap saja! Dasar breng—"

CTARRR!

Suara umpatan sang pemuda ruby tertelan oleh suara petir yang menyambar. "Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial!" pemuda itu tak henti merutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan turut menyumpahi sang calon korban yang gagal didapatkannya kali ini. Dalam kamus sang pemuda tampan bermanik ruby itu, tak ada kata gagal dalam menggaet sang calon korban untuk masuk kedalam perangkapnya. Tapi memang dasar. Calon korbannya kali ini memiliki otak bebal, tak punya hati. Satu hal lagi; dasar tak tahu sopan santun!

Rintikan gerimis mulai berjatuhan, saling berlomba untuk mencapai permukaan bumi.

CTARR! CTRARR!

"SIALAAAN!" teriak sang ruby kalap, sama halnya seperti sebelumnya, teriakannya tertelan suara petir yang menyambar bersahutan. Manik ruby-nya berkilat penuh amarah.

Rintik hujan semakin deras dengan gemuruh petir yang tak hentinya menyambar.

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu akan beranjak dari posisi terlentangnya, hendak kembali ke rumahnya untuk menghindar badai yang akan segera datang. Namun, sebuah seruan lembut yang terkesan datar, didengarnya membuat dirinya mengurungkan niat.

"Hey,"

Menoleh ke samping, sang ruby mendapati anak manusia tengah berjongkok disebelahnya. Manik ruby-nya membola tak percaya. Berubah fikiran kah? Dan—sejak kapan dia berada disini?

Tangan milik pemuda itu terulur menuju lehernya dan memapahnya untuk berdiri. Perbedaan fisik yang lumayan jauh, sedikit memberatkan sang pemuda dalam memapahnya berdiri. Dan lagi, kantung belanjaan yang dibawa pemuda itu juga nampak sangat mengganggu.

Demi Tuhan! Jika bukan karena penyamaran, sang ruby tak akan mau dibantu hanya untuk berdiri!

"Kau terluka. Kau juga nampak kesakitan." Suara berirama dari sang penolong melunturkan kemarahan sang ruby sebelumnya.

"Ya," satu kata meluncur dengan nada kelewat senang.

Seekor ikan berpendar emas telah berhasil di jala oleh sang pelayan. Biasanya, sang pelayan akan membawa tangkapannya pulang untuk dimakan ataupun dijual. Tapi, apakah benar hanya ada dua opsi pilihan? Atau mungkin, adakah opsi ketiga dan yang lain?

Tanpa diketahui sang korban, sang ruby tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Namun semakin lama, senyum itu berubah menjadi serigaian mengerikan. Tak lagi peduli dengan luka yang dibuatnya sendiri ataupun pakaiannya yang basah kuyup oleh hujan—termasuk pakaian si penolong.

_Khukhukhu~ Kena kau, Ita-cchin~~ _

-sign-

Paris. Negara dengan pemukiman penting bagi lebih dari dua millenium, menjadi salah satu pusat bisnis dan budaya terdepan di dunia, serta campuran politik, pendidikan, hiburan, media, fashion, sains, dan seni semuanya membantu statusnya sebagai salah satu kota global terbesar di dunia.

Sasuke tahu tentang itu. Kebiasaannya membaca buku diperpustakaan sekolah, memang sangat menguntungkan. Tapi itu hanya hitam diatas lembar putih.

Dalam realitanya, Sasuke tak akan pernah menyangka bahwa kota penuh cinta ini sangat mempesona. Sejak ia menapakkan kakinya di Bandar Udara Internasional Charles de Gaulle, tepatnya beberapa hari yang lalu, binar penuh kekaguman tak pernah redup dari bola mata hitamnya.

Selama beberapa hari itu pula, Naruto tak henti menunjukkan berbagai macam keindahan yang tersimpan dalam Negara ini.

Salah satunya, di Louvre, yang merupakan salah satu museum terbesar dan terkenal, memiliki berbagai karya seni, termasuk Mona Lisa (La Joconde) dan patung Venus de Milo, karya Pablo Picasso dan Auguste Rodin ditemukan di Musée Picasso dan Musée Rodin, sementara komunitas seni Montparnasse memiliki Musée du Montparnasse.

Berkat Naruto yang selalu setia menemani Sasuke berkeliling(hanya berdua), Sasuke pun mengetahui beberapa hal yang sebelumnya tidak diketahuinya. Tak hanya di Louvre, Naruto juga mengajaknya ke museum Centre Georges Pompindou.

Berbeda dengan eksterior pipanya, Centre Georges Pompidou, juga dikenal sebagai Beaubourg, merumahkan Musée National d'Art Moderne. Seni dan artefak dari Abad Pertengahan dan era Impresionis disimpan di Musée Cluny dan Musée d'Orsay, bekas bangunan dengan hiasan The Lady and the Unicorn.

Bahkan, Museum terbaru Paris (dan terbesar ketiga), Musée du quai Branly —yang dibuka bulan Juni 2006 dan memiliki karya seni dari Afrika, Asia, Oseania, dan Amerika— tak luput oleh kunjungan mereka berdua.

Jarak dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya bukanlah suatu masalah besar bagi keduanya untuk berkeliling paris. Menggunakan system transportasi Métro, jaringan rel ringan dengan 4 jalur, dan jaringan rel nasional, mampu membuat keduanya nyaman dalam setiap perjalanan.

Melakukan perjalan ini, Sasuke sangat yakin jika biaya yang digunakan tidaklah sedikit. Sasuke selalu menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya darimana Naruto mendaparkan uang. Setahunya, Naruto itu seorang nomadem; hidup berpindah dari satu tempat ketempat lain. Dalam bahasa dunia, _Backpacker_(Sasuke sedikit tak yakin dengan sebutan itu). Entah apa pekerjaan Naruto hingga bisa mendapatkan uang dengan mudah.

Ha-ah.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam batinnya, tidak dilisankan, dan yang pastinya tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Kurang dari dua puluh empat jam menginap di Hôtel Ritz yang terletak di Place Vendôme —berdiri semenjak 1898— Sasuke sudah merasa amat kebosanan. Sasuke akui, hotel yang ditempatinya kali ini jauh lebih mewah daripada hotel-hotel yang pernah mereka tempati. Serius.

Tapi tidak adanya Naruto disisinya—seperti saat ini, entah kenapa membuat Sasuke merasa kesal.

Saat ini ia sedang duduk bersandar di lengan sebuah sofa beludru yang nampak mewah, menghadap ke jendela besar, mengintip di balik fabrik renggang kelambu hanya untuk menyaksikan kehidupan malam di kota Place Vendôme. Ia menekuk kakinya yang berbalut kemeja tidur, memeluknya dan menumpukan dagunya pada lututnya.

Naruto berkata padanya bahwa ia ingin keluar sebentar untuk mencari makan. Menjadi pendamping hidupnya, Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak memuntahkan isi perutnya ketika mendengar apa makanannya. Sasuke ingat persis, pengakuan tambahan oleh Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang vampire, sukses merenggut kesadaran Sasuke saat itu juga. Awalnya, Sasuke merasa takut dengan Naruto. Ia selalu mundur disaat Naruto mendekat. Mencari perlindungan dibalik tubuh tegap Kakashi maupun Shikamaru. Dikatakan benci, Sasuke mengakui jika kebenciannya terhadap Naruto tidak akan pernah tumbuh. Salahkan rasa cintanya pada pemuda pirang yang telah mendarah daging, hingga untuk membencinya saja Sasuke tak mampu. Sasuke hanya butuh waktu untuk bisa menerimanya.

Tapi ketakutan itu tak berlangsung lama. Setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Kakashi dan Shikamaru bahwa mereka berdua bukan manusia, lebih tepatnya iblis dan werewolf, Sasuke tidak menahan diri untuk berlari kedalam pelukan aman Naruto.

Sasuke tak habis fikir. Bagaimana bisa ketiga mahluk dengan jenis yang berbeda bisa bersama, pun mereka sangat akur, seolah mereka adalah saudara.

"Jangan banyak berfikir, Sasu-chan." Suara baritone merdu menyergap pendengaran Sasuke. Belum sempat ia menoleh, ia merasakan sepasang lengan kekar yang mendekap erat tubuhnya dari belakang.

Sasuke merenggut dengan bibir yang menggerucut kesal. "Kau lama, Naru. Aku bosan, tahu." Katanya, merajuk.

Mendengar calonnya merajuk kesal, Naruto terkekeh kecil. Ia memutar tubuh Sasuke dan mengangkatnya.

"U—uwa!" Kedua bola mata Sasuke membulat karena terkejut. Refleks, kedua lengan kecilnya melingkar erat pada leher jenjang Naruto. Tak cukup dengan lengannya, Sasuke juga melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Naruto. Ia takut jatuh, oke? Jadilah Sasuke yang digendong induknya seperti bayi koala.

Lengan kekar Naruto melingkar apik di punggung sempit Sasuke, menjaganya agar tidak jatuh dari dekapannya. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, sayang." Ujarnya seraya mengecup hidung mungil Sasukenya. "Aku hanya pergi dua jam, jika kau mau tahu." Naruto sedikit mendesis pelan disaat belahan kenyal bokong Sasuke sedikit menekan kejantanannya dibalik fabrik celana jeans. 'Tahan, Naruto.. tahan,' batinnya.

"Dua jam itu lama, Naru. Aku hampir mati kebosanan menunggumu disini, tanpa melaukan apa-apa. Ini bahkan hampir pukul sembilan malam." Ujar Sasuke pelan. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan bahu Naruto, membaui aroma maskulin yang selalu membuatnya mabuk dan ketagihan.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis pirangnya, tak menyangka jika Sasuke akan mengatakan hal yang menurutnya, uh—kekanakan sekali. Akhir-akhir ini, Naruto juga merasakan sedikit banyak perubahan dari Sasuke, baik fisik maupun emosi.

Tubuh Sasuke lebih berisi—entah karena faktor porsi makan yang lebih banyak ataupun karena faktor lain. Bukan. Naruto bukannya tidak suka, karena justru Naruto merasa sebaliknya. Jujur saja, Sasuke terlihat lebih—ehm—seksi. Dan yah.. itu sungguh menggairahkan disaat mereka bercinta. Naruto bersumpah tidak akan berpaling dari bocah berparas manis dan berpinggul seksi calonnya. Bukan karena tubuhnya, tapi Naruto memang benar-benar mencintainya—Sasukenya.

Naruto bersumpah untuk tidak akan segan membunuh siapa saja yang berani menyakiti Sasukenya.

"Tanpa melakukan apa-apa? Bukankah aku membelikanmu novel baru tadi siang? Tidakkah novel itu cukup menarik untuk kau baca, sayang?" Sebelah tangan kanannya mengelus surai hitam Sasuke dengan gerakan amat lembut, berusaha menenangkannya yang saat ini tengah merajuk.

Dan inilah perubahan Sasuke yang lain. Dari segi emosi, Sasuke mudah sekali marajuk jika tidak sesuai dengan kehendak Sasuke sendiri. Bahkan tadi sore Sasuke hampir menagis sesegukan karena dirinya menolak menyanggupi permintannya; dia ingin dimandikan olehnya. Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto menolaknya. Melihat tubuh telanjang Sasuke, bukan tidak mungkin jika pada akhirnya Naruto tidak kuasa menahan diri dan berakhir melahap Sasuke bulat-bulat.

Mereka baru pulang dari tour, tentu saja tubuh Sasuke sangat lelah. Naruto tidak ingin menambah rasa lelah Sasuke dengan memaksanya bercinta. Naruto sasar diri jika dibandingkan ketahan tubuhnya, tubuh Sasuke seratus kali lebih lemah dari dirinya, pun jika dibandingkan dengan orang lain pada umumnya. Maka dari itu, dengan bujukan dan rayuan darinya, Sasuke akhirnya mau mandi sendiri. Walaupun ia masih tetap mendumel dengan mengatakan 'Naru jahat', 'Naru ngak sayang lagi sama Sasu', 'Sasu benci Naru', serta kalimat gerutuan yang lain.

Ha-ah. Dibandingkan mengurus calon istrinya, Naruto justru merasa tengah mengurus seorang bayi. Yah—seorang bayi besar.

Mengingat itu semua, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Diatas bahu kekarnya, Naruto merasakan gelengan kecil dari Sasuke. "Hmm.. karakter utama wanitanya terlalu centil. Wanita itu penggoda, dan aku tidak suka." Katanya polos disertai gumam pelan.

Tawa Naruto hampir meledak mendengar alasan polosnya. Sebagai gantinya, Naruto terkekeh namun lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Setiap karakter dari cerita fiksi itu disesuaikan dengan plot cerita, sayang. Mungkin penulis menggambarkan karakter penggoda pada tokoh utama wanita dikarenakan alasan tertentu. Dan alasan itu bisa disimpulkan ketika kau telah membaca keseluruhan isi novelnya, yaitu inti dari cerita fiksi tersebut." Papar Naruto.

"Begitukah?" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan mensejajarkan dengan wajah Naruto. Tidak ada jarak diantara keduanya, dikarenakan hidung keduanya kini bersinggungan. Bola mata hitam yang bulat itu menatap Naruto dalam.

"Hmm.." Gumam Naruto menanggapi. Netra birunya pun membalas tatapan Sasuke lurus. "Sekarang katakan, dimana novel itu sekarang?" Naruto masih ingat dimana dirinya menolong Sasuke tempo hari—sewaktu masih di Jepang, novel yang dilempar tepat disaat dirinya masuk kamar penginapan. Naruto jadi sanksi dengan nasib novel tebal yang dibelinya siang tadi.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke merenggut, lalu melenggos dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada lekukan bahu Naruto semakin dalam. "Jangan tanyakan itu, kumohon.." bisiknya pelan. "Hiks.. hiks.." Isak tangis pun mulai terdengar, membuat Naruto sedikit kelabakan karenanya.

"Hey—hey, kenapa menangis, heum? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?" Naruto berjalan—masih dengan Sasuke digendongannya, menuju ke ranjang besar di kamar hotel itu. Naruto bisa merasakan gegengan dari Sasuke—lagi.

Kurang tiga langkah menuju ranjang, langkah Naruto terhenti seketika. "Astaga!" Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkujutannya dengan berseru lumayan keras, saat melihat apa yang ada di atas ranjang besar itu. Namun nampaknya, seruan Naruto diartikan dengan kemarahan oleh Sasuke. Alhasil, isak tangis Sasuke yang sempat mereda terdengar kembali dengan intensitas lebih keras.

Diatas ranjang bernuansa merah, terdapat lembaran-lembaran putih yang tersebar abstrak. Warna merah _bed-cover _ranjang itu sangat kontras dengan warna putih bersih lembaran kertas dari novel yang dibeli Naruto siang tadi. Novel dengan jumlah halaman kurang lebih tiga ratus, berakhir dengan mengenaskan oleh tangan-tangan mungil Sasuke.

Inikah yang membuat Sasuke menangis? Ah—rupanya Sasuke takut jika dirinya akan marah karena telah merusak novel yang dibelinya siang tadi.

Naruto mendengus geli. "Sstt—tidak apa-apa kok, aku tidak marah padamu. Tapi—" Katanya, melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ranjang.

Tanpa membereskan lembaran kertas yang berserakan itu, Naruto menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke di atas ranjang. Ia menyangga dengan kedua tangannya agar tubuhnya tidak menindih tubuh mungil Sasuke sepenuhnya.

"Tapi—?" Sasuke membeo dengan sedikit takut. Dengan wajah sembab dan merah, ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan takut-takut. Lengan mungilnya serta kaki jenjangnya tetap melingkar apik di leher dan pinggang Naruto.

Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat, membentuk sebuah serigai kecil. "—kau harus dihukum." Dan serigaiannya makin lebar saat melihat bola mata bulat Sasuke yang membola. Haha—manis sekali.

"Ap—apa? Hu—hukuman?" cicit Sasuke takut. Bagi Sasuke, kekasihnya itu bukan orang yang kejam. Dia itu tipe penyayang, satu hal yang Sasuke notis dalam hati. Ia tidak mengetahu fakta bahwa kekasihnya itu telah membunuh ribuan orang, termasuk pria hidung belang yang hampir memperkosanya tempo hari, dengan cara yang sadis pula.

"Hmm," gumam Naruto menanggapi.

"Hu—hukuman apa, Naru? Kau akan mengikatku lalu me—mengurungku? A—atau kau akan menggigitku, lalu meminum darahku hingga kering? Atau—hmmph!" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibirnya sudah terlanjur dibungkam oleh Naruto. Bibir Naruto memanggut bibirnya dengan lembut, lalu melumatnya dengan belaian lidah yang menjilat mesra.

Dua menit berlalu dengan kecipak basah erotis, melupakan fakta bahwa kini Sasuke hanya diam tak merespon. Sadar akan kondisi pernafasan Sasuke yang tidak teratur, Naruto pun mau tak mau melepaskan panggutannya. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara, sayang."

Disisi lain Sasuke masih mencoba untuk menormalkan deru nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba dari Naruto, tentu saja Sasuke terkejut. Ia bahkan lupa untuk membalas lumatan serta panggutan bibir Naruto.

Netra biru Naruto menatap bola mata hitam Sasuke yang nampak berkaca-kaca, ada sejuta gairah yang terpancar di netra birunya. "Aku menginginkanmu, Sasuke."

Mata bulat Sasuke membola selama beberapa detik. Pipi putih yang masih sembab serta berwarna merah tipis, kini warna merah itu semakin kentara layaknya kepiting rebus. Seulas senyum manis tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Menandakan persetujuan.

Naruto menanggapi senyum manis Sasuke dengan senyuman menawan khasnya.

Dengan mata terpejam Naruto menunduk, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis yang menguar alami dari tubuh Sasukenya. Ia mengecup titik-titik sensitive di leher jenjang itu lalu menjilatnya nikmat. Tak serta merta, hisapan kuat pun Naruto bubuhkan pada leher Sasuke, membuat tanda merah ungu yang sangat kontras dengan kulit sewarna saljunya.

"Nghh—ah," Rangsangan itupun tak pelak membuat sang empu leher mengerang nikmat. Sasuke sedikit menelengkan kepalanya agar Naruto lebih leluasa menikmati lehernya. Lengan mugilnya menarik leher Naruto semakin dalam, menandakan jika perlakuan Naruto membuatnya nikmat.

Bibir Naruto tersenyum samar diatas lembutnya kulit Sasuke disaat mendengar erangan Sasuke. Tangan kanannya merambat turun kebawah, menyelusup dibalik kemeja tidur yang Sasuke kenakan, membuat sang empunya mendesis pelan. Tangannya meraih dada kanan Sasuke dan meremasnya kuat-kuat.

"Mnn—ahh! Na—Naru—!" Sasuke menjerit keenakan. Dengan berani, Sasuke menggesekkan pinggulnya dengan perut Naruto diatasnya. Rangsangan yang Naruto berikan padanya terlalu nikmat. Ia merasa seluruh nadi dalam tubuhnya meleleh, menggetarkan ke otaknya hingga Sasuke lumpuh fikiran.

Merasakan tindakan agresif Sasuke, Naruto menghentikan hisapannya pada leher Naruto. Ia mengangkat wajah dan memandang bola mata hitam yang menyorotkan permohonan. "Tak sabaran, eh?" goda Naruto menyunggingkan serigaian tipis.

"Naru—hh," panggil Sasuke diantara nafasnya yang terenggah. Lengannya kembali manarik leher Naruto mendekat hingga wajah mereka sejajar. Sasuke menjilat bibir Naruto dengan lidahnya yang berwarna merah. Tingkahnya persis seperti kucing yang menjilat anak-anaknya penuh kasih sayang.

Celah bibir penuh Naruto terbuka, memunculkan lidah basah nan kasar yang pada akhirnya dijilat oleh lidah merah Sasuke. Merasa puas dengan kegiatan jilat-menjilat, Naruto merendahkan kepalanya dan menelusupkan lidahnya dalam rongga hangat Sasuke yang membuka. Lidah kasarnya mengajak lidah mungil Sasuke yang nampak cukup agresif untuk bergulat seru dalam rongga hangat Sasuke. Tetesan-tetesan saliva—yang entah milik siapa, mengalir turun melewati dagu Sasuke dan menganak sungai di leher jenjangnya yang penuh tanda merah ungu. Panggutan panas mereka diiringi dengan suara kecipak basah dari dua organ lunak yang beradu.

Tangan kanan Naruto yang semula meremas dada Sasuke kuat-kuat, kini berganti menarik celana longgar yang dikenakan Sasuke, berikut dengan celana dalamnya, tanpa mengalami kesusahan yang berarti.

Sasuke mendesah lega dalam panggutan bibir Naruto disaat kejantanan ereksinya terbebas. Sasuke mendengar suara resleting yang dibuka tanpa sabaran, dan Sasuke tidak perlu berfikir dua kali untuk mengetahui apa yang tersembunyi dibaliknya.

Sasuke merasakan Déjà vu disaat benda tumpul dan keras menekan pintu lubang analnya. Di memejamkan mata rapat-rapat saat benda itu didorong maju, menyentak masuk dalam satu kali sentakan tanpa lubrikasi sebelumnya. Hanya cairan precum yang menjadi pelumas alami percintaan mereka kali ini.

"Hmph—hh!" Sasuke menjerit tertahan. Tanpa sadar, setetes cairan bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ini adalah kali pertama meraka bersenggama tanpa melakukan foreplay terlebih dahulu. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Ngg—ah!" Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibir mereka karena kesulitan bernafas jika hanya menggunakan hidung. Rasa sakit pada lubang analnya membuat paru-parunya terasa sesak, seolah ada sebongkah batu besar yang menghimpitnya.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Sasuke," Naruto memanggil nama kekasihnya secara beruntun, disertai kecupan-kecupan ringan yang ia bubuhkan dikeseluruhan wajah Sasuke tanpa satupun terlewati. Ia mendiamkan dirinya berupaya membuat Sasuke terbiasa dengan ukuran penisnya yang ereksi penuh didalam lubang hangatnya. Ini adalah pengendalian yang sulit—Naruto membatin.

"Naruhh—bergerak.. lah, peh—lahn sajahh.." Sedikir meringis sakit, Sasuke menganggukkan kepala sebagai rambu hijau.

Merasa tak tega dengan kesakitan yang dialami Sasukenya, Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sasuke. "Sstt.. ini hanya sebentar, sayang." Naruto berujar rendah, lidah kasarnya terulur menjilat cairan bening yang menganak sungai di pipi Sasuke. Ia menjilat cairan asin itu penuh perasaan, menyalurkan sejuta kasih sayangnya dengan perlakuan yang lembut dan pantas.

Naruto menarik dirinya hingga hanya tersisa ujung penisnya yang berada dalam lubang hangat Sasuke. Ia telah menafsirkan bagaian mana yang akan ia hentak. Ya—titik kenikmatan Sasuke yang telah dihafalnya diluar kepala.

Hentak.

"Ittai, Nar—Ahhh~" Sasuke mendongak menahan sejuta nikmat yang mendera tubuh dan fikirannya.

Hentakan itu pelan, namun sangat dalam. Hanya satu hentakan, dan Naruto telah berhasil mengenai prostatnya telak. Desahan nikmat pun mengalun sukses dari celah bibir mungilnya yang berwarna merah mengkilat karena saliva.

Naruto menggeram rendah. Daging hidup yang membungkusnya, melingkupinya, terasa sangat ketat dan panas. Mencekik penisnya kuat, mengaburkan kewarasannya dengan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Tak menunggu waktu lagi, Naruto kembali menghentak lubang panas Sasuke, lebih dalam dan lebih cepat.

Ranjang besar itu berderit pelan, disertai dengan lembaran novel rusak yang berjatuhan dari keterdiamannya ditepi ranjang.

Hentakan pinggul maju-mundur itu masih teratur, dengan ritme pelan dan sesekali putaran yang membuat sang dominan menggeram nikmat karena penisnya terasa diperas. Sedang sang submissive mendesah penuh keerotisan yang membuat sang dominan menggilakan gerakan pinggulnya mengentak tubuh mungil itu maju-mundur.

Pandangan Sasuke memutih, dan yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menyambut kenikmatan dasyat yang menderanya adalah berseru memanggil nama calonnya tanpa segan. "Mhmm~ Naru—ah! Ah! Ah!—Naru!" cairan putih kental meluncur deras dari ujung urinalnya, mengotori baju mereka berdua yang masih lengkap.

Tapi itu tidak berhenti, tidak memberinya waktu untuk menikmati pasca puncak yang dialaminya.

Penis ereksi dalam lubangnya tetap menghentak maju mundur, semakin dalam, tanpa irama, dan terkesan brutal. Penis itu menggenjot kesegala arah, dengan hanya sesekali mengenjot tepat pada titik prostatnya berada. Dan itu membuat Sasuke keras kembali.

Alunan melodi desahan serta erangan yang semakin erotis, serta geraman rendah yang sesekali mengalun, menggema dalam kamar bernuansa merah tersebut. Penis besar dalam lubang Sasuke yang bergerak cepat keluar-masuk, terasa berdenyut familiar—siap untuk memuntahkan sarinya.

"Sasuke—!" / "Na-Naruto—!"

Dan puncak putih mereka gapai bersama-sama. Cairan kental dari sang dominan tidak terbuang percuma. Cairan itu tertampung jauh didalam diri sang submissive.

Hangat, batin sang submissive.

Hanya deru nafas terengah yang mendominasi atmosfer ruangan mewah kamar itu.

"Menakjubkan," Naruto bersuara rendah yang sangat menggelitik indra pendengaran Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Sasuke, Naruto mengecup bibirnya singkat seraya mengeluarkan penisnya dari kehangatan lubang Sasuke—walau sebenarnya tidak rela. Ia menggulingkan dirinya kesamping agar tidak menindih tubuh mungil Sasuke.

"Kau tidurlah, sayang." Ujar Naruto lembut. "Kau pasti sangat lelah."

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk patuh, merasa terlalu lelah walaupun hanya untuk merespon perkataan Naruto. Seperti apa yang Naruto katakan, mereka bercinta tidak akan lama. Hanya satu ronde, seperti yang sudah-sudah. Naruto tentu mengerti jika Sasuke itu hanyalah seorang bocah yang lemah. Ia hanya kuat bercinta satu ronde, selebihnya tidak. Namun meski begitu, mereka berdua merasa puas. Bercinta dengan orang yang dicintai, kapan merasa tidak puas, heh?

Sasuke terlalu lelah untuk membuka mata saat mengetahui sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di dahinya cukup lama. Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, Sasuke mendengar baritone lembut yang berbisik ditelinganya.

"Oyasumi, Sasu-chan. Mimpi indah, sayang.."

**-sign- **

Jalanan besar di kota Place Vendôme nampak sepi disaat waktu menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Memang hampir tidak ada satu kendaraanpun yang melintas di waktu dini hari.

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian minim—tidak mempedulikan angin malam yang menerpa tubuh berlekuk miliknya, melangkah terseok di pinggir trotoar jalan besar itu. Wajahnya telah sepenuhnya memerah, dengan aroma nikotin serta alkhohol tercium pekat dari sosoknya.

Celah bibirnya yang berpoleskan gincu merah, nampak sedikit belepotan, bersenandung kecil tanpa beban.

Di depan wanita itu, sesosok mungil berdiri tegap menghadang jalan wanita itu.

Wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sesosok mungil didepannya penuh benci. "Hei –hik- kau! Minggir dari –hik- jalanku -hik-!" katanya disela cegukannya yang ekstra.

Sesosok mungil didepannya tetap bergeming. Netra beriris merah sosoknya memandang wanita dengan penampilan berantakan dihadapannya intens.

Merasa perkataannya di abaikan, wanita itu menggeram marah. "Grr—beraninya kau, bocah! Menghalangi jalanku -hik!" teriaknya. "Minggir kau –hik- dasar sialan!" umpatnya.

Sosok mungil itu menggeram rendah diantara deru nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Dengan gerakan secepat angin, sosok itu telah berada tepat di hadapan wanita itu.

Mata hitam wanita itu membola karena terkejut, tapi ia tidak bisa untuk memindahkan kakinya barang seincipun. Wanita itu merasa ada sebuah paku yang menancapkan kakinya dengan tanah yang dipijaknya.

Mata hitamnya terpaku pada sepasang bola bulat berwarna merah yang sangat cantik dihadapannya—milik sosok mungil itu.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya hendak merapa kulit wajah sosok mungil itu yang bersinar diterpa cahaya bulan, tapi dengan sigap sosok itu menangkap pergelangan tangannya seraya menggeram rendah.

Dengan gerakan kilat—lagi, sosok mungil itu mendorong wanita itu menuju bagunan disamping trotoar jalan itu.

"U—uwahhh!" wanita itu berseru karena terkejut.

Sosok mungil bermata merah itu memojokkan wanita itu didinding.

Tatapan mata merah itu tertuju pada leher putih yang terekspos karena minimnya kain yang dipakai wanita itu dengan tatapan lapar dalam artian sebenarnya.

Sementara itu, wanita itu mengartikan lain tatapan mata merah sosok kecil dihadapannya, yaitu tatapan lapar akan hasrat dan nafsu. Maka dari itu, wanita itu membiarkan wajah sosok itu mendekat kearah lehernya, tanpa tahu jika dibalik celah bibir merah sosok itu, dua buah taring mungil menyembul ketika celah bibir merahnya terbuka. Ia sempat mendesah geli disaat hembusan nafas hangat dari sosok mungil dihadapannya menerpa leher plosnya. Namun didetik berikutnya, ia menjerit kesakitan disaat hujaman sesuatu yang tajam mengoyak kulit lehernya.

Teriakan itu hanya angin lalu bagi sang pelaku. Wanita itu bisa merasakan aliran darahnya tersedot keluar dari hujaman tajam sesosok mungil itu, membuat pandangannya blur dan tenggorokannya tercekat hanya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah suara lirih. Ia hanya bisa bergumam lirih kepayahan—sekarat.

Diantara pandangan sayunya, mata hitam wanita itu melihat sesosok lain yang lebih kekar, berada sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Satu hal yang jelas dipandangan blurnya adalah surai merah serta mata merah menyala yang menatap kearahnya—lebih tepatnya menatap pada sosok mungil yang tengah menghisap darah dari lehernya, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Setelahnya, kegelapan menguasai kesadarannya. Wanita itu sangat tahu jika itu adalah kali terakhir ia membuka mata.

**-sign- **

Disebuah kamar mewah suatu apartemen bernomor tiga ratus satu, seorang pria bersurai merah tengah berdiri disamping ranjang besar.

Mata merahnya menatap penuh minat pada seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga tahun yang berbaring lemah diatas ranjang besar itu. Rambut lurus yang setengah basah pemuda itu digerai bebas, terjatuh dan membingkai wajah orientalnya putih mulus tanpa cacat cela. Kelopak putihnya bergerak gelisah dalam ketidaksadarannya. Pucuk hidung bangirnya berwarna merah, tak lupa dengan kedua pipinya yang tak kalah merah. Bibir penuh yang sangat menggoda kini berwarna sedikit merah pucat, yang sesekali mengeluarkan gumamam kecil pertanda resah. Di dahi pemuda itu, sebuah handuk basah bertengger manis, mengkompresnya dengan celupan air dingin.

_Ita-cchin memang indah_. Pria bersurai merah membatin takjub. _Tapi dia sedang sakit._

Pemuda merah itu berfikir jika dirinyalah yang akan dirawat karena luka-luka memar yang ada diwajahnya. Tapi ditilik dari keadaan saat ini, justru pemuda merahlah yang merawat mahluk indah dihadapannya.

"Dasar hujan sialan!" umpatnya keras, tak peduli jika suaranya yang menggema dalam kamar itu membuat pemuda diatas ranjang melengguh semakin resah. Memang gara-gara hujanlah pemuda berwajah oriental itu sakit. Suhu badannya tinggi sekali, sialan.

"Tapi kalau tidak hujan, aku pasti tidak akan berada disini, eh?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia sedikit dongkol mengetahui bahwa dibalik turunnya hujan, memberikan dua hal terjadi padanya.

Pertama, keuntungan karena dengan hujan, pemuda itu merasa iba padanya dan bersedia menolongnya dari jalanan. Luka lebam yang dibuatnya sendiri, ternyata tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat pemuda itu merasa iba.

"Kau ini kenapa lemah sekali, sih?" tanyanya pelan, yang tentu saja tidak mendapat respon balik. "Aku tak menyangka jika _ladi's killer _sepertimu bisa jatuh sakit hanya karena hujan. Ck!" Decaknya sebal.

Kedua; kesialan, karena orang yang ingin dia genjot lubang virginnya habis-habisan dengan penis besar ereksinya malam ini, gagal total karena dia jatuh sakit karena demam. Hujan sialan!

"Cepat sembuh ne, Ita-cchin." bisiknya dengan senyuman tipis dikedua ujung bibirnya.

"Hh—Sasuke~"

Deg!

Pemuda yang sedang tidar sadar bergumam lirih, membuat pemuda merah seketika membatu.

Siapa itu Sasuke?

Pemuda merah itu sangat tahu jika Itachi—nama pemuda yang tidak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang besar, adalah seorang _play boy _yang sering kali berganti pasangan kencan. Bukan lagi rahasia umum jika Itachi hanyalah sekedar main-main dengan banyak wanita diluar sana. Tapi yang mengherankan pemuda merah itu, apakah ada seseorang yang menarik perhatian Itachi dan membuat Itachi ingin menjalankan hubungan serius? Seseorang yang dicintainya?

Sialan. Memikirkan hal itu entah kenapa membuat sang pemuda merah kesal.

"Siapa gadis bernama Sasuke itu, eh?"

Itachi kembali menggeliat semakin resah dalam tidurnya. "Hah—Sasuke.." bukannya menjawab, Itachi hanya kembali menyebut nama Sasuke disertai gumaman tanpa arti.

Bukan merasa lebih baik, pemuda merah itu malah merasa muak. Ia benci dengan siapa saja yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Sasuke sialan!" Rutuk pemuda merah.

Pemuda merah itu memandang datar tubuh lemah Itachi yang tak sadarkan diri dengan alis merah yang bertaut. Namun tak lama, kerutan alis itu memudar. Perlahan, salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah serigaian penuh arti.

_Siapapun Sasuke, aku tak peduli. Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu mendesah dan menggeliat dalam pelukanku suatu saat nanti, Ita-cchin. _Serigaian sang pemuda merah pun semakin lebar.

**-sign-**

Sambil keluar dari kamar mandi, Naruto mengusap tubuhnya yang basah dengan handuk kering.

Setelah membersihkan tubuh Sasuke dan mengganti pakaiannya sehabis bercinta, Naruto tidak sempat untuk membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Jadilah ia terbangun satu jam lalu karena merasa gerah oleh keringat yang menempel di kulit tan-nya.

Ia melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding tak jauh dari kusen pintu kamar mandi. Pukul satu empat puluh menit. Haah. Sudah dini hari rupanya.

Besok lusa, Naruto akan berencana untuk pulang. Mengenalkan Sasuke kepada orang tuanya, serta kakaknya.

Tanah inggris ialah tempat dimana keluarga Naruto tinggal hingga kini. Dan besar kemungkinan bahwa manor mewahnya di tanah inggris akan menjadi tempat tinggal tetapnya, setelah upacara pernikahan dirinya dan Sasuke terlalui.

Sejauh ini, Naruto memang belum mengabari keluarganya tentang Sasuke. Yeah.. Naruto ingin membuat kejutan. Entah apa reaksi yang mereka berikan saat mengetahui jika Naruto telah resmi menjadi _'SasukeSexual'_ semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Naruto tidak ingin menyebut dirinya gay, karena pada kenyataannya dirinya hanya menyukai satu pemuda manis—Sasukenya, bukan yang lain. Naruto bahkan bersumpah dirinya tidak akan 'tegang' walaupun dihadapkan oleh pemuda atau mungkin wanita yang bertelanjang bulat didepan matanya. Sekali lagi ditegaskan, Naruto hanya _SasukeSexsual, _oke?

.

Menatap diatas ranjang besar diruangan itu, sesaat Naruto merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. "Sa-Sasuke—?" ujarnya dengan suara serak.

Naruto merasa Déjà vu terhadap peristiwa yang telah lalu.

Diatas ranjang itu kosong. Tidak ada Sasukenya, yang seharusnya bergelung nyaman dengan selimut tebal. Tidak ada Sasukenya yang seharusnya tidur cantik dengan wajah damai. Tidak ada.

Diatas ranjang itu hanya ada selembar selimut tebal yang sebagian terjatuh di sisi lantai, tak lupa dengan lembaran novel rusak yang kini lecek akibat tertindih tubuh mereka berdua saat tidur tadi.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto memanggil lagi dengan atensi yang lebih keras. Tidak ada jawaban. Suaranya yang lantang hanya menggema didalam ruangan mewah kedap suara itu.

Melirik kesisi lain, Naruto mendapati jendela besar di kamar itu terbuka lebar. Gorden tipis berwarna merah melambai pelan dihempaskan oleh angina malam yang menyusup masuk.

Kamarnya ini berada di gedung berlantai lima, sejauh lima belas meter ketinggian diatas tanah.

Setahu Naruto, dirinya tidak memiliki musuh besar selain wanita Hyuga itu.

Mu—mungkinkah?

Dengan mata yang membelalak liar, cepat-cepat Naruto menghampiri meja nakas dan meraih ponsel pintarnya. Dia mengusap layar untuk membuka pengaman ponselnya,. sempat salah beberapa kali karena jemarinya bergetar hebat. Ia mencari sebuah nomor telefon di kontak ponselnya, seseorang yang akan sangat membantunya dalam menemukan Sasuke saat ini.

Terdengar nada tunggu dengan suara 'tuut' beberapa kali, sebelum seseorany diseberang sana mengangkat panggilannya.

"Halo, Ka-Kakashi?" Naruto berusaha mengendalikan suaranya agar tidak bergetar, namun gagal total karena hal yang muncul difikrannya saat ini adalah wajah pucat Sasuke yang dipenuhi darah, serta celah bibir mungil yang selalu dilumatnya mengerang kesakitan. Naruto takut jika wanita Hyuga itu dalang dibalik semua ini, menangkap dan menyiksa Sasuke penuh nafsu. Naruto tahu persis seberapa benci wanita itu terhadap calon istrinya.

Seseorang diseberang sana menguap pelan sebelum menjawab dengan nada serak khas bangun tidur. "Ada apa kau menelfonku malam, eh tidak. Ada apa kau menelfonku dini hari begini, Naruto?"

"Sasuke... Kakashi. Dia dalam bahaya!"

Alis Kakashi mengerut bingung. "H-huh? Apa maksudmu dengan Sasuke?"

"Sasuke.. dia diculik, idiot!"

"Dicul—AAPAAA?!"

-To Be Continue!-

A/N: Maafkan saya karena super lama meng-update fic ini #deepbow. Untuk chapter sebelumnya, saya benar-benar mohon maaf ya #hiks-hiks. Saya beneran ngak tahu kalo banyak miss typo. Ceritanya tuh, sebelum saya update, saya meng-editnya di Ms. Word yang ada di warnet. Saya ngak sadar kalo ms-w di laptop saya(2010) dengan di ms-w warnet(2003), berbeda—banget. Jadilah formatnya ngak sesuai dan banyak spasi yang hilang. Maka dari itu banyak yang dempet, dan yang ada titik ditengah, otomatis kata yang berada dikanan-kiri titik menghilang. Haduuh—saya ceroboh banget, ya? Saya pilih update di warnet karena biar cepet tanpa lola. Kalo di laptop mah, saya males(baca:hemat uang) buat ngisi pulsa simcard modem. #hehehe #nyengirkuda

Bagaimanakah dengan chapter ini? Apakah ada banyak miss typo serta typo(s) yang masih bertebaran?

Saya harap chapter ini baik-baik saja, dan pembaca suka XD

Untuk panggilan _'Ita-cchin', _saya memang sengaja membuat karakternya yang memanggil Itachi seperti itu. Kenapa? Karena kalo saya memberikan panggilan 'Ita-chan' untuk Itachi, saya pribadi kurang cocok. Terdengar gimana ditu. Jadi saya putuskan untuk mengubah suffix '-chan' menjadi '-cchin' #Hehehe

Oh iya, tentang kosa kata '_Ladi's killer'_, itu benar ngak ya? Saya belum terlalu bisa dengan julukan-julukan dalam bahasa inggris. Saya gunakan bahasa inggris, karena kalau '_ladi's killer' _diganti dengan 'pembunuh wanita', saya rasa akan terdengar kurang pas.

Buat para reviewer, terimakasih banyak yang sudah bersedia mengingatkan saya tentang apa saja yang kurang dalam tulisan saya. Saya hanya orang Indonesia, jadi saya tidak terlalu mengerti dengan bahasa jepang, hehehe #plakk. Sedikit kata-kata jepang yang saya masukkan pun, saya tahunya hanya sebatas itu. Hanya seperti salam dan kata-kata pendek tertentu. Tidak lebih. Untuk kedepannya, saya akan memperbaikinya penulisan saya yang ancur iniT_T Saya akan berusaha untuk menulis yang terbaik dengan review pembaca sebagai acuan saya menulis kedepannya.

NB: Maaf jika fic ini semakin lama semakin membocankan. Saya hanya bisa berharap jika chapter ini bisa memuaskan para pembaca sekalian. Soalnya, ini udah 8k+ lho~~ ;)

Big Thanks to;

Siti583 – Lhanddvhianyynarvers - aicinta - Kuro Rozu LA - nacisicrita - IfUchiha - Sasofi No Danna - Nyonya Jung – Qnantazefanya – EdyBrrr – Eka Augest - namegyu23 - Raven Namikaze - LKCTJ94 – Naminamifrid - Oranyellow-chan - Namikaze Chi – AprilianyArdeta - Silvery Sky - Eun810 - Inoue Heiwajima - vipbigbang74 – Khioneizys – Guest – Who - Anggi736 - lolipopkwon88 - Yuu-chan Namikaze - neko. chan. 75470 - Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii – Guest – mjyunjae - Guest

Mind to review, please?

Salam hangat

SuzyOnix :)))


	10. Chapter 9

Preivous:

Sosok mungil bermata merah itu memojokkan wanita itu didinding.

Tatapan mata merah itu tertuju pada leher putih yang terekspos karena minimnya kain yang dipakai wanita itu dengan tatapan lapar dalam artian sebenarnya.

Sementara itu, wanita itu mengartikan lain tatapan mata merah sosok kecil dihadapannya, yaitu tatapan lapar akan hasrat dan nafsu. Maka dari itu, wanita itu membiarkan wajah sosok itu mendekat kearah lehernya, tanpa tahu jika dibalik celah bibir merah sosok itu, dua buah taring mungil menyembul ketika celah bibir merahnya terbuka. Ia sempat mendesah geli disaat hembusan nafas hangat dari sosok mungil dihadapannya menerpa leher plosnya. Namun didetik berikutnya, ia menjerit kesakitan disaat hujaman sesuatu yang tajam mengoyak kulit lehernya.

Teriakan itu hanya angin lalu bagi sang pelaku. Wanita itu bisa merasakan aliran darahnya tersedot keluar dari hujaman tajam sesosok mungil itu, membuat pandangannya blur dan tenggorokannya tercekat hanya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah suara lirih. Ia hanya bisa bergumam lirih kepayahan—sekarat.

Diantara pandangan sayunya, mata hitam wanita itu melihat sesosok lain yang sedikit lebih kekar, berada sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Satu hal yang jelas dipandangan blurnya adalah surai merah serta mata merah menyala yang menatap kearahnya—lebih tepatnya menatap pada sosok mungil yang tengah menghisap darah dari lehernya, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Setelahnya, kegelapan menguasai kesadarannya. Wanita itu sangat tahu jika itu adalah kali terakhir ia membuka mata.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : NarutoXSasuke**

**Warning : YAOI! BL! OOC! Mpreg! Typo(s), AU! BadLanguage!**

**Don't ike Don't read!**

.

.

**My Name Just Sasuke**

By

**SuzyOnix**

.

.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menatap pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya penuh minta. Manik merahnya berkilat saat melihat pemuda mungil didepan sana tengah makan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Cara makan pemuda itu tidak terlalu rapi dan terkesan terburu-buru, hingga menyebabkan cairan merah yang harusnya disedot kuat-kuat itu mengalir deras bagaikan keran bocor, mengotori gaun minim yang dipakai sang mangsa.

Sejurus kemudian, pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya, seperti tengah berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Dari bau tubuhnya, sepertinya tidak terlalu terlalu asing ya?" gumamnya pelan.

"Siapa kau?" Sebuah suara dingin terdengar dari arah samping pemuda itu, membuatnya mengubah posisi hingga kini pemuda bersurai merah itu menghadap sang pemilik suara dingin itu.

Merah bertemu biru.

"Kau—!" suara dingin itu, kini telah berganti menjadi suara penuh kejutan.

Pemilik surai merah dan manik merah itu menatap datar pada sosok pemuda jangkung didepannya. "Terkejut, hmm? Namikaze—

—Naruto?" ia berkata dengan wajah datar, sementara manik merahnya berkilat bagai batu emerald.

Raut wajah Naruto yang beberapa saat lalu penuh dengan keterkejutan kini berubah santai. "Sedikit." Bohong. Kata itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka karena sebenarnya, Naruto amat-sangat terkejut mendapati pemuda itu muncul dihadapannya. Semenjak Naruto mendapatkan kehidupan mewahnya di Inggris, Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari keberadaan pemuda itu. Pemuda bersurai merah yang menjadi tujuan Naruto dalam perjalanan panjangnya. Satu-satunya pemuda yang kedatangannya membuat kehidupan Naruto sebagai manusia berakhir. Pemuda yang Naruto cari selama ratusan tahun ini adalah—

"Sudah bosan bersembunyi, ya, Sabaku no Gaara?"

—seorang vampire yang Naruto temui pertama kali: Vampire keji yang merubah Hinata menjadi mahluk penghisap darah.

Seketika itu, manik merah milik pemuda bernama Sabaku no Gaara itu menjadi emerald sepenuhnya. Gaara memutar bola matanya kemudian mendengus pelan. "Sabaku no Gaara tidak bersembunyi, dan tidak akan pernah bersembunyi dari apapun, terutama dari bocah ingusan sepertimu."

"Apa kau bilang?"

BRAAKK!

Naruto yang tidak terima dikatai 'bocah ingusan' itu lantas tersulut emosi, untuk kemudian menerjang tubuh Gaara hingga punggung Gaara menabrak dinding kumuh tempat itu. "Oh, ternyata selain bosan bersembunyi kau juga bosan untuk hidup, eh?" Tangan Naruto mencekik leher Gaara kuat-kuat.

Seolah tak peduli, Gaara hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Mungkin. Tapi kurasa, kau punya masalah serius yang harus kau urus saat ini juga, Namikaze-kun."

"Apa?" Naruto mengendurkan cengkramannya.

Manik emerald itu melirik sebuah objek ke samping. Naruto menoleh kemana arah mata Gaara melirik, dan tindakan itu membuat mata biru Naruto membulat sempurna.

"Sa—Sasuke—?" Naruto berujar terbata, seolah-olah ada sebuah benda besar yang menyumbati tenggorokannya.

Disana, kekasih hati Naruto, calon istri Namikaze Naruto, tengah memojokkan seorang wanita didinding dan lebih parahnya lagi… Sasuke memakan wanita itu—dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Naruto tidak mungkin salah lihat. Walaupun hanya melihatnya dari belakang, Naruto tidak mungkin salah mengenali punggung sempit itu. Juga piyama berwarna biru tua yang Naruto pakaikan kepada tubuh polos Sasuke setelah membersihkan tubuh mungil penuh cairan sex itu.

Cengkraman kuat di leher Gaara terlepas sepenuhnya. Gaara mendapati Naruto mundur dua langkah dengan mimik wajah tak terbaca. Mendengus pelan, Gaara pun membenahi mantelnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat cengkraman Naruto beberapa detik lalu.

"Ba—bagaimana mungkin? A—aku bahkan belum me—mengubahnya..?" Naruto bergumam parau. Ia menatap kedua tangannya yang bergetar hebat.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu?" Gaara berujar memastikan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto menoleh cepat.

"Bocah itu—Sasuke maksudku, saat ini.. dia…" Suara itu semakin mengecil dan semakin mengecil.

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini, manik biru Naruto melebar. "Tidak mungkin. Di—dia itu la—"

"Ya. Itulah jawaban mengapa Sasuke memakannya. Karena sesuatu yang tumbuh didalam sana membutuhkan darah dan… jiwa."

.

.

=Sign=

.

.

Tepat pukul lima lebih dua puluh lima menit di pagi hari, hujan deras mengguyur Perancis. Kilatan petir bersahutan disertai suara yang memekakkan telinga membuat para manusia yang masih terlelap di alam mimpi mulai mengerjabkan kelopak mata.

Hal itu juga berlaku pada pemuda manis yang terlelap dibawah naungan atap Hôtel Ritz di Place Vendôme. Kelopak mata pucat itu bergerak-gerak pelan sebelum mengerjab sesaat setelah mendengar suara kilatan petir dilangit sana.

"Morning,"

Suara serak itu terdengar begitu pemuda manis itu mendapati wajah pemuda familiar dihidupnya. Pemuda bersurai pirang yang saat ini berbaring menyamping dengan satu tangan menyangga kepalanya. Seulas senyum terpatri dibibir tipis pemuda itu.

"Mmm.." Sasuke menjawab dengan gumaman. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke menggigil merasakan suhu udara diruangan tempatnya menginap. Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata dan bergelung lebih dekat pada tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu, serta menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang maskulin milik kekasihnya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan karena itu.

Tidak tega melihat Sasuke kedinginan, tangan Naruto pun terjulur meraih remote AC diatas meja nakas untuk kemudian menyetel suhu ruangan menjadi hangat.

Dengan lembut jemari Naruto mengelus surai halus milik Sasuke. Lalu lengkungan senyum dibibir tipis Naruto lenyap. Rahangnya terkatub rapat.

"—_dia…hamil. Kau membuat bocah malang itu mengandung anak monster, Namikaze-kun."_

Untaian kalimat yang diucapkan Gaara terngiang bagai kaset rusak difikiran Naruto.

"_Dengan sekali lihat, aku bahkan tahu bahwa kau bukanlah vampire biasa sepertiku."_

Beberapa menit setelah Naruto mendapati Sasuke melakukan hal itu, Sasuke langsung ambruk ditempat. Sasuke pingsan seketika. Tanpa fikir panjang Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke dan membawanya menuju penginapan, mengabaikan keberadaan Gaara disekitarnya.

Harusnya Naruto membunuh Gaara saat itu juga. Beratur-ratus tahun Naruto mengelilingi dunia hanya untuk mencari keberadaan pemuda bersurai merah itu, agar Naruto bisa menghajarnya dan membunuhnya ditempat. Jika dibiarkan begitu saja, bukankah Gaara bisa kabur dengan mudah? Dan tentunya Naruto harus mengulang mencari Gaara—lagi. Namun nyatanya Naruto tidak melakukan itu—atau setidaknya belum, dan Naruto memutuskan untuk mengurus Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Nampaknya posisi Sasuke bagi Naruto benar-benar berada diurutan pertama dan paling utama.

Wajah polos yang tertidur itu nampak begitu damai. Bagarmana mungkin Naruto tega membiarkan wajah malaikat itu menahan rasa sakit luar biasa suatu saat nanti?

Naruto tersenyum miris, setengah benci pada dirinya sendiri.

Jika tahu hal itu akan terjadi, Naruto pasti akan menahan diri untuk tidak menafsui Sasuke lagi dan lagi. Itu akan lebih mudah jika sesuatu dalam perut Sasuke adalah janin seorang vampire. Manusia yang mengandung janin vampire hanya perlu asupan berupa darah segar setiap harinya. Tapi dalam kasus ini, Naruto bukanlah vampire biasa, dan itu juga berlaku bagi janin dalam perut Sasuke.

Bisa dibilang, Naruto adalah jenis vampire satu-satunya didunia ini. Dan itu karena alasan tertentu yang berhubungan dengan bagaimana Naruto bisa menjadi vampire sejak beratus-ratus tahun lalu.

Dering telepon dari meja nakas menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Naruto mengambilnya dan melihat nama ada nama Kakashi disana.

"Halo?"

"Naruto? Maafkan aku. Aku tidak menemukan Sasuke dimanapun."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kakashi. Sasuke ada bersamaku sekarang."

"Benarkah? Ah iya, aku punya berita penting untukkmu Naruto."

"Iya, nanti akan kujelaskan jika kau sudah kembali." Jeda sejenak, "Berita penting?" lanjut Naruto penasaran.

"Kau masih ingat dengan wanita gila itu? Dia dan pria itu, siapa namanya? Kobu—ah, Kabuto! Mereka ternyata selalu ada disekitar kita, Naruto. Aku tadi melihat mereka dipinggiran kota ini."

"Aku tahu." Sahut Naruto singkat, merasa tak tertarik.

Diseberang sana, Kakashi berdecih. "Selain wanita itu, sepertinya kau punya masalah serius dengan pria itu. Tidakkah kau ingin menceritakan hal itu kepada kami—aku dan Shikamaru?"

"Bukan masalah besar, mungkin. Hanya beberapa kesalahpahaman yang—well, membuat Kabuto membenciku?" Naruto meringis saat ingatan akan hal itu—permasalahannya dengan Kabuto, berkelebat dimemori ingatannya. "Mungkin belum. Tapi suatu saat nanti, iya. Pasti kuceritakan kepada kalian."

"Baiklah."

"Kakashi?"

"Ya?"

"Cepatlah kembali. Aku ingin kau memeriksa keadaan Sasuke sekarang."

"Kenapa aku? Diantara kita bertiga, bukankah hanya kau yang telah lulus sebagai dokter?"

"Ayolah, kau pasti lebih tahu tentang hal ini."

"Fine!"

Sambungan telepon pun diputus oleh Naruto.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih tertidur lelap. Menghela nafas, Naruto pun memencet beberapa tombol diponselnya lalu mendial rentetan nomor tersebut.

"Halo..?"

.

.

=Sign=

.

.

Sudut kota itu sangat sepi ketika malam hari. Sebuah rumah besar yang berdiri dengan megahnya ditempat itu seolah-olah menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan disana kecuali pepohonan yang menebarkan suasana mati.

Dibalkon kamar lantai paling atas—lantai dua, seorang pria dengan pakaian suramnya tengah menengadah keatas langit. Pria itu menatap sang matahari yang masih malu-malu menutupi diri dengan awan kelabu disekitarnya dengan pandangan menerawang jauh. Surai abu-abunya yang dikucir sesekali melambai pelan akibat hembusan angin dipagi itu.

"Sudah delapan tahun berlalu, tapi aku belum juga bisa membalaskan dendammu." Pria itu mendesis lirih. "Tapi tenang saja, aku pasti akan membuatnya menderita. Orang itu, pantas mati!"

Serigai itu perlahan muncul, namun kembali memudar begitu ingatan tentang sesosok pemuda berambut panjang memenuhi memenuhi kepalanya. Ia mendesah lelah, lalu bergumam lirih. "_I miss you, Ochi..._"

Dibalik tembok balkon kamar itu, seorang wanita menyembunyikan diri. Indra pendengarannya menajam guna mendengar setiap kalimat lirih yang diucapkan pria dibalkon kamar itu. Wanita itu—Hinata, tidak menyangka jika Kabuto—pria itu, masih saja merindukan kehadiran orang itu. Ochi. Orang yang delapan tahun lalu telah mati. Dan pembunuhnya adalah—

"Naruto, kau pasti mati ditanganku!"

—Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

=Sign=

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya pada kami?!"

"Haruskah semua tentang diriku kalian ketahui, hah?"

"Itu harus, brengsek! Kami ini temanmu!"

Bruk! Prang!

"Cih! Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya sedari dulu."

"Apa katamu?! Sialan!"

"Hoam.. merepotkan."

Suara pekikan dan umpatan-umpatan kasar disertai suara pecahan kaca membuat pemuda yang tertidur lelap diranjang besar itu melenguh pelan. Terganggu. Kelopak matanya mengerjab pelan sebelum terbuka sempurna, menunjukkan dua bola mata berwarna hitam itu.

Kedua tangannya mengucek matanya—berharap efek blur dimatanya akibat bangun tidur itu segera hilang. "Naruto…?" ia berujar serak seraya bangun dan mendudukkan diri diatas ranjang besar itu.

Hening.

"Astaga!" Sasuke berseru kaget.

Pecahan kaca dimeja rias berhamburan dilantai. Vas bunga juga pecah berserakan diatas lantai. Beberapa perabot lain jatuh bergulingan dan beberapa lukisan ditembok miring kesamping. Tak jauh dari sana, disalah satu sisi tembok, Kakashi tengah menyudutkan Naruto. Tangan Kakashi terangkat tinggi hendak memukuli wajah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri terlihat tidak ingin menahan pukulan atau membalas perbuatan Kakashi. Disisi lain, seorang Shikamaru tampak santai dengan berbaring miring diatas sofa panjang.

Sasuke menyibak selimutnya dan berseru marah. "Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kalia—auch!" Sasuke meringis sakit saat pecahan kaca menusuk telapak kakinya.

Naruto tersadar. Ia mendorong tubuh Kakashi keras—tidak peduli jika itu menyebabkan Kakashi terjatuh hingga punggungnya menabrak sofa dan membuat Kakashi mengumpat sialan. Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke dan mendudukkan Sasuke dipinggir ranjang.

"Sasuke kau tidak ap—shit!" pecahan kaca itu menancap ditelapak kaki Sasuke. Kulitnya yang tersobek membuat darah mengalir deras akibat pembuluh darah yang putus.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan rasa sakit ditelapak kakinya itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh.."

Dan Naruto sangat tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Lihat saja mata bulat Sasuke yang berkaca-kaca itu, pasti Sasuke sedang menahan diri agar tidak menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke.." Naruto mencabut pecahan kaca yang menancap di telapak kaki Sasuke dengan pelan, membuat sang empunya mendesis lirih.

"Shika, ambilkan aku kotak obat." Titah Naruto.

Shikamaru menurut tanpa banyak protes. Ia merasa lega karena kedua kakinya masih memakai sepatu sehingga pecahan-pecahan kaca itu tidak akan bisa melukai kakinya. Shikamaru menyerahkan kotak obat itu kepada Naruto, dan meringis saat melihat banyak sekali darah yang mengucur dari luka di kaki Sasuke. Darah merah itu menetes-netes mengotori lantai marmer putih dibawahnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari telapak kaki Sasuke untuk menerima kotak obat itu. "Thanks,"

Tanpa banyak fikiran Naruto membuka kotak itu dan Naruto mulai sibuk mencari-cari alkhohol beserta kapas untuk membersihkan luka.

Dibelakang Naruto, Shikamaru masih berdiri statis seraya mengamati luka ditelapak kaki Sasuke. Tiga detik setelahnya, manik kuaci Shikamaru melebar. Shikamaru menahan nafas seraya berkata, "Naruto, sepertinya itu tidak perlu."

Naruto mengangkat wajah. "Apa maksud—

—mu?"

Naruto melongo setelahnya.

.

.

.

=TBC=

.

.

.

Sorry guys, fic ini udah lama aku telantarin/hiks/

Seharusnya, jika isi dalam flashdisk aku ngak dimakan virus, mungkin minggu lalu aku sudah update: Roar, SLR, dan juga fiksi yang ini. Aduh, yang roar itu masa hilang udah dua kali? *hiks* Nyampe yang ketiga kali hilang/kehapus/dimakan virus, aku ngak yakin bisa ngelanjut yang itu lagi/shit!/ T_T

.

Oke deh, stop curcol-nya. Aku mau tanya nih. Menurut kalian, Kakashi cocoknya dipasangin sama siapa? 'Kan yang lain udah ada pasangannya gitu, masa Kakashi enggak ada?

.

.

Review, please?

SuzyOnix

17 April 2016


End file.
